Killing Spiders to Save Butterflies II:Immortality
by Hitokiri Sakura2012
Summary: Sequel to the first story2 years after end of it. Vash and Meryl have a daughter named Hikari. What happends when she harbors powers that none of them truly understand? PLease read and review! Only rated M for foul language from none other than Knives :
1. Author's Notes

Hello all! I am back, writing the sequel that I have had bouncing around in my head for so long! This is the sequel to **Killing Spiders to Save Butterflies**. You should read that first if you haven't before you read this one.

It's actually almost done, but not quite. I want to know what you all think. So please, feedback would be appreciated. I really loved my first story, and have been afraid of ruining it with a sequel. I think it's going pretty well, but please be honest!

Once again, I will be using Gunsmoke's metric system:

Yarz yards

Iles miles

Feel feet

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRIGUN CAST OR PLOT- Thank you for letting me play with such wonderful characters in such a great world!

I do, however, own any characters I have made up myself, as well as original storyline.

I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Ch 1 Kiba's Will

Killing Spiders to Save Butterflies 2: Immortality Chapter 1 Kiba's Will 

"Mommy look! A real sand steamer!"

Meryl looked down to the little girl holding her hand beside her, smiling gently as she gave her hand a squeeze. "It is Hikari. You've never been on one. Are you nervous?"

Hikari's aqua eyes twinkled as she shook her head, her raven locks flashing in the noonday sun. "Uh uh! I'm excited!"

Meryl grinned, running her other hand over her daughter's smooth hair. Absently, she lifted a piece near the front and she shook her head a little. While Hikari had Vash's striking blue eyes and Meryl's pitch black hair, she had one thick streak of golden blond towards the front of her face. It was different, to say the least. But Meryl smiled lovingly as she let the piece go, pulling the little girl closer to her side.

Even though she had been born only six months ago, Hikari was now about the age of a six year old. Meryl's smile faded somewhat. Instead of having many years to rear her child, she would only have few before Hikari was a fully-grown plant.

An arm was put about her shoulders and she closed her eyes as her smile returned. She felt Vash pull her closer as he leaned into her.

"Hey beautiful. You look sad."

Meryl's smile widened as she opened her eyes to look at him as she shook her head. "I'm fine sweetheart."

Vash was about to respond when Hikari called up to him. "Daddy, I want up there!" she pointed to his shoulders and he grinned.

Reaching forward, he scooped her up like a baby, bringing his face close to hers as she giggled. "Oh do you now? What, you're not afraid of heights?" Vash smiled widely as he tickled her ribs lightly and she let out a shriek of laughter.

"Daddy! Stoppit!"

Chuckling, Vash lifted her over his head and set her on his shoulders. Promptly, Hikari clasped him around the neck, leaning her chin on his head.

Meryl smiled warmly at the two and then turned her attention to her left, where she saw Knives and Blue walking towards them, luggage in tow. She raised her hand high and waved it back and forth. "Hey you two!"

Blue smiled with delight as her eyes fell upon Meryl. She put down her suitcase and ran to her, wrapping her arms about the other plant in a hug. "Mer! I'm so excited for this!"

Meryl returned her friends embrace, nodding as she felt her excitement pool. "I am too Blue!"

Pulling back and releasing Meryl, Blue turned to Vash and Hikari. "Hello guys!"

"Hey Blue, good to see you." Vash winked and Hikari grinned down at the shorthaired woman, reaching out both hands for her.

"Aunt Blue!"

Vash chuckled as he bent over to allow Blue to pull his daughter from his shoulders. "She's always happy to see her Aunt and Uncle."

Blue grinned as she held Hikari in her arms. "Yeah, that's because we're the cool ones."

Vash snorted. "Don't let Tasuki hear you say that!"

Meryl chuckled with them, looking to Knives, who had just joined them, a semi-irritated look on his face.

"Thanks a lot woman." He said, a little out of breath from having to haul their entire luggage.

Blue flashed him a brilliant smile, her amethyst eyes twinkling. "You're welcome sunshine."

Knives couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, though he tried hard to suppress it. Shaking his head, he responded, "You are maddening, you know that?"

Blue winked as she set Hikari down. The little girl ran to Knives and wrapped her arms about his legs as she looked up at him. "Hi Uncle Knives!"

The blond looked momentarily surprised but let it pass quickly as he bent and lifted her up. "Hey squirt."

"We're going on a real sand steamer today!" Hikari announced as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Knives raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "We are? Aren't you scared?"

Hikari shook her head. "No." She said matter of factly and he grinned.

"Well…what if you…fell off?!" He made to drop the little girl and her arms tightened about his neck as her eyes widened dramatically. He chuckled as he grabbed her more firmly and she giggled.

"I know you wouldn't drop me Uncle Knives." She said trustingly and he grinned again.

Blue's eyes softened as she watched her husband interact with the little girl. Knives was still Knives, but he had softened up dramatically over the past two and a half years. When they first noticed that Hikari had taken a liking to him, he had been surprised to say the least. He had even tried to avoid the girl for a while. But it seemed that even Millions Knives couldn't resist the pull and finally allowed her to love him.

Blue felt her stomach twist slightly. She had seen how happy Vash and Meryl were, having started a family of their own, and she wanted the same thing. But, Knives had insisted that he would make a terrible father and was sorely against the idea of offspring. That knowledge had hit Blue like a ton of bricks. No children? She had wanted a family her entire life. When the man she loved broke that news to her, she had felt her hopes crumble.

"_You don't want children?"_

"_Blue, that is the last thing on this planet that I want!"_

"_But Knives…why??"_

"_I would be a terrible father, that's why!" he yelled._

"_You don't know that!" she had yelled back._

"_Yes, I do!"_

"_You don't know everything Knives! You thought that you could never have a different kind of life, but look at you now!"_

"_Yes, look at me now! Nothing but a pathetic plant! A plant that lives amongst HUMANS!"_

_Blue deflated as her jaw dropped open, her eyes wide. She closed her mouth as her bottom lip began to quiver._

_Knives's eyes widened as he felt his anger dissipate quickly. Reaching for her, he said gently, "Blue, I-"_

"_Just don't Millions Knives!" She wrenched away from his grasp as her eyebrows furrowed together. "So, that's what you think of your life? That you are pathetic and have to live amongst them?? Well I'm sorry that your life is so bad!"_

_Knives tasted the bitter guilt in his mouth as he stepped forward again. "Blue, I didn't mean-"_

_She stepped back from him. "What exactly DID you mean?? Knives, this isn't just YOUR life! It's OURS!" Blue buried her head in her hands as she spun around and ran to their bedroom._

_Knives flinched as she slammed the door and locked it. He gazed sadly at the closed door. He had really done it this time…_

Blue felt the familiar anguish rise but squelched it quickly. Even though that had been over a year ago, the pain was still raw. They hardly ever argued, but the subject of a family always caused great strife between them. So…Blue stopped asking.

However, when Knives had finally allowed Hikari in, she had felt her hope begin to rebuild. Perhaps, his mind could still be changed…

"Hello guys!!"

The plants turned their attentions to see Milly and Tasuki walking up, suitcases in hand.

Knives put Hikari down and she ran straight to Tasuki, who grabbed her and lifted her high above his head as she shrieked with glee. "Uncle Tasuki! Aunt Milly!"

Knives cupped his hands over his mouth, calling, "It's about time human!" he taunted and Tasuki grinned.

"Hey, I have to make a fashionably late appearance. I'm cool like that." He said nonchalantly as he grinned.

Knives shook his head, responding, "Yeah whatever. You just look like an ass when you're late."

"Uncle Tasuki, what's an ass?" Hikari asked innocently as he and Milly stopped in front of the others.

Vash threw back his head, roaring with laughter and Meryl put her hands to her hips, turning a frosty glare to her brother-in-law. "Millions Knives…" her voice held a tone of warning and he smiled widely.

Tasuki handed the little girl to her mother, who gave her a firm look. "Hikari, we don't use words like that, ok?"

"But Mommy, Uncle Knives says them all the time!"

Vash had put his hand over his mouth, suppressing his laughter and Meryl rounded her crusty glare on him, then back to Knives. "Well, angel, Uncle Knives isn't always right." She said as she eyed him.

Blue, Milly and Tasuki, were trying very hard not to smile, knowing how motherly Meryl could be sometimes.

Knives's smile broadened as he winked at her. "Aww, come on Mer. She has to learn those words sometime!"

Meryl rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked back to her daughter. "Just don't say those words, ok sweetie?"

Hikari shrugged. "Ok Mommy."

"All aboard!" The conductor poked his head out of the giant steamer and the crowd of people galvanized into action.

Knives scowled as a few bumped into him, feeling his skin crawl lightly. "Fucking humans. No regard for anything or anyone around them…" he swore very quietly under his breath and Blue grabbed his hand.

Giving it a squeeze, she said, "Are you going to be ok?"

He let out his breath, nodding. "I'll be fine."

It wasn't the first time he had taken a sand steamer to September. He had tried hard to accept the people around him over the last two and a half years, if not for his own sake then for Blue's. But, whereas he had come to like his human friends and family, he still harbored negative feelings towards the race in general.

"Are you sure Knives?"

Blue's voice broke through his thoughts again and he squeezed her hand back, giving her a smile. "I'm sure woman."

She nodded and allowed her husband to help her onto the steamer. She knew how Knives felt about places like this and smiled inwardly. He did things like this mostly for her. When you loved someone, you made sacrifices for their happiness, right?

Settling next to Knives, she turned her attentions to the window, where she stared out as the steamer began to move, the trees whipping by. But, if love was about sacrificing, why couldn't he sacrifice and have a family for her?

She shook her head. Knives had already let go of so much for her. How could she keep asking for more? She knew that in this case, she might have to be the one to sacrifice so he could remain happy…

But, would having children really make him _unhappy_?

"Look! We are going so fast!"

Blue blinked as she heard Hikari's small voice float excitedly through the air.

"Yes honey we are!" Meryl responded, running her hand through her little girl's hair.

"So Milly, when are you and Tasuki going to have one?" Vash smiled as he turned to the couple. He only asked them, knowing full well not to ask Knives and Blue about it anymore.

Tasuki grinned. "Soon enough!"

"Yeah, we have been talking about it for a few months now." Milly chimed, her smile wide.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Meryl spoke up.

"We wanted to be more financially stable." The brunette answered.

Tasuki's smile faded somewhat. "Yeah…and I think that time has come…"

Blue cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

All eyes were on Tasuki, who was staring at his hands. "Remember Kiba's cousin? The one who took over the hotel chain?"

A silence followed as the mention of their deceased friend weighed upon them.

Knives spoke up. "Yes, what about him?" he voiced the group's question.

"He contacted me a week ago, and I met him."

"Is that where you went? To December?" Vash asked and Tasuki nodded.

"What did he want?" Blue asked.

"He found Kiba's will."

Meryl's eyes widened lightly. "His will? I didn't know he even had one…"

Indeed, when they had returned to December to take care of the hotel chain, they had found nothing of the sort.

"He found it inside a book. Your book Mer."

Meryl felt her heart constrict and her eyebrows furrow slightly. She watched as Tasuki pulled out a faded parchment from the pocket inside his duster.

Unfolding it, he hesitated before reading it aloud.

"I know I may be young, and you may ask, why write a will at your age? However, my parents died young and had done the same thing. So, in the event of my death, especially an early one, I must know where my family business will be put.

If I am married, of course everything would go to my wife and children. However, if not, I have three people I would like my assets to be split amongst.

Matsuura Tasuki, Milly Thompson and Meryl Stryfe. My best friends."

All eyes widened and mouths dropped. Meryl felt her throat burn lightly with emotion as tears pooled in her eyes. She swallowed and blinked, two fat tears falling down her cheeks. She locked eyes with Tasuki and then with Milly, who looked like they were having the same problem.

"But, what about his cousin?" she asked and Tasuki breathed slowly.

"He said he never wanted the business to begin with and asked if we would like to take it over. It seems like what was once Kiba's family business is now our family business. So, my question to you is, do you want to be part of this Mer?"

Meryl hesitated. "I…" she looked at Vash, who had an unreadable expression, and then back to Milly and Tasuki. "What would this mean? Would we have to move?"

"You mean back to December?" Tasuki questioned and she nodded. "Not necessarily. Milly and I have been discussing this. The Riviera head quarters may be in December, but whose to say that we couldn't move them to Ship's Landing? I mean, we would be the owners, right?" He spoke of their home where the seeds ship had crashed.

"We could open up a new one there and run it from there. The hotels already have established management and employees. So, not much would change other than the ownership." Milly said.

"We were thinking that Knives and Blue could have part ownership too." Tasuki put out there and the two plants jaws dropped.

"What?" Knives asked quietly.

"Yeah, man. I mean, we are all family, right? You were Kiba's friend too. It only seems right."

Blue and Knives looked at each other and then back to Tasuki. "Tasuki, are you sure…?" Blue asked hesitantly and the red head grinned.

"No, I don't know what kind of business partner that tight-wad over there would be, but I'm willing to give it a try." He winked and Blue chuckled.

Knives adopted a superior air. "Yeah, I don't know how well fire crotch and I will get along…"

Vash laughed loudly and Meryl shoved her hand to her mouth. That joke just never seemed to get old.

Tasuki still grinned, shaking his head back and forth. He turned to Vash, who really hadn't said anything the entire conversation. "So man, what do you think? We could all go in on it together. All three of us have been looking for more stable jobs, right? Well, here it is!"

Vash was quiet for a minute, and then smiled. "I like the sound of that." His smile grew fainter however and Meryl cocked her head.

"What is it Vash?"

"I just…am sorry that Kiba had to die so we could have this opportunity, that's all."


	3. Ch 2 September All Over Again

**Chapter 2 September All Over Again**

Meryl smiled down at the little girl who lay sprawled across her and Vash's lap, watching as Vash ran his fingers absently through her dark locks. He was staring out the window out into the black night, the moonlight shining in on them. He brought his gaze to his daughter and then to his wife.

"She's so beautiful." He said softly as he locked eyes with Meryl.

"Yeah, she is." Meryl responded. She leaned in closer, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips met Vash's in a soft kiss.

When she pulled back, she cocked her head. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed, smiling lightly as Hikari stirred in her sleep. "Tasuki's offer." He glanced across from them to where Tasuki and Milly lay asleep.

"And what do you think?" she asked softly.

"I think…it's a good idea. I want to be able to provide for our family. And, this way, it would be a lot easier. I don't really know what it takes to own a business, but I think that if we all worked together, it would be ideal."

Meryl nodded. " I agree." She watched a look flash over Vash and became curious. "Vash, what is it?"

"I just…can't help but feel guilty, that's all."

She sighed, understanding what he meant. "I know Vash. Me too. But, Kiba was the one who wrote those words. It was his will. I still miss him. Maybe being a part of this will help us to never forget him."

Vash looked at her, a small smile growing. "Yeah. You're right."

"So, you think we will reach September by lunch tomorrow?" Meryl asked, veering away from the subject.

"Yeah, I think so. By car it took us what, four days? A sand steamer is many times faster than a car, so I would say about a day and a half. So, by mid afternoon tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see my parents. They won't believe how much Hikari has grown!"

Vash chuckled quietly. "Actually, I think they would, considering they raised Jesse."

"Oh that's right! He grew up fast too. How did I forget that?"

Vash laughed more. "Don't tell him you forgot him, he might cry."

Meryl joined in his light laughter. "He's so sensitive sometimes."

Indeed, her adoptive brother was very different from the Shikio she had known. He was kind and caring, and, very sensitive sometimes. She smiled widely. That night she had honed her full powers, she had made the decision to save everyone. And, Shikio had indeed been saved. Living with her parents had done wonders for him, and he was a different plant. It seemed that he had no recollection of his former self, and for that she was glad. She knew that it could potentially cause problems if he ever did regain any memory of it. But, he had literally been reborn, right? So, in essence, he was a different person altogether from Shikio.

"So, how long can we stay?" Vash asked.

"A few days. Then we need to get on to Star City." Meryl confirmed and he nodded.

"Are you nervous?"

Meryl shrugged. "A little. More excited though." After all, Meryl had written many books and been recognized for them before. "I have done this before, so it's not that big of a deal for me."

"Not a big deal? Mer, you're getting the Gunsmoke Author's Award! The highest honor a writer could receive! That's more than just being Author of the Year!" Vash said dramatically and her cheeks reddened slightly with his praise.

"I know…I don't know why…"

"Your book is amazing. That's why. And, you're amazing." He said firmly.

"If you say so…" Meryl trailed off.

After nearly two and a half years, Meryl had finally written another novel. Next to Where You Left Me, she considered it her greatest work. It took her only three months to complete it, as the words poured forth effortlessly from her. In a matter of a month, Reborn, as she had titled it, was a hit, topping the charts all over the planet.

Meryl sighed. This book had been almost as difficult for her to write as Where You Left Me. Of course it was a sci-fi, following her groups adventures closely. What the planet didn't know was that the book was based on true events. The very events that had brought about Gunsmoke's colossal changes.

After writing out Kiba's death, she had cried for a long time. But, when finished, Meryl felt a sense of closure, and of accomplishment. She had finished what she had sat down to do. She had finally come to terms with everything they had gone through.

And she was happy.

Knives sat staring straight ahead, Blue leaning heavily upon him. He felt the steady rise and fall of her breathing as she slept and leaned his head upon hers. So, he could help run the hotel chain? He smiled softly. It sounded ideal. He had been struggling to maintain his job. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for Earl helping them out and allowing him to work for him, Knives just didn't enjoy painting houses very much. Painting itself wasn't bad, but the customers…they were human, first off, and usually hard for him to deal with. Earl handled most of them, but there were times when he had to and thought he might transform right then and there, they had tried his temper so much. But, he had tried hard, for Blue.

He squeezed her shoulder gently, breathing in the scent of her hair. He loved her, that was for sure. More than anything. He felt his shoulders slump slightly. He knew that she wanted a family, and although she had seemingly let the subject go, he could still see it on her face when she looked at Hikari.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had reasoned that it was because he feared bringing life to this miserable planet, to have them suffer like he did. But as time progressed, he realized it was mostly because he feared himself. Feared that he wouldn't be a good enough father. He didn't have any idea _how_ to be one.

Blue didn't seem to think this however and he shook his head. She had been right about him so many times, but this was one thing that he didn't ever think he could change about himself.

Would she really be able to accept that? And for how long? How long until it was too long?

Blue stirred and she sat up, stretching her arms to the ceiling. Blinking, she focused her amethyst eyes on Knives and smiled. "Hello Sunshine."

He returned the smile, leaning in and placing a kiss to her mouth. "Hello."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours now. Its still night." Knives answered.

"Have you slept at all?" she inquired and he shook his head.

"You know I don't sleep well on these things."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for woman." He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"So, will you be ok when we get there? We will only be there a few days…" Blue asked hesitantly and he sighed.

"You know me, I'll just ignore him."

Blue pushed back to look him in the face. "Do you still hate him?"

"Yes." Knives shot back quickly and Blue shrunk back the slightest at the vehemence he displayed. He let his irritation melt away and sighed again. "Sorry…yes, Blue. I haven't forgiven him."

"It's ok Knives. I understand. Just know that Jesse is not Shikio."

"I still can't accept that." Knives answered quietly.

"I'm not asking you to right now. I just hate to see you upset."

Knives locked eyes with her. "I know. Don't worry about me. I can handle it. I have for over two years now, right?"

She nodded. Every time they had traveled to September to see Grace and Jack, Knives had been reclusive, never staying in the same room as Jesse for too long. She sighed sadly. Jesse was really a very nice boy, but she didn't blame Knives. And, she didn't want to push him into a relationship with the other plant. He and Jesse might never have any kind of connection and she just had to get used to that.

"Hey woman, I said don't worry about it, ok?" his voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled.

"Ok Knives. I won't."

"So when are we supposed to make our move?" the short female plant asked her brother.

Kitaro shrugged. "I have no clue Shiori. Keith hasn't said anything yet."

Shiori huffed lightly as she stood, running a hand through her long purple hair. "Well, brother, I'm getting tired of waiting around here. Isn't the ceremony supposed to take place in Star City?"

Kitaro felt his irritation rise. "How many times have we been over this?? She will be stopping here first!"

The woman looked at him crossly as she folded her arms. "How do we know that??"

"Because, moron, this is where her parents live! What, you think I haven't done my research??"

Shiori seemed to deflate a bit, knowing her older brother was correct. Sitting back down, she glanced to the street from their spot at a small diner in the town of September. "How will we know her?"

"This." The plant held up a book and Shiori stared at it a moment before taking it from him.

"Reborn." She muttered and flipped the book over to reveal a picture of the author on the back. "So this is what she looks like? Doesn't look like much to me…are you sure she's the one were looking for?"

Kitaro sat back and propped his legs up on their table, folding his arms as he gave a knowing smile. "Of course. I know all about Meryl Stryfe-Saverem."

"Anybody home?" Meryl opened the door to her childhood home, calling out to her parents.

All at once, the sound of running footsteps could be heard and Grace rounded the corner, all smiles. "Meryl!"

"Mom!" Meryl ran to her mother, wrapping her arms about the woman in an embrace.

"Grama!" Hikari pushed her way into the door and Grace let go of Meryl to bend down and scoop the little girl up. "Oh Hikari! You have gotten so big! And it's only been a month!"

"I got to go on a sand steamer today!" Hikari said excitedly and Grace smiled widely as she kissed her granddaughter's cheek.

"Did you now? How fun for you! How did you like it?"

"I want to do it again!"

"Don't worry angel, in a few days we will get to ride one again." Vash appeared in the doorway holding their suitcases. Setting them down, he walked over to Grace with a huge smile. "Mom."

Putting Hikari down, the older woman hugged Vash fondly. "Vash, son, you look well!"

He pulled back to look at her, his smile never leaving. "You too Mom. How have you guys been?"

"Great! Jack is still at work, but will be home for dinner. He is so excited to see you all!"

"I hope he has more stories about Meryl for us." Knives walked in the door, shooting Meryl a teasing smile.

Meryl scowled lightly as she shooed Hikari to the backyard to play. "Dang that father of mine! Always finding some sort of story to embarrass me with!"

Grace chuckled. "Your father just loves you, that's all." She turned to see Blue walking in behind Knives and smiled at the pair. "Hello you two! Have a nice trip?"

Knives allowed the woman to embrace him shortly before she latched onto Blue.

Blue smiled as she hugged Grace back. "Hey Grace. Yeah, it was as good as could be expected."

"Yeah, with plenty of laughs at my expense…" Tasuki grumbled as he and Milly stepped inside. The others stepped back, allowing room for them and Milly closed the door behind her.

Knives snorted, his grin widening. "One would think that you would be used to being the butt of our jokes by now Red."

Tasuki shot him an irritated look. "One would think blah blah blah…" he mimicked, his voice thick with sarcasm and Vash chuckled deeply.

"Come on man, it's just normal now, right?"

Tasuki shook his head, dropping his luggage at his feet and turning to Grace. He walked to her and hugged her, saying, "You won't make fun of me, will you Grace?"

The brunette chuckled as she patted his back. "I might laugh with them, but I won't say anything, if that's what you mean son."

Laughter could be heard all around as Tasuki pulled back and shook his head, grinning.

"Milly! How are you sweetheart?" Grace grabbed onto her last.

"Doing just fine Grace! I'm so happy to be here! A month seems like too long!"

" I know! I wish we all lived closer together!"

"Yes, but it could be worse. We could have moved back to December…" Meryl smiled and they all nodded.

Grace clapped her hands together once, getting their attentions. "Well, let's get you all settled! Lunch is almost ready!"

Sounds of delight came from all as they picked up their bags and filed up the stairs.

"Yes! Grace's cooking! It's a thing of beauty!" Tasuki said out loud.

"Amen to that." Vash agreed and Meryl whapped him from behind.

"What's that supposed to mean mister? Something wrong with my cooking?" she said in mock irritation, a playful air about her.

Vash grinned from ear to ear as he stopped in front of their bedroom. "Why Mer, I adore your cooking! But you know what they say, things always taste better at Grandma's house!"

Meryl laughed out loud as she followed him into their room, whapping him again on the arm. "Yes, except that she's not your grandma!"

"Well, she's Hikari's grandma!"

They both chuckled setting their suitcases by the bed and taking off their boots.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Hikari's voice floated through the air and Meryl smiled as she got up and went to the door, peeking out.

"Up here angel!"

"Can daddy come play?"

Vash chuckled as he stood, stopping briefly to kiss Meryl. She smiled into his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Tasuki quipped and Meryl smiled as she broke away from her husband.

"We already have one, and we are standing in it!" She indicated to the fact that they were in the doorway of their room.

"Yeah, he means that you should close your door next time." Knives smiled as he and Blue passed by, hand in hand.

"Yeah, you're one to talk brother. You two always do it in public."

Blue's cheek reddened as Tasuki and Meryl laughed at Vash's joke.

"No, it was only once thank you." Blue defended as she smiled widely.

"Yeah, and we were right below you guys!" Vash went on.

"Oh you didn't hear a thing! You didn't even know we were gone!" Knives said.

"So you think…" Tasuki said knowingly and they broke out into chuckles.

"Daddy! Come play! Uncle Tasuki and uncle Knives can come too!" Hikari yelled out again and the three men smiled.

"Well, I know where we stand with her, huh Blue?" Meryl elbowed Blue lightly as she smiled.

"Yeah, she sure loves the men."

"Before you know it, she will be dating!" Milly chimed in as she stepped out from her room, closing the door behind her.

Meryl put a hand to her heart, a somewhat stricken look on her face as they all made their way down the stairs. "Oh Milly! Don't say things like that yet! I don't think I'd be able to handle it!"

Milly giggled. "You know it's true Mer!"

"Yeah, she's already so beautiful, imagine what she will look like when older!" Blue joked and Vash stopped at the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard.

He held up a fist as he adopted a mock scowl. "Oh don't you worry, Mer. I'll keep the boys away. Just you watch."

Meryl grinned as Vash smiled and winked, closing the door behind him. She turned and locked eyes with her friends. "Yeah, I have no doubt he will do what he says."

The three giggled as they made their way to the kitchen. They found Grace putting the finishing touches on their turkey sandwiches and Meryl put a hand to her shoulder.

"Can we help you carry these?" she indicated to the plates and her mom nodded.

"It's such a nice day outside, I thought that we could eat out there."

The girls nodded, picking up plates and heading to the glass door.

Knives saw Blue struggling at the door, trying to both balance her plates and open it. He jogged up, opening it for her. She smiled up at him as he stepped aside and allowed the women to come out onto the wood deck.

"Thanks sunshine."

He gave her a half smile and shut the door, jogging back to the vast green grass of the backyard, where Hikari and the other two men were kicking a ball around.

"Knives sure has changed a lot, hasn't he?" Milly observed as she went about setting up the table with their food.

Blue smiled softly in his direction as she watched him play, a grin on his face. "Yeah…it's still kind of amazing to me."

"It's no surprise to me. With a wife like you, how can he not have changed? He would have had to have been stupid to pass you up." Meryl winked at Blue, who smiled warmly at her.

"One could say the same thing about you Mer."

"Hey, where is Jesse?" Milly suddenly asked and from across the yard, Blue saw Knives tense slightly as his gaze turned in their direction. She knew that he had heard Milly.

"Oh, he is out with his father. He is very interested in the business and Jack likes to take him with sometimes. He actually should be home any time. He said he would come back around lunch because he knew you would all be here."

Meryl nodded, her eyes focusing on Knives, who had resumed his activities. She looked at Blue. "Will he be ok?"

Blue sighed as she sat in one of the many chairs surrounding the outside table. "Yes, he'll be just fine. We talked about it on the way here and he said not to worry. That doesn't mean that I won't though."

"It didn't take very long for him to like us, so maybe with more time…" Milly trailed off.

"I don't know Milly…it's been two and a half years…"

"I can understand why he feels this way. I don't blame him or look at him any different." Grace said matter of factly as she seated herself next to Blue. The other two women sat as well, eyes on Grace.

Blue gave her an unsure look. "Grace…Jesse is your son…"

"He wasn't always Jesse. It's ok honey. I never expected Knives to like him."

"I know…I just wish that I could help him with it…" Blue said softly and Meryl put a hand to her shoulder.

"You already have Blue. He has changed so much, for the better, because of you. Don't blame yourself if he doesn't change some things. He has to have the desire to change them himself."

The shorthaired plant nodded as she looked across the yard and locked eyes with Knives. It was obvious that he could hear their conversation and he held a look akin to sadness in his eyes. Blue shook her head, flashing him a brilliant smile as she made a connection with him. 'You look like you're having fun out there.'

'I'm sorry that I make you feel this way Blue…' his thoughts were quite and she felt her shoulders droop a little.

'Knives…I'm just worried about you. That's all. I just love you.'

'I love you too woman.'


	4. Ch 3 Tension

**Chapter 3 Tension**

"Mom! I'm home!"

Meryl and the other women turned their attentions to the blond plant that opened the sliding glass door. Meryl jumped up, all smiles, as she rushed Jesse and glomped onto him.

"Hey little brother! Long time no see!"

Jesse chuckled as he returned her embrace, picking her up off the ground as he arched his back. "Hey Mer! First off, I may be younger than you, but you sure are shorter than I am, and second, it's only been a month! Did you miss me that much?"

Meryl felt her brother set her feet back onto the deck and let him go, smiling up at him. "Yeah, well, a months too long, I say."

Jesse winked as he made his way to Blue and Milly, who both had stood and were smiling at him. "Hey guys, long time no see!" He hugged them both and looked at his mom with a smile. "Hey momma, how's it goin'?"

Grace returned his smile, indicating to a sandwich on the table. "I made one for you too son."

He came and placed a kiss to her forehead, picking up the sandwich. "Thanks mom. It looks great."

"Hey man! How's it going?" Tasuki walked up, Vash behind him.

Jesse grinned as he held out his hand, which Tasuki promptly high-fived. "Not bad. You?"

"Great! Now that I'm eating your mom's cooking!" Tasuki winked as he sat in front of a sandwich.

"Good to see you Jesse." Vash said, high-fiving him as well and then settling next to Tasuki.

"You too. Where's Hikari?"

Before anyone could answer, the little girl came bounding up. She grinned as she latched onto his legs. "Hi uncle Jesse!"

The blonde smiled warmly down at her and ruffled her dark locks lightly. "Hey little girl. How's my favorite niece?"

Hikari giggled as she allowed him to sit and pull her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. "I'm your _only_ niece!"

They all chuckled as he tapped her nose good-naturedly. "See? That makes you all that much more special!"

Knives stood at the edge of the deck, arms folded as he stared at the wood paneling on the ground. The air around him was tense to say the least and Jesse's smile faded lightly as his eyes fell upon him.

"Hey man, how goes it?" he called out and Knives locked eyes with him. Jesse nearly flinched at the hostility he could feel rolling off of Knives and swallowed as he turned his attentions back to Hikari.

Blue watched as Knives pushed himself from the partition he was leaning on and stalked into the house, closing the glass door behind him.

"Is he ok?" Jesse asked quietly and Blue hung her head with guilt.

"It's ok honey. He's just in a bad mood, that's all."

"He must always be in one…" the blond plant muttered quietly. Indeed, it seemed every time Knives was around, he acted coldly towards him. He just didn't understand it. It hadn't been as bad when he was younger, but as he grew older, Jesse could practically feel the hatred emanating from the other plant. He tried to talk with him, but Knives always gave him glares that stopped his words in their tracks.

"He's not always like this…" Blue said almost inaudibly and Jesse looked at her.

"Does he not like me or something?"

Blue's eyebrows furrowed together. She really didn't want to tell Jesse the truth. He was such a nice boy, his feelings would be very hurt. But then again, weren't they hurt already by the way Knives treated him?

"Blue sweetie, would you like to take this to Knives? I'm sure he's hungry." Grace spoke up and Blue shot her a grateful look as she nodded. Standing, she grabbed the plate and slid open the door, closing it behind her.

She looked around for Knives, but didn't see him anywhere. Could he be upstairs? She put a foot on the bottom stair but stopped when she saw that the front door was cracked open. Changing her direction, she made her way out the front door.

"Knives?" She found him sitting on the porch, head resting on one hand. She settled next to him and held out the plate.

He looked at her and took it, trying his best to smile. "Thanks woman."

Blue cocked her head to the side. "What can I do for you?"

Sighing, Knives sat the plate beside him and pulled her into a hug. "Nothing more than you already have, Blue."

She closed her eyes as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, feeling the pulse of his heart and the warmth that came from him. "Oh Knives…I just wish there was some way to make things easier for you both…"

Knives pushed her back gently, letting her go as he picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "I don't think that there would be anything you could do. Take away my hate…? That wouldn't be possible…" he spoke around his food and then swallowed.

"He is beginning to see it now…" Blue said quietly as she stared at her hands.

"See what?" Knives asked, taking another bite.

"Your hatred for him…"

They both went silent and Knives put his sandwich down. "Are you angry with me for it?"

Blue shook her head quickly, locking eyes with him. "Of course not Knives! Just…very sad…"

Knives sighed. "I do that to you a lot, don't I?"

"Do what Knives?"

"Make you sad…"

Blue locked eyes with him again, feeling a pang in her stomach. She knew of what he spoke and didn't want to bring it up. Not here, when everyone was around…

She stood abruptly, smiling down at him. "I love you Knives. Sometimes…we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love."

Knives's mouth opened like he wanted to respond but snapped it shut when she turned and walked into the house, leaving him alone. The guilt he felt every time he thought about Blue's want for a family hit him full force and he put his head in his hands.

"There you go again, Millions Knives. Acting like a selfish coward."

His attentions were brought to the front door again and his eyes widened in genuine surprise when Jesse stepped out. He was over his shock quickly as he scowled and turned his gaze back to the front yard.

"Can I sit?" Jesse's hesitant voice rang out and he completely ignored him.

Sighing, the blond sat next to Knives, although he kept a good distance from him. He didn't want to crowd him. Besides, he didn't think there was enough room for the two of them AND the negative feelings he could feel coming from the other plant at that moment.

"Look, Knives…I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry…whatever it is…"

His eyes widened slightly as he watched Knives's fists form, his jaw clenching as he remained staring forward. "Can't you tell me what I did wrong?" He flinched visibly when Knives stood abruptly, his eyes blazing with hate.

"You will _never_ understand what it is you did to me. Stay the fuck away from me, understand?"

Jesse watched as Knives opened the front door and slammed it behind him. He stared at the door for a few moments, and then focused on the half eaten sandwich that the angry plant had left behind. Standing, he grabbed it and went inside, where he found Knives sitting on the couch, arms folded. Jesse hesitated for a moment before walking passed him, setting the plate down on the side table next to the couch.

"You left this…" he said quietly and slid open the door, going into the backyard.

Knives stared at the sandwich. His stomach was roiling with disgust, but was surprised to find a trace amount of guilt mixed in. He squashed it flat and picked up the sandwich, shoving it in his mouth.

"Gods! I don't know how I will be able to stand this…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meryl stepped out into the warm summer night, enjoying the wind as it played lightly with her long raven hair. She settled on the front porch, staring up at the full moon, marveling at the beautiful stars.

"Mer? You out here?"

She turned her head and smiled when Jesse stepped out. "Hey Jesse. Care to join me? The stars are beautifully clear tonight."

The blond nodded, closing the door behind him and settling down next to her. "I love looking at the stars." He said quietly and Meryl glanced to his profile.

He looked just like the Shikio she remembered. His profile, his nose, hair color and style, right down to his piercing blue eyes. When he was young, it wasn't as troubling. But when Jesse had reached his fully-grown body, it had unnerved her a little. It took a while, but over the last years, she had become accustomed to it, and no longer did a double take when she saw him.

No, Jesse may look like Shikio, but his heart was definitely different. She knew this to be true. When she looked into his eyes, they held kindness and warmth, something she never saw in Shikio's cold depths.

"What are you thinking about Mer?"

His voice brought her from her thoughts and she blinked when she realized she had been staring at him. "Sorry, just zoned out, I guess." She smiled as she turned her eyes forward again. "Not much. Just enjoying the warmth, that's all. It won't be this warm for much longer."

Jesse nodded. "I hate the winter…"

Meryl smiled inwardly. If only he knew what Gunsmoke used to be like only two and a half years ago…

Ever since the Great Awakening, the planet had begun to have more weather that fit the seasons, like rain in the fall and snow in the winter. The people of Gunsmoke had found snow to be strange, never having seen it before. But, having many books on the planet Earth, many scientists knew what it was and put a stop to everyone's fears.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite thing either." Meryl voiced her opinion of the snow.

"So how long are you staying?" Jesse asked.

"A few more days. About three more." She confirmed and he nodded slowly. Meryl glanced to him and saw an almost depressed look on his face.

"What is it Jess?" she asked.

"I…I just am thinking, that's all…" he trailed off.

"You know, I'm a pretty good listener…" Meryl smiled gently and he locked eyes with her.

"I just…can't help but wonder…why does Knives hate me?"

Meryl felt a pang of guilt and sadness hit her stomach and she placed a hand on his arm. "Oh Jesse…it's just so complicated…he doesn't hate you…" she lied, almost trying to convince herself of that comment.

"Sis, yes he does. I just don't get it…I have been wracking my brains for a reason and I can't come up with anything…" he said dejectedly.

Meryl felt her heart go out to him, wanting so badly to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Jesse…"

"Has he told you why?" he asked abruptly and Meryl stared at him.

She opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut. _"I can't tell him the truth…"_

"No Jesse, he hasn't."

He remained looking at her briefly before nodding and looking back up at the sky. "So I never told you congratulations on your book, Mer."

Meryl stiffened lightly, then relaxed. He hadn't read it, and she hoped that he wouldn't. She didn't want to awaken anything from his past…"Thank you Jesse."

"I hear it's amazing. Mom and Dad have both read it."

"Have you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, not yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, yeah. I want to read it too, when I get the time. I have been helping Dad so much lately…"

Meryl nodded slowly. "I don't know if you'd like it…" she said quickly and he eyed her.

"I love sci-fi. Of course I'll like it." He grinned as he threw an arm about her neck, pulling her closer and ruffling her hair. "Don't worry sis, I'll pretend that I like it even if I don't."

Meryl chuckled as she pulled away from him, smoothing her hair back down. "Gee, thanks a lot brother."

He winked at her, flashing her another grin. "Any time."

The two looked back to the sky, a comfortable silence ensuing.

"Hey Mer?"

Jesse broke the quiet and she blinked as she focused her gaze on him. "Huh?"

He looked like he was hesitating…

"What is it Jess?" she coaxed gently.

"Can I…come with you guys?"

Meryl blinked in surprise. "Come with us? To Star City?"

He nodded slowly.

Meryl put a hand to her chin in thought. "I don't see why not…" she voiced quietly. "Tell you what. Let me discuss it with Vash and I will let you know if it is ok in the morning."

Jesse smiled. "Ok."

"Say, Jess, why do you want to go anyways?" she asked.

He twiddled his thumbs absently. "I just don't get to see you guys very often and I…" he trailed off again and Meryl's eyes softened.

He felt left out…

She smiled warmly, patting him on the back as she stood. "I'm going to go talk to Vash right now, ok?"

He looked at her and then grinned. "Alright. See you in the morning."

"Good night Jess."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's up Mer? Why the conference in your room?" Tasuki questioned as he settled on her bed. The others were already in the room and she shut the door.

She smiled nervously, wringing her hands.

"You only do that when you're really nervous Meryl." Milly pointed out and Meryl immediately stopped, slowly bringing her hands back to her sides.

"Hey guys…thanks for coming."

Knives snorted. "It wasn't like we had to travel to get here…it was next door…"

Tasuki grinned, sniggering.

Meryl smiled as she shook her head. "You know what I meant A-hole."

He snorted again as he grinned. "So what is it human?"

Meryl didn't even flinch at the name, acting as if it didn't affect her. Because it didn't. She knew full well how Knives felt about her and knew his sense of humor. She gazed at Vash, who held questioning in his eyes. "So, I have a question." She said, going silent.

After a time, Blue spoke up. "What is it Mer?"

Meryl cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Knives. "Just hear me out before you stand and yell ok? Hikari is asleep next door."

Knives raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

She continued. "How would you all feel about…Jesse joining us?"

Eyebrows rose, but before anyone could say anything, Knives had sprung up, glaring heatedly at her. "Is this a joke Meryl?"

"Knives, it's just a thought…"

"Well, woman, you know _exactly_ how _I_ feel about this matter!" he tried hard to keep his voice down and Blue put a hand on his arm.

"Knives, calm down please…"

He shut his eyes, his jaw clenched as he lowered himself slowly back into his seat, crossing his arms.

"Why Meryl?" Vash asked point blank, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Because…he asked me if he could…" she said softly.

"I don't mind." Milly said and Knives gave her a 'are you serious' look. She shrugged. "What? He's not Shikio Knives. The sooner you see that the better."

All jaws dropped at the firmness in Milly's otherwise sweet voice and Knives snapped his mouth shut, turning his glare to the floor.

"She's right…" Tasuki voiced and Knives tensed a little more.

"I agree." Vash stated and Knives closed his eyes, feeling anger pulsing through him. The only one left to speak would be Blue and he wondered what she would say…

"I…wouldn't have a problem with it…"

Knives snapped his eyes open, looking at her with incredulity. She locked eyes with him and he saw the guilt flash across her face. He stood abruptly again, eyes cast downward, jaw tight. He moved quickly towards the door and Blue called his name.

"Knives wait…"

He stopped, lifting his gaze to her and then looking at his comrades. "I thought that _I_ was the friend here."

"Knives, you are!" Vash said almost pleadingly.

The fairer twin shot each of them looks and they could clearly see the betrayal in his eyes. "It's either him or me. Make your choice." And he opened the door, stalking out of the room.

A deafening silence came over them and Blue felt tears pool her eyes. The look he had given her had broken her heart. She could clearly see that he felt like they had all betrayed him in some small way and she felt terrible. But on the other hand, she meant it when she said she wouldn't mind Jesse coming along.

Vash breathed in, saying, "Well. That went well."

Meryl stared sadly at the door. "We hurt his feelings didn't we?"

Tasuki stood shaking his head and Milly followed suit. "Milly is right Mer. Knives is my best friend, but he has to come to terms with this. He is part of this family now and will always be exposed to Jesse. Can't he see that? Even when we humans are dead and gone, Jesse will still be here. He's a plant…"

He and Milly left, leaving just Vash and Blue. Meryl looked guiltily at Blue, who was staring at her feet. "Blue…"

"I'll talk to him. Everyone is right. He needs to stop acting like this…" she said almost inaudibly.

"Blue, I don't want this to cause…anymore problems for you two…" Meryl trailed off and Blue's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She was fighting hard to contain her tears and Meryl moved in beside her. She wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling Blue closer to her.

"It's ok Blue. You can cry if you want." Meryl said soothingly and the other woman let out a small sob as she latched onto Meryl.

Meryl looked sadly at Vash, who had sympathy in his eyes. Meryl knew the true reasons for Blue's anguish and tried her best to offer her support.

But what kind of support could you give when you didn't know what it was like to be in that same situation?


	5. Ch 4 Shiori and Kitaro

**Chapter 4 Shiori and Kitaro**

"Wait brother! Wait for me!" Shiori called breathlessly as she ran to catch up with her older sibling.

Kitaro stopped his fast pace to pin her with an annoyed glare. "I don't know why you didn't just stay home."

The purple haired woman huffed as she finally caught up, giving him a crusty glare. "Yeah, I don't know why either!"

He snorted and looked over the cliff that they were standing on, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright sun.

"Why are we even up here??" Shiori asked, a little exasperated. Her brother wasn't the best at communicating most of the time, and she was always dragged along without knowing much information.

"Because, I can see better from up here."

She sighed, plopping herself on a rock and putting her chin in her hands as she stared at him. She absently noted how bright his green highlights looked in the sunlight. His eyes glinted silver and she sighed. Kitaro had the ability to see very great distances, while she did not. Though her eyes were also silver, they did not posses the same capabilities as his did.

After a while of silence, Shiori began to whine. "Brother, find anything yet??"

He sighed, taking his hand away. "Nope. Not yet."

He had been hoping that from up here, he could pinpoint Meryl. He was very stubborn by nature and lifted his hand again. Shiori let out an aggravated sound.

"Why don't I just go and look down there while you're up here then?"

Kitaro looked at her briefly. "You? Alone down there? I don't think so. You wouldn't last a second before you came sniveling back to me." He drawled, resuming his vigilance.

His sister adopted a scowl and she stuck out her tongue as she turned on heel.

Kitaro smiled as he watched her stomp away, calling after her. "See you in five, sis."

Shiori completely ignored his taunt, fists clenched as she marched down the hill. "I'll show him! I'm capable of helping too!" Her eyes widened and she let out a yelp as she tripped on a rock, falling flat on her face.

"Aaahh!" She let out a high-pitched whine and kicked her feet a couple times for affect before pulling her face out of the dirt and standing gingerly. She winced as she touched her ankle before straightening and dusting the dirt off of her tan skirt and white short coat.

Kitaro's laughs resounded from above and she whirled to see that he was looking down at her and she glared at him before whirling away to resume her trek back to town. She clenched her fists. "Stupid Kitaro. Always making fun of me…what are we looking for anyways?? Why do we need this human of all things?" she wondered to herself.

Out of the blue one day, Keith had come to them and told them to find Meryl Stryfe-Saverem. When he neglected to tell them, or perhaps just her, what for, Kitaro hadn't batted an eye. And, like the follower she was, she had tagged along. But really, where else did she have to go?

Shiori had reached town and was now absently wandering the streets. Really, she had said she would look for their target, but in truth just wanted to be alone for a bit. She loved her older brother, but he could be a complete ass sometimes.

Sighing, she sat on a partition and let her short legs dangle over the sides. She smiled girlishly as she began to swing them back and forth. For a plant, she wasn't really very old. Probably around seventeen in human years, she guessed. Kitaro was about twenty years and the difference in their maturity was pretty extreme.

She raised her eyes from her feet to observe the humans milling about her. They all looked so busy, not seeming to even take notice of her. She smiled again. She really didn't mind the human race. Kitaro wasn't as accepting, only liking a few. They were curious creatures, to say the least, always in such a hurry. She supposed it was because they had such short existences compared to her race.

All at once, Shiori caught sight of someone and she held her breath as he passed. He was very good looking and she found her silver eyes following him. Her cheeks reddened when he locked eyes with her, his blue ones boring into hers. He had short blond hair and was wearing a silver duster. And, he was…a plant?

She hadn't met very many plants and was actually surprised to see one in the busy streets of September. It seemed that he had registered that she was a plant as well, but she felt a prick of disappointment when he took his gaze from hers, continuing on his way.

She folded her arms, pouting slightly. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen! She watched him walk away and after a few moments, her curiosity got the best of her and she jumped down from the wall, keeping her eyes on him through the crowds.

She followed him stealthily, smiling as she thought, _"He doesn't even know I'm following him!" _She giggled silently to herself, rounding the corner that he had turned. She yelped in surprise when she came face to face with him.

He stood there, towering over her, arms folded as he wore a smug look. "Why the hell are you following me little girl?" Knives said almost sarcastically.

Shiori folded her arms as she glared defiantly up at him. "I am not a little girl! And, I'm wasn't following you!" She lied and he gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Look, I don't know where you came from, but you had better get home." Knives turned on heel and Shiori began to follow him once again.

"Look here, you! I am old enough to take care of myself! And this is a free town, so I can go where I like."

Knives snorted as he eyed her beside him. "What the hell ever." He said and continued on his way. He had spotted her across the street, realizing that she was a plant. He had been momentarily surprised but had shrugged it of. He knew that there were other plants on Gunsmoke, so what did he care?

"Where are you going?" Shiori asked and Knives didn't answer.

"Where are you from?" she persisted and his eyebrow ticked in irritation.

"Why are you here? Do you live here?"

Knives stopped, looking at her, his irritation evident. "Go away." He said none too nicely and kept on walking.

Shiori stood there a moment before smiling widely and following him once again. "I like you. You're interesting." She chirped and Knives felt his irritation increase tenfold.

"And you're fucking irritating!" he spat and she giggled.

"My brother tells me that all the time."

"Well, why don't you tell your brother to keep a tighter reign on you then??"

"My names Shiori. What's yours?"

Knives had had about enough of her presence and rounded on her. "My name is Millions Knives. Now, go away."

Shiori stood there momentarily, eyes wide. "Millions Knives? As in _the_ Millions Knives??" Shiori may have been naïve about some things, but she definitely knew that name.

"There. Be afraid. And leave me alone." Knives said shortly and walked away again. She stared after him. This time, she made no move to follow, watching instead as he rounded a corner. Shiori looked after him for a time before bringing both hands to her cheeks, a blush staining her face. "He's so…cute!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here Grace, I brought you what you asked for." Knives entered the kitchen, a bundle of vegetables in his arms.

"Oh thank you so much Knives! I appreciate it." Grace smiled warmly, grabbing some produce and beginning to wash them.

Knives merely nodded before exiting the kitchen. He found Blue sitting on the couch watching TV and he plopped next to her, putting an arm about her shoulders.

She leaned into him and he smiled. "Hello woman."

"Hi sunshine." She answered, her tone less than cheerful.

"What's the matter Blue? You sound upset." He asked in concern.

She shook her head, not making eye contact with him. "It's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me, I know something's bothering you."

"Knives, won't you let Jesse come without putting up a fight?" Blue asked suddenly.

Knives stared at her, removing his arm so he could look at her better. "Blue…I just don't know how I would be able to handle it…" he said quietly, almost pleadingly.

"Knives, please…Meryl really wants him to…how could we tell her no? I will be there with you…you wouldn't have to speak with him…"

Knives hung his head, fighting with himself inside. He hated Jesse, that was for sure, but he cared about Blue and Meryl's feelings. What should he do? What should he say?

He sighed. "Blue, if it will make you happy, I won't say anything against it. You all know how I feel, but I can handle it." He gave a humorless laugh. "After all, I went a hundred and forty years without feeling anything but hate. I can handle that emotion…"

Blue's eyes softened as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms about him. "Knives…I don't want you to continue to be consumed by it when you don't have to be."

"It's not your fault Blue."

They sat there holding each other for a bit, just happy to be in each other's presence. Inwardly, Blue was also struggling. She was fighting to remain happy…but as time was wearing on, she was having a harder and harder time concealing her upset.

But she loved Knives, and would be damned if she let her selfishness get in the way of their relationship.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy, can I go with uncle Jesse to town?" Hikari whined up at Meryl, who looked questioningly at her brother.

"Only if he says it's ok." She said firmly to her daughter.

Jesse smiled broadly. "Of course it's ok. I was just going to wander around, that's all. Maybe we could get some candy." He winked at the little girl.

Her face brightened and she jumped up and down. "Yay! Candy!"

Meryl chuckled as she watched Hikari follow her uncle to the front door saying, "Ok, please be back by nightfall and Jesse, not too much, ok?" she looked at her brother, who grinned. "Yes ma'am."

"And Hikari, hold his hand the whole time, ok? You'll get in trouble if I hear you ran off on your own, ok little girl?" Meryl called out.

"Ok mommy!"

The two shut the door behind them and Jesse scooped Hikari up, throwing her on top of his shoulders. "Alright! Let's get going then!"

Hikari wrapped her arms about his neck instinctively and he smiled broadly, holding onto her legs as he walked. "You're tall uncle Jesse!" she observed and he laughed.

"Yes, I am. And you're short!"

She giggled. "Maybe I'll be tall one day like daddy."

Jesses chuckled. "Or maybe you'll stay short like your mommy."

Hikari let out a shriek of glee as Jesse began to jog with her still on his shoulders. "Let's go faster! We're almost there!"

Jesse winced lightly as the girl grabbed onto his blond hair, holding on for dear life. He smiled widely. He loved having a niece. He wasn't old enough for his own children yet, but loved having her around to play with.

"So, want to go to the park? They have swings and I'll push you if you'd like." He asked and she let go of his hair long enough to clap with joy.

"Swings! I love to swing!"

"Alright, to the park we go!" He laughed as he ran the rest of the way there, only a little tired by the time they reached to park. He reached up and carefully removed his niece from his shoulders, setting her gently on the ground. He watched her take off towards the swings and followed her, making sure he never lost sight of her in the crowds.

The little girl got on a swing and called out to him. "Come push me uncle Jesse!"

He smiled as he came behind her and pulled her back before giving her a gigantic push. She squealed as she shot forward and up, swinging high into the air.

"She's so cute! Is she yours?"

A feminine voice caused Jesse to look to his right in surprise. He felt his mouth go dry as his eyes fell upon a female plant standing next to him. She was beautiful to say the least. She had shoulder-length purple-black hair with striking silver eyes. She was about Meryl's height, wearing a short tan skirt and a short white coat.

"Uh, hello?" she asked and he coughed, finding his voice.

"Uh, no, she's my sister's." he answered as he continued to push the little girl.

"She's adorable! Hi, my names Shiori. What's yours?" she asked.

Jesse was a bit surprised. She sure was outgoing. "Jesse."

Shiori gave him a once over, noting his beautiful blond hair. The navy blue duster he wore brought out his blue eyes and she smiled.

Jesse found himself wanting to squirm uncomfortably as she looked him up and down. "What are you doing?" he asked and she smiled widely.

"Just looking at you, that's all. So you're a plant? I haven't met a lot of plants." Shiori said. This man was definitely good looking, although not as much as the last one, she thought absently. Wasn't it strange that she met two plants in the same city? She looked at the little girl in the swings. She was one too! So that meant his sister was one…how many of them were there? And all together in one place?? Her curiosity was very peaked now.

"Uh, yeah, is that weird?" Jesse asked hesitantly and Shiori blinked at him, an almost blank expression on her face.

"Is what weird?"

"That I'm a plant?" he clarified and her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh, well, no, I just haven't met a lot before, and you are the second I've seen today."

"I see. So where are you from?" he asked.

Shiori opened her mouth to answer but snapped it shut as she went into concentration.

'Shiori, get back here now!' Kitaro's voice resounded in her head and she looked at Jesse.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around sometime Jesse." She ran off, waving as she went.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kitaro was about to give up for the moment as he gazed over the city when a flash caught his eye. He stared down at a stretch of green grass, absently noting that it was a park and spotted his sister next to another plant. He couldn't see the man's face, as their back were turned, but what had caught his attention was the little girl he was pushing on the swings. He closed in on her hair and smiled. It was pitch black, and he swore he could see a streak of blond in it. It he was correct, things were going more smoothly than he had thought.

"Brother, what is it?" Shiori ran up, breathless from her hurried running.

"For once sister, I think you might have helped."

She gave him a confused look. "Helped? How so?"

Kitaro grinned. "I think we have found her daughter."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Red two, red three…OUT!" Tasuki slapped his hand down on a pile of cards just before Knives could and let out an obnoxious laugh as he thrust his fists in the air above his head. "YEAH! I win again!!"

Knives grumbled as he sat back in his chair, a sour look on his face. "You are an ass to play with, you know that?"

"Mommy, Uncle Knives said ass again!" Hikari chimed up and Tasuki, Knives and Vash began to laugh.

From her seat next to him, Blue chuckled as she patted Knives heavily on the back. "Way to go sunshine."

"Knives!" Meryl said, hands on hips, although a smile twitched around the corners of her mouth.

"What woman??" Knives feigned innocence and Vash laughed louder.

"Brother, you know you can't feign ignorance with my wife!" he leaned in closer, adding softly, "I know, I've tried."

That comment earned him a soft whap upside the head and he grinned as he turned to see Meryl trying very hard not to smile. "Well, while you men are busy playing cards and being rude, I'm putting our daughter in bed."

Vash grinned again and held out his arms to Hikari. "Give me a hug good night angel."

She ran and launched herself into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Good night daddy!"

Vash smoothed her hair back from her face, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Night, angel. Sleep tight."

Meryl headed up the stairs as the adults called out their good nights to the little girl. Hikari ran to her bed and jumped in it and Meryl smiled as she helped her put the covers over her. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night Hikari. I love you sweetie."

"Mommy, wait…"

Meryl stopped and looked at her, asking, "What is it angel?"

"I…I'm scared..."

Meryl's eyebrows furrowed lightly in confusion as she came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you scared love?" she asked soothingly.

"I don't know…I had a bad dream last night…"

Meryl felt her breath catch in anxiousness, but squelched it quickly. It was probably just a typical child's nightmare…right? "Do you want to tell me about it? Sometimes, when you talk about things, it helps make them go away."

Hikari adopted a faraway look that unnerved Meryl a bit more. "I…I was running from someone…I couldn't find you or daddy. I was by myself, I was so scared…and then, a man appeared…"

Meryl was tense, curious. "What did he look like?"

"I don't really remember…he had green eyes and brown hair, I think…"

Meryl's eyes widened slightly. Kiba perhaps? "Did he help you?"

"No…he was the one I was scared of…"

Meryl breathed out slowly. She smiled as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Don't worry sweetie. Dreams can't hurt you. They can be scary, but just remember that they aren't real, ok? Daddy and I will keep you safe. We won't ever leave you alone, ok?" Meryl said convincingly and stood again.

"Ok…" Hikari tried to smile and turned on her side, slowly closing her eyes.

Meryl turned out the light and stood at the door for a bit before shutting it most of the way and going out into the hall. She made her way down the stairs and instead of entering the living room again; she opened the door and went onto the porch to sit. She stared up at the night sky, the beautiful stars twinkling above her.

Why had Hikari's dream disturbed her so much? Dreams were just dreams, right? Meryl gave a small humorless laugh. "Yeah right Meryl, you know that's not always true, first hand!" Indeed, she remembered vividly the dreams she had while on her adventures. Not only did they seem vividly real, but they _were_ real, most of them having some truth in them.

"Mer? Are you alright?"

Blue poked her head out and Meryl smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just needed some air."

"Can we join you?" Milly appeared beside the other plant and Meryl smiled again, nodding as she patted the spots on either side of her.

The two settled down next to her and she laughed. "What, couldn't take the riveting game of cards anymore?"

The girls giggled and Blue answered, "No, I think it was more the men's egos that pushed us out!"

They giggled some more and Meryl shook her head. "I can see that!"

The three went into companionable silence for a time, smiling widely whenever they heard the shouts from their husbands, the slapping of their hands upon the table.

"I'm so glad we are all together…" Milly spoke up softly and the other two nodded.

"Yeah…thanks guys, for coming with us…" Meryl said.

"Of course Mer. We're not just friends, we're family, right?" Blue asked and Meryl smiled again.

"Yeah…"

They went quiet again and Blue absently toyed with the end of her coat.

"What's wrong Blue? You seem troubled. I can feel it…" Meryl finally asked gently.

Blue let the end of her coat fall from her hands and she clasped her fingers together as she stared at them. "I…thanks for letting me cry on you yesterday…"

Meryl blinked, then put an arm about her shoulders. "Of course Blue. I'm here, anytime you need me."

"And me too, Blue, you know that." Milly spoke up and she shot them grateful looks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Meryl asked. She knew what Blue had on her mind. It was what was always on her mind, but she rarely spoke of it anymore.

"I…" Blue began but stopped. She glanced to the open door behind them and whispered, "I can't say it out loud. He might hear me…"

Meryl understood and made a connection with her. 'Does this help?'

Blue nodded. "I'll let Meryl tell you when we're finished and you aren't near him, ok?" she looked at Milly, who nodded.

'Meryl, I am seriously contemplating getting off of my birth control…'

Meryl's eyes widened. 'Seriously? You don't think Knives would be angry?'

'Oh, no, I KNOW he would be…it would be a secret…'

Meryl cocked her head to the side. 'You want to get pregnant…and then tell him?'

Blue hung her head. 'Meryl, I know it's deceiving…but would he truly be unhappy about it? I just don't know…I figure that if he is…' she trailed off, willing herself not to cry.

Meryl pulled her into a hug. 'Don't cry Blue…'

'You probably will think me a terrible person for even thinking something like this…' Blue thought, allowing a tear to slide down her cheek.

Meryl shook her head. 'No Blue, I could never think that about you! I think…that if I were in your situation, I would do the same thing…'

'If he's unhappy, then he'll leave…and that would tell me how he truly felt about me…' Blue trailed off again miserably.

'Oh Blue! You can't think that he doesn't love you!'

'But Meryl, does he? How can he if he knows this makes me so unhappy? Day after day I pretend, and it's becoming unbearable…'

Meryl didn't know what to say. She really hadn't experienced something like this, and was at a loss for words of advice.

'I can't keep going like this. I love him _so_ much! I just want us to be able to share in something like this! But maybe, he loves me, but doesn't feel it to the degree that I do…'

Meryl shook her head. She just couldn't accept that. 'No, I think he does Blue. He's just scared, that's all. What have you got to loose? Try it.'

Blue hung her head. Unfortunately, in this situation, she had _everything_ to loose…


	6. Ch 5 A Family Together

**Chapter 5 A Family Together**

"Why do I always get stuck doing the errands?" Knives grumbled to himself as he walked the streets of September, towards the local store. He just couldn't seem to say no to Grace, and he found himself smiling lightly.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" he asked himself.

"Hello Knives!"

He stopped short, to stare at the girl in front of him, a small scowl coming to his mouth. "What do you want?"

Shiori giggled as she fell in step beside him as he resumed walking. "Oh nothing. Just on my way to the store."

He sighed. Great. She was going to follow him. "Aren't you scared of me??" he asked, an edge of exasperation in his voice. He had hoped that when he had told her truthfully who he was, she would leave him alone.

"Scared? Should I be?" she cocked her head, feigning ignorance.

He sighed again. She must be very slow. "Look little girl, I'm busy, now go away."

"Hey, like I said, it's a free town, I can go where I want. And I'm going to the store. Can't help it that that's where you are obviously headed too."

Knives went silent as he rounded a corner and came face to face with Jesse. He scowled again. This was just not his day, was it?

"Hey Knives…" Jesse trailed off and his gaze fell upon Shiori.

"Hello Jesse! Long time no see!" Shiori chirped and he smiled nervously.

"Hello Shiori…"

Knives began to walk again, a frigid air about him. "Well, if you'll excuse me."

Jesse turned to watch him walk off, cocking his head slowly when Shiori took after him, latching onto his arm. What was going on? What was their relationship? He narrowed his eyes lightly. Why was Knives allowing her to hold onto him like that? What about Blue??

He turned on heel, disgust welling in him. "What a bastard…"

Knives stopped, clenching his jaw, eyes closed. "Let go of me." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Shiori was unfazed. "Aww come on! Can't you escort me there?" she asked playfully.

Knives thought he might explode with irritation. "I said, get-_off_!" He shook his arm forcefully, tearing it from her grasp.

She pouted a little, and then smiled. "You are hard to get through to!"

"Get through to? Oh no, you aren't even _close_!" he stated and began walking again.

"Come on Knives, I'm just trying to get to know you that's all!" she whined.

"I don't need to know you, now leave."

"Come on! I think you're cute!" Shiori said straightforwardly and he stopped, blinking at her.

"Is _that_ what this is about??" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not entirely…"

He snorted. "Look girl, I already have a mate. I'm taken. Sorry." He stated, no remorse in his voice at all.

She ran to catch up with him again. "So? I don't care."

"Don't care??"

"Nope. I don't care, I bet I'm prettier than she is." She said smugly and he shook his head, a sarcastic smile coming to his face.

"You are something else, you know that? And here I thought that only humans were this stupid."

"Yeah whatever. Oh look! The store!" Shiori ran forward, stopping to flash him a smile. "See you inside!" she said in a singsong voice.

He stood there a moment before continuing to the door, mimicking her voice. "No you won't!"

He grabbed a cart, pushing it forward as his irritation began to melt away. "What an annoying brat."

"Whose an annoying brat?"

Knives sputtered as a peanut was chucked over an aisle, hitting him on top of his head. He growled. "You are you insolent wench!!"

Shiori's obnoxious voice rose up in the air, her giggles intermingling with her words. "Are you always this nice?"

"Only to people I dislike!" he shot back and she giggled more.

"Don't worry Knives, I can change that!"

"Yeah, we'll see." He grumbled, veering away from her aisle.

Knives walked in the front door, his irritation still in place. Shiori didn't leave him alone the entire shopping trip and it was all he could do not to loose his temper in the middle of the store. "Stupid girl!" What the hell was her problem anyways?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here Grace." He set the bags on her counter and she reached a hand to his face, leaning up and placing a peck on his cheek as she patted the other one.

"You are such a good boy. Thanks again Knives."

He couldn't help his small smile and he nodded, turning to find his wife. She had been somewhat distant from him, and he was missing her company.

Stepping out of the kitchen, he found Jesse leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was surprised a bit. The other plant wore a look akin to a scowl, a look that Jesse rarely had. However, Knives stepped passed him, completely ignoring him.

"Knives, I don't know what you are up to, but you are sure a bastard."

Knives stopped, shock evident on his face. Since when did Jesse use words like that? And when did he start thinking that he could speak to him like that? "What the hell are you talking about??" he bit out and Jesse pushed himself from the wall to stand face to face with him.

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't pretend I didn't see you with that woman today!"

Knives stopped short, eyes widening. "_What_? You don't know what you're talking about!" he turned on heel, the conversation obviously over, as he stalked to the back yard where most of his group was.

From her place at the top of the stairs, Blue watched him go, shock on her face. "What woman?" she asked softly.

Jesse snapped his eyes to her, locking them with hers. He felt sympathy well up. "Blue…"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she made her way down the stairs to stand in front of him. "Jesse, what happened?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blue sat on the edge of her bed, eyes downcast. She didn't even look up when Knives came from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey woman, you've been quiet all day. What's up?" he asked.

When she didn't answer, he sat next to her, a look of slight concern in his blue eyes. "Blue, what's wrong? Seriously?"

She locked eyes with him, smiling. "Nothing sunshine. I'm fine."

They continued to look at one another for a bit, Blue becoming lost in her thoughts again. _"Could he really have someone else?? If what Jesse said had any truth or meaning behind it, then…"_

Knives could see the turmoil behind her amethyst eyes and reached his hand out, placing it on her cheek. "Blue, what have I done to make you so upset?"

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "N-nothing Knives. Really." She stood abruptly. "I need to get ready for bed."

He watched her walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Blue leaned heavily on the door, finally allowing a tear to escape. She had to talk to him about it. But she was just so upset that she didn't want to blow things out of proportion. Pushing from the door, she picked up a bottle of pills from the counter, staring at the label. She twisted the top off, shaking a pill into her palm. She brought it to her mouth, but stopped short, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly, she brought her hand away from her face, her eyes never leaving her own.

"_You can do this…" _She turned her palm, letting the pill slide off of its smooth surface. It made a small plink as it hit the sink, sliding towards the drain and falling down it.

Blue stared at the drain for a bit, wondering if she was making the right choice. She closed the cap to her pills, setting it slowly on the counter as she went about brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed like usual.

And she smiled sadly. What did she have to loose now? If Knives really were falling for someone else, what would it matter?

A knock at the door caused her to jump lightly and she called softly, "Come in."

Knives opened the door and leaned on the frame, looking at her. She felt her cheeks warm slightly. He was still only wearing his towel and she tried hard to ignore him as she went on with her business.

He remained silent for a bit, watching her. She felt his gaze on her back and looked at him through the mirror. "What is it?"

He stood straight, walking slowly up behind her and wrapping his arms around her torso. He leaned into her ear, saying, "I just think you're beautiful, that's all."

Blue smiled as she leaned her head into his shoulder, bringing her arms up and wrapping them behind his neck. "Oh? Do you now?"

Knives nodded as he began to kiss her neck. She felt shivers run through her. He always knew the right places to kiss her and she smiled as she leaned into him more.

"I've missed you Blue." He said softly. It had been a while since they had done anything.

Blue let him go and turned around so that she was facing him now, grasping him again around the neck. "Me too…"

Knives dipped his head, locking lips with her as he began to walk them backwards towards the bed. He turned and pushed her down gently, his lips never leaving hers as he maneuvered himself on top of her.

Finally, he pulled back; smiling as he saw that her cheeks were flushed, desire floating in her eyes. He needed no second bidding as he kissed her again.

Absently, Blue thought_, "There's no turning back now…"_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Meryl smiled up into the sunshine, feeling the breeze on her face as she walked with her family. Hikari skipped ahead, giggling as she chased a beautiful butterfly. Vash put his arm about Meryl shoulder, grinning down at her.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing?"

"I'm excited! I have never been to a lake before." She answered, swinging her picnic basket higher.

"Yeah, none of us have." Milly spoke up and Tasuki nodded.

"I had never even heard of one until you mentioned it last night, Mer."

"Blue and I saw one on the way home from September that one time, didn't you see it then?" Knives spoke up and Tasuki cocked his head.

"That was what that was? I couldn't figure it out."

"Yeah, I have read many books about Earth. There were many on that planet. They said that the humans there loved to swim in them, and even had things called boats that allowed them to travel on top of the water."

"On top?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, kind of like how a sand steamer is on top of the sand, a boat floats on top of the water." Blue said knowingly and Knives squeezed her hand.

"You're really smart, you know that?"

She gave him a smile. "I know! But I would have to be, to be with someone like you."

"Oh really? I thought it was more like you'd have to be stupid to be with someone like Knives!" Tasuki taunted.

Blue chuckled as Knives grinned evilly. "It's ok Red. Not everyone can be as good looking or as smart as I am. You go ahead and make yourself feel better for falling short."

Vash laughed. "And here he is the _lesser_ of the twins! What does that say about me?"

Meryl guffawed. "Men and their egos!"

"I told you there wasn't enough room for them AND us at the table the other night!" Milly laughed and the other women nodded.

"Meryl! Wait up!"

Meryl stopped to see Jack, Grace and Jesse further behind them and smiled as she waved. "Hey guys! I thought you weren't coming until later!"

The group stopped, waiting for Meryl's family as they caught up to them. Jesse smiled. "Dad got home right after you left, so we hurried."

"Hi daddy, how was work?" Meryl asked and he grinned.

"Well, considering I was only there a couple hours today, I'd say pretty good!"

Vash smiled broadly. "It must be nice to be your own boss."

Jack nodded as the group began to walk again. "Yes, I can make my own hours, allowing me to spend more time with the family."

"That will be so nice when we have the hotel chain up and running, huh?" Tasuki voiced out loud and they all nodded.

They reached the lake edge and Hikari laughed as she promptly began to splash in the shallows.

"Sweetie, don't go in too deep. You don't know how to swim."

"None of us do, for that matter." Vash said and she nodded.

The adults spread blankets out on the dirt bank, settling themselves down as they watched Hikari have fun in the cold water.

"It's so serene…" Grace observed.

"So what's the plan, anyways?" Vash spoke up and they all blinked.

"What do you mean?" Meryl answered.

"About the hotel chain?"

"Oh, that. Well, I'm not sure man. I thought we could all discuss it and come up with something."

"Are we owners right now? Or do we need to sign papers?" Blue asked.

"No, we haven't accepted his offer yet. We told him it would be a bit, but we would let him know of our decision once we talked with Meryl." Milly said.

"I'm in." Knives spoke up and Blue nodded.

"Me too."

"Yes, I think Meryl and I have decided it would be ideal." Vash confirmed.

"Ok, so when we get back to Ship's Landing, we will send a message to him. We will take it from there. Does everyone agree that we should open up headquarters there?"

"Well, it's either that or move back to December…" Knives answered.

"I feel I can speak for everyone when I say that I don't like that idea." Meryl put out there and all heads nodded.

"I like Ship's Landing. December's nice, but we have a home already." Blue said.

"Do you kids know anything about running a business?" Jack suddenly intervened and they all turned to stare at him.

He chuckled. "I take that as a no."

Meryl's eyes lit. "Maybe you could help us daddy! You know how to run one right?"

Grace chuckled playfully. "He likes to think he does."

Jack gave her an indignant look. "What do you mean? Woman, I have my own business!"

She smiled as she squeezed his arm. "Of course you do sweetie! You would just be lost without me to help you!"

Meryl smiled as she watched her parents. They certainly still loved each other, even after so many years.

"So, what do you think dad? Would you help us get started?" Vash asked and Jack nodded.

"Of course my boy! As soon as you get the ok and papers sighed, I'll make a trip to Ship's Landing to help out."

"Thanks Jack." Tasuki spoke up for everyone.

The group went about unpacking their sandwiches, enjoying each other's company.

Meryl watched Hikari splash around, a somber expression coming to her face.

"You ok Mer?" Vash elbowed her lightly and she blinked at him.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all."

"About?" he pressed and she smiled.

"I'm just a little worried about Hikari."

"Why?" he was curious now.

"Well, she told me of a strange dream the other night, and it really unnerved me…"

Vash cocked his head to the side. "What was it about?"

Meryl described the short nightmare and Vash listened intently.

When she was done, he asked, "So why did it shake you up so much?"

She sighed. "I know it's stupid. It's probably just a child's nightmare. But…I…I just remember how I felt when I was having those dreams…they were so real…" she trailed off, her gaze coming to rest on her daughter once again.

"I know Mer. They were terrifying for you. But, Shi-" Vash cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say. He glanced to Jesse, who was talking with Tasuki and Milly, and then back to Meryl.

He made a connection with her. 'Mer, Shikio is no longer around. He was the one who was causing those dreams, right?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, you're right. It just worked me up a little. Don't worry, I'm getting over it.'

He squeezed her hand, a smile forming. 'She will be ok. She would tell us if there was something else going on.'

Meryl's smile faded as she continued to look at her daughter, her locks of raven hair flashing in the sunlight, the blond streak standing out against the black. 'I hope so…'


	7. Ch 6 The Lake

**Chapter 6 The Lake**

"I want to try swimming." Blue said all at once, standing.

Knives shot her a look, saying, "Woman, what if you get in too deep?"

"Then my knight in shining armor will come to rescue me." She said matter of factly, winking as she stripped her boots and coat, leaving only her short skirt and black tank top.

"What about your clothes?" he persisted. Knives really felt wary of her getting in the water.

"Grace has a dryer. And I have more at home." Blue smiled as she stuck her foot into the blue water. It was freezing! Carefully, she stepped farther and farther in, coming to stand by Shiori.

"Hey sweetie, mind if I join you?"

Hikari shook her head as she clasped onto Blue's hand.

"Aren't you freezing?" Blue asked.

The little girl shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Hikari, do you want some lunch now?" Meryl called to her daughter and Hikari looked over to her.

"In a minute mommy!" She turned her attentions back to Blue, saying, "Come with me! I found something!"

Blue chuckled as she allowed the girl to lead her farther down the shore. Hikari stopped, pointing farther out into the water. "Look, it's shiny!"

Blue squinted her eyes and they fell upon what appeared to be a tree branch sticking partly out of the water. Indeed, a glint in the sun caught her eye and she cocked her head in curiosity. "I wonder what it is?"

She let go of Hikari's hand and stepped forward towards it. "Stay right there sweetie. I'll see if I can get it." She glanced farther down the shore, where her family was sitting. They didn't seem to notice her and she returned her gaze to the metal object on the branch. She felt a small amount of fear creep over her as she got deeper and deeper into the inky water. She was freezing, but her curiosity was getting the better of her and she pressed on. She stopped, reaching her arm out towards the branch. She was up to her shoulders now in the water, feeling relief when she could still stand on ground this far out.

She stretched further, a look of determination coming over her face. "Almost…got it…"

She leaned forward a little more, absently stepping forward. Her hand clasped the metal object and she smiled. Taking another small step forward, her eyes widened as she felt the ground below her feet give way and she fell fully into the water. The splash wasn't very loud, as she was already almost submerged.

Blue felt her fear increase a thousand fold, panicking as her head went all the way under. She flailed her arms wildly, trying to get back to the surface. All at once, her head broke the top of the water and she gasped for air, arms flailing again as she sunk under once more.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" Hikari shrieked loudly, running towards her parents.

Knives snapped his attentions towards the little girl and the adults stood quickly. He felt his stomach drop when he didn't see Blue anywhere in sight.

"Hurry! Aunt Blue!"

Knives watched the girl point down the shore and took off towards where she was pointing.

"Oh Gods!" Meryl breathed, running along with him.

Hikari stopped, breathless and pointed to where Blue had been moments before, the water rippling around the spot, bubbles coming to the surface.

Knives froze as a feeling of dread came over him. "Blue…"

Without so much as a second thought, he was trudging quickly through the shallows, ready to dive in after her.

"Brother! Wait! You can't swim!" Vash caught his arm and Knives fought to tear from his grasp.

"I don't fucking care!"

He jumped fully into the water, feeling himself sink beneath the surface. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see how clear the water of the lake was. He looked below him as he sunk, seeing Blue struggling towards the bottom. He landed next to her, grabbing onto her. She locked eyes with him, a look of sheer panic on her face.

He made a connection with her. 'Blue! I'm going to put you on my shoulders! You should be able to break surface and breath! It's not that far above!'

'What about you??' she thought frantically.

'Just do it woman!' He didn't give her a chance to argue as he hoisted her on his shoulders. She grabbed onto his head, stabilizing herself as she slowly put her feet on his shoulders. Shakily, she stood, surprised when her head barely came above the water.

"Blue!" They called and she reached for them.

Vash and Jack were up to their ribs and stretched out, clasping her hands. She felt herself being pulled off of Knives's shoulders and began to yell. "What about Knives?! He's still down there!!"

Knives looked up, seeing his brother and Jack pull Blue to safety. He was about to begin to try and swim, but realized that he couldn't. He looked down and gave a small humorless smile. He was still wearing his boots, and they were very heavy. He looked up again to the bright surface, seeing the sun filtering through the water. He was immortal, wasn't he? He shook his head. He thought so, but he was feeling his eyes beginning to black out from lack of oxygen. In that moment, he really didn't know if he would survive this, immortal or not.

Finally, he felt his world going black. He barely registered the large splash above him and the strong arms that wrapped themselves around him. He felt a small amount of surprise as he was lifted effortlessly from the bottom and he looked up. He saw the sunlight becoming brighter, but couldn't hold on any longer. He went limp as his eyes finally closed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Knives! Knives wake up!" Blue was leaning over her husband, her tears intermingling with the drops of water falling from her wet hair.

All at once, Knives sputtered, rolling over on his side as he wretched, water spilling from his mouth.

"Oh Gods! You're ok!" Blue launched herself onto him, knocking him back onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly, his head still swimming; he wrapped his arms around her. "What…happened?" he asked groggily, still trying to focus his eyes.

"You saved me Knives!" Blue whispered, eyes clamped shut. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone out so far!"

He tightened his hold on her. "It's ok Blue…it's ok…" he breathed, reveling in the fact that he could breath normally again.

"Are you ok man?" Tasuki and Vash squatted beside him, worry on their faces.

Knives tried to smile nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Gingerly, he sat up, Blue helping him.

"You gave us a real scare, son." Jack said from his place beside Grace.

Knives blinked up at him, as if realizing for the first time that someone had actually saved _him_. "Who…?" he stopped when his eyes fell upon Jesse. The plant was sitting by the edge of the lake, his back turned to the group. He was sopping wet from his head to his toes.

Knives's eyes widened and Blue looked softly at him.

"He jumped in after you."

Knives snapped his mouth shut, looking at his feet. Jesse sighed, standing and beginning to walk away.

"Jess, where are you going?" Meryl called out to him.

"Home to change. I'm soaking." He threw over his shoulder.

Letting Knives go, Blue stood and jogged over to him. He stopped to stare at her and she threw her arms about his neck.

"Thank you so much Jesse! Thank you, thank you…." She whispered and he smiled as he gently returned her embrace.

"You're welcome Blue." And he let her go, turning to walk home.

Knives stared after the plant, confusion clearly on his face.

"I had forgot how much he liked to come to this lake and swim. He actually taught himself." Grace said quietly and Knives looked at her.

"He can swim?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank goodness, too. What would we have done?" she asked, standing and helping gather the picnic things.

Blue held her hand out to Knives, saying, "Let's go home sunshine."

He nodded faintly, allowing her to help him to his feet. He locked eyes with Vash, who had a small smile on his face.

'He really saved you back there brother. Still think he's that bad?'

Knives scowled, severing the connection as he bent down to pick up a basket. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, but knew one thing. No matter what any of them said, he still hated Jesse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here Hikari." Blue held out her hand to the little girl.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's what I risked my life to get today." Blue chuckled softly.

Hikari held both her hands open and Blue dropped the necklace in them. The little girl looked at it in wonder. "What is it?"

"It's a locket." Blue confirmed. "Open it up."

Hikari stared at the oval shaped piece of golden metal, cocking her head to the side. "How?"

Blue smiled as she picked it up, undoing the small clasp at its side. "Like this."

The locket sprung open and Hikari's eyes widened. "Wow!" The little girl opened it fully to reveal two pictures, one on either side. One was of a man, the other a woman. "Who are they?"

Blue shrugged. "I don't know."

Hikari smiled as she opened and closed the locket a few times before looking at Blue. "Can I put it on?"

"Sure. Let me help you. Hold up your hair."

Obediently, Hikari did as she was told, allowing Blue to clasp the chain about her neck. She froze momentarily, feeling a snap run through her as the metal touched her bare skin. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like the negative energy one bit. Still, she smiled as her aunt finished fastening it around her.

Blue smiled, not sensing the little girl's reactions. Patting her shoulder, she said, "Maybe one day you can put some pictures of your own in there."

Hikari nodded as she reached out and hugged her aunt. "Thank you aunt Blue!"

Blue chuckled again, watching her niece scamper off to play.

"Blue? Could you come up here for a minute?" Knives called down to her from his place at the top of the stairs.

She looked up to her husband, automatically moving towards him. When she reached him, he turned and she followed him into their room. He shut the door behind him and turned to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace. "Blue…don't ever do that to me again." He whispered and she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Knives…I don't know what I was thinking…"

They stood like that for a time until Blue loosened her holds and looked him in the face. "I'm so glad Jesse knew how to swim…"

Knives dropped his gaze to the floor, not responding.

"Knives, it's ok…he…he would understand if you didn't thank him…"

He sighed, letting her go completely and sitting on the bed. "I just can't Blue…"

She nodded. "It's ok sweetie. Come on, it will be time for dinner soon. The big day is tomorrow. Star city, here we come!"

Knives smiled. He knew how much Blue liked big cities. It seemed that they were polar opposites. But then, didn't they say that opposites always attract?

"Jack and Grace want to take us all out tonight. They say there's a really good steak house here."

"Bet it's not as good as the one Kiba liked in Summerville…" Knives said softly and Blue smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Probably not, but I doubt it would be because of the food. It's more like the one there has sentimental value, huh?"

Knives suddenly grabbed onto her, pulling her close and she blushed at his close proximity. "I love you Blue. You know that right?"

Blue hesitated in the slightest before flashing him a brilliant smile. "Yes Knives. And I love you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You aren't very bright are you Shiori?" Kitaro was sitting in their hotel room, both hands to his temples as he rubbed them.

Shiori crossed her arms, glaring at him. "What's that supposed to mean??"

"The plan was for you to find the blond again and follow him! Find out where he lives! He's our only connection to the Meryl now. It's obvious that he knows her…"

"Well, duh, he said that the little girl was his sister's."

"You are a moron." He stated and she huffed, going to the door and opening it.

"Well, I'm so-_rry_ for getting distracted by the best looking man I've ever seen! Nah!" she stuck her tongue out for good measure.

"Just get out there and find that other plant. We need as much information on these people before they head out to Star City! They could have already left, for all we know! Keith will be furious if we don't do this right."

"All right already, I'm going." Shiori shut the door behind her. "Yeesh, such a tight-wad my brother is!"

She looked at her watch. It was about six pm and she had no clue where to start looking. So, she just made her way outside and began wandering.

'Why are you wandering aimlessly!?' Kitaro's irritated thought sprung into her head and she scowled.

'I don't know what else to do!'

'By the Gods woman! You are so annoying! Use your brain! Think of him and try to make a connection! That will at least point you in the right direction.'

'All right already! Get out of my head!' Shiori thought and felt as her sibling severed the connection.

"Stupid Taro." He had a point, however and she felt a little silly for not thinking of it sooner.

Closing her eyes, she thought long and hard about Jesse, but soon found her thoughts focusing on Knives instead. She stomped her foot in aggravation. "Ooh! Come on girl! Focus!"

She tried again and was confused when she felt both plants almost simultaneously. She opened her eyes, looking to her right. "They must be close together…"

She began walking, glancing left and right, searching for either one. Her eyes widened when she saw a group of people across the street heading towards a restaurant.

"There he is!" she whispered excitedly as her eyes landed on Jesse. Her silver orbs widened even more when she saw Knives close behind. "They know each other? That's right, Jesse had acted like he did…"

What was even more surprising to her was whom they were with. She scowled lightly when she saw the woman next to Knives, holding his hand. Behind them was a pair of…humans? One with red hair, the other with brown. Following them, another pair of older humans followed by…three more plants! The little girl!

Shiori felt her excitement bubble. This was just her luck! They were all together, in one place! She knew immediately that the dark haired woman next to the girl was Meryl Stryfe-Saverem. But who was that tall plant next to her? He sure was cute…

"Probably her husband…"

She stayed farther away, watching them enter the steak house across the street. She waited a few minutes before making her way towards it, a smile on her face.

"I can't believe I found them so quickly!" Now, to get some information…

"Uh, hello! Just one please!" Shiori said cheerfully to the hostess, who smiled and lead her to a table. Shiori made sure to keep her head turned, hoping that as they passed, no one would recognize her.

"Shiori? Is that you?"

She stiffened as Jesse called out to her. Stopping, she turned her head to him, a somewhat sheepish look on her face. "Uh, hehehe! Hey Jesse!" she said nervously.

"Great." Knives grumbled under his breath and Blue gave him a curious look.

"Are you here alone?" Jesse questioned and Shiori shrugged, her sheepish smile never leaving.

"Looks that way."

Jesse looked at his party, then to her, patting the empty seat next to him. "Care to join us?"

Knives let out an aggravated sound, burying his head in his menu.

"Can I? Thanks so much!" _"Yes! This actually works out better!"_ She thought excitedly as she sat next to Jesse.

"Jesse, would you like to introduce us to your friend?" Grace spoke up and he smiled.

"Everyone, this is Shiori. I met her the other day in the park."

They all greeted her with a smile, save for Knives. Blue elbowed him. "Knives?" He was being very rude.

"We've met." He said flatly and Shiori giggled.

"Oh yes, we have!"

Blue gave them both a strange look, sitting back. "I see."

"Oh come on Knives! Quit acting like we're complete strangers!" Shiori said cutely and Blue tried hard to contain the scowl that threatened to cross her face.

"You talk as if you're long time friends or something, _Knives_." Jesse said pointedly and ignored the death glare that the other plant shot his way.

"Ahem. The waitress is here…" Jack intervened.

The waitress came around to each of them, taking their drink orders, jotting them down and then leaving.

"So guys, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"Early. We want to get there in time to have fun and see the sights. Who knows when we would go there again, right?" Meryl said and Tasuki snorted.

"As soon as you write another book, Mer."

Vash grinned. "He's right. It seems you get awards for every book you write."

"Where are you all going?" Shiori broke in.

"Star City." Jesse said and Knives scowled but said nothing. He was still fuming silently about the fact that Meryl had told him he could come along.

Shiori's eye lit up. "Really? That's where I'm headed too!"

"Really? What's out there for you?" Milly questioned and the purple-haired girl had to think fast.

"My brother is waiting for me there."

"What are you doing here?" Tasuki asked.

"We…were here on vacation and we got separated. He told me that if we did, he would meet me in Star City."

"Why Star City?" Blue spoke up.

Gods these people were inquisitive! "Because that's where we were going next. I really don't know why, he just told me this…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"So dear, where are you from?" Grace asked.

"Oh, here and there, mostly Independence."

"Isn't that where Kiba was from?" Vash asked more to himself and Meryl nodded.

"Kiba?" Shiori questioned.

"A friend." Tasuki said softly and she cocked her head.

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead." Knives said flatly and Blue pinched his leg, giving him a disapproving look.

The table went silent and Shiori nodded slowly. "Oh…I see…sorry…"

"It's ok Shiori, you didn't know." Jesse said, pinning a look onto Knives.

Knives glared back. Why the hell had Jesse become so hostile towards him? He was always the shy boy who never looked at anyone wrong. It was strange to say the least. And it was making him very angry.

"So anywho, how about that lake today? It was beautiful, wasn't it?" Vash spoke up.

"Yeah, just fucking great. My wife nearly drowned." Knives ground out and Vash exhaled slowly.

"Ooo-kay…how about the fact that we are going to Star City tomorrow? I hear they have lots of things to do. They even have a zoo, the only one on Gunsmoke."

"Daddy what's a zoo?" Hikari asked.

"It's a place where they keep animals for everyone to see." Vash answered.

"Why?"

"Well, because on Gunsmoke, you don't get to see them very much."

"The zoo??" Shiori broke in excitedly. "I have heard of it! I want to see it too!"

Knives sighed, staring at his plate. _"Great. She's going to come with us…" _He thought bitterly. Just one more annoying person to add to the mix.

"You should come with us. How else were you going to get to the city?" Jesse spoke up and she shrugged.

"I hadn't figured that out."

Before anyone could say anything more, the waitress was back, taking their orders. Blue watched Knives from the corner of her eyes. She could feel his annoyance and grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it silently.

He looked at her and smiled softly. 'Sorry, I'm being an ass.' He thought.

'It's ok sunshine. I know this whole thing is hard on you. You're doing very well, actually.'

'Only you would say that.' His smile broadened.

'That's why I'm your wife.' Blue thought matter of factly and he grinned.

'You're right.'

Shiori couldn't help but watch Knives and Blue interacting, obviously in connection. She felt jealousy rear its ugly head and buried her head in her menu.

Going on this trip with them all was ideal. Not only would she retain the information needed, but she could get closer to Knives as well. She smiled as she took a sip of her drink. Yes, this was definitely going better than expected.


	8. Ch 7 Hikari's Gift

Chapter 7 **Hikari's Gift**

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Hikari ran through the blinding light, shielding her blue eyes from the brightness. She was very disoriented and stumbled about, tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. "Mommy! I can't see you!"

"Over here little girl…" a voice resounded out of the brightness and she felt fear creep over her. The man she had seen in her dreams before stepped out of nowhere, holding his hand out to her.

She shrunk back from him, not liking the way his piercing green eyes bore into hers. "Stay away!" she yelled out and his smile turned evil.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hikari sat up with a whoosh, sweat beading her brow. All at once, Vash and Meryl burst into her room, flipping on the light.

Hikari began to sob uncontrollably and Meryl was at her side in an instant. "Shhh, angel, we're here." She said soothingly, running her hands through her daughter's damp locks.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Vash asked gently and she brought her tear-stained face from Meryl's shoulder to look at him.

"I had a bad dream!" she sobbed again and Meryl pulled her closer once again, turning her face towards Vash. They locked eyes and Meryl shot him a concerned look, although she didn't voice it.

"It's ok sweetie, it was just a dream…" Meryl tried to calm her little girl and eventually, her tears stopped, reduced to hiccups.

"But it was so real…" Hikari said almost inaudibly.

Meryl locked eyes with Vash again, shaking her head slowly.

"Can I sleep with you?" Hikari's small voice came from Meryl's shoulder and Meryl squeezed her tighter.

"Of course angel, if it will make you feel better."

Vash nodded, coming and scooping the girl in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest as he walked her to their room. Gently, he set her down in the middle. Meryl came around the other side, crawling in beside her and spooning her from behind. Vash lay on the other side, facing them as he covered them all with the blankets. He left the tableside lamp on for a bit as he watched Hikari immediately drop off to sleep once again. He looked at Meryl, who had been staring intently at him and he made a connection with her.

'I wonder what it was about?' he asked.

'Probably the same man she has been seeing every night now Vash. Something is wrong. I can feel it. What does it mean?' she asked rhetorically and he shook his head.

'I have no clue. But don't worry Mer. We won't let anything happen to her, all right?' he tried to convince her and she nodded.

'Good night love. We need our rest. It's a long trip for the next three days and we never sleep that well on a steamer.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too Vash.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All aboard!"

Vash smiled up at his daughter, who was propped on his shoulders. "Are you ready doll? It's time to go!"

"Yay! Another sand steamer!" she clasped his hair and he winced lightly, gently prying her fingers from it and placing them under his chin.

"Oh I just love traveling! It beats staying home!" Shiori said with joy and Knives's eyebrow ticked in irritation.

"And exactly _where_ is that again?"

"Home? Independence!"

"And _why _aren't you there?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"I told you! I'm vacationing!"

He sighed. "From _what_?? Do you even have a job??"

Shiori giggled. "Oh, no, not at all. I'm vacationing from the day to day, you know, ordinary life?"

He shook his head, seating himself next to Blue. "You're just a spoiled brat aren't you?

He had meant for that to upset her, but she seemed unfazed as she settled next to Jesse an aisle over and across from them. "My brother tells me that all the time." She smiled.

"I'm beginning to think that I actually might _like_ your brother…" Knives grumbled and Blue began to chuckle as she patted his arm, leaning into him.

"Aww come one honey, she just has a crush on you, that's all." She winked and Knives shook his head.

"Whatever woman."

"This seat taken?" Tasuki came to rest in front of the two and Blue smiled.

Knives spoke before she could. "Didn't you read the sign? No red heads allowed. That means you."

Blue giggled as she whapped his arm, looking pointedly to Milly and Tasuki. "Of course you may sit here guys. Don't mind Mr. Grump over here. He's just mad because the little girl likes him, that's all."

Tasuki grinned like mad, letting Milly sit next to the window, across from Blue while he settled across from Knives. "Hey man, you were the one who was saying that you were so good looking an all. Bet you regret that now, don't you?"

Knives just grumbled as he picked up a magazine, beginning to read.

Vash and Meryl sat with Hikari across the aisle from them and they smiled in their direction. "Hey guys, ready for this?" Vash asked and Tasuki grinned.

"I'm ready for the food in Star City! I hear they have amazing restaurants!"

"Yeah, I heard that too." Vash winked.

Meryl leaned around the back of her seat, smiling at Jesse and Shiori. "Hey you two. Comfortable?"

Jesse returned her smile. "Yeah, thanks sis."

"So Meryl, how many book s have you written?" Shiori suddenly asked.

"Hmm…how many _have_ I written??" Her most famous ones were her first one and her latest one, but in between, she had probably written another eight or nine books over the last seven years. "About nine. Why do you ask?"

Shiori shrugged. "No reason. Just wanting to get to know you."

Meryl nodded. "Have you read any of them?"

"No, I haven't, but you seem to be pretty famous, so I think I will now." She winked and Meryl smiled broadly.

Vash poked his head over the top of the seat to smile at them. "Yeah, and if you're nice, she may even give you a signed copy of one!"

Meryl's cheeks reddened slightly and she grinned as she whapped his head. "Oh Vash! Stop that!" she said in embarrassment, although she couldn't help but smile.

They both turned back around in their seats as Vash chuckled. "What woman? It's true! You're the famous Meryl Stryfe-Saverem!" He deepened his voice for affect as he spoke her name and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Whatever."

Shiori found herself smiling softly at their antics, turning her attentions to Jesse, who sat next to her. "So Jesse, how old are you?"

Jesse was usually a pretty out going person, but for some reason, in Shiori's presence, he felt himself freezing up. "I, uh, was born two and a half years ago, I think…so that makes me what, twenty something? Maybe twenty-three in human years. How about you?"

"I was born about two years ago. I'm about seventeen in human years. Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly and he blinked, nodding.

"Your parents…you realize that they're human, right?"

Jesse gave her a confused look. "And…?"

She shrugged. "Where are your real parents? Your plant ones?"

The blond's eyes widened a little. He had never taken the time to contemplate that…

"I don't know…all I have ever known are my human ones…"

Shiori shrugged again. "I mean, it's not a bad thing, just curious, that's all."

"What about you? Do you have plant parents?"

Shiori's normally jovial and carefree attitude sunk a little, as did her head. "They…died…"

Jesse narrowed his eyes lightly in confusion. "Died…?" He didn't think it possible for a plant to just up and die. They were immortal…weren't they? "How Shiori?"

She shrugged again. "I…don't know…" she trailed off. She found herself getting very deep way too fast and forced a smile to her face as she looked back up at him.

"Enough about me, so what about you? What do you do with your life?"

"With my life? Well, let's see. I have my family, my sister and her family and friends, I work with my dad…I like to draw…"

Shiori's smile softened. "You're family means a lot to you, don't they?"

Jesse's eyes seemed to light up as he looked at her. "Yeah. I love them a lot. I don't know what I would do without them."

Again, Shiori's shoulders sagged a little as she stared out the window, watching the trees fly by. "I wish I had a family like that…" she said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Jesse asked gently and she shook her head, her cheerful air returning again.

"Nothing! Just talking about nothing important!"

Jesse could see she was lying, but didn't press the issue any further. He liked Shiori, he could tell. He hoped that they could be friends. And maybe, with some time, she would open up to him.

"I love you, a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck and a squeeze around the neck, yes a squeeze around the neck-"

"_Tasuki_!"

All jumped lightly as Meryl's irritated voice pierced the air, stopping Tasuki's song in its tracks.

"Thank you…" Knives grumbled and Blue put a hand over her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

Tasuki smiled widely. "What's up Mer? Something I can do for you?"

"By the _Gods_, some things never change do they?" She held a hand to her temples, rubbing them.

Vash chuckled as he squeezed her closer to him. "Nope. Not even after two and a half years. He's still our Tasuki."

"Remind me _why_ we invited him along again?"

Milly sat forward, smiling widely. "Why, so I could come along, of course!"

Meryl laughed at her best friend. "That's right! That's why I try hard to stand it!"

Tasuki chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I know that when you say things like that, you are really saying, Tasuki, I love you man."

Meryl snorted as she reached across the aisle to hit his arm. He sniggered as he evaded her grasp.

"Only a man would say something like that! Always thinking that yes means no, and no means yes!" she responded, still trying to hit him.

Knives raised an eyebrow, shock on his face as he looked to Meryl and then to Blue, back to Meryl. "You mean, _no_ doesn't mean _yes_?? And here I thought all this time that our communication was just _off_…" he said with sarcasm. He sat back, folding his arms, grinning as Vash and Tasuki guffawed.

Blue laughed as well, pinching his arm lightly. "Well, maybe now that we have enlightened you, things will be more clear!"

He grabbed onto her, tickling her ribs lightly and it was all she could do not to scream out in laughter. "Knives! Stoppit!"

He did and released her, smile still in place as she caught her breath. "Thanks a lot! I almost screamed out loud!" she said smiling broadly.

"You don't have any problems screaming when-"

"_Knives_!" she cut him off abruptly and the men erupted into another round of chuckles.

"You know, Meryl gets just as embarrassed when I make comments like that." Vash leaned forward.

Meryl shook her head as she locked eyes with Blue. "Men!"

"Can't live with them, can't live without them, I always say!" Milly chimed in and it was the women's turn to giggle.

"Amen to that!" Blue said as Meryl nodded in agreement.

Vash turned his attentions to Hikari, who was staring quietly out the window. He hadn't heard a peep from her in a while and he tapped her shoulder gently. "Angel, are you ok?"

His daughter turned her head to him, smiling. "I'm fine daddy."

He ruffled her hair. "You sure are quiet."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"I…" she trailed off.

All at once, the steamer bucked a bit harder than usual and Hikari's eyes widened. "Daddy, above uncle Knives! Hurry!"

Vash looked over to his brother, who wore a confused face, and then back to Hikari. "Angel, what-"

"Daddy! Hurry!" she persisted.

Vash stood, trying hard to maintain his balance as he looked over to Knives.

He stood there for a moment, ready to sit back down when the steamer bucked again and a crash sounded from above. Vash looked up quickly to see that a person on the second floor had dropped something heavy over the rail in that second jerk, and it was headed straight for where Knives sat.

"Knives!" Thinking quickly, Vash reached out and grabbed his brother, literally ripping him from his seat. The force of his pull caused Knives to fall hard against him and the brothers tumbled backwards into the vacant seat across from Meryl and Hikari.

The little girl covered her ears as the heavy metal tools crashed to the seat where Knives had been moments before, the sound almost deafening.

Knives remained on top of his brother for a few moments, both breathing heavier. Gingerly, he sat back and looked at Vash. Both of their eyes were wide as they registered what had just happened.

"Knives! Are you alright?" Blue stood, trying to make her way over the tools in her path.

He allowed her to hug him. "Yeah, I think so…"

All eyes were wide, Jesse and Shiori peeking over the top of their seats to look at the scene.

"What…just happened?" Tasuki breathed and all eyes turned to Hikari, who was sitting silent, playing with her fingers.

Vash sat in front of her, putting a hand to her arm. "Sweetie, how…how did you know that was going to happen?" He asked gently.

Hikari felt all eyes on her and her shyness kicked in. When she didn't answer, Meryl made a connection with her.

'It's ok love. You can tell me. No one is angry with you…' she coaxed and her little girl locked eyes with her.

'I…saw it before it happened…that's all…'

Meryl's eyes widened as she looked at Vash.

"What is it Mer?" he asked quietly.

"She's…a pre-cognitive…"

"This family just gets more and more interesting…" Shiori observed and Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, never a dull moment."

"So, do you have any special abilities?" she asked.

"I have no clue." He answered honestly. "You?"

"Uh, no clue either." She lied. She couldn't tell him. Kitaro had made her swear not to…she still had no idea why, but couldn't break his trust.

"Well, I'll let you know if I ever stumble across them." Jesse grinned and Shiori felt her heart do a flip. He really had a nice smile…

"Yeah, ditto." She answered as she smiled back.

"How will you find your brother once we get to Star City?"

"Make a connection."

Jesse blinked at her. "Why didn't you just do that when you became separated?"

"I'm not very good at it yet. I was panicked when I tried. By the time I finally did succeed, he was already in the other city."

Jesse continued to stare at her, a little confused. "I wonder why he didn't try to find you, then…"

Shiori shrugged. "My brother can be like that some times. He's a real ass when he wants to be. He knows I can take care of myself, I guess."

The man nodded, seeming to accept this. Shiori sighed inwardly. She was really good at lying, wasn't she? In the past, it wasn't as big a deal, but for some reason, when she lied to Jesse, she felt guilty. She swept those thoughts away as she stared out the window. She was here for only two reasons: for information, and for Knives.


	9. Ch 8 Star City

Chapter 8 **Star City**

"Finally, we're here!" Tasuki stood and stretched his arms to the ceiling, earning a poke in the ribs from Meryl.

"That's my line!" she said in mock irritation as she followed the red head off the steamer.

"Aw come on Mer! You always love my songs and you know it!"

"Yeah right…" she grumbled, thought she wore a small smile.

"Star City!" Shiori said excitedly as she exited behind Jesse.

"I have never been here before…" Jesse said softly as he looked up in awe at the city around them.

"It's…huge!" Blue stepped out into the sunshine, squinting as she brought a hand above her eyes to shield them from the noonday sun.

All heads nodded in agreement. Vash turned to see Hikari still standing on the steamer, a hesitant look on her face.

"Hikari? You coming?" he called to her and she grabbed onto the rail, shaking her head.

He glanced to Meryl, who raised an eyebrow, before making his way to stand in front of her, arms outstretched. "Come on Angel. We're finally here! This is what we have been waiting for, isn't it?" he coaxed gently and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'm scared…" she said softly as she allowed Vash to pick her up.

"Scared? Why Hikari?" he asked and she buried her head in his shoulder, not answering.

He sighed as he turned around and headed towards his group, locking eyes with Meryl again.

'She has been quiet ever since the thing with Knives. I'm really beginning to worry about her…'

As they walked, Meryl grabbed onto his arm. 'I know, I am too. As soon as we get back to Ship's Landing, I'm taking her to see the Doc.'

"This place looks amazing! It reminds me of Summerville, only bigger!" Blue said as they walked down the street.

Indeed, the roads were paved, many of the buildings stretching high into the air. People were everywhere, walking hurriedly to and fro, colorful beings that brought the concrete atmosphere to life. Trees lined the walkways, flowers dotting the edges of the roads.

"It's beautiful here, although busy…" Milly said and Meryl smiled widely.

"Yes, it is Milly…it's just what I had pictured…" she said, her voice almost far away as she took in the vast metropolis.

"Mer, do you know where our hotel is?" Tasuki asked and her eyes lit up, as if remembering that for the first time.

"Oh, yeah…" She brought her purse up closer to her face as she unzipped it and began to fish around. "I know I have it somewhere…here it is." She came up with a piece of paper.

"It's called the Star Inn. According to this map…" she turned it every which way, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration and Vash chuckled as he plucked it from her fingers.

"Here, let me dear." He said almost smugly and she shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, although she made no comments.

Vash studied it for a moment, looking up to take in their surroundings before looking back at the directions. "It's only a few blocks down Main Street." He confirmed.

"Well, where's that?" Tasuki questioned and Knives raised a finger, pointing to their right.

"There."

All eyes followed his gaze and landed on the sign.

"All right, let's get a move on. It's not that far of a walk, it might be nice to take in some sights on the way there." Vash said, handing Hikari off to Meryl as he and the other men bent down to pick up the luggage.

"Knives, I can help with that…" Blue placed a hand on his arm and he shrugged.

"I got it woman. It's ok. You just enjoy your walk." He grinned and she smiled as she looped her arm with his.

Vash took the lead and the others began to follow, Jesse and Shiori heading up the rear.

The blond looked to Shiori, asking, "So, have you tried to find your brother yet?"

Shiori flashed him a smile and he felt his heart accelerate slightly. "Naw, the day is still here and I want to hang out with you guys for a little more. I'll find him tonight. Make him wait for a bit. He left me, after all. He can wonder for a while, right?" She winked and he grinned.

"Yeah, what would it hurt?" Jesse smiled in her direction and he heard Knives snort ahead of them.

"Oh Knives, don't act so down! I'm staying because of you after all!" Shiori giggled.

Blue tried hard to contain her smile as Knives shook his head, a look of pure irritation written all over his face. At first, she had been wary of the other female plant, but Knives had made it painfully clear that she had nothing to worry about, and she actually had begun to like Shiori. She was spunky and fun, albeit a little irritating, but she brought something different to the mix.

Jesse felt his heart sink a little. He had never been attracted to another before and found himself becoming fonder of Shiori by the minute. But it would seem that her affections lie elsewhere…

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the back of Knives' head. He was beginning to harbor less than nice feelings for the other plant. Not only was Knives rude and mean to him, but he didn't even say thank you for saving his life…

Jesse shook his head softly, his sour face leaving slowly. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"What?" Shiori asked and he shook his head again.

"It's nothing…"

She eyed him, her curiosity rising as she glanced between he and Knives. It was obvious that Knives didn't like Jesse and she was beginning to want to know why. It seemed that Jesse had no clues either and she sighed as she saw the sad look on his face. Was she actually feeling sorry for him??

Shiori was definitely a selfish person by nature, fully and openly willing to admit that. It wasn't that she wasn't a nice girl, she just thought mostly of herself…

'Shiori, where the hell are you?'

Kitaro's voice broke into her thoughts and she fought hard to contain her surprise. She glanced to Jesse, who seemed lost in thought and responded, 'I'm here brother.'

'Well? When will you come find me?'

'Not until tonight. I want more time. I have learned some pretty weird stuff, but not enough…'

Kitaro sighed. 'All right. We will meet later tonight at nine pm, in the park. Keith will be there.'

Shiori sighed inwardly as she felt his connection sever. It was certainly true that she had learned many things about the Stryfe-Saverem family, but she knew it would not be enough. Keith was a taskmaster at best when he expected something from the siblings.

"We're here." Vash said matter of factly as they came to a halt in front of the Star Inn.

"Finally. Let's get inside; I'm ready to go find lunch!" Tasuki piped up and Knives snorted.

"Are you always hungry?"

"Are you always ugly?" Tasuki retorted and Knives couldn't contain the laugh that he let out as he raised his fist towards the red head.

"Are you always such an ass?"

"Cut it out you two!" Meryl chided, a small smile about her lips as she indicated silently to her little girl in her arms.

Tasuki and Knives both held up their hands in defense at the death glare that she was attempting to give them and Tasuki saluted her. "Yes ma'am, ma'am."

"It's not as big as the Riviera in Summerville, but it's bigger than any others I've seen…" Milly observed as she followed her husband up the stairs and through the glass doors of the hotel.

"Yeah…" Blue agreed softly as she looked up to the high vaulted ceilings.

"How may I help you?" the clerk at the counter asked and Meryl stepped forward.

"Um, hello. My name is Meryl Stryfe-Saverem, and I believe that I have reservations with this hotel…"

"Stryfe-Saverem? Why yes ma'am, we have been expecting you! How many rooms?"

Meryl snatched the paper away from Vash, looking at it closely. "Um, I think I asked for three…" she looked to Jesse, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry Jess…"

He shrugged. "It's ok, I brought money."

"Miss Stryfe? Did you need another room added? We would be more than happy to accommodate you. The Author's Guild is picking up the tab after all…" the clerk said with a smile.

Meryl's face brightened as she grinned. "Oh really now? Well, you can't look a gift horse in the mouth, now can you?" she winked and nodded to the clerk. "Alright. The reservation is for _four_ rooms then."

The clerk smiled widely as she typed in a few notes in her computer before grabbing keys and handing them to Meryl over the counter. "Your rooms are upstairs and to the right. Enjoy your stay ma'am. And congratulations on your award!"

Meryl felt a small blush come to her cheeks as she accepted the keys, bobbing her head in appreciation. "Thank you so much!"

"Have a good night!"

"Same to you!" Meryl called to her as they made their way up the stairs.

"Ahh, the perks of being famous…" Vash winked at her and she pinched his arm, her blush and grin never leaving.

"Whatever…"

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Milly asked and they all stopped to look at each other.

"Well, I'm starving, so first order of business should be to get some food." Tasuki stated.

"Yeah, I could eat." Vash agreed.

"Ok, let's put our stuff in our rooms and then go to the lobby. The clerk should have some ideas on where to go around here. I also saw a book up front by the desk for sale. It was a guide to the city." Meryl put out there and Knives hoisted his bags again, holding out his hand to her.

"Got our key woman?"

She handed one to him before handing two more to Tasuki and Jesse. "See you guys in a minute."

In less than ten minutes, the group had dropped their luggage and reassembled in the lobby, near the front desk.

Meryl looked at the clerk's nametag, seeing that it said Megan. "So Megan, what's a good place for lunch around here? We have never been and want to take a tour of the city."

Megan smiled broadly, picking up a copy of the book that Meryl had spoken of. "You really should take this. It's not only full of great restaurants, but it has all of the possible attractions you would want to visit here in Star City."

Meryl smiled as she pulled out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh no ma'am, this one's on us! Please, I insist!"

Meryl blinked a few times before accepting the book with a smile. "Are you sure? I really can pay…"

Megan made shooing gestures with both hands. "Nonsense! Now go have a good time in our city!"

Meryl looked uncertain and Tasuki threw an arm about her shoulders. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?" he grinned and Meryl shook her head.

"Thanks a million." She said to Megan, who waved to them as they left.

Meryl was still shaking her head when Vash and Tasuki appeared at either side of her, grinning. "Ahh, the perks of being famous…" they said simultaneously and she made a move to hit them both, her blush darkening.

"Oh cut it out you two!" she chuckled.

"So, open it and let's see what they have to eat around here." Tasuki pushed and Meryl flipped the cover open, looking at the index. Thumbing through, she found the restaurant section and began to call out names.

"That one sounds good!" Tasuki chimed in.

"What, the pasta house?" Meryl asked and he nodded. She looked to the others, asking, "Do you agree?"

Knives shrugged. "Why not?" He wasn't that picky and could almost always find something he liked no matter when they went.

"Sounds good to me." Blue spoke up and the others just nodded.

"Ok, lets-"

"Oh! I just realized I left my bag! I'll be right back!" Shiori cut Meryl off as she turned tail and ran back up the hotel stairs.

Knives sighed, folding his arms. "And since when did we have to wait for her?"

"Since she became our friend." Jesse stated and everyone's eyes widened slightly at the tone he held.

Knives' eyebrows furrowed as he pinned the other plant with a glare. "Oh? _Who's_ friend??"

Jesse was about to respond when Meryl put a hand to his arm. He visibly deflated and sat down on a bench to wait.

Shiori ran up to Megan, feigning breathlessness. "Hey! I left my bag in Meryl's room by accident. Can I please borrow a key to get in for a minute?"

Megan didn't even bat an eye as she smiled, handing over a key. "Just drop it back when you're done miss."

Shiori grinned, thanking her and running quickly to Meryl's room and unlocking the door. Shutting it behind her, she whispered, "That was easy…"

She pulled her bag out from beneath her short coat and sat it on the bed. Looking around frantically, she tried to spot something that would be of use to her. Her eyes fell upon Meryl's suitcase and she walked towards it, unzipping it and folding the top off. She felt a small pang of guilt but squelched it quickly. She needed more information.

Trying hard not to throw things out of order, she rummaged through Meryl's clothing and hair supplies. "No good…" she said in exasperation as she looked. She was ready to give up and try Vash's bag when her eyes lit up. Her hand had fallen upon a hard object and she pushed a shirt out of the way to reveal a very old looking book.

Her eyebrows furrowed lightly as she carefully picked it up. "Rem Saverem?" She read the name on the cover and flipped it open. "It's a diary…"

Shutting it, she smiled as she held it close. "This has got to have something…" She tucked the book inside her jacket, carefully concealing it and zipping up Meryl's suitcase.

Picking up her bag, she went out the door and jogged down the stairs, where she stopped and gave Megan the key before heading out the front doors.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey! That's mine!" Tasuki said indignantly as Knives reached over and plucked a piece of chicken from the red head's plate.

"What? I didn't do anything…" Knives shoved the bite in his mouth, grinning as he shrugged.

"And he calls _me _the gluttonous one!" Tasuki snorted as he reached over and grabbed a piece of fruit from Knives' plate, popping it in his mouth.

"Well, I'd say you are _both_ guilty of that!" Vash stated, reaching both hands out simultaneously and taking something from both of their plates, putting the bites in his own mouth.

Meryl Blue and Milly chuckled as they shook their heads, looking at one another. "What would we do without them?" Meryl asked.

"Life would be very boring without us around." Vash winked and Meryl snorted.

"Or maybe more normal."

"Hey, you're the biggest weirdo of them all." Tasuki stated, throwing his head back as he took a long draught of his drink.

"Some how, I doubt that." Knives looked pointedly at the human and Tasuki gave him the bird.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't swing that way Red." Knives said flatly and Blue giggled.

"I don't know Knives, you two have sure become close over the years…"

Vash chuckled, looking at Blue. "Oh, so you've noticed that too?"

Knives shook his head, trying to keep the smile from his face. "Well, it looks as if they've figured us out Red."

Tasuki made a face, scooting a little away from Knives. "Hey man, leave me out of your sick fantasies, ok?"

Knives adopted a hurt look, scooting closer to the red head. "But Tasuki, you said that you felt the same way…you mean to tell me that you've been…lying to me all this time??" he said dramatically and the entire table began to laugh loudly.

"Dude! Get away from me! Just go!" Tasuki was leaning fully away from Knives as the plant leaned in closer, reaching a hand out to him.

Tasuki slapped it away, grinning as he continued to lean farther away from him. "Dude! I said get away! Milly! Help!"

Knives laughed as he sat straight, scooting closer to Blue again as he winked in her direction.

She was laughing as she shook her head. "My my Knives. Who knew?"

He shrugged as he continued to grin, picking up his fork and eating again.

"How's your food Shiori?" Jesse asked her quietly when the table fell into conversation.

"Oh, it's great! Yours?" Shiori answered, staring in Knives's direction.

Jesse looked at her in curiosity. She had been pretty distanced since they had gone to lunch, her responses far away at best.

"Uh, it's good too. Are you ok? You're quiet…"

She blinked at him, smiling widely. "Of course! I'm just tired, I guess…"

He nodded. "I see. Have you contacted your brother yet?"

She nodded. "Yes, he actually contacted me. I'm meeting him later tonight. I told him I was having too much fun with you guys and wanted to stay with you longer."

"Oh. You know, maybe you can stay with us the rest of the trip…you could introduce us to your brother…"

Shiori shook her head quickly. "He's not exactly a people person…"

Jesse nodded slowly, beginning to eat again as he stared at his plate.

Shiori felt a pang of guilt hit her as she looked at him. He was really very nice…in fact, they all were. She really had taken an interest in Knives, but realized she was feeling more and more comfortable in the entire family's presence. They were kind and fun, and she found herself actually wanting to take Jesse up on his offer and stay with them…

She shook her head. She knew she couldn't, not until she saw Kitaro and Keith and found out more about the situation. She touched her coat, feeling the hard book hidden there and glanced to Meryl, who sat beside her.

"Hey Shiori. You ok?" Meryl turned to her.

"Oh, yeah, just thinking, that's all."

"What about? If you don't mind me asking…" Meryl said.

"I…I just wanted to thank you. For letting me come along…" she said out loud and they all looked at her. Shiori felt her cheeks burn lightly as she looked at the table.

Meryl reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder, causing her to look up. She wore a kind smile as she responded, "Of course Shiori. We wouldn't have just left you to get to Star City all by yourself."

Shiori felt her guilt rise tenfold and she forced a smile. "Thank you…"

Meryl patted her back, turning her head back to the group and beginning another conversation. Shiori hung her head slightly, here eyes staring unfocused on her plate.

"Hey. Want to go for a walk?" Jesse asked her softly and she blinked at him.

She thought about it a minute, a slow smile spreading over her face. Was he blushing? She found it rather…cute…

"Sure Jesse. That would be nice."

He nodded as he pushed himself back from the table and she followed suit. "We'll be back in a bit." He said

"Are you ok?" Meryl asked her brother in slight concern and he smiled.

"Yeah, just want to go for a walk."

She nodded. "All right. We will be here for a while longer still, so see you in a bit."

Jesse smiled at her, turning to Shiori. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	10. Ch 9 Fringing the Past

Chapter 9 **Fringing the Past**

"So what's up Jesse?" Shiori asked as they walked slowly along the flower-lined street.

"Nothing much, you just looked like you wanted to get out of there for a moment, that's all…" he trailed off.

Shiori was a bit surprised. He was very perceptive… "Was I that obvious?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think anyone else noticed."

"Oh…"

They went into an almost awkward silence, Jesse searching for something to say.

"Thanks Jesse. For being so nice to me." Shiori gave him a genuine smile and he felt his heart accelerate for the umpteenth time in her presence.

"Hey, you know…you're welcome." He shrugged, trying to be casual.

"So have you thought anymore about what I said? About your parents?" Shiori asked and he shook his head.

"Not really…although you certainly peaked my curiosity a little about it. I have never thought about that until you said something…maybe I should ask my sister about it." He said the last part quietly, more to himself.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. She's a plant too, and she's older than you. Maybe she knows something."

"Why are you so interested to know? He asked her curiously.

She shrugged. "Just wondering, that's all. You don't see plants with human parents everyday, that's all…"

"So, you…you said that your parents…they died?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset her.

Shiori went silent for a moment, eyes downcast as they sat on a bench not to far from the restaurant. "Yeah…they did…"

He shook his head. "I just can't see how…I thought that we were immortal…"

She nodded slowly, idly playing with her fingers. "I did too…I don't understand it myself…"

"You weren't there when it happened?"

"No. I was very small, maybe only three months in human years. I don't remember it…all I know is my brother told me about it when I was old enough to understand. I hadn't thought anything of it until I found out that one of our plant traits was our immortality…"

Jesse gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Shiori. It must be hard not knowing the truth."

She locked eyes with him, not responding for a minute. "It must be hard for you too. Not knowing…"

His eyes widened lightly. "Not knowing what?"

"Who your parents were and…and why Knives hates you…"

Jesse's mouth dropped slightly, but he closed it, taking his gaze from her and staring at the ground in front of them. "I wish I knew…"

Shiori felt sympathy wash over her suddenly. She liked Knives, a lot. For some reason, the more he pushed her away, the closer she wanted to get to him, wife or no wife. But…she was beginning to wonder what it was that she was feeling in Jesse's presence…

"I'm sorry Jesse. I wish there was something I could do…"

He gave a short humorless laugh, shaking his head. "No, if it's one thing I have realized about Knives, it's that he only lets you in when he decides to. And I'm beginning to wonder if he will ever change his mind about me…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Jesse asked Shiori as she walked away from the group.

She flashed him a smile, saying, "Don't worry. I'll contact you guys tomorrow and come see you then. I had better get to my brother before he has a fit." She winked and Meryl smiled.

"It was good to get to know you more, Shiori. Don't be a stranger!"

The purple-haired girl raised her hand high, waving back and forth. "I won't!"

She turned and jogged off, in the direction of the park, making a connection with Kitaro.

'Hey brother, I'm on my way.'

'It's about time sis. Keith's here.'

'K, I'm rounding the corner right now.'

"Shiori! There you are!"

She smiled as she put on some more speed, running into Keith's arms. "Keith! I missed you!"

He stepped back from her, saying, "It's been a while, huh?"

She nodded taking in his appearance. He looked to be about thirty in human years. He was tall, over six feet, with short, dark brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were a piercing green, a color that was not very common. He wore a slate gray duster over his khaki cargo pants, his black boots shining dully in the moonlight.

"Hey sis, have a good time?" Kitaro poked her in the ribs and she elbowed him in response.

"Actually, dear brother, I did, thank you very much!" she chirped.

"Come you two, let's go back to my hotel room. We have much to discuss." Keith said, putting his arms about both of their shoulders and leading them towards the building.

When they had reached the door, he opened it, letting them inside before looking around outside and shutting it.

Shiori ran and jumped on one of the beds, falling back on it with a contented sigh. "Ah, nothing like a real bed. Those sand steamers don't have good sleeping arrangements."

"So Shiori, I trust you found out some important information for me, did you not?"

She sighed as she sat up. Right to the point wasn't he? "Yes actually. Not only is Meryl interesting, but the entire family is." She went on to relay what she had learned, Keith and Kitaro listening intently.

"And the real kicker. Hikari, her little girl, is a pre-cognitive."

Kitaro and Keith's eyes widened slightly as they looked at each other before Kitaro grinned widely. "Do you even know what that word means?" he asked sarcastically and she huffed, folding her arms.

"Of course you ass!"

He laughed holding his hands up in defense. "Just making sure! I mean, that's a pretty big word you know…"

"Why you…!" Shiori shot forward, reaching her hands out to grab him when Keith placed himself between them, chuckling.

"All right children, cut it out."

Kitaro continued to laugh while Shiori sat back grumbling.

"Is that all Shiori?" Keith asked and she shook her head, reaching into her coat to bring out the diary hidden beneath. He reached his hand towards it expectantly and Shiori held it close for a moment.

"I haven't read it, so I really don't know if it will be of any use to you…but I have to ask. Keith, what's this all about?"

He sighed, sitting next to her. "Shiori, don't you trust me?"

She blinked. "Of…of course I do Keith, it's just, I have run around for the last week collecting information on a seemingly perfectly normal woman and her family, and I have no idea why!"

"Meryl Stryfe-Saverem knows something about the Great Awakening. And I am just curious to find out, that's all."

Shiori's eyes widened. "The Great Awakening? That's what this is about?"

"Yes." Keith confirmed.

"You're not going to do anything to hurt them…are you Keith?" she asked suddenly.

"Hurt them? Not at all Shiori. I have no reason to do so." He said, locking eyes with Kitaro briefly.

She nodded slowly, trying to believe him. Keith was a nice man most of the time, but he certainly had a temper and Shiori had witnessed him kill people on more than one occasion if it meant his gain.

"Don't worry doll. Things will be ok." He coaxed, holding his hand out for the diary again.

Slowly, she lifted it out towards him and he snatched it away from her, smiling. "Thank you."

"Come on sis. Our room's next door." Kitaro motioned for her to follow and she stood, walking to the door.

"Oh, Shiori, do you know how long they intend to stay?"

"Um, until the end of the week. The day after the ceremony."

Keith nodded, sitting on the bed and getting ready to open the book.

"Keith? Can I…stay with them until then?" she asked hesitantly.

He smiled. "Of course. Let me know if you find out any more information, ok doll?"

She nodded stepping outside. "Good night." She said, shutting the door and following Kitaro into the next room.

Once inside, he stopped and turned to her. "Shiori, you actually want to stay by them?"

She nodded, sitting on a bed. "Yeah…I…like them Kitaro. They are nice people."

"I wouldn't get too close Shiori. I really don't know what Keith is going to do. It could be anything."

She nodded again, locking eyes with her brother. "Kitaro, why did our parents die?"

He raised an eyebrow, sitting next to her. "Why this all of the sudden?" he asked, wierded out by her somber mood.

"I just…still want to know…"

He sighed. "Shiori, I have told you everything that I know. It was shortly after you were born. I was still to young to remember. Keith had found us and it was he who told me when I was old enough. He found them, Shiori, with us by their sides, no where to go."

She went silent and Kitaro spoke again. "Shiori, don't you trust him anymore? I mean, what would we have done without him? He literally saved us when we were alone and scared…"

"I know…I just…I just can't shake this feeling I have. Please don't tell him…please?" she pleaded and he sighed again.

"I won't sister. You know I won't."

"Thanks Taro."

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and who knows what Keith will have me up to tomorrow."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meryl stopped at the top of the hotel stairs just outside the door, looking back to see that Jesse had stayed at the bottom. She locked eyes with him, cocking her head lightly.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"Meryl, can I talk to you alone?"

She looked inside for a moment, calling to Vash and the others in the group. "Hey! I'll catch up!"

Vash nodded, taking Hikari and following the rest of the party to their rooms.

Meryl came down the stairs to stand in front of her brother, asking, "Want to take a walk?"

He nodded and they began to amble slowly down the sidewalk.

They were silent for a time, Jesse collecting his thoughts, Meryl waiting patiently for him to speak.

Finally, Jesse looked up to the buildings with a smile. "This city sure is something else, isn't it Mer?"

Meryl smiled as well, nodding as she took in the colorful and bright lights that belonged to the nightlife of Star City. It was much like Summerville, as Blue had compared it to earlier. "Yes…it's very nice. It reminds me of another city I once visited."

"Mer…I wanted to ask you something. And I don't know how you will react."

"What is it Jesse?" she stopped to sit on a bench, patting the spot next to her. He sat slowly, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Mer, mom and dad…they aren't our mom and dad, are they?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little confused.

"I mean, we had plant parents once…so where are they?"

Meryl went silent for a time, processing the question fully. She felt her nervousness raise slowly, a pang of anxiousness in her stomach. He was fringing around a topic that Meryl never intended to discuss with Jesse…

"I…really don't know Jesse…and I have never questioned them about it."

It wasn't a complete lie…she really didn't know what had happened to them…in fact, she had never really thought much on the subject, content to call Grace and Jack her parents forever. Just because biologically they weren't didn't mean that they hadn't earned the title.

"I see…" he trailed off and she felt guilt hit her.

"Jess, why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Shiori asked me and I…found that I didn't have the answer, that's all."

"Where are her parents?"

"She told me that they…died…"

Meryl's eyebrows furrowed. "Died?" She didn't think that possible. She knew that the only time she heard of a plant dying was when Elysian was destroyed, along with most of it's plant inhabitants.

He nodded slowly, staring at his hands. "I know…it's inexplicable. To think that plants could die…"

Meryl became quiet, mulling over things in her head. Her thoughts wandered back to the lake incident, with Knives and Blue. Hadn't they almost died? Maybe not…maybe things had become blown out of proportion because the thought of drowning terrified most people. If left down in the water, would they have truly died?

Meryl shook her head. "I wouldn't have wanted to find out…" she said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"Nothing…just thinking, that's all…" she answered.

After a time, Meryl turned to him and asked, "Jesse, does it really matter?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Does what?"

"The fact that mom and dad aren't our real parents?"

He thought briefly before shaking his head. "No…not at all…"

"Then why worry so much over it? The way I see it, we have great parents who love us very much. We should be happy to have them in our lives…"

"I know…it's just, they're human…"

"And?"

"And humans die…"

Meryl's eyes widened lightly. He sounded almost forlorn and she placed a hand to his shoulder. "Jess, life is a very fragile thing. Even for a plant, evidently. Nothing ever remains the same…even if you are immortal. One day, even _we_ may cease to exist. But I don't think about such things. Instead, I focus on the moments, and my future, living life as fully as I can, day by day. It's what is engrained in us. It's what makes us human still. The desire to live. And living doesn't just mean to exist. It means to have families, to have relationships, and to have experiences. So, what I am trying to say is, don't let stuff like this get you down. Try not to center on the small things. Instead, look forward and keep moving, like each day could be your last."

Jesse stared at his sister, a sense of awe coming over him. Meryl seemed very wise and he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. "You're right Mer. Thank you. For talking to me about this. I feel better about it now."

"Do you love mom and dad?"

"Yes." He answered, no lies in his tone.

"Then leave it at that." She smiled, patting his shoulder.

He nodded, returning her smile.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, it's been on my mind for a bit now."

"Ready to go back?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late."

As the siblings walked, Meryl grinned as she elbowed him lightly. "So, Jess. How are things between you and Shiori?"

Jesse blushed a deep shade of red and Meryl burst out laughing. "So you _do_ like her!"

He shot her a dry look, responding, "Thanks a lot for embarrassing me Mer." He said flatly and she looped her arm with his.

"Aww! My baby brother! Growing up and liking girls now!"

His eyebrow ticked in the slightest and he poked her in the ribs. "I swear, if you tell anybody…"

"Yeah right! Who am I going to tell? Knives?" she said, going silent after she made that last comment.

Jesse looked at her, his smile fading as he dropped his head a little.

"Sorry Jess, it slipped out…" Meryl knew that Jesse had developing feelings for Shiori, but she was blatantly interested in the other plant. "If it makes you feel any better, she will have to give up on him one of these days. He's married. Besides, we may not see her again after we return to Ship's Landing."

"What does she see in that bastard anyways?" he nearly bit out and Meryl was taken aback. Jesse wasn't one for foul language or harsh tones.

"Jesse, you don't like him do you?"

"No, it's more like _he_ doesn't like _me_…" he said bitterly as they made their way up the steps of the hotel room.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" she asked quietly when they stopped in the lobby.

He stared at the red carpet before nodding very slowly. "Yeah…"

"Oh Jesse, if only I could tell you the truth…then maybe you would understand…" Meryl thought sadly. She knew now that Jesse would probably find out some way or the other. But, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about his past. He was so gentle and mild now, not to mention sensitive. The reality might break him… 

"Let's go to bed Mer. We can talk more later about this…"

Meryl could see that he was becoming upset about it and realized that his coldness towards Knives was just his defenses kicking in. "Ok Jess. Let's go. We have a full day tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled at her, coming to rest in front of his door. Suddenly, he reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Mer. For talking to me."

Her eyes softened as she hugged him back. "You're my brother, whom I love. Of course I would talk to you. Any time you need it Jess, ok?"

He nodded, pulling back from her and opening his door. He stepped inside, smiling as he said, "Good night Mer. See you in the morning."

"Good night Jesse." She responded, watching the door close. She turned and made her way towards her room, a somberness settling over her.

"I can see this becoming a problem…" she said softly.

The fact that Jesse was becoming curious about his past made her nervous. She never wanted him to find out…but, with the way Knives was treating him, he might just keep delving deeper and deeper until he found out the real reasons why…


	11. Ch 10 An Ominous Warning

Chapter 10 **An Ominous Warning**

Keith stared at the diary in his hands for a moment, a slow smile creeping over his face. There was something inside…something that would lead him closer to his destination.

"Rem Saverem…" he muttered the name quietly. She was obviously related to Meryl's husband, judging from the last name. But how? He cracked the cover, turning to the first page.

_January second, 2000._

_Dear diary,_

_Hello. It's Rem. I don't remember the last time I wrote in one of these, but I feel it imperative that I keep a detailed log of the goings on in this ship._

_Project Seeds is truly underway, a dream that I had thought would never come about. But here I am, traveling through space and time, in search of a safe place for us. Ever since the prophecy was written, by whom I still don't know, our race has been in turmoil. Earth, seemingly doomed._

_Could it be that our beautiful planet will truly be destroyed? I'm not sure…but it is our mission to find a place for us, a place where we can go on living…_

_It is in our nature to survive. Earth was once such a good place to live. But, as the years have worn on, I wonder…will we use up the natural resources and have it waste away into a barren wasteland? Will humanity sacrifice one another in a scramble to continue to exist?_

_I hope I never see that day. Maybe, 'The One' from the prophecy will come to save us all…_

_I really don't know what else to write at the moment. So I leave off here. I'll write again soon…_

_Rem Saverem_

Keith sat back, taking in the information. What did it all mean? Rem Saverem was part of the Project Seeds? He knew all about that, studying it extensively in his schooling.

He read on, absorbing Rem's words, his fascination growing with each entry.

"What is 'The One'?"

He had never heard this before, his curiosity doubling. When he reached the last entries, his jaw dropped. "Meryl Stryfe-Saverem…is The One?"

The fact that Rem had said that 'The One' housed great powers raised his eyebrows. Could it be possible…that Meryl had truly taken part in the Great Wakening? He smiled. So his assumptions had been correct after all. Meryl Stryfe-Saverem had played an even bigger role in the Great Awakening than he had ever imagined…

He knew at once that he needed to know more about this…it was essential to his plans now.

After Rem's last entry, the diary seemed to stop and he flipped forward a few pages to make sure. His eyes widened, his mouth curving into another smile. There were more entries. Only, the words weren't written by Rem.

They were Meryl's…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Look Hikari, the zoo!" Meryl said excitedly, trying to rub off on her daughter.

The little girl smiled brightly, pointing ahead. "The Zoo!"

Vash and Meryl looked at each other, smiling. Though she had woken in the middle of the night with the same nightmare she had been having for over a week now, Hikari seemed like she was acting more normal this morning, and they were both relieved to say the least.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait here for Shiori." Jesse sat on the bench right outside the zoo entrance.

"All right Jess, just contact us when you come in, ok?" Meryl ruffled his hair and he batted her hand away playfully.

He nodded, watching as the group went in. He sighed. He was glad to be away from them for a few minutes. They had been out together for no longer than two hours that morning and he had already had a run in with Knives again. He had bumped into the other plant by accident and he thought Knives would tackle him right then and there.

Even though he felt a small amount of release from his troubled mind when he spoke of his problems to Meryl, the fact that Knives hated him still weighed heavily upon him. An image of Blue crossed his mind. Perhaps he could pull her aside and talk to her about it…

"Hey Jesse, are you waiting for me?"

The blond looked up to see Shiori walking his way and he stood, smiling broadly. "Hey Shiori. Yeah, the others already went inside."

She smiled softly as she looped her arm with his, leading him towards the entrance. "Thanks Jesse. That was nice of you to wait for me."

Jesse tensed ever so slightly at her touch, but relaxed immediately, willing himself to remain calm. "No prob. So, you met your brother last night then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, finally."

"Why didn't you have him come?"

"Like I said, he's not really a people person, and said he had other stuff to do today. I told him I was going to be hanging around you guys until you left."

He looked at her, a little surprised. "Really?"

Shiori glanced sheepishly towards him, asking, "Is that all right?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, yeah, that's cool…" he tried hard to mask his happiness and Shiori giggled.

"I'm glad Jesse." She had known right away that Jesse had taken a liking to her, and she found it almost endearing. She might have even thought that she was beginning to feel the same way, but her sights were definitely set on a certain shorthaired plant. She didn't know if it was his good looks or his standoffish attitude that attracted her, but Knives had certainly caught her right from the get go. She was determined to get his attention one way or the other before he left Star City…

"Hey, where's the others?" she asked and he felt his heart sink lightly. He was enjoying their time alone.

"I'll find them right now." He concentrated, connecting with his sister.

'Jess? Are you two inside now?'

'Yeah Mer. Just barely. Where are you?'

'By the…hold on…let me read it…uh, the ostriches? Whatever they are…weird creatures…'

'All right. Wait there a minute, we'll be right there.'

Jesse stopped in front of the map that was near the entrance, searching for the ostrich pen. "Uh, that sounds right…" he read the name. "Never heard of those…"

"Did you find them?" Shiori asked and he nodded, taking a right and heading towards the group.

"Yep. Follow me."

They walked quietly, taking in the atmosphere of the zoo. Jesse felt his cheeks burn lightly when he realized that Shiori was still holding onto his arm.

"Oooh! What's that??" she jerked them to a pen on their left, housing two large creatures.

Jesse read the sign, trying to sound out the name. "Uh…a rhin…o rhinocer..os…rhinoceros? I'm not sure, but they look pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh, look over here!"

Jesse grinned as she dragged him to the next pen down, ogling over the animals inside. She was like a little girl…

"Hey you two!"

The pair looked up to see Vash waving his long arm back and forth a ways down the path, where the others were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Shiori let go of Jesse's arm and he felt a prick of disappointment.

"It's about damn time…" Knives grumbled and Blue elbowed him, shooting him a disapproving look before smiling widely at Shiori and Jesse.

"Hey guys. How are you Shiori?"

"Great!"

"Let's get to the next pen. Hikari is begging to see more animals now." Meryl smiled, looping her arm with Vash, who had their daughter on his shoulders. "Oh, that's an ostrich brother." She pointed to the strange bird and he cocked his head to the side.

"Where do they find these things?"

Meryl shrugged. "No clue. I have never heard of most of these animals."

"Well, we saw one back there that looked like Vash. It's feathers stuck straight up." Tasuki said matter of factly and Knives pointed to a cage to their right.

"And that one looks like Tasuki."

All eyes wandered to his gaze, landing on a cage full of baboons.

Blue threw back her head laughing as she pointed. "You're right! Look at its face!"

Tasuki adopted an indignant look. "What the hell? I do not!"

Knives leaned into Blue, grinning. "No, I meant its ass." And all eyes fell on the monkey's red behind.

"Hahahaha! It's the spitting image!" Vash guffawed and even Meryl couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out of her.

"Yeah what the hell ever." Tasuki pouted like usual and Milly grabbed his hand as she shook with silent laughter. "Damn it woman! You might as well just laugh out loud with the rest of them!"

Milly looked at him, mouth curved into a large grin. "Ok! Hahahahaha!"

His eyes widened as he adopted a hurt look. "My wife is actually agreeing with you all! I look like that monkey's _ass_!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Knives burst out laughing as Blue began to find it hard to breath from her own laughter.

Milly wiped tears from her eyes, coughing as she tried to stop her laughing fit. "Oh honey! You know I don't!"

"Yeah right! You really sound convincing!"

Vash was laughing loudly as he patted Tasuki's back heartily, pointing to another pen. "It could be worse! You could look like that thing!"

All eyes landed on the animal in the pin and they began to laugh again, this time, Tasuki cracking a smile as he joined in. "What the _hell_ is that thing??" he asked and they leaned in closer to the railing around the enclosure.

"The sign says it's a warthog." Meryl read between her dying chuckles.

"Damn! That's ugly!" The red head said, grinning to his wife and leaning forward to give her a quick kiss.

"Oh, so you forgive me then?" Milly asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

The brunette shook her head, smiling as she looped her arm with his, continuing to walk with their friends.

Shiori trailed the group slightly, her eyes downcast as she played with her fingers absently. She glanced up, eyes landing on Meryl and she felt her heart thud with guilt for a moment. Had she done the right thing? Taking Meryl's book like that…it seemed that the woman hadn't noticed yet that it was missing. How would she react?

"_Idiot, how would you react??" _she thought to herself. She silently decided that she would visit Keith later and ask him to give it back when he was finished with it. Maybe then she could return it…

Her silver eyes followed Meryl for a moment until she found them wandering towards Knives, resting on the back of his head. How could she get his attention? He was always with Blue…

She sighed. She was being pretty stupid. He had a mate after all. Still, she couldn't shake the desire to get closer to the man named Millions Knives, to have him take notice of her. If she could just steal one kiss from him, maybe that would suffice…

Shiori had been content to stare at Knives the rest of the day, but was surprised when her eyes unconsciously found their way to Jesse. What exactly was it that she felt for him? She had only known any of them for a little over a week, so it was hard to gage what it was. Was she attracted to him? He was very good looking. He was different from Knives in both body and personality. Jesse was kind and caring, having boyishly good looks while Knives was crass and tough, his charm more on the darker side.

"_But really Shiori, you don't have a chance with Knives and you know it." _She silently berated herself. _"But who's to say that you still couldn't have some fun with him?" _she grinned, looking back to Knives. She decided to let the subject go momentarily, walking quickly to catch up with Jesse. She looped her arm with his again, smiling cutely up at him. He glanced down in surprise before smiling broadly.

Shiori felt her heart leap slightly at his look. Yep. She was definitely attracted to him…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kitaro muttered to himself, looking around the huge room. "How the hell am I supposed to find what he's looking for?"

'Brother? Are you there?' Shiori connected with him and he sighed as he walked to one of the vast bookshelves, staring up as it stretched high to the vaulted ceilings.

'Yeah sis. What's up?'

'Not much, just wondering what you are doing. Have you talked more to Keith today?'

'Yeah…he read the diary. He didn't tell me much, just said he needed some more information on something called 'The One.'"

Shiori was silent for a minute, responding, 'So, the diary was of some use after all?'

Kitaro nodded, picking up a book, giving it a look and setting it back. 'Yeah, I guess. He seemed very happy about it.'

'What is 'The One'?' she asked and he shrugged.

'No clue. I'm hoping I can find out.'

'Just let me know brother. I'll see what I can find out on this end.' She said, severing their connection.

Kitaro sighed as he threw up his hands in exasperation. "This place is huge!" he said out loud, earning a shush from the local librarian.

"This is a public library son! Keep your voice down please!" a little old woman came hobbling up to him and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Ma'am. I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked and he put a hand to his chin in contemplation as he stared at her.

"Maybe…I'm looking for some information on something called 'The One'. I have no idea where to start."

The woman's eyes widened slightly. "Why are you looking for that?"

He shrugged. "A friend wants to know. Do you know anything about it?"

She looked from side to side, leaning closer to him, shaking a finger at him. "Believe me when I say son, leave it alone! You don't want to become involved in legends that hold some semblances of truth behind them." The woman eyed him almost sternly before turning around and hobbling back to her desk.

He stared after her, a little surprised by the adamant tone she had. _"Legends huh?" _he thought with a smile. At least he knew where to start looking now…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blue walked the sidewalk slowly, hands clasped behind her as she strolled at a leisurely pace. She looked up, seeing that the stars were beginning to show as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving streaks of pink and gold across the vast sky.

"The sunsets are beautiful here!" Milly spoke up and Tasuki squeezed his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah…but it looks the same to me here as it does in Ship's Landing…"

"Oh Tasuki, men are so unobservant, aren't they?" Meryl spoke up, a knowing tone in her voice as she smiled sarcastically at him.

"What? It looks the same! Don't you guys agree?" he looked pointedly at Knives and Vash, who glanced to the sunset for a moment. After a brief minute, both nodded their heads, mumbling "yeah".

Meryl shook her head. "It may look similar, but it's definitely not, huh girls?"

"I agree. Maybe it's because we are in a different place…it makes things more unusual, right?" Blue smiled and Milly nodded.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Knives looked at Tasuki and Vash, shaking his head as he shrugged.

Meryl whapped Vash's arm, saying, "Oh you men just think so much differently than us."

"Uh yeah, we are much more logical than women. I could have told you that." Tasuki grinned as the other men chuckled lightly.

"But sweet heart, aren't you always asking me what the right thing to do would be? So, doesn't that make _me_ the more logical one and _you_ the one who just pretends to be?" Milly said with a smile and Meryl and Blue burst out laughing.

"You know Milly, it's the same with Vash and I, and I can bet it is with Knives and Blue, too!" Meryl said between her chuckles.

"Gee thanks Milly for giving away my secrets…" Tasuki smiled broadly, drawing her closer and she giggled.

"What would you men do without us women?"

Knives shrugged. "Have less drama?"

"Knives! Thanks a lot!" Blue smacked his arm and he grinned, trying to defend himself.

"What woman? I only speak the truth!"

"Oh my Gods, the drama always comes because of men, isn't that right girls?" Meryl said and they all nodded.

"Yes totally." Blue folded her arms matter of factly.

Vash snorted, elbowing his wife softly. "Yeah whatever woman, we are the easy going ones, you are the high strung ones!"

"Yeah yeah, we could go in circles all night!" Meryl smiled.

"Mommy I'm hungry…" Hikari spoke up softly and she glanced down to her.

"All right sweetie. We are going to get some food right now."

The group stopped in front of their destination, filing inside the restaurant and sitting down.

Shiori sat in between Jesse and Hikari, picking up her menu silently. Jesse put a hand to her arm, getting her attention. "Are you ok? You've been quiet."

"Yeah, sorry…just thinking that's all." She went silent again and Jesse looked at his own menu. Something was definitely off with Shiori. She had been like this ever since they had come to the city and his curiosity was getting to be almost too much.

Shiori glanced up from her menu to look at the group. They sat there chatting amiably, Meryl and Tasuki poking fun at one another like always. She smiled softly. She really liked them all. Her smile slowly faded as she began to think. Was this whole thing right? Was she _really_ doing the right thing? Why was she constantly second-guessing herself about this?

She blinked, looking down to Hikari when she felt the weight of the little girl's stare. She smiled at her, saying, "Hello sweetie. Are you ok?"

Shiori's smile faded again when Hikari continued to stare at her, not responding.

After a time, the girl finally spoke, her voice soft. "He will betray you."

Shiori's eyes flew open, a sense of unknown dread pooling in her stomach at the ominous words. She stumbled lightly over her own, finding her voice. "Wh-…who, Hikari?"

"The green-eyed man." She responded, breaking eye contact and turning her gaze towards the table once again.

'What do you mean? When? _How_?' she connected as she questioned and Hikari looked at her once again.

'He already has. And he will do it again.'

Shiori could only stare at her, her heart in her throat, tears threatening to well up. She swallowed, noticing that her throat was terribly dry and reached a shaky hand forward, grasping her water and bringing it to her lips.

"Shiori…" She nearly jumped at the quiet sound of Jesse's voice and she jerked her head towards him, eyes still a bit wide. "Are you…ok? Seriously…you look pale." He said in concern. He had heard what the little girl said and felt his curiosity turn into unease immediately.

"I…" Shiori tried to respond, her voice cracked. _"Breath Shiori, breath girl. It might not be true…" _she tried to convince herself. But she knew better than that. Hikari had predicted what would happen to Knives and was correct…but did that truly mean she could see into the future? Surely one incident didn't prove that…

She decided to try a test. Glancing back to Jesse, she said, "I'm ok…really…I just don't feel very well, that's all…" she trailed off, turning her full attentions to the little girl.

She made a connection with her, Hikari locking eyes with her once again. She was ready to think when Hikari thought first.

'You are testing me. You will ask me, what am I about to do? And, the answer is, you are about to switch our drinks around.'

Shiori's mouth dropped, her eyes ready to pop out of her head. 'How…how did you know that??' she thought, desperation fringing her thoughts.

'I told you before. I can see it before it happens.' Hikari severed the connection and Shiori stared at her a moment more before turning her head back to the table.

"_What does it mean?"_ she thought to herself. Was it true…that Keith was going to betray her? But how?

"Shiori?" She blinked, realizing that all eyes were on her, the waitress at her side ready to take her order. She blushed in embarrassment and pointed to something random on the menu. "Um, I'll have that please."

The waitress nodded, jotting a quick note before telling them that she would be right back.

"Shiori, you look pale. Are you all right sweetie?" Meryl asked thoughtfully and Shiori thought she might cry.

"Don't speak so kindly to me…" she thought desperately, trying hard to control her emotions that were causing her turmoil inside. 

"I…I'm fine…I just…have a question."

"What is it?" Vash spoke up and she felt her cheeks burn again as all eyes, even Knives', fell on her again.

"I was wondering…do you know anything about something called 'The One?'"


	12. Ch 11 Guilt

Chapter 11 **Guilt **

A clatter of a fork could be heard as Tasuki let it slip from his hand, mouth open.

All eyes widened, including Jesse's.

" 'The…One'?" he asked softly. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Shiori…where have you heard about that?" Vash asked quietly.

"I…my brother…he said he wanted to know about it, and I wondered if you knew something…" she fumbled, playing absently with her fingers. Judging from the table's reaction, she knew that she had hit something…

"Why does he want to know?" Knives snapped and she jumped lightly at the tone of his voice.

"Knives…" Blue said softly, putting her hand to his arm in an attempt to keep him from blowing up.

"What? She doesn't have _anything_ to do with it! She should just keep her nose out of other's business!" he bit out and Shiori hung her head lightly. He was right…

"Knives, calm down and let's hear her out, ok brother? It does no good to go flying off the handle." Vash said firmly and Knives grumbled lightly as he sat back, an irritated look on his face.

"He's right Knives." Meryl agreed, turning her attentions back to Shiori. "Honey, why does your brother want to know?"

"I…really have no idea. He's just curious, I guess."

"If he's so curious, why doesn't he come face to face with us and ask us?" Knives spoke up again and she winced at his tone another time.

She shook her head. "He doesn't like others. That's why."

"Oh, but he sent you in and put you up to this didn't he? Having you do his dirty work, right?" Knives bit out and all eyes widened.

"Knives! How can you be so presumptuous?!" Milly said incredulously.

"Wake _up_ people! Why else would she be here asking us things like this??"

"Knives! That's enough!" Blue said haughtily, having heard enough negativity from him. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

His eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. He clenched his jaw tightly, hands forming into fists as he stood abruptly, glaring daggers at all. "Fine. Suit yourselves and be as ignorant as you want to be!" He turned on heel, storming from the restaurant.

Blue watched him go, her anger melting away as she sighed, sitting back and looking at Meryl.

"Will he be ok?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah…let him be alone for a while. He'll calm down." Blue had been with him long enough to know when to just leave him alone.

All eyes turned again to Shiori, who had her head buried in her arms on the table, shaking lightly. She sniffed, lifting her eyes to the others, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" she let out, her voice strained with emotion.

"Shiori, it's ok…don't cry…" Meryl said soothingly, which only made the girl cry harder.

She stood quickly, fumbling with her chair as she scooted it under the table. "I have to go…"

Jesse's eyes widened. "Go where?"

"I…I don't know…" she cried. She gave them one last look before turning and bolting out the door. Jesse stood quickly, running out the door after her.

Meryl looked at the remaining companions, wonder in her eyes. "What was that all about?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Shiori? Where are you?" Jesse called, looking from side to side as he ran. Where did she run off to? After what Knives had said, it didn't surprise him that she would be hurt…

His eyes narrowed. "That bastard! He just gets worse and worse, doesn't he?"

He rounded a corner to find the purple haired girl sitting on a bench, hunched over as she cried softly.

His eyes softened and he slowed to a stop in front of her. "Shiori…"

She looked up at him, the tears still streaming down her face. "Jesse…I'm so confused!"

He stood there looking unsure of what to say. "Shiori, I-" he was cut off and his eyes widened when she stood suddenly, crashing into him. The hug surprised him greatly, but he was over it quickly, wrapping his own arms about her, trying his best to calm her. "It's ok Shiori…it's ok…"

She shook her head. "No! It's not! Nothing is right at the moment!"

Gently, the blond pushed her back so that he could look her in the face. "Shiori, what is going on?"

She stared at him, becoming more aware of the fact that he was holding her close and tried hard to contain the blush that came to her face. Could she tell him? It would be so much better to have someone to tell…her brother didn't listen very well, and Keith…he wasn't about to tell her his true motives yet…

She shook her head. She couldn't. What if what Hikari said had some truth behind it? Shiori knew in that moment that she had to get as far away from the Stryfe-Saverem family as she could.

"I…I guess my feelings were just hurt, that's all. To think that Knives would be so…be so…"

"So cold? Yeah, he's an asshole like that to me too. When he doesn't like you, it shows." He snorted.

Shiori locked eyes with him. He looked like he harbored hatred towards the other plant as well, but she could see the pain in his eyes too. "It hurts you too, doesn't it?" she asked softly and he deflated a little.

"I…have always liked him…looked up to him. Until now…"

Shiori nodded, feeling her pity well up for him and pulled him back to her in another hug. "Thank you Jesse. For coming after me. I need to go find my brother now."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah…I just need to think, and maybe find out why my brother wants to know what 'The One' is."

Again, Jesse felt a shock of recognition go through him at the mention of 'The One'. He shook his head. "I have no clue what it is, but my family seems to know…"

Why hadn't they ever said anything of this matter? Why was it so secret??

"I'll see you later Jesse." Shiori let him go, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and smiling at him.

"When will we see you again?"

"Tomorrow. I'll contact you." She lied, turning and walking away. She knew that she had to find out what Keith was really up to before she could be near them again. She didn't want them getting hurt…

He watched her go, sitting on the park bench, many thoughts weighing on his mind. Why was Knives treating her like this? Why was he so suspicious?

He blinked in surprise when the very man he was thinking about came to stand in front of him, arms folded, a slight scowl on his face. "Knives?"

"Listen to me when I say this. Keep that bitch away from our family. She isn't trustworthy."

Jesse felt his hackles raise defensively as he stood, fists clenched. "Oh really now? And I suppose that _you_ are??"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Knives bit out, his face closer to Jesse's now.

"Just what I mean! What the hell is 'The One' and why are you so quick to keep it secret from me?!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is! I am part of this family too!" Jesse said defensively, nearly nose to nose with the other man.

"If it were up to me, you _wouldn't be_!!"

Jesse's eyes widened as he felt his stomach drop, his anger deflating immediately. He stepped back, a hurt expression on his face and Knives flinched inwardly. He had said that very harshly and saw the pain flash across the younger plants eyes. And for an instant, he felt a small sting of regret for his words.

Jesse tore his gaze from Knives, looking to the rocky ground, his throat burning with emotion. Knives' eyes widened lightly when the other man brought his gaze to his once more. Jesse had tears streaming down his face and Knives' eyes softened against his will.

"Knives…I don't know why you hate me so much…but…I don't regret saving you from the lake." He tried to smile, but found it difficult and turned on heel, sprinting away.

Knives stared after him for a time before sitting heavily on the bench.

"_I…have always liked him…looked up to him. Until now…"_

Jesse's words passed through his mind and he felt guilt hit him full force. He shook his head furiously. "I still hate him!" he bit out quietly, but his scowl slowly faded as he heard Jesse's forlorn voice in his head once again.

"…_I don't regret saving you from the lake."_

"Damn it…" he swore softly to himself. He couldn't believe that he was feeling guilt for what he had said. He still hated Jesse…right?

He stood; eyes downcast as he began to walk slowly back to the restaurant. No doubt that they all were angry with him too. Blue probably most of all. He sighed. Why was he such an ass sometimes? He just couldn't get passed things and it was driving him insane.

Why was he so suspicious of Shiori? Did he really need to be so harsh with her? True, she got on his nerves, but she was still just a girl, right? For some reason, she had rubbed him the wrong way from day one and his nature didn't allow him to move passed things like that very easily. They say that first impressions aren't everything, but they sure seemed to stick with him…

He stood outside of the restaurant, his hand to the door as he hesitated.

The door opened to reveal Blue standing there, an unreadable expression on her face. He gave her a sheepish look and she folded her arms, a look of slight irritation crossing her face. "Are you angry with me woman?"

"Should I be? I just don't know how to feel about how you have been acting lately Knives." She said softly and he hung his head slightly.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Yes, you did Knives."

He flinched a bit, ready for her onslaught. Blue had quite the temper when angry, and for some reason, he felt like he deserved whatever it was she was about to throw his direction.

"Knives…I love you."

He blinked, looking up to see the sad expression on her face. "I…love you too…"

"I just wish that I could help ease some of your hatred…you are so untrusting of others still, and I wonder, how trusting of me are you really?"

"Blue…you know the answer to that."

"Do I?"

He went quiet as he stared at her. She was being serious…"Blue…I…"

"We can talk about his later, when we are alone tonight, ok? Let's get back to the table. And I expect that you have some apologies to say to your family, right?"

He sighed, nodding as he allowed her to lead him back to the table. "Yeah…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Kitaro? Where are you?' Shiori reached out to her brother, connecting with him.

'I'm at the city library. Where are you?' he responded, though he sounded faraway, like he wasn't paying very much attention to her.

'I'm coming to you. I'll be right there.'

'…kay…'

Shiori sighed, severing the connection as she rounded the corner, seeing the massive building in front of her. For some reason, she knew he would still be there and she climbed the steps to Star City library, opening the door quietly and stepping through. She glanced from side to side, looking for her sibling and her eyes fell upon him, sitting in a corner hunched over a book.

"Brother…"

Kitaro looked up, ready to smile at his sister when he saw the puffiness around her eyes. His silver orbs narrowed in concern. "Shiori, have you been crying?"

"I…yeah." She said flatly, not trying to hide the fact.

"Who the hell made you cry??" he asked defensively, ready to stand up and take on her offender.

She smiled as she laughed lightly. Kitaro was an ass a lot of the time, but he was still very protective of his little sister, it seemed. "Taro, it's ok. It's not a big deal." He seemed unconvinced and she looked at the book in his hands, trying to veer away from the subject. "What are you reading?"

Kitaro deflated a little as he turned his attentions back to the pages he was going over. "I think I may have found some information on 'The One'."

Shiori sat next to him, staring pointedly at him. "Kitaro, I need to know the truth. Why does Keith want this information?"

"Sis, I…"

"Don't lie to me Kitaro."

He sagged his shoulders a little. "The truth? The truth Shiori is that I really don't know."

She locked eyes with him, daring him to be lying. Hers widened lightly. He was being honest…

Kitaro was very easy to read, and she could always tell when he was being untruthful and in this case, his eyes held sincerity.

"You really don't know…" she trailed off and he shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, kind of, yeah! I mean, what if…" she trailed off again. Should she tell him about what Hikari had said? "Brother, I just don't know anymore…I don't like where this is going this time. It's not like times in the passed. This…is more serious, more involved. Someone could really get hurt…"

"Sis, what are you talking about? Serious? Hurt? I just don't get why you are over reacting so much. Keith only wants to know what happened during the Great Awakening, that's all. I mean, don't you want to know?

"Yes, I do, but I think that…there may be more to it than that…"

"Like?" Kitaro questioned.

"I don't know…I just, have this feeling…"

"Shiori, this is stupid. What is wrong with you lately? Ever since you got involved with those people, you have been acting like this."

"Kitaro, I really think that they are involved in the Great Awakening! But, they are good people! And I don't want Keith doing anything to them, that's all…"

They went quiet for a time, both staring at the table. "Shiori, why don't you talk to Keith about it? I'm sure he can clear this whole thing up…"

She shook her head. "I don't trust him anymore Kitaro. I'm…sorry…"

"So, you want to know about 'The One'?" Kitaro spoke up, changing the subject and she locked eyes with him.

"What have you found?"

He indicated to the book in his hands, putting it on the table in front of them and scooting closer to her. "Well, this is the only book I could find that had anything about it…"

Shiori stared at the old tattered book, wonder in her eyes. "Project Seeds." She read the title quietly.

"Look. Here, it says that there was once a prophecy, on a planet called Earth."

"Earth?" she asked quietly, the name unfamiliar to her.

"Yeah. Humans there formed something called Project Seeds, traveling through space and ending up on Gunsmoke. That's how the planet came to have human life."

"I had no idea…"

"It's fascinating. Project Seeds was formed all because of the prophecy about 'The One'."

"Does it have the prophecy in the book?"

"Yeah, it's right…here." Kitaro thumbed ahead a few pages and Shiori's eyes fell upon the words.

**"In the light of the moon, she will come,**

**Eyes like gold, hair like the sun.**

**To save us all, her mission to be,**

**To open the gateway to eternity.**

**But, if in the wrong hands she were to fall,**

**doom and despair would come to all."**

Shiori sat back, letting the words sink in. "The humans on that planet…were scared of this?" she asked softly and Kitaro shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Gateway…to what?" Shiori was very confused now.

"I don't know that either, but look at this. It says here that there is more information. There are other volumes of this book out there. But I can't find them anywhere."

She cocked her head to the side. "I wonder where they are?"

"Could be that they are lost, or were destroyed some how. This book _is_ very old, after all. I'm surprised that it's even still in existence."

"Kitaro, I need to get Meryl's diary back." Shiori said suddenly.

"Uh, sis, I don't see how that will happen. Keith is very possessive, you know that."

"I know…but I can't shake the feeling that I did the wrong thing by taking it."

Kitaro placed a hand to her shoulder. "Shiori, you are probably just feeling bad for stealing it, that's all."

"No Kitaro! I mean, yes, I do feel terrible, but that's not what I mean. I think that it was wrong to hand it over to him. I didn't read it, so I have no clue what was in it, but what if it was valuable information that he uses against them? Gods I am so stupid! I should have thought about this sooner!" She buried her head in her arms, feeling her salty tears begin again and Kitaro rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Shiori, what has been going on between you and that family? I have never seen you act this way. You have always looked up to Keith like he was our brother…"

"I know…I just…" she trailed off.

"Sister, what can I do?"

She looked up at him, locking eyes with him as a serious look crossed her face. "Help me get that diary back."


	13. Ch 12 Wanting for Truth

Chapter 12 **Wanting for Truth**

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Hikari ran through the blinding light, shielding her blue eyes from the brightness. She was very disoriented and stumbled about, tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. "Mommy! I can't see you!"

"Over here little girl…" a voice resounded out of the brightness and she felt fear creep over her. The man she had seen in her dreams before stepped out of nowhere, holding his hand out to her.

She shrunk back from him, not liking the way his piercing green eyes bore into hers. "Stay away!" she yelled out and his smile turned evil.

Hikari's eyes snapped open and she sat up, her breath labored and sweat beading her brow. Tears began to leak down her face.

It was the same dream she had been having for almost two weeks now and she was beginning to get sick of it.

"Mommy…" she cried softly and Meryl's eyes opened as she sat up slowly.

"Angel, did you have the dream again?"

"Yeah…" she choked and Meryl stood, coming to her bedside and sitting down, clasping her daughter tightly.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here…"

"I'm scared mommy…what if it comes true?"

"Oh Hikari…we will be right here with you the whole time. We will never let you be alone, don't worry…" Meryl tried to sound convincing. To tell the truth, she was worried even more than Hikari was. The fact that her daughter was a pre-cognitive didn't help things and she wondered, what if it _did_ come true??

"You're scared too, aren't you mommy?" Hikari's soft question floated up to her and Meryl crushed her tighter to her chest, burying her face in the little girl's onyx locks. "Yes sweetie, I am too…but don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She sat there holding the girl in her arms until she felt Hikari's breathing even out into slumber once again. Setting her back carefully, Meryl covered her again with her blankets, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Mer?" Vash called softly and she stood and went to their bed, crawling back in beside him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah…" she scooted closer to her husband, wrapping her arms about him, feeling him do the same. She sighed. "It was the dream again. I'm scared Vash. What if it's a sign of what's to come? She seems to think so too."

"I don't know Meryl…I wish I did. It doesn't give any clues as to when or how or even what will happen though. All that's there is a man. A man that none of us know apparently."

"And how are we supposed to protect our little girl from someone that we have no information on, or who might not even exist, right?"

"Right." Vash nodded.

"I just wish she didn't have to feel so afraid, that's all."

"Don't worry Mer. Things will be ok. In three days, you will get your award, and then we can go back home. I bet it's because she's not used to traveling so far that she is unnerved. Once home, she will come around." He tried to sound convincing and she nodded.

"You're probably right. Hey, why do you think Knives is so wary of Shiori?" she asked suddenly, a little off subject.

"I don't know…I mean, does it really surprise you? It's Knives we are talking about. He doesn't like very many people, plant or human. She has a little crush on him and it probably just annoys him, that's all."

"Yeah…I just felt bad for her tonight. I hope she's ok."

He hugged her closer, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "You have a good heart Mer. That's why I love you."

She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you too Vash."

Meryl tried to drift back to sleep, but found that she was wide-awake. Sighing, she began to untangle herself from Vash and he whined softly.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I'm going to write for a bit. I don't think I can get back to sleep right away, and writing always makes me more tired."

He nodded as he let her go, rolling over to go back to sleep as she tread quietly across the room to their suitcases. Unzipping hers, Meryl searched her bag for her diary, eyes widening when she came up with nothing.

"Vash, you haven't seen the diary, have you?"

"Nope." He said groggily, almost asleep again.

Meryl felt her heart leap to her throat in anxiousness as she searched again, still coming up empty handed. She flipped on the desk light, earning a groan from her husband. She ignored him, scanning the room for her book.

"Mer, that's bright…" he whined again and she came to his side.

"Vash! The diary! It's gone!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking at her. "What?"

"Rem's diary…it's gone!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Meryl, what's up? It's the middle of the night…" Tasuki groaned, his eyes drooping.

"Mer, is everything ok?" Blue asked in concern and Meryl gave them a grave look.

"Guys, the diary…it's missing…"

All eyes widened and Knives looked incredulous. "What? I didn't even know you brought it…"

"Yeah, I actually began writing in it not to long ago. I felt that keeping a diary was a good thing, and wanted to write our story down…"

"Shit…and now it's gone…" Tasuki said softly.

"Who would have taken it?" Milly asked and Knives scowled.

"I can give you one guess. Shiori."

Jesse poked his head out into the lobby, trying to be discreet. Why was everyone convened at this hour? And why wasn't he invited? He was a very light sleeper, and his plant hearing had picked up on their soft voices in the hallway, peaking his curiosity.

"Knives, why would you think that? And when would she have??" Blue asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know woman! All I know is that I don't trust her at all."

"Yeah, but you don't trust most people Knives, so it's not surprising." Tasuki said flatly, earning a glare from his friend.

Knives quit glaring at him to look at his hands. "So, because I have a hard time trusting people, every time I have this inclination you all will just brush it aside?" he asked quietly and their eyes widened as they looked guiltily at one another.

"Knives…" Meryl said softly. "You know that we wouldn't do that to you. We just don't understand why you don't like her so much when the rest of us don't have a problem with her, that's all."

"I just can't place my finger on it. She is not being truthful about something. I can feel it."

"So, let's say that she did take the diary. Why?" Tasuki folded his arms.

"Why would _anyone_ want to take it, that's my question." Vash said and they nodded.

Jesse's eyes narrowed slightly. What diary? How was it that they all knew about it, but he didn't?

"Because it houses very important information, that's why." Knives said.

"Information, yes, but how would it be of any use to someone?" Blue asked.

"It tells all about 'The One'." Milly spoke.

"Yeah, but only a small amount. It doesn't go into detail, so how would that help anyone?" Tasuki put out there and Meryl bit her bottom lip.

"Actually…it tells everything about it…I told you, I began to keep a diary of my own in it. I wrote down everything."

"Everything?" they all asked at once and she nodded.

"_Everything."_

They went silent for a moment, letting this new information sink in and Knives snorted.

"Well isn't this just fucking great? Who knows where it is, and what they intend to do with the information."

"Where do we even start to look?" Blue breathed.

"For one thing, we can start by going back to bed. We won't get anywhere with how tired we all are. We will only end up fighting about it. Let's sleep on it and talk over breakfast in the morning, agreed?" Vash stepped in and sighs could be heard all around, heads nodding.

"You're right Vash. Sorry I woke you all. I just…felt it was urgent."

"And it was Mer. Don't feel bad." Tasuki said firmly.

"Tasuki's right. It was something that couldn't wait." Blue said, standing as she grasped Knives' hand, pulling him up as well.

"Thanks guys. Good night. See you in the morning."

They all said their good byes, heading back to their respective rooms. Jesse hurried back to his own, closing his door swiftly and silently before any of them could round the corner. He leaned heavily against his door, deep in thought.

What was going on? And why wasn't he being included?

"_I'm part of this family too!"_

_"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be!"_

Knives' scathing words hit him again and he swallowed the thick lump in his throat. What exactly did he mean by that? At first, he had thought Knives had said that out of anger. But, the more he mulled over it, the more he wondered; could Knives' words have harbored more truth to them than he knew?

He shook his head, pushing himself from the door as his eyebrows furrowed together. He was getting sick of the secrets and found his determination steeling steadily. He would find out what they were all hiding from him, no matter what.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keith sat back, looking from the diary to Meryl's newest book Reborn. He knew it! He had just known that her novel had some truth to it. The diary she had written coincided almost exactly with what happened in the book.

He had read every single one of Meryl Stryfe-Saverem's books. When he had finished Where You Left Me, the fact that the man whom she loved was Vash the Stampede was obvious. His curiosity had been peaked then. When the Great Awakening had taken place, he had made no connection whatsoever at first to Meryl. No one on the planet seemed to know what had happened.

But when he learned of Kiba's death, he had traveled to Ship's Landing, grudgingly attending the funeral. He had spotted her then, and knew that she had some part in it. She was no longer human, but a plant…how was that possible?

Then he read Reborn. His suspicions had grown and he knew that he had to find out.

And now, the diary.

He smiled. He knew exactly what he needed to do. It was possible to achieve his ambitions now. What was once a shadow of a dream was now solidifying into an achievable reality.

"My time will come Meryl. Wait for it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Any ideas?" Shiori asked and Kitaro shook his head.

"Nope. None that would work, anyway. Why don't you just ask for it nicely? He may be willing to part with it once he reads it."

"Yeah right brother. Like that will work." Shiori said flatly, sighing as she put her chin on her arms, staring across the vast grass of the park they were sitting in.

"Do we really need to get it from him?" Kitaro almost whined and she looked crossly at him.

"Yes! I told you, I won't rest until we get to the bottom of this! I want to get it so we can read it! And then, I'm giving it back to Meryl." She stated.

"Hello kids!" Keith raised his hands high above his head, waving to the siblings as he walked closer.

Shiori felt her heart accelerate, her nervousness rising as he came closer. She forced a fake smile, locking eyes with him when he came to rest in front of them. "Hey Keith, how are you?"

He smiled broadly, sitting across from them. "Not bad sweetie, how about you?"

Shiori swallowed lightly, trying to contain her dread that was creeping up inside of her. "Just fine." She lied and he eyed her, a look of suspicion flashing in his eyes.

He knew she was lying, but smiled again anyways. "Good to hear. Have you found out anything from the family?"

She shook her head. "No…same stuff as before…"

He nodded, turning his gaze to Kitaro. "How about you? Find anything out about 'The One'?"

Kitaro locked eyes with Shiori and she silently begged him not to tell the truth. But he couldn't lie to Keith…"Uh, yeah, a little." He brought forth the Project Seeds book, earning a look from Shiori.

Keith grabbed it and opened it. "Very interesting…" he muttered, thumbing through it briefly. He smiled brightly as he snapped it shut, standing. "Well, I'm off to read this one then. You kids go have so fun in the city. We will only be here a few more days."

"And then were will we go?" Shiori questioned and he winked.

"Back home of course."

"Hey Keith, did you finish the diary?" Kitaro asked to his retreating form.

"Yeah, I did. It's fascinating."

"Can I read it too?"

Keith stopped and turned around, looking at them inquisitively. "You really want to?"

Kitaro nodded and Shiori felt her excitement rise. Would he let Kitaro borrow it to read??

"If you want to, then come to my room tonight. You can read it there." He smiled again, turning on heel to go back to the hotel.

Shiori's heart sunk as she let her head fall to her arms again. "It was wishful thinking…"

"Sorry sis…I tried…"

She looked up angrily at him. "Why did you give him the library book Kitaro??"

He winced lightly. "I couldn't lie…"

"You're scared of him too, aren't you??"

Kitaro went silent for a time. "Sis, Keith is a powerful man. He's nothing to play around with. You know that as much as I do."

She deflated; nodding her head as her eyes traced the deep grooves of the wooden table her arms were resting on. "I know…I don't want to be a part of this anymore…"

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't really have a choice Shiori." Kitaro confirmed.

"Don't I?" she looked up at him, a quiet defiance lighting her sliver orbs.

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

She knew he was right on some levels. How could she just abandon the person who was like a brother to them since they were small? Keith had always been good to them. She didn't really approve of his methods sometimes, but she still loved him, right?

As she had begun to get closer to Meryl and her family, she realized what being a family was all about. Keith had been oppressive at times, controlling and mean. Sure, he had always taken care of the siblings, but did that mean that he loved them?

She wasn't sure anymore.

"_He will betray you."_

Hikari's words echoed through her mind and she found herself believing them more and more.

"Shiori? What do you want to do?"

She blinked at her brother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to go to his room tonight and read it?"

Shiori stared at him a moment, contemplating the question. "Maybe…yeah…I want to know."

He nodded. "Ok then. Once we know what's in it, then we can decide if we really want to risk getting it back from Keith, ok?"

"Ok."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blue? Are you ok?" Meryl questioned as they strolled the park.

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all."

Meryl stared out across the green grass, smiling as she watched Vash, Tasuki, Knives, Milly and Hikari kicking around a ball, grins on their faces.

"Don't you want to be out there?" Blue asked.

"Naw, I'm not really a sporty girl. I would look stupid out there."

Blue grinned, nodding. "Yeah, me too."

They went silent for a time, watching their loved ones romp through the grass playfully, laughing.

'Meryl…' Blue made a connection and Meryl blinked at her.

'What is it Blue?'

'I…did it…'

Meryl cocked her head. 'Did what?'

'Stopped taking my pills.'

Her silver eyes widened. 'You did? When?'

'Right before we left for Star City.' Blue confirmed and Meryl smiled brightly.

'And, how do you feel?'

'Like…a liar…'

Meryl's smile dropped as she put her arm around her friends shoulder. 'Will you tell him?'

"I think I should…but I'm scared. What if he gets angry?'

Meryl snorted playfully. 'Blue, Knives is always angry. He will get over it, right?'

Blue looked at her hands. 'I don't know Mer…he is easily betrayed, too. He will think that I blatantly betrayed him…'

'Blue, it's your life too. Having a family will make you happy. He is being selfish, to say the least.'

'Yeah, but having children is such a big deal. How can I just make that decision on my own when I know he's so against it?'

'You sound like you regret not taking the pills…' Meryl trailed off and Blue felt tears prick her eyes.

'I do, but at the same time I don't.'

Meryl gave her a sympathetic look, pulling her into a hug. 'Just know that what ever happens, I will support you Blue. What ever decision that you make.'

Blue clasped onto her, smiling through her tears. 'Thank you Meryl. I just wish Knives would say the same thing…'

From across the field, Knives' eyebrows furrowed lightly in concern. Why was Blue crying? And why was she in connection with Meryl when they were right next to each other? What was she hiding from him?

'I'm sure that he will come around. He is so good with Hikari, he has to see that.' Meryl said.

'I know, I was hoping that he would change his mind because of her.'

'Just give it time Blue. And, if you get pregnant, what would he do? Leave you? I think not.'

'I don't know…it's hard to get through to him sometimes. And he doesn't get over betrayal easily. We all know that.' Blue stared pointedly at Jesse, who was sitting on a bench not far from them, a far away look on his face.

Meryl sighed sadly. Jesse had been quiet all morning. The group had come together early, before he had awaken, to talk about the diary. Unfortunately, they hadn't come up with much. Vash had brought up the idea of having Jesse ask Shiori about it, seeing as they had gotten a little closer it seemed.

Meryl was apprehensive. He would question what was in the diary, and did they really want him to know?

'You should go talk to him. He seems upset about something.' Blue thought and Meryl locked eyes with her.

'Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.'

'Thanks for talking to me Mer.' Blue thought gratefully and Meryl smiled.

'Anytime Blue. If you want my opinion, I think you did the right thing. Knives might get angry for a moment, but he loves you more than life itself. We can all see that clearly. And, I can be willing to bet that he would feel the same way about a child.'

Blue smiled, feeling somewhat better. 'You're right. Thanks for being on my side.'

Meryl winked as she stood. 'Girls have to stick together, right?'

Blue chuckled mentally. 'Right.'

Meryl severed the connection, making her way to stand beside Jesse. He blinked up at her and she smiled. "Can I join you?"

He nodded, patting the space next to him. "Sure."

"So why aren't you out there playing with them?" she asked and he snorted.

"Why do you think?"

Her smile faded and her shoulders drooped lightly. "Jess, what's wrong?"

Jesse tensed. Usually, the soothing sound of his sister's voice calmed him, but he felt his anger building slowly. He knew it would be only a matter of time before he couldn't contain it and he snapped.

"Meryl, I…what's wrong? _Everything_ is wrong right now!" He shoved his head into his hands, hiding his eyes from her.

She gave a confused look, putting her hand to his back. She was surprised to feel how tense he was.

"I'm beginning to think that it was a mistake to come with you guys…" he said softly from behind his hands.

"Jesse, why would you think that?" Meryl coaxed, wanting to make him feel better.

"Because Knives hates me, Shiori is gone, and…and you all are hiding something from me!" He lifted his gaze to hers, tears threatening to spill from his bright blue eyes.

Meryl felt her heart thud painfully in her throat. "Jesse…" she trailed off. She could clearly see the pain in his eyes and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Jesse, there are things…that you are better off not knowing about…"

His jaw dropped. "So there _is_ something??" he asked, accusation fringing his voice and she winced slightly.

"I…can't say Jess…please understand…"

He stood abruptly, his eyes burning with upset. "Meryl! I _don't_ understand! I can't stand this! This isn't fair!"

She stared at him, eyes wide from his tirade and she felt tears spring to her eyes. "Oh Jesse…please don't be angry! It's for your own good that you don't know! The truth…it could hurt you so badly!" she said softly, pleadingly. "Can't you just leave it alone? Please??" she begged.

Jesse's mouth formed a tight thin line as he tried to control his emotions. "Didn't you ever stop to think that my feelings are already hurt because you are keeping this from me? Meryl, what the hell is 'The One'?? And why does that name sear itself into me every time I hear it? You know something about this!"

Meryl's eyes widened and she felt turmoil churn inside of her. She just couldn't tell him…she had _never _wanted to tell him…

She shook her head, letting a tear fall from her eye, feeling as it followed the contour of her cheek before stopping to rest on her chin. "Jesse, I'm sorry. I just can't tell you."

The blonde's jaw tightened as he stared at her, nodding slowly. He turned and began to walk away and she sprung up, ready to go after him.

"Jesse-"

"Just don't Meryl. Leave me alone." He bit out quietly and she stopped in her tracks.

Sadly, she watched him walk away, more tears forming and falling. "Jesse…I'm so sorry…"


	14. Ch 13 Conflict

Chapter 13 **Conflict **

Shiori and Kitaro stood outside Keith's door, waiting for him to come and answer it.

He opened it, smiling broadly as he stepped back, allowing them to enter. "So, curiosity get the better of you two?" he winked as they settled onto one of the beds in the room.

"Are you going to let us read it?" Shiori asked quickly and he grinned, pulling out the book.

"My my Shiori, patience doll. We'll get to that." He sat down on the other bed, leaning against the headboard. "So, first things first. We will be leaving in two days, the night of the second day. I thought we would go back to Independence, but I have stop to make on the way."

"Where?" Kitaro questioned.

"There is a little place a few hours outside of Ship's Landing that I want to go."

"What's there?" Shiori asked and he sighed.

"It's a building. I just want to see it. It may have something to do with the Great Awakening."

She nodded, somewhat content with that answer. "Ok, so now can we read it?"

He smiled, handing it over to them. Eagerly, the siblings opened the book, beginning to read.

Keith watched their reactions silently as they read. He chuckled lightly when their eyes widened, or their jaws dropped, obviously as fascinated as he was with what was in the book.

When they came to the end of Rem's words, he plucked the book from their hands, shutting it and tucking it away. "Satisfied now?"

Shiori and Kitaro stared at each other a moment, then back to Keith. "So, our planet wasn't always what it is now?"

"According to this, it was once beautiful, and was called Elysian. But then, a powerful being, evidently called 'The One', destroyed it. And then, Project Seeds crashed here and the human race came to be on Gunsmoke."

"Then, what cause the Great Awakening? How did Gunsmoke go back to being like it was before??" Kitaro questioned.

"I can bet that it was the power of 'The One' that did it." Keith confirmed and Shiori's eyes widened.

"Then…it was Meryl? She's 'The One', right?"

Keith shrugged. "It would seem that way. But I could be wrong…just because she has black hair and silver eyes doesn't mean that it's her." He lied. He knew perfectly well it was Meryl.

They nodded. "That's true…" Kitaro said.

Shiori adopted a confused look. "So, what do you want this information for?"

"I just want to know what happened to our planet, that's all." He said and Shiori could tell that he was done. He wouldn't reveal anything more, not tonight, at least.

"Ok, so two more days. Meet me on the night of the second day at the park. My car will be waiting. We will get out of this city then."

Kitaro nodded, standing and holding his hand out to help his sister up. "Thanks Keith, for letting us read the book."

Keith nodded, smiling. "Of course. We are family, right?"

Shiori tried hard to force a smile as she said her good nights. When they were back in their room, she turned to Kitaro. "Family. Yeah right, he doesn't seem to know the meaning of that word…there was more in that book. He took it before I could turn the page, I just know it!" she ground out as she turned and flopped onto the bed.

"Sis, do you still want to get it back?" Kitaro questioned and she nodded.

"It's not his, or ours. It rightfully belongs to Meryl and her family."

"I can't help but wonder, what is this place that we are going to visit on the way back to Independence?"

"I don't know…but I have a feeling that it has to do with this whole thing." Shiori said as she picked at her fingernails.

"So, who was that Shikio guy, and where is he now?" Kitaro voiced out loud.

"I want to know that too…"

"I mean, he was a plant, right? So he's gotta still be alive?"

Shiori shook her head. "Not necessarily…our parents our dead, remember?"

"Yeah…you're right…Shikio could be gone for all we know. What was it that he had wanted the power of 'The One' for anyways?"

Shiori shook her head, not saying anything. Could it be possible that Meryl was it? Was that why they were so secretive about the whole thing? Her eyebrows furrowed. This was getting very deep very fast, and she felt herself being pulled along with the tides, powerless to escape it.

She knew now that she was involved whether she liked it or not. The second she had laid eyes on Knives, she was pulled into that family, and she knew that she had just uncovered some of their secrets. But there was more to them…and she found her thoughts wandering back to Jesse.

What did he have to do with all of this? He was different from them, she spotted that right away. And what was more, he didn't seem to understand why either.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where's Jesse?" Vash questioned when he noticed that the other plant was missing.

Meryl sighed as the group walked towards a restaurant for dinner. "He ran off earlier while you guys were playing."

"Ran off?" Milly asked and Meryl nodded.

"He was angry…"

Knives raised an eyebrow. "Angry? At what?"

Blue blinked at him. Why did he want to know? It surprised her that he was even curious about Jesse in the least.

He looked down at her, locking gazes. "What?" he asked quietly and she shook her head, taking her eyes from him.

They stopped in front of the door to the pizza parlor, all eyes on Meryl.

She opened the door, indicating for them to follow. "Here, let's get seated and I'll tell you about it."

The party followed the hostess to their table, seating themselves and placing their drink orders. Once the waiter was gone, they all looked expectantly at Meryl.

The silver-eyed woman sighed. "I asked him what was wrong, because he seemed upset. He said…everything was wrong. He was beginning to wonder if he should have come with us."

Knives opened his mouth to make a comment but Blue pinched him under the table, shooting him a warning glance. He snapped it shut, rolling his eyes lightly as Meryl continued.

"I asked him why and he said that…well, Knives hated him…"

Knives flinched inwardly as all eyes fell to him. He stared at the table, feeling his guilt begin to bubble to the surface. He was surprised when Meryl continued.

"That's not all. He felt that we were hiding something from him. And he asked what 'The One' was…" she trailed off, watching as all eyes widened, some jaws dropping.

"He wants to know?" Milly asked quietly.

"He can't know!" Everyone jumped lightly when Knives' fist fell heavily to the table as he emphasized his words.

"Knives, I know that…" Meryl said softly and he seemed to relax more.

"Why can't he know?" Blue voiced her thoughts and Knives looked incredulously at her.

"Because woman! What if he were to try it again? Think about it. If he knew how powerful he once was, what if he tried to do things again??"

They all stared at him, some heads nodding in agreement.

"You're right Knives…" Vash said and Meryl felt her tears begin to rise again.

"That's not the main reason I didn't want to tell him though."

"What do you mean Mer?" Vash asked and she let a tear fall from her eyes.

"I…just don't want him to be hurt, that's all…"

Knives snorted as he shot her an unbelieving look. "Hurt? _Him_? Woman, I could care less about his feelings. What I do care about is our future."

"Well, I _do_ care about his feelings Knives! He's my brother!" she shot back to him, feeling her cheeks redden with anger.

"No, he's _not_!!" Knives bit out and Meryl slammed her fist on the table as she stood, glaring daggers at him.

"Stop this right now Millions Knives! I know what he did to you! He took Kiba's life! He almost took all of ours! Don't sit here and act like you were the _only_ one affected by him! But, Knives, Jesse is _not Shikio_! Shikio is gone! Can't you understand that?!"

"No!" Knives was standing now, looking heatedly at her. "You can't look me in the eyes and tell me that that plant is not _him_!"

"He may _look_ like him, but his _heart_ is different! If you would just stop being stubborn and open your eyes, you would see it too! But you refuse to Knives! And that's what your problem is!" Meryl said, not backing down from him.

He clenched his hands, jaw tight as they stared at one another, the table quietly watching to see the outcome. They knew better than to intervene.

Meryl felt her anger begin to melt away, feeling Knives' tension subsiding as well. She had tears streaming down her face now and wiped them away with the back of her sleeve.

Knives felt his own tears rise, and fought hard to keep them down. "Meryl…I can't get passed this…"

"Have you even tried?" she asked quietly and he looked down, allowing a few tears to slide down his cheeks.

Blue stood and wrapped her arms about him in an effort to comfort him and he leaned into her, eyes clamped shut.

Meryl breathed in shakily, her eyes almost dry now. "I'm sorry Knives…for yelling at you…"

He let go of Blue, sitting back down as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry too Mer. I shouldn't take this out on you or anybody…"

"Brother, we all understand how you feel. Believe it or not. We are your friends, your family. We care about your problems." Vash said and all heads nodded.

"Yeah man. It's true. I agree that you need to get over this, but I know it's easier said than done." Tasuki said as he looked at his friend.

"Knives, what can we do to make this easier for you?" Meryl asked softly and he felt his tears begin all over again. He wiped them away furiously, hating the fact that he was so vulnerable at the moment.

"Gods, I need to stop crying…" he said almost inaudibly and Blue put her hand to his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because I feel so helpless right now…"

"Is that really so bad? We all know you aren't helpless Knives. Believe me, I know. But, even the strongest person needs to let go sometimes. And what better way to do it than in the company of those who care most about you?" Blue said and he looked at her. She smiled softly. She could see the deep gratitude in his eyes and pulled him close in another embrace.

"She's right Knives. We all care about you. It's ok to be weak sometimes. We all have that flaw." Meryl said.

"Knives, can't you try and give Jesse a chance? Just try? You may never be close to him, but you could at least get along with him. He's not a bad guy." Vash asked and Knives shrugged.

"I don't know…it was so much easier to get over my hatred for humans back then, and I'm still not very fond of them. But now…it's like this is impossible…"

"Well, the facts are that Jesse is a plant, and he is a part of the family now Knives. So, you will always have to see him." Blue squeezed his shoulder and he nodded.

"I know…"

"If it's any consolation, he's hurting right now too Knives. Maybe for different reasons, but never the less." Meryl spoke up and he locked eyes with her.

"How could he ever understand what he did to me?"

She shrugged. "He can't. Unless we tell him."

They all went silent as Meryl's words sunk in.

Knives stared at the table. She was right…but would telling Jesse really make things better? What if he _did_ try to act up again?

"I think that we should tell him. Who agrees?" Vash asked.

"I do." Tasuki spoke out.

"I do." Milly agreed.

After a time, Meryl nodded slowly. "I didn't want to, but it's doing more damage than good to keep it from him."

Blue looked at Knives, squeezing his hand. "I think so too."

He remained staring at her for a time before nodding slowly. "Ok."

Meryl sighed; watching as the waiter came walking towards them, drinks in hand. "Is everything all right?" he inquired of the raised voices and Meryl looked at him sheepishly.

"Yes sir, sorry, bad day I guess. It won't happen again."

The man smiled as he set their drinks down. "Not a problem, ma'am. What can I get for you guys?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jesse sat on the small bridge, legs dangling over the side as he watched the stream pass by his feet. Absently, his eyes followed leaves and twigs as they sped by, watching as they disappeared from his view before finding more to follow.

"Why won't she tell me?" he asked quietly to no one. He felt guilt spring up inside for the way he spoke to Meryl, but it was overpowered by the intense sting of knowing that she was hiding something. They all were.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be!" "It's for your own good that you don't know! The truth…it could hurt you so badly!" 

What did it all mean? The truth? Hurt him? Was he really part of the family? He had never felt so isolated before…

Where had he really come from? Was Meryl really his sister? He had never thought on it much, but he didn't look a thing like her…

"That doesn't matter, plants can look different, even when they are siblings." He justified. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that the secrets had to do with this matter…

"Jesse?" A soft voice brought his attentions to his right and he blinked.

"Shiori?"

"Hey…can I join you?"

He nodded, eyes never leaving her as she sat next to him, dangling her legs over the side of the bridge as well. "How are you?" he asked and she smiled brightly. He cocked his head lightly. The smile seemed a little fake.

"I'm fine. You? Where's your family?" she asked, looking around.

"I have no clue." He said and she stared at him.

"Jesse, are you ok? You seem…upset about something."

He sighed, grabbing a pebble next to him and idly tossing it into the stream, watching as it sunk quickly to the bed. "I'm ok. No, I'm not…actually…" he changed his mind, mid-sentence.

She raised an eyebrow in concern. "Jesse, what's going on?"

He turned to her, a serious look coming over him. "Shiori…I need to know something…" he trailed off and she blinked.

"Know something? What is it?"

Jesse took a breath. He didn't want to upset her, so he chose his words carefully. "Shiori, do you know…anything about a diary?"

Guilt and surprise flashed quickly through her eyes, but was gone as soon as it came. Jesse caught the look, but remained silent while she responded. "What diary?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it belongs to Meryl."

She looked at him, and instantly knew that he thought she had taken it. "Jesse, you have to understand why I did it…"

He blinked in surprise. "So, you did take it?"

She nodded, wringing her hands in nervousness. "Yes…but I have my reasons…"

Jesse went silent for a time, Shiori staring at the water, waiting for his reactions.

"Can you tell me why you took it Shiori?" he asked gently and her eyes widened slightly. Wasn't he angry with her?

"My brother asked me to find any information I could on Meryl…" she half lied. True, she had needed more information, but Keith had been the one searching for it. She couldn't tell Jesse the whole truth. How would he look at her then? Knowing that she had been following them for two weeks, lying to them all about whom she really was and what she was really there for?

"Why would he want that?" Jesse's question broke through her thoughts and she shrugged.

"I really don't know…I trust my brother a great deal, so…"

"Did you read the diary?" he asked suddenly and she blinked.

"Part of it…"

"What was in it?" he asked, and almost eager tone in his voice.

"Uh…it was about Project Seeds…" she trailed off and his eyes widened.

"Project…Seeds…?" That name sounded so familiar and Shiori watched as the flash of recognition came across his face, followed by confusion.

"Why do you want to know Jesse?"

"I…am just tired of their secrets, I guess…" he said, looking to the water once again.

Shiori snorted softly. "I guess we all have them…"

"What?" he looked at her.

"Secrets."

"I don't…"

She locked eyes with him, a small smile forming on her face. "Then that makes you better than us all…" she said as she stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know…"

It was the truth. She didn't really have a destination in mind, but she knew she shouldn't be near Jesse, or any of the Stryfe-Saverem family. She didn't want to drag them in any farther than they were, and was hoping that Keith would have retained what it was he wanted from them. Maybe he would just leave them alone now.

"Do you want to stay here for a while? We could talk more…" Jesse asked, standing so that he was towering over her.

She felt her heart leap slightly at his close proximity and she smiled. "You are so kind, Jesse. I hope you never change."

He blinked, feeling a small blush stain his cheeks as he smiled in return. "I think the same of you Shiori."

She leaned into him, giving him a quick hug before separating from him and walking away.

"Shiori? Wait…"

She stopped, turning to gaze at him once again. "Hmm?"

"I…really am glad that we could become friends. You know, if you need anything, I'll be here…"

She flashed him a genuine smile. "Thank you Jesse. And…I'm glad we are friends too."

She turned around again, feeling her heart beating faster as her cheeks reddened lightly. She knew she needed to walk away, but felt the strong desire to actually stay by his side. The feel of his arms was actually welcoming. She had never felt something quite like what she was experiencing at the moment. Sure, she had liked men, and she knew how physically attracted she was to Knives, but this…it was different somehow, deeper, perhaps.

Jesse's sad look passed in front of her and she stopped, feeling her guilt rise as she turned to look behind her. He was sitting once again, staring at the stream. Her eyebrows furrowed. He looked so alone…

Sighing, she turned around fully and began to walk his way, coming to stand next to him again.

Jesse blinked up in surprise at Shiori as she stood over him, a soft smile on her face. "Hey…" he greeted her, wonder fringing his voice.

She held out a hand to him, smile widening. "Hey…would you…like to go somewhere?"

He cocked his head. "Where?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…somewhere happy. Maybe to get ice cream or something?"

He looked at her a moment before grinning, clasping her hand as he stood. "Sure. That sounds nice…"

She smiled up at him, letting go of his hand as they fell instep beside one another. After a moment, she looped her arm in his, earning a surprised look from the blonde.

Jesse let the surprise drop quickly, replacing it with a smile as they made their way to the city, in search of Shiori's ice cream.

"Thanks Shiori."

"For what?"

"For coming back."

Her smile broadened. "Well, you know, I didn't have anything better to do…" she teased and he elbowed her lightly, his grin still in place.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Shiori felt her happiness growing, feeling as a sense of contentment settled over her. When had she come to like being in Jesse's presence so much? She felt calm, at peace, and happy. She glanced up at his face, seeing that he held a similar expression and squeezed his arm lightly.

Could this be the beginning of feelings greater than friendship? She had no idea…she had never felt this before. But Shiori wasn't about to argue with herself over it. She would let it go, and see where it lead, content for the moment as she walked arm in arm with the other plant.


	15. Ch 14 Some of the Truth

Chapter 14 **Some of the Truth**

Blue lay awake, staring at the blackness above her, unable to see anything else.

"Woman, are you awake too?" Knives breathed softly and she rolled over on her side, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah…I can't sleep. I keep worrying about Jesse." She responded. When the plant hadn't come back to the hotel, Meryl had insisted that they not worry about him, that he would return to his room when he felt like it. But Blue knew that Meryl was even more worried about him than she was. Jesse was still fairly young for a plant, having never really been alone in a huge city. September was pretty big, but Star City was larger by far.

"Don't worry about him, Blue. Like Meryl said, he will come back when he wants."

She felt surprised, hearing Knives actually trying to comfort her on the matter. She snuggled closer, smiling. "I know Knives…you know me. I'm going to worry whether I want to or not."

He squeezed her closer, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you angry at me?"

"For what?"

"For…my blow up tonight."

Blue was silent for a minute before she said, "No Knives, I'm not angry. I'm actually glad that you let go for a moment there. It has been so long since I've seen you cry, I think it did you some good."

"Gods, I hate crying in front of others."

"Even me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. You are the only one I feel comfortable doing that kind of thing around." He confirmed and she smiled again.

"Just checking. So, tell me why you don't trust Shiori so much?"

He sighed. "I really don't know. She has gotten on my nerves the whole time she has been around us. And who the hell else could have taken it?"

Blue grinned, pinching his arm lightly. "So why does she get on your nerves so much? Is it because she has a crush on you? Though, I think you really did hurt her feelings the other night, so she may not like you anymore…"

Knives felt his eyebrow tick in irritation. " I would be very happy if that were the case! By the Gods she is so annoying!"

Blue laughed softly. "Are you sure you don't like her fawning all over you?" she teased and he rolled on top of her, earning a squeak from her as he pinned her down, coming close to her ear.

"Woman, I swear, if you don't stop making fun of me for it…"

Blue was trying very hard to contain her laughter, struggling feebly under him. "Or you'll what Knives? Oooh, your scary!"

"That's it!" he said, tickling her ribs with his fingers.

She let out a shriek of laughter, abruptly covering her mouth with the hand that she wrenched from underneath him. "Knives! No!"

He chuckled, pulling his hands away but making no move to get off of her. "Do you give?"

"Do I give? I don't think so mister! We aren't done talking about this!"

Knives smiled, putting his mouth over hers, quieting her immediately with a kiss. When he pulled back, he reached over and flipped on the side table light so that he could look at her. He grinned. "So, are you ready to cooperate now woman?" he asked with a cocky air.

Blue narrowed her eyes, her cheeks a little flushed. "I don't think so…" She struggled anew, trying to pinch at him anywhere she could and he laughed out loud at her weak attempts.

"Nice try woman, but I am way stronger than you."

She huffed lightly, going limp again, a defeated look on her face. "All right, you win. Now get off."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked seductively and she grinned, looking at the time.

"Knives! It's one in the morning!"

"So?" he drawled and she struggled again, giggling.

"Get off! I can't breath very well!"

He chuckled, finally rolling off of her and she cuddled up next to him, laying her head on his chest as he began to play with her hair.

They went silent for a time, both beginning to think their own thoughts again.

"Knives? Are you sure you never…liked Shiori's attention?" Blue asked, her voice hesitant.

His eyes widened at the seriousness in her tone and he pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes. "Are you serious woman? Of course not! Why would you have ever gotten that idea??"

Blue thought back to the day before they left for the city, when Jesse had told her about Shiori hanging on Knives. She smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing. You know, just my stupid jealousy rearing its head, that's all."

"Blue, you have nothing to worry about. Remember when I told you years ago that I had already chosen you? That all I saw was you? Well, that hasn't changed, and it never will." He said convincingly and she smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"I know…" She pulled back from him, her smile still in place.

"Have you thought anymore about what we all talked about tonight?" she asked and his smile left quickly.

"Yeah…a little. I don't know if I can do it Blue."

"I know you can Knives. You are so much stronger than you have ever given yourself credit for, sweetie. I have seen your transformation over the years, and I know that you can let go of hatred. You already have. And…I am so proud of you Knives. Just know that I always have been."

He locked eyes with her, smiling as he pulled her close. "I don't know why you love me so much, Blue."

She clasped onto him, closing her eyes. "_I_ do."

"So…we are really going to tell that bast-…Jesse about what happened?" he caught himself and Blue grinned.

"See? You are getting over it already."

He shook his head, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. "Yeah, whatever woman."

She sighed. "Yeah, I really think that it would clear things up. There shouldn't be secrets amongst us. They only make things hard for everybody. And, I feel sorry for him…"

"Am I the only one who has ever hated him?" Knives asked.

"I…never have hated him, but…I remember being very angry with him. But then, I realized that he was not who he once was. He is a completely different person, so, I was able to push that anger aside very quickly."

"What about anyone else? Where they ever angry with him?"

"I'm sure that Meryl was…I mean, think about it. Kiba meant so much to her, and Shikio killed him."

"How the hell does she see him as her brother? After what he did?" he asked incredulously.

Blue smiled softly, placing a hand to his cheek. "It's called forgiveness, Knives. Meryl has a huge heart. That's the way she is. And Gunsmoke is the way it is because of her pureness. So it's not surprising to me that she loves him now. Jesse is innocent Knives. Shikio was not, but Meryl has looked beyond that, and can see Jesse's personality now."

Knives stared at her, taking in every word that she said, taking them to heart. He sighed. "I don't know how good I will be at this whole forgiveness thing, but I will try, Blue, for you."

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "I hope that one day, it will be for _you_, too."

"I can't wait to get back home." He said suddenly and she chuckled.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you just love the bustle and bright lights of the big city?" she winked and he scowled lightly.

"Yeah, just fucking great."

She chuckled louder, patting his cheek as she reached over him and turned out the light again. Abruptly, he pulled her back to him, placing a kiss again on her mouth. She smiled, trying to pull away, but he kept going. She smiled wider. It was obvious what he wanted and she knew that he wasn't going to let her go, so she gladly gave in, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jesse hummed happily to himself as he walked down the stairs to the hotel lobby. He knew that the others would probably be at breakfast in the restaurant that was attached to the hotel and he walked in that direction, a small smile on his face.

He and Shiori had stayed out very late, walking and talking about anything and everything. He had never felt this happy before, and silently wondered why. He knew from the get go that he liked Shiori; there was no doubt about that. But the fact that she was interested in Knives had put up a barrier between them. However, with the way she acted towards him last night, he was beginning to think- what if she _did_ like him? She had laughed and joked with him, held his arm and was over all very touchy feely.

He rounded the corner, eyes falling upon his family sitting at the tables of the restaurant. His smile faded slowly as reality began to sink in. What would they say to him? What would he say to Meryl?

"Hey guys…" he greeted them hesitantly and Meryl sprung from her seat, coming around the table and rushing over to him.

"Jesse! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" She glomped onto him, looking at him almost sternly.

He smiled, responding, "Mer, I'm sorry…I just needed to be alone for a while…that's all…"

"Alone? But you could have told us that it was going to be all night!" Meryl reprimanded softly and he grinned again.

"I wasn't out all night, Mer…"

She untangled herself from him and shook her head, finding her way back to her seat.

Jesse stood there for a minute, apprehensive.

Tasuki slid out a chair next to him, patting it. "You can sit her if you want man."

Jesse nodded; settling down, and all eyes fell on him. "What?" he asked, feeling like he wanted to squirm under their gazes. Even Knives was staring intently at him.

Meryl looked at her companions, as if silently asking for their support. She opened her mouth, taking a deep breath in. "Jesse, there's something…that we need to tell you…"

He blinked. "You're actually going to tell me now?"

All eyes looked confusedly at Meryl, who dropped her gaze to the table. "I didn't want to, Jesse. Ever. But, we have all come to the agreement that it would be better if you knew…"

Jesse felt his stomach begin to turn in anxiousness. What could it possibly be? They were all acting so serious over it…

"I'm not your real sister, Jess." Meryl said, waiting for his reaction.

He stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're not?" he finally asked quietly.

Meryl shook her head. "No…I mean, you _are_ my brother, but biologically, you're not. That's what I meant."

He stared at her again, nodding slowly. "Ok…so…that's it? That's the big secret that you all have been harboring from me?"

Meryl sighed. "I wish I had the diary for you to read…there's more to it than that."

"A lot more…" Vash broke in, all heads nodding.

"Well? What is it?" Jesse asked.

Meryl looked at her friends, shaking her head lightly. "How do I begin? I don't know where to even start. This is going to sound so crazy to him…"

"Start from the beginning. Tell him who he once was, and go from there." Blue shrugged and Jesse shot her a confused look.

"Who I once was?? What does that mean?"

Knives was clenching his jaw, trying hard not to have an outburst and Blue squeezed his hand, silently encouraging him to hang in there.

"Jesse…this is going to sound absurd. That's why I wanted the diary to show to you…" Meryl began. "You…weren't always who you are now, Jess. Before the Great Awakening, you were…a plant named Shikio." She stopped to hold her breath, waiting to see how he would respond.

He stared incredulously at her, and then to the others, almost smiling in sarcasm. "I was…_who_??" he sputtered. Like everything else, the name rang a bell, but it was distant and he still couldn't see the big picture.

"His name was Shikio." Vash spoke up and Jesse looked at him.

"How can I have been someone else? How is that possible?" he breathed.

"You were…reborn…" Tasuki trailed off, staring at the table as thoughts of Kiba crossed his mind.

Jesse's jaw dropped. "_What_?"

"Jess…I know it's hard to take in, but-" Meryl began but he stood suddenly, nearly knocking his chair out from under him.

"Hard to take in? _Hard to take in_?? You're right Meryl. This is absurd!" He bit out and Knives jumped up, glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, well, it's the truth! Whether you want to see it or not!"

Jesse raised a finger, pointing it to Knives. "And _you_! You don't have any right to be yelling at me! Not after how you have been treating me!"

Knives' eyebrows furrowed together in pure anger and he closed his eyes, sparks flying around him. He snapped his eyes open to reveal his transformed state; his reds orbs boring into Jesse's blue ones.

"You have no _fucking_ right to talk!"

"Knives! Calm down! Please!" Blue was on her feet, latching onto his arm as she pleaded with him.

Jesse's eyes widened as he stared at Knives. He had never seen him in this state, and the spark of recognition inside him grew. He clamped his hands to his temples, gritting his teeth as he shut his eyes, fighting against the splitting pain in his head.

"Jesse…" Meryl reached a hand forward but he wrenched out of her grasp, locking gazes with her.

"I can't do this…I can't handle this…" he said through clenched teeth. He turned on heel and sprinted out of the restaurant.

Vash made a move to follow him, but Meryl held up a hand. "No. Let him go…he needs time to let it sink in…"

"Yeah, but we didn't even tell him half of the story and he freaked out! He doesn't even know what it was that…that…he did…" Tasuki trailed off, pain in his eyes.

Meryl felt her tears rise. "Was this the right decision?"

"We can't go back now." Knives confirmed as he melted back into his normal self.

"He's right Meryl." Vash said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Mommy, will uncle Jesse be ok?" Hikari asked softly from her spot next to Meryl and the silver-eyed woman looked at her.

"I don't know sweetie…I hope so…"

"Let's give him a little time…we can't expect this to sink in all at once. I'm surprised he took it so hard, though. Jesse is usually pretty calm." Vash said and Meryl nodded.

"Yes, but circumstances are different right now. He has felt isolated from us for a while. So, I can only imagine how he's feeling _now_."

"He had no right to say that to me…" Knives said softly, irritation written all over his face.

"Actually, he kind of did Brother. You _have_ been utterly cold to him and he has no clue as to why, so it's not surprising that he feels that way. What _did_ surprise me was the fact that he actually stood up and said it to you." Vash said.

"Yeah, he's usually not so gutsy." Tasuki agreed.

"He's…changing…" Meryl said miserably, staring at the spot that her brother had been standing in moments before. "It makes me sad…"

What if the sweet and kind Jesse she knew were to disappear?

"I'm sure he'll come around. Let it sink in for a little while, then when he's clam, we can try again." Blue spoke up and most of them nodded.

Knives folded his arms, looking off to the side. "Knives…thank you for calming down…" Blue's soft voice brought his attentions to her and he sighed lightly.

"I wanted to keep going…" he trailed off. True, he did, but the look on Jesse's face stilled him for some reason. It was a look of utter confusion, hurt, and betrayal. Perhaps this whole thing was affecting the other plant more than he wanted to admit, and he found himself feeling the slightest shadow of sympathy inside.

"Come on you guys…if we don't get moving, we'll miss the play…it starts in an hour and a half and we should get there early…" Milly spoke up and this seemed to galvanize them into action. They finished their breakfast silently, lost in their own thoughts.

Meryl glanced to the empty chair Jesse had been sitting in and felt her heart constrict. Where was he now? Would he be crying? She didn't know, but what she did recognize was that at that moment, he was by himself, probably feeling lonelier than he had been.

'Don't worry Mer. After the play, we'll go find him, ok?' Vash connected with her and she sighed mentally.

'Ok…'


	16. Ch 15 Realizing One's Feelings

Chapter 15 **Realizing One's Feelings**

Jesse walked slowly along the green grass of Star City Park, his eyes downcast as they focused on nothing in particular. He had calmed down, the pain in his head considerably less than it had been, but the throbbing sense of betrayal still coursed through him.

"What are they talking about?? Reborn??"

This had to be a joke, it just had to be…

He stopped, looking to the blue sky. "Why am I so upset by this?" he wondered softly. He hadn't even let Meryl finish before he had flipped out…

The plant snorted softly, beginning to walk again. "Why am I so…hurt?"

"It's for your own good that you don't know! The truth…it could hurt you so badly!" 

He stopped again, flopping onto a bench and hunching over, resting his head in his hands. "Hurt, but why?"

Was it because of the fact that they had intentionally hid this information from him? Lied to him for all these years? Or was it something more?

Why had he just run away from it?

"Shiori…" he said softly. He was wishing for her presence severely, feeling that for the passed two weeks, she was the only person he could talk to.

'Shiori…are you there?' he reached out to her, feeling a small amount of relief when he connected with her.

'Jesse? What's wrong? You feel…upset…' she replied.

'I…just…'

'Where are you? I'll come there now…'

He smiled, hoping that was what she would say. 'In the park, on a bench in the north side.'

'Okay, I'm coming over there right now, my hotel is right in front of the park.'

He felt her sever the connection and smiled again despite the upset he was feeling at that moment. He waited patiently for her until he saw her coming across the green grass, waving to him.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he caught her beautiful face. Her deep purple highlights glinted in the bright sun, the light reflecting off of her silver eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed from the fact that she was jogging to be near him.

She stopped in front of him, breath a bit labored from her running and she smiled brightly. "Jesse…what's up?"

He patted the bench next to her, smiling in return. "Wanna sit? You look a little winded."

She grinned, taking him up on his offer and settling next to him. "Yeah, well, you sounded upset, so I…" she trailed off, a slight blush rising to her face as he eyed her.

"Thanks for coming so fast." He said softly and she locked eyes with him, blush still in place.

"I…you're welcome. You want to tell me about it?"

He sighed. "My family just told me what they had been hiding from me…"

Her eyes widened. "They did? Finally! What was it?"

"Well, first off, I'm not Meryl's biological brother."

She cocked her head. "Really? I guess I could see that, you don't really look alike…but, does that matter?"

He shrugged. "No, not really, she's still my sister, and my parents are still my parents…"

"So, was that it?"

Jesse shook his head, taking a deep breath. "They told me…that I used to be some one else, before the Great Awakening…"

Shiori's eyes widened further. "What? What does that mean."

"I don't know really…Tasuki said that I was reborn…"

Her eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion. "Reborn?? Is that even possible??"

He shrugged again. "I don't know…but, I didn't stick around long enough to find out…" he trailed off, hanging his head lightly as he stared at the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently.

"I…got angry, and I ran off…"

Shiori watched the emotions play across his face and felt sympathy rise within her. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know exactly how to go about it. So, she laid her arm on his back, rubbing it up and down in a soothing manner, hoping it would help.

"Jesse…why did you get angry?"

He closed his eyes, feeling his temperature rise slowly at the contact she was making. "I…don't really know…it was the first reaction I had…" he trailed off. After a few moments of contemplation, he opened his eyes, a look of understanding lighting them, followed by extreme sadness. "Maybe…it was because I was scared…"

Shiori continued to rub his back, seeing that it was helping. "Scared? Of what Jesse?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes, searching himself. "I was scared…what if that's why Knives truly hates me? For…who I used to be? What if…I did something terrible to him?"

Shiori stopped her motions, letting the question sink in. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Vash and Knives were on the Seeds ship in the diary, along with a woman named Rem and another plant named Shikio…

She racked her brains for his description and felt her stomach dropped. Rem had said something about him having shinning blond hair and piercing blue eyes…

She looked at Jesse's profile, her jaw dropping slightly. Could it be…that Jesse was Shikio??

She snapped her mouth shut when he looked at her, confusion on his face. "Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly, her heart pounding from her realizations. It would make sense…could he have been reborn in the Great Awakening? Surely if 'The One' was as powerful as Rem made her out to be, it could be possible…

"Shiori…?"

His soft questioning voice brought her attentions to him once again and she shook her head. "Jesse, I could never see you doing something so terrible…you are so kind and gentle, it just doesn't seem like you…"

He sighed. "But what if I was…different then?"

She didn't know how to respond and could only stare at him sympathetically.

"I just wish I could figure this whole thing out…I feel so…alone in this…" he let out quietly, dropping his head to his hands and Shiori stood up abruptly in front of him.

He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Stand up Jesse." She asked of him softly and he gave her a look of wonder before doing so. His eyes widened when she leaned heavily into him, wrapping her arms about him and laying her cheek on his chest.

"Jesse, I want you to know that you aren't alone in this. I'm here, if you need me to be…" she offered him and he clenched his eyes shut, clasping onto her as his tears came.

He cried silently into her hair for a time and she waited patiently for him to finish.

Finally, he pushed back from her, wiping his clear blue eyes as he smiled. "Thanks Shiori…"

She reached up and pushed a lock of his blond hair aside, responding, "I meant what I said about you not being alone, Jesse…" she trailed off her, face burning with slight embarrassment at the emotions she was feeling in that moment.

Jesse stared into her eyes, slowly bringing his face closer to hers. Shiori felt her heart leap to her throat. Was he going to kiss her?? She felt herself leaning farther into him, wanting to know and her eyelids began to flutter closed. She had never kissed a man before, and felt her nervousness rise as she waited for the contact.

Jesse closed his eyes, letting his lips brush over hers, gauging her reaction. When he felt her shiver lightly and lean closer, he smiled, pulling her completely to him, putting his mouth fully over hers.

Shiori felt her legs turn weak and she thought they might buckle from under her, but Jesse held her up. She wrapped her arms about his neck, pushing into him, sighing softly as her body reacted in ways she had never experienced before. Her fingers played with the back of his hair slowly and he tightened his hold on her, leaning over her and deepening the kiss.

After a moment, they broke apart for air, slowly pulling their faces away from one another, breath coming in short gasps as they fought to regain their air supply.

Shiori blinked shyly up at him as he stared at her, her face flushed a deep pink. His was slightly colored as well and she smiled slowly.

"I…" Jesse began and Shiori clasped him behind the neck again, nearly leaping onto him as she planted another kiss on his lips. He chuckled lightly into her mouth as he kissed her back, holding her tighter to him again.

When he pulled away again, he grinned. "I take it that I'm a good kisser?"

Shiori laughed out loud at the cocky tone in his voice, saying, "Well, I was going to say that I liked you, but, that's true as well…"

Jesse's smile softened as he looked at her, responding, "I like you too Shiori…_a lot_…"

She smiled cutely up at him, batting her eyelashes dramatically. "I know. I've known for a while…"

He snorted, shaking his head as he smiled again. "Oh really now? Was I that obvious?"

She winked. "Yep. It just took me this whole time to realize that I felt the same."

His gaze softened as he smiled gently at her, bringing up a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Thank you Shiori…for being there for me. I haven't felt this accepted by anyone in a while."

Shiori felt her heart sink lightly as her guilt began to build. She wanted to tell him the truth, but how would he react knowing that she had been lying to them all this entire time? She found herself wanting to tell him all about herself…and wanted to know all about him. She smiled, responding, "I feel the same Jesse."

They held each other again, feeling content to be in one another's presence, a comfortable silence coming over them.

"Shiori? What are you doing?"

The two nearly leapt apart when Kitaro spoke up, ruining the mood. He stood there, arms crossed, a confused look on his face.

"Kitaro? What are you doing here? I thought that you…" she trailed off, glancing to Jesse. "I thought that you were busy today?"

Kitaro's eyes narrowed slightly a he stared at Jesse. "Who is he?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Um…"

"His name is Jesse." Shiori quickly said. "And Jesse, this is my brother, Kitaro."

Jesse's eyes lit in understanding. "Oh, I see. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, which Kitaro promptly ignored, turning to his sister.

"Shiori, we have things to do. You ran out of there so fast, I had no clue where you went."

She sighed, looking apologetically to Jesse. "I have to go, but…can I contact you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled widely. "Yeah, I'll wait for it." He winked and Shiori smiled.

Kitaro rolled his eyes, latching onto her arm and beginning to drag her away. "Come on."

"Bye Jesse!" she waved and he held his hand up in return.

Once out of sight, Shiori wrenched her arm from her brother's grasp, rounding on him in anger. "What was _that_ all about?!"

He looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? I needed to talk to you."

She folded her arms, tapping a foot in irritation. "You embarrassed the hell out of me back there!"

He grinned as he started walking again. "Aww, my baby sister has a crush on someone…"

Shiori stopped again, stomping her foot in agitation. "It's _not_ _funny_ Kitaro! I really like this guy!"

He locked eyes with her, observing her for a moment before dropping his grin and sighing. "I can see that sis. And I'm here to tell you that it won't work. He's one of the Stryfe-Saverem family."

She shrugged, responding, "So?? Who cares!"

"Keith will…"

She ground her teeth. "And…?"

Kitaro grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to look at him. "Shiori, it's not a good idea. You _know_ it."

She broke his eye contact, staring at her feet. "I know…" she said in a small voice. "But, I can't help it. I've never felt this way before…"

'Sis? Do you still want to get the diary back?' Kitaro made a connection with her and she blinked in surprise, her curiosity rising.

'Yes…do you know of a way?' she thought hopefully.

'It would be a risk…there would be no telling how Keith would react if he caught us…'

'I'll do it. I don't care what it takes.' She thought, determination clearly in her voice.

He stared at her a moment, seeing that she was very serious about it. 'You have changed Shiori…' he thought and she looked at her feet again.

He had been slowly noticing the change. It was gradual over the last two weeks, and at first, he didn't think it was actually taking place. But, his sister was slowly maturing, and it was beginning to show.

When she didn't respond to his comment, he went on. 'Ok. I have been racking my mind for an idea, and I think I may have come up with one…'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shiori paced her room; arms clasped behind her back as she nervously awaited her brother's cue.

'Ok…now.'

She nearly jumped as she felt the connection, but unclasped her arms as she headed to her door. She opened it and stepped out, walking slowly to Keith's door. She gulped, her throat dry, as she held up a hand to knock on the door.

"Come in…" she heard the muffled sound of Keith's voice and her nervousness rose tenfold. But she regained her composure quickly, thinking, _"I'm doing this for Jesse…and the family…" _Really, what would Keith do to her if she were caught? Not much…

"Hey doll, what's up? Want to join us?" the green eyed man drawled and she plastered on her smile, nodding.

She sat next to her brother on the spare bed in the room, looking nervously to him and then to Keith.

"So, we were just talking about the city and it's sights. How have you enjoyed your stay here, Shiori?"

She swallowed again, smiling as she responded, "I really like it here. It's big, and has lots of things to do."

Keith nodded. "Indeed. I have found the library and museums quite fascinating, myself."

Shiori nodded, eyes flitting about the room in search of the diary. They landed upon it sitting on the small round table across the small room.

"Shiori?" Her eyes darted back to Keith's and she locked eyes with him.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"I asked if you were having a good time with the family?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. They are really fun and nice. I haven't found out anything else, though. Seems like there's not much left to know about the Stryfe-Saverem's, is there?" she laughed casually and Keith smiled. It was an unnerving look and she tried hard to keep her smile in place.

When had she become so afraid of him?

_"He will betray you…"_

Hikari's words floated through her mind and she shuddered inwardly. _"That's when…"_

"Hey Keith? I think I may have found out more about 'The One'. I left the book next door, 'I'll be right back, ok?" Kitaro asked casually, standing and heading out the door.

Shiori's heart leapt to her throat. It was almost time, and then it would be done.

"So Shiori, what's new with you? I feel like we haven't talked in quite some time." Keith said and she smiled at him.

"No, we really haven't. Um, not much, just trying to find more information for you, that's really it."

"Oh? No friends? Or a boy?" he asked casually and she tensed ever so slightly.

"No…"

He grinned, reaching over and ruffling her hair. "You are still young for a plant, right? Are you even interested in boys yet?"

She laughed nervously. "Well, you know…"

A pounding on the wall brought Keith and Shiori from their seats and Kitaro's muffled voice could be heard. "Keith! Help!"

Keith bolted for the door, Shiori right behind him. As he opened it and flew out, she turned right back around, reaching into her short coat and pulling out a book. It looked almost exactly like the diary, Rem's name even written on the front. Swiftly, she exchanged the books, tucking the real one in her coat and tying it up. She turned around and ran to her brother's room, trying to look like she had come up right behind Keith.

The green-eyed man was standing there, arms folded as he looked at Kitaro on the floor. "Um, what exactly was it Kitaro?"

"It was huge…I don't know, some kind of rodent…" he breathed, trying to sound upset.

Keith sighed as he glanced to Shiori, shaking his head. "And here I thought that women were the ones afraid of those things."

Shiori looked stricken at Kitaro. "I swear, if there's a giant animal loose in here, I'm sleeping in his room." She indicated to Keith, who backed up, arms held up.

"Whoa there, I sleep alone kids, you know that." He chuckled.

Shiori sighed as she flopped to her bed. "I think that I'll rest a bit, then go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Here, Keith. It's another book on legends. It only has a little section on 'The One', but it might help…" Kitaro handed the book to Keith, who smiled as he accepted it.

He turned around, heading back out the door. Before he left completely, he poked his head back in the room, saying, "Remember, tomorrow night."

The siblings nodded, watching as he went, shutting the door behind him. They held their breath, and upon hearing his door shut, they let it out in a whoosh, eyes wide as they grasped onto each other's hands.

'I can't believe it worked!' Shiori thought excitedly.

'Me either…do you really think he fell for it?' Kitaro asked.

'I don't know, but he will figure it out eventually. I just need enough time to give it back, then even if he did find out, what could he do?'

He shrugged. 'Don't know. He'll be mad, that's for sure.'

Shiori undid her coat, bringing forth the faded red book. She traced her finger along the edges of the tattered item, gaze softening as she looked at it. "I never should have taken it…"

"Sis…it's ok. You got it back, just give it to them and let's get out of this city and go back home tomorrow night.

Shiori nodded, feeling a pang in her stomach, a flash of Jesse going through her mind. She didn't want to go home yet…not when she had just discovered her feelings for Jesse. Her fingers opened the book, thumbing through to the part that she had left off. She stopped briefly. Should she read it? It was someone's deepest thoughts. Was it really her place to read them?

"I have to know…" she said softly. She had to find out the truth about Shikio, and Jesse. Then, she would find him, give it back, and tell him the truth.


	17. Ch 16 Reliving the Past

Chapter 16 **Re-living the Past**

"That play was amazing!" Milly chimed and Blue nodded eagerly.

"I know! I especially loved the romantic parts!"

Knives snorted. "You would, woman."

She gave him a mock scowl, pinching his arm lightly. "Hey, you looked pretty interested too, you know…"

Tasuki grinned, locking eyes with Knives. "Yeah, I bet…especially at the parts where I looked over and saw him sleeping. Which was pretty much the whole time…"

Blue looked surprised at her husband, who grinned as he nodded to Tasuki. "Yeah, well…"

"Knives! We actually spent double dollars on that thing and you're telling me that you slept through it??

Tasuki laughed as Knives shrugged. "What?? I was tired."

"More like you were bored out of your mind, brother…" Vash winked and Meryl shook her head, locking eyes with Blue and Milly.

"Men just have no appreciation for the finer things in life, I guess, right girls?"

"You said it Mer." Blue was shaking her head slowly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, what about our tastes in women? Are you saying that we have no appreciation for you, then?" Tasuki asked and the three girls looked at one another for a minute before smiling.

"Yep!" they all chirped at once, earning snorts from the three men.

"And here that was supposed to be a compliment…" Knives muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah…no appreciation from us huh? I would say no appreciation _for_ us." Vash looked at Meryl, who grinned as she whapped his arm lightly.

"Whatever Mr. Stampede! I thought it was a great play!"

"Hey, we never said it was bad…" Tasuki spoke up and Blue chuckled.

"You may as well have."

"Ok, it was bad. It sucked ass, what can I say?" Knives said bluntly, earning laughter from Vash and the red head.

Blue tried hard to stop the smile that spread across her face. "That's my husband for you. Always so crass and blunt." She said sweetly, Knives grinning.

Meryl and Milly giggled, the brunette responding, "Yeah, he's so sensitive, isn't he?"

Knives winked. "That's right."

Blue shook her head, clasping his arm tighter as they walked.

The friends walked the streets of the city leisurely, taking in the warmth of the summer night as the wind blew in light gusts around them. The twinkling lights of the signs flashed brilliantly in every direction, bringing the vast contemporary city to life.

Vash smiled down at Hikari, who was asleep in his arms as the group ambled. A tug on his arm brought his attention to Meryl, who was latched onto it. "Hey beautiful. What's up?" he asked.

"Could we…try to find him now?"

Understanding dawned on the blond plant and he nodded. "Yeah, try making a connection."

Meryl took in a breath, but hesitated in the slightest.

"What is it Mer?" Vash asked, raising an eyebrow when she didn't reach out to Jesse.

"I just…don't know what to say to him…if he's this upset about just finding out that he was reborn, how will he take knowing what it was he _did_?"

"It will be hard for him. He will probably be shocked. But, like Knives said, we can't go back now…" Tasuki interjected.

"Yeah…I'm scared to see his reaction…" Blue said softly.

Meryl stopped, looking down at her feet. "Me too. What if this changes him? He's such a nice person, so gentle and kind. What if…he remembers what he felt like as Shikio? And changes again?"

Vash placed a hand to her shoulder. "Mer, that's just a chance we have to take. We can't keep this from him anymore. At first, I really thought it would work. But, clearly it won't. He needs to know. He deserves to know."

Knives snorted almost inaudibly. "_Deserves_ to? Why?"

Vash stared pointedly at his brother. "Because Knives. He is not Shikio right now and as Jesse, he has done _nothing_ to deserve something like this. Right now, he is Meryl's brother. Really, you of all people should realize what he's going through."

"Oh? How so?" the twin asked.

"You weren't always who you are now Brother. You were once a different person, correct? You were isolated, angry…hated… and yet, look how you've changed. And, look how _you_ have been forgiven."

Knives's jaw dropped momentarily as the words sunk in. Snapping his mouth shut, he went quiet as he stared straight ahead. He knew that in some way, his brother was right. He didn't want to accept it, but for the time being, he had to.

"Mer, you don't have to tell him alone. We are right here, and we will help." Milly spoke up encouragingly and Meryl smiled.

"Thanks guys. Ok. Here it goes."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Jesse? Are you there?'

From his spot by the river, Jesse perked up when Shiori's voice floated through his mind. 'Hey, I'm by the river, where we were earlier today.'

'Can I come see you?'

The blond smiled widely at the shyness in her voice. Shiori wasn't generally timid and he found it charming. 'Well, that depends…' he answered, an undertone of teasing in his voice.

'Depends…? On what?' she asked, a bit unsure.

'It depends on if you'll kiss me again, that's what.' He stated flatly, chuckling when he literally felt her embarrassment rise.

'I…uh, ok…' she stammered and he laughed out loud.

'See you in a bit.' He said cheerfully, severing the connection.

He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. He knew he had just embarrassed the hell out of her and he loved the fact that he could make her nervous. She was generally pretty confident, but it seemed that when it came to them, she was very unsure.

He grinned wider. He would fix that.

After a time, he felt her presence behind him and turned to see her walking up, her insecure look still on her face. He smiled as he stood, towering over her. "Hey. How are you?" he asked gently and she fidgeted with the end of her short coat.

"I'm good, you?" _"Shiori! Get a grip girl! Why are you so nervous?" _she thought as she silently berated herself.

'That's what I want to know.'

Her eyes widened lightly as he connected with her and her face heated.

'I…don't know…I guess I am just having a hard time believing that you…actually feel this way about me…'

Jesse reached a hand out to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Her heart leapt to her throat, her blush deepening as she gazed up at him.

'I thought you said that you knew I felt like this from the beginning?' he said softly, an air of confidence in his voice that she hadn't heard before.

'I…well, yeah, I knew that you liked me a little, but…'

He grinned. 'That's where you were wrong.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Wrong?'

He pulled her closer, closing in on her mouth. 'I like you _a lot_.' He confirmed and pressed his lips to hers.

Shiori felt the shock she had earlier run from the tip of her head to her toes and she sighed, letting her eyes close. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms about his neck as she kissed him back.

The kiss was much deeper than the first, Jesse actually finding his confidence and taking more risks. He pulled her close, his hands running down her back.

Shiori felt her body reacting in ways she had never experienced and she almost felt like it would overpower her as she allowed him to explore her. When both couldn't take it anymore, they pulled apart, breathing heavily as they tried to regain their breath again. Unlike the first time, Jesse took the initiative and pulled her back to him, kissing her once again. She smiled into his mouth, feeling her uneasiness melting away as she grabbed onto the back of his duster, fisting the material in her hands as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him.

"Well, it's no wonder that we couldn't reach him."

The two flew apart instantly and Jesse swore inwardly. _"Damn it! Interrupted again!"_

Tasuki's laughter permeated the air as the two plants blushed furiously.

"Well, who would have thought?" Vash smiled broadly, earning a somewhat crusty glare from Jesse.

Knives just stood there, shaking his head as he looked off in the other direction from the two.

Blue grinned, pointing to them. "Now that I see you, you actually make a very good couple, don't you guys think?"

Milly nodded. "Very cute!"

Jesse and Shiori thought they might die of embarrassment and dropped their gazes to the ground, cheeks on fire.

Meryl could see it and stepped forward, saying kindly, "Sorry for bothering you guys…we were actually looking for you Jesse."

He looked up, locking eyes with his sister. "Mer…I…"

"Please don't apologize Jess. You don't have any reason to."

Knives tensed and Blue squeezed his arm. 'It's ok sunshine. Stay calm, ok? We need to finish this thing.'

He only nodded, visibly calming.

Jesse stared at his sister, uncertainty on his face. "But…"

Meryl held up her hand, a soft smile in place. She reached out and grabbed his hand, saying, "Jesse, just know that no matter what, I am still your sister. And I love you."

He looked at her a moment before nodding slowly, letting her hand go.

"Can I finish telling you about…what happened before the Great Awakening?" Meryl asked gently and Shiori tensed as she looked at Jesse.

She had read Meryl's entries…she knew what he didn't, and she felt her heart thudding in sympathy for him. She looked to Knives, who was glaring at the ground. It was easy to see why he felt the way he did. Still, Jesse wasn't anything like Shikio…

She stepped forward, bringing the diary from beneath her coat. There was an audible gasp from the group and Jesse's eyes widened.

"Shiori…you took it?" Meryl asked and Blue looked to Knives, an apologetic look in her eyes. He had thought that from the beginning and no one had believed him…

He saw her stare and snorted softly as he looked away.

Shiori felt her guilt pulsing through her and held out the book. "I…"

"I took it. I mean, I asked her to." Jesse grabbed the diary from her, stepping in front of her. Her eyes flew open as she stared at the back of his head. Why would he…?

Vash folded his arms, looking with uncertainty at the other plant. "Jesse, why?"

Jesse hung his head. "I wanted to know…I was tired of your secrets."

Meryl stepped forward. "Did you read it?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No."

She cocked her head. "Why not? I thought you wanted it for that."

"I did…but decided it would be better to hear it from you." He responded. It wasn't entirely a lie. He _did_ want to hear it from his sister.

Meryl reached out a hand and Jesse willingly set the diary into it. She passed it back to Vash, and then turned back to her brother.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"No Jesse. I can understand why you would do it. Thank you for returning it." She looked behind him, locking eyes with Shiori. The purple-haired woman had to look away, unable to maintain Meryl's eye contact.

"Let's sit over here. It's going to be a long story…" Blue indicated to the benches that lined the path next to the river.

Hikari, now fully awake, struggled to be let down from her father's embrace. Vash set her down gently and she came to stand in front of Jesse.

All eyes came to rest on the little girl, wonder in them.

"Hikari?" Jesse asked hesitantly and she held out her hand to him. He looked at it with confusion and she spoke up.

"Do you want to know?"

They all blinked and he cocked his head. "Know what?"

"Know what happened? In your past?"

Meryl held her breath. Hikari could do that? Wasn't she a pre-cognitive? Or could it be…that she was more powerful than Meryl had ever imagined?

Jesse's eyes widened and he stared at her a moment before nodding slowly.

"Take my hand." The little girl commanded softly and he reached his towards hers hesitantly. He stopped before he touched hers, looking around to the others.

Meryl nodded in encouragement, ready to see what happened.

He locked eyes with Shiori, who looked as uncertain as he did. She smiled, however and he took a deep breath, closing the distance between his hand and the little girl's.

A shock ran through him and all felt their breath intake sharply as they experienced the same feelings that Jesse was having.

The scenes began with the beginning, before Elysian was destroyed. It showed Shikio living in his palace, seemingly happy. The planet turned to scenes of turmoil, of war and death as powerful plants fought one another. It then moved on to the planet's destruction, and the feelings of loss and pain Shikio experienced at that time.

Meryl felt her tears rise as she clamped onto Vash's arm. "I can see it…"

He nodded. "I think we all can…"

The pictures moved through their minds like a movie, one scene after another.

Jesse's jaw dropped. He was remembering…

_"Please don't go Shikio! You don't know what will happen if you use her powers! I can't let you have her…" Rem pleaded with him._

Jesse felt a stab of emotion in his heart. He had loved her…and, hated her…

_Knives appeared before Shikio, hatred on his face. "I hate you! You can't hold us here like this!"_

_Shikio brought back his hand, bringing it heavily across the other plants face in a numbing slap that sent Knives to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth._

"_I can, and I will." Shikio said coldly, kicking Knives in the stomach as he lay on the ground._

_Tears pricked Knives's eyes as he stared up with defiance at the older plant. "One day Shikio, you will get what's coming to you, you fucking bastard!"_

_Shikio knelt down, ice in his gaze as he reached out to Knives, placing his hand to his forehead. Knives's eyes clamped shut in pain as light emanated from the other plant._

_His eyes snapped back open; his normally blue depths now crimson red. "What the hell are you doing to me?" he grit out, trying hard to stay conscious from his pain._

"_Just bringing your true powers to life."_

The scenes continued to flash from one to the next and Jesse's mouth hung open, disbelief in his eyes.

Shiori looked to him, tears streaming down her face now as she felt his emotions and reached out, placing a hand to his arm. He didn't even flinch, or recognize her touch as the scenes continued.

_Kiba ran forward, throwing himself in between Meryl and Shikio's blast, writhing in pain as Shikio laughed maniacally. _

_Knives plunged a knife into his back and he felt the wrenching pain as his powers came to a halt. He watched as Meryl and Kiba fell forward, Vash catching them as they fell._

_Meryl crawled on her knees, cradling Kiba's head in her lap as she watched him die, the blood seeping from his mouth._

_"I love you Mer…"_

_The group went silent, Meryl shaking her head in disbelief as tears poured down her cheeks. She uttered Kiba's name a few times before throwing her head back, wailing into the night._

_"Kiiiibaaaa! Nooo!"_

Jesse dropped to his knees, clamping his hands over his ears, eyes shut tight as he gritted his teeth.

The scene changed to Vash and Knives standing in front of Shikio. Jesse felt numbness take over as he stared at their faces, then back behind Shikio to the faces of the others. They all held contempt and hatred…and it was directed towards him…

"No…" he shook his head. "That wasn't me…"

The scene came to Meryl standing before him, arms outstretched as the wind and rain blew around them. Her eyes were gold, her hair like the sun, the power emanating from her indescribable.

_"You're…'The One'!" Shikio stumbled backwards, falling to the ground in utter fear as he backed away from her._

"_Don't be afraid. This is the end Shikio…but, it's also a beginning."_

_Meryl knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms about him. He reached towards the sky, uttering one name._

"_Rem…"_

And things went black.

The scenes pulsed through them once again.

Meryl waking and finding them all passed out. Finding a baby amidst the wreckage of the castle. Dragging them all back to the car, tears streaming down her face as she cried out loud.

The group grieving together over the loss of their best friend.

Grace bringing forth a baby…Shikio…

Tasuki knocking the chair out from under him as he stood and pointed to the baby.

"_What the hell do you mean that's him?! What, was he re-born or something!?"_

"_Tasuki, calm down…"Milly said._

"_No! I will not calm down! How is this fair?! Kiba had to die, so he could be reborn?! Why couldn't Kiba have been saved too? Huh? Answer me! Why!?"_

"_I thought you asked for everyone to be saved Meryl! Why didn't you save Kiba!?"_

_Meryl was crying now, shaking her head back and forth, and trying to speak. "I don't know…I don't know!"_

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly as he yelled in her face. "Answer me!!"_

"_I don't have an answer!" Meryl screeched standing look him in the eyes._

"_Then why the hell didn't you just leave Shikio out there?!"_

_Meryl brought her hand back and swung it hard across Tasuki's face in a numbing slap._

"_I did the best I could Tasuki! How can you ask me that? How can you ask more of me?"_

_Knives stood, eyes cast downwards, his voice quite and full of hate. "He deserves death."_

The scenes came to a close, fading into black with Knives's last word ringing in their ears.

Jesse's eyes snapped open, taking in a sharp breath as tears spilled from his blue orbs from his position on the ground. "That wasn't me…" he said quietly, disbelievingly.

Meryl tried hard to contain her own tears, wiping them with the back of her sleeve. She glanced around, noticing that everyone had tears on their faces.

Hikari let him go slowly, stepping back from him and fainting. She dropped and Vash was quick to catch her small frame as she fell. He scooped her up, looking worriedly at her. "Hikari?"

Meryl placed her hand to his arm. "It's ok…she's just exhausted. She will be ok…" she reassured.

There was a deafening silence amongst them, with the exception of their sniffs as they silently cried.

Knives was clenching his jaw, eyes shut tightly as he was forced to recall the painful moments in his long life. He shook his head slowly. "I can't do this…" he said quietly and Blue's eyebrows furrowed together as she embraced him, burying her head in his chest.

"Knives…" she cried softly. She knew how much pain he had endured, but had seen and felt it first hand …and it was greater than she had ever imagined.

"Kiba…" Tasuki sniffed and Milly hugged him, closing her eyes as she let her tears fall freely.

"It's ok, Tasuki…" she tried to comfort him.

Meryl leaned heavily into Vash, uttering Kiba's name as well. It had been hard to get over his death, but seeing it replayed was almost too much and she wept in her husband's arms.

Jesse was numb. He stared from one face to the next, taking in their reactions to having seen everything all over again. He couldn't believe it. What had he _done_?

Shiori dropped to her knees beside him, tears in her eyes. "Jesse…are you ok?" she asked quietly and he stared blankly at her.

"Ok?" he asked almost incredulously. He shook his head, burying his face in his hands as he cried. His cries were soft at first, but as things began to sink in, they became louder with emotion. "THAT WASN'T ME!!" he brought his hands from his face, looking up into the night sky.

"It was. You saw it." Knives bit out and Jesse snapped his attentions to the other plant.

This was why Knives hated him…it was all clear to him now…

"Knives…"

"Don't! You don't have the right to say _anything_ to me!" Knives stood, glaring daggers through his tears at Jesse.

Jesse snapped his mouth shut. He was right…how could he ever apologize for what had happened?

He dropped his gaze once again, shaking his head slowly. "I can't believe this…I don't _want_ to believe this…" The emotions of guilt and pain he was experiencing at that moment were immeasurable, and he felt his stomach roil in disgust. Disgust for himself.

"Jesse…" Meryl said softly and he looked sharply to her.

Her silver orbs widened slightly as she locked eyes with him. His depths held betrayel, pain and…fear…?

"Jesse…it's ok…" she reached out to him as she sunk to his level.

He shrunk back quickly from her touch. "Ok?? Ok??! What about this is _ok_??!" he yelled out and they all flinched at the loud tone he used.

Meryl shook her head, still reaching for him. "Jesse, it wasn't you..."

"Wasn't me?? What the hell do you mean!? Meryl, I killed Rem! I killed Kiba! It was _all_ me!"

Meryl stopped, eyebrows creasing as she felt more tears come. "But, it wasn't Jesse, it was Shikio…"

"I _am_ Shikio!!" he screeched, jumping to his feet.

Shiori felt like she would be sick. She knew it would hurt him to find this out, but just how much she hadn't known. How would a man live after finding out what he had done to others in the past? Knowing that he couldn't take things back, knowing that he might be hated for the rest of his days, unable to ease the pain of those he did wrong to?

"No. You're not." Vash stepped forward and he looked incredulously to the other plant.

"I am…and that's why you all hate me!"

"Jesse, we don't-" Blue tried to say but he cut her off, looking pointedly to Knives.

"Yes _you do_! I saw it! I saw the way you were all looking at me at that time!" he cried, burying his head in his hands again. He couldn't handle this…he thought he might pass out from the intense emotions tearing through him. His head ached, his mouth dry, his thoughts spinning. He had seen the hatred in their eyes when he killed Kiba. Even Tasuki had harbored some.

"We hated Shikio…not you…" Meryl tried again to convince him.

He looked incredulously at her again. "I can't do this…I can't handle this…"

"Jesse, please, listen to me…" she pleaded.

"Tasuki was right! Why didn't I just _die_!?"

Meryl fisted her hands together, a look of disapproval crossing her face. "I saved you! That's why!"

"But why did you do that?? After what I did?!" he took a step back from her as she stood.

"Because you had reasons for acting like you did then! You were in pain, and soon, all that remained of you was your own hatred! How could I not feel for you??"

"No, the question is, how _could_ you??" he asked.

"Don't ask that of me Jesse. Don't you dare. I was asked that once before and I won't answer that. Listen to me. I love you, Jesse. You are my brother. Don't ask me to tell you why I didn't just leave you to die." She answered with seriousness and he stepped back from her again, eyes wide, the tears still trailing rivulets down his cheeks.

"Then you don't have to answer me. I don't think I can stay here anymore Meryl…" he was stepping back again and she stepped towards him, a look of panic crossing her face.

"Jesse, what are you saying?" she asked gently.

"Don't talk to me like that. I don't deserve it…" he stepped back again and Shiori grabbed his hand.

"Jesse, stop this! You made mistakes in the past! Look, they have forgiven you!" she indicated to the group, who stared sadly at him.

His eyes landed on Knives and he shook his head. "No they haven't…Knives is just the only one who has the guts to speak up and say it…"

"Jesse, that's not true!" Milly spoke up and he laughed out loud.

"How _can_ you have??"

"Jesse, give this time to sink in…" Vash tried to convince him.

"Time to sink in? Oh, I think it's sunk in all right." Jesse smiled, no humor in the look.

Shiori and Meryl both felt their panic rise. He was still stepping away from them, and Shiori knew that he was getting ready to bolt.

"Jesse…"

He shook from her grasp, turning on heel and sprinting away. Shiori's eyes widened as she took off after him. "Jesse, wait!!"

Meryl stood there, numb as she stared after the two plants, watching as they disappeared from sight in the blackness of the night.

Her tears hadn't stopped and she made no move to wipe them away again.

"Jesse…what have we done?"


	18. Ch 17 A Turn of Events

Chapter 17 **A Turn of Events**

Meryl sat on the bench, face buried in her hands as she wept quietly. It was hard to breath because of her emotions and she choked on her tears a few times, bringing her face away from her hands for a minute to wipe them.

"Meryl, it's ok…" Vash said soothingly, Hikari in his arms, as he sat next to her.

When she didn't answer, only burying her face again, he sighed, cradling his daughter closer to his chest. He stared at her hair, eyes narrowing slightly when they landed on her odd blond streak.

He elbowed Meryl gently, trying to get her attention. "Hey…look at her blond streak…"

Meryl let her hands drop as she stared at her little girl through her puffy eyes. "What about it?" she asked, voice soft and cracked.

"Doesn't it look bigger to you?" Vash cocked his head lightly, continuing to scrutinize the hair.

Meryl blinked a few times, finally reaching up and wiping some more tears away as she leaned in. "I think you're right…" she said quietly.

"I wonder why…" Vash trailed off.

Meryl shook her head. "I have no idea…it's a weird thing to begin with. Why would it be getting bigger?"

The two continued to stare at Hikari for a time and Meryl leaned heavily upon her husband. "I'm sorry…I just can't stop crying…" she let out, eyes scrunching closed again as new tears began.

Vash moved his arm so that it was around her shoulders now, pulling her closer to him. "You don't have to be sorry Mer. We all had a hard time seeing it again."

She shook her head gently. "That's not the main reason I'm crying…Jesse…where is he now…?"

Vash shook his head slowly. "I don't know Meryl."

"I hope he's ok…"

"I still think we made the right choice." Blue spoke up from her position on a bench across from Vash and Meryl. She was leaning into Knives, who had his arm about her shoulders as he stared at his feet.

"I think so too…" Milly said softly.

The group fell into silence once again, an air of depression weighing heavily upon them. Seeing Kiba die again was like having it happen all over again, and the feelings that they had thought to be gone had resurfaced, along with new sadness.

"Jesse…" Meryl said softly, burying her head in her hands again.

"Was I the only one who really hated him?"

They all looked to Knives, who remained staring at his feet.

Blue's eyebrows creased lightly. He had asked her this before, but had never questioned the rest of them.

All eyes fell on Tasuki as he responded slowly. "I…can't say that I ever…hated him…I don't know. I have never hated someone, I think. I guess if you had to name what it was that I felt at that time, you could say it was hatred, or something very like it."

Knives stared at him, processing his words.

"Knives, I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that we all understand why you would hate Shikio." Milly said, heads nodding as the rest agreed.

"Yes, but…you seem to have forgiven him…" Knives trailed off, looking once again to his feet.

"Maybe you will too. One day." Vash said.

"I just don't see how." Knives responded.

"I think I forgave him as I watched Jesse grow up. He has always been such a kind boy…" Meryl spoke up softly.

Blue nodded. "I think that's how I did it too…"

As Jesse grew from a baby into a little boy, the group had made numerous trips to September, Grace and Jack coming to Ship's landing many times as well.

Meryl smiled gently as she recalled the times when they would see Jesse. He was always very excited to see them, and would come running to leap into their arms. Over the two and half years she had been his older sister, Meryl had come to love Jesse dearly, despite the past, and had seen the members of her group feel the same way.

They went into silence again and Knives sighed quietly.

He couldn't deny the fact that despite the hate he felt when re-watching his life, the sympathy he felt for Jesse had been there in the end. Could he possibly learn to forgive him? Now that he knew the truth? Now that Jesse knew the hell that he had to endure under Shikio's wrath?

'I'm sorry Knives…' Blue connected with him and he blinked at her.

'What for, woman?'

Blue squeezed his arm. 'For not believing that Shiori had taken the diary.'

He stared at her a moment before shrugging lightly. 'It's ok. I'm over it.'

'I'm also sorry…for what happened to you…I never knew how much you had to go through…'

Knives breathed in shakily, feeling his tears rising again and he closed his eyes, willing them to stop. 'It's ok Blue…I'm…getting over that too…'

She pulled him close, feeling as he buried his face in her hair, his tears beginning again. It was no wonder that he didn't want children. He had looked up to Shikio like a father before the plant had changed. He hadn't had any other father figures to look too, and it was no wonder that he was afraid of being such a bad parent.

She squeezed him tighter, her own tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He had truly had a hard life, and sacrificed much. Now, maybe it was her turn to sacrifice for him, because that's something you did for those you loved. She would tell him the truth about her pills, and get on them once again.

"Where do you think he is?" Milly broke their silence.

"I don't know…but I think we need to give it time to sink in. Shiori won't leave him alone…" Vash answered.

Meryl breathed in deeply, trying to contain her tears more, wiping them away. "You're right, she won't leave him alone…"

Somehow, that thought made Meryl feel just a bit better. Jesse wouldn't be all alone somewhere, dealing with this new turn of events by himself.

"I just hope that he didn't mean it when he said he couldn't stay here anymore…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jesse?" Shiori said softly as she walked up to him.

He had stopped running and was now standing on a cliff near the outskirts of town, staring out over the city. His jaw was clenched, fists tight as tears coursed down his fair face.

"Jesse…are you ok?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to set him off again.

He didn't look at her, his jaw clenching tighter as he shut his eyes.

She sighed softly, reaching her hand out to him. "Jesse, please sit down with me. Let's talk about his…" she coaxed and he turned to her, eyes opening.

"Shiori, why did you follow me?"

Her mouth fell open slightly as she gave him a look. "Why? Why wouldn't I have?"

He hung his head. "Because I don't deserve someone caring about me, that's why…"

Shiori shook her head, settling down on the edge of the rocky cliffs, pulling on his arm to do the same. "Jesse, I know you're hurt…I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now…I just…want you to know that I am _still_ here for you."

He blinked at her. "Even after what you saw?" he asked slowly and she sighed, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I already knew Jesse. I…read the diary."

His eyes widened. "You…did?"

She nodded, tasting the bitterness of guilt. "Yes…" she trailed off.

He stared at her a moment before turning his attentions again to the twinkling lights of the city below. "I can't believe this…"

Shiori gave him a sympathetic look. "I know…I don't know how I would react if I were in your place…"

"I just…can't see why Meryl saved me…after all that I had done…"

Shiori looked at him for a time, trying to find the right words to say. "Jesse, I haven't known you all for very long…I may be young and immature sometimes, too. But, I do know one thing. And it's that Meryl loves you Jesse. She has a huge heart, and I know that she has forgiven you. She did a long time ago…"

Jesse's eyes shut tightly again as tears leaked from his eyelids. He couldn't respond for a moment, his throat burning with emotion. "I…" he spoke, voice cracked. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for what I did…"

Shiori's eyes began to water again and she couldn't help but pull him closer to her, running her hands through his blond hair. "Oh Jesse…I know you are…I know you would take it all back if you could…"

He clasped his arms tightly about her, burying his head in her shoulder as he wept. "How can I ask for their forgiveness? How can I ask for _Knives_ to forgive me?" he asked quietly.

Shiori shook her head. "I don't know…I don't think you have to ask the others, but Knives…" she trailed off. It was clear that the plant still harbored hatred for Jesse. But, she had seen the way Knives had looked at him tonight, after all was said and done. Behind the disgust she could see the sympathy. And she felt a spark of hope. Maybe it was possible…

"Just give it time…" she soothed, hands still running through his hair.

After a time, Jesse sat back, eyes downcast as he wiped his remaining tears away. "Thank you Shiori…" he said almost inaudibly.

"I meant it when I said that I was still here for you…" she responded, a soft smile on her face.

"Do you…look at me differently?" he asked.

Shiori looked at him for a bit, processing his question. "In some ways…but not negatively. I…feel for you Jesse. Not pity, but sadness. And…I want to be there to help you get through it. You may have been someone else in the past, but you are still Jesse. Don't forget that. You aren't _him_."

"I know that, I guess…but, it doesn't change the fact that Knives still sees me that way…"

"Knives had a hard past, Jesse. I really don't think he will ever forgive Shikio."

Shiori stated and his head sunk more.

"But, I think that eventually, he will be able to separate you from him…" she continued.

"Do you still…like him?" he asked hesitantly and she blinked as she thought about it for a minute.

"I will admit. When I first came into the picture, it was Knives who attracted me. But, it has been you who has kept me here. And that hasn't changed. If anything, I want to stay by your side even more now…" she trailed off, a fierce blush rising to her face.

Jesse looked up slowly, meeting her gaze as a small blush stained his face. He stared at her and Shiori felt her cheeks heat even more under his intense stare. She smiled and dropped her face, feeling embarrassment.

He reached out and placed a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to his once again as he smiled. Without any more words, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She automatically wrapped her arms about his neck, melting into his embrace as she kissed him back.

Jesse felt his heart pounding, his problems temporarily forgotten as his mind swirled with the longing to be closer to her. It seemed that he couldn't get close enough and deepened the kiss, running his hands down her back.

Shiori sighed into his mouth, allowing for him to take over her completely. She pulled away for air and then placed her mouth on his again and again as the contact became heated, the desire to take the next step steadily rising within both of them.

Jesse fumbled for the tie of her short jacket and she willing let him undo it, helping him slide it off of her shoulders. He leaned into her heavily, supporting her head as he lay them down on top of it, never taking his mouth from hers.

Shiori's heart pounded in time with his and she reached up, undoing the buttons of his duster quickly. As he sat back and let her slide the dark material from his arms, she locked eyes with him.

He smiled. "Are you…ok with this?"

She smiled broadly, about to answer him when Kitaro connected with her.

'Shiori, you had better get back here. Keith knows about the diary, and he's looking for you…'

Her eyes snapped open wide and she sat up, looking for her jacket hurriedly. "Oh Gods…" she said quietly. What would Keith do once he found her? And why was she so afraid?

"Shiori?? What is it?" Jesse asked as he watched her buckle her jacket up quickly.

"I…I have to go…" she said, an air of panic in her voice.

His eyes narrowed as he observed her. She looked almost terrified, and he could feel it rolling from her. "Shiori, why are you so scared?" he stood, towering over her.

She looked up to him, regret in her eyes. "Jesse…I…can't say right now…" she trailed off, looking from left to right. She wanted to tell him, but was still afraid that he would be angry with her for lying to him.

"What are you hiding from me Shiori?" he asked softly, accusation fringing his voice.

She looked at him sadly. She knew that he had felt upset when he found that Meryl and the others had lied to him…she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had done the same…

"Why does everyone feel the need to lie to me?" he asked, anger flitting across his face.

Shiori backed away, shaking her head, her fear of Keith growing by the minute. "Jesse, please, I need to go. And you need to get away from me."

"Why Shiori? I thought you just said that you would be here for me? What the hell is going on? Why can't you tell me?" he stepped towards her and she looked like she was about to bolt away. His eyes softened. She looked so lost…

"Shiori, please tell me…why are you so afraid? Is it of me?" he asked gently.

"No! Of course not…" she trailed off.

"Then, why can't you tell me? Let me protect you…"

Shiori stared at him a moment before leaping into him, wrapping her arms about him. "I wish you could, Jesse…"

She knew that Keith was powerful, and had no idea what he could do. She felt her dread increasing by the minute and tore from Jesse, turning on heel and running off.

"Shiori!" he called after her.

'Please don't follow me! I need to face this alone for now…I will contact you tomorrow, ok?' she connected with him, pleading.

Jesse stopped in his tracks, confusion coming over him. 'But, Shiori-'

'Please! I…don't know what he can do…and I don't want you hurt…'

Jesse's eyebrows knitted together. 'He?? Who is he??' he asked, clenching his fists.

'I promise Jesse, I will tell you everything when the time is right.' She answered, severing the connection.

He stood there, dumbfounded. "What the hell is she talking about??" he wondered out loud. One moment, they were kissing, the next, she was so afraid of something that he could literally feel it.

He sighed as he flopped back down to the ground, staring out over the city again.

"When did life get so complicated?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Kitaro? Where is he?' Shiori connected with her brother as she ran.

'I don't know sis, but he was pretty angry. I thought he was going to beat me senseless, but he just stormed out looking for you instead.'

'Brother, I'm scared…'

'Why are you so afraid, Shiori?' Kitaro asked, his concern growing by the minute. 'He will be mad, but he wouldn't hurt you Shiori, you know that.' He tried to assure her.

'Won't he?" she said back.

'What do you mean Shiori?'

'Hikari told me that he would betray me. That he already has, and he will do it again.'

Kitaro went silent for a moment as he processed the information. 'Betray you? What did she mean?'

She shrugged as she continued her run, though she was slowing her pace. 'I have no clue brother. But I can tell you that that is when I began to be afraid of him. I don't know what he wants this information on 'The One' for, but I know it's for something wrong…I can feel it. And I don't want to be a part of it anymore, Kitaro. Let's leave him, please??' she pleaded.

'Shiori, I don't think he would let us leave…' Kitaro trailed off.

Shiori felt her tears come again for the third time that night and wiped them away. 'Kitaro, please come find me…I don't want to be alone right now…'

'Why don't you go find Jesse?' he said almost bitterly and she stopped, raising an eyebrow.

'Why do you say it like that?' she wondered.

'I…it's nothing. Sorry…'

Shiori felt her confusion rise as she prodded him some more. 'Kitaro, what did you mean by that? Don't tell me that it's nothing! Are you jealous or something?'

'Don't be stupid! You've just been…spending a lot of time with that family, that's all…'

Shiori felt herself deflate at the tone of her brother's voice. 'Taro…I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were feeling so left out…' she trailed off. 'Things…have just changed since we started this whole thing, that's all.'

'I know…'

"Shiori…there you are…"

Shiori's fear slammed into her as she saw Keith step out from the shadows, his piercing green eyes boring into hers.

She swallowed thickly, trying to contain herself. "Keith…what's up? She asked nervously, trying to smile.

'Shiori? What's going on?' Kitaro asked anxiously. He felt her dread increase and felt some beginning to pool in his own stomach.

'It's Keith…'

Keith smiled nonchalantly as he stepped towards her, shaking his head. "Shiori, my little doll. What have you done?"

Her eyes widened as she stepped back from him. "What…what do you mean Keith?"

All at once, his eyes narrowed as an enraged look came across his face. Her heart leaped to her throat as he latched onto the collar of her short jacket, yanking her face closer to his. "You know _exactly_ what I mean _Shiori_. The diary. Where is it?"

Shiori felt a trickle of sweat run down her cheek and she swallowed again. "I…don't know…"

Keith brought his hand across her face; nearly knocking her from his grasp as he slapped her, then brought her face back to his. "Don't lie to me." He bit out, his voice dangerously low.

The tears that had been in the corners of her eyes began to fall and she shut her eyes as he shook her a bit, yelling at her. "I said, _where is it_?!"

"I gave it back!!" she finally let out, raising her voice to match his.

He stared at her a moment, before releasing her and stepping back, his smile returning. "See? That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

"What's happened to you?" she asked quietly, eyes never leaving his.

"Why, what do you mean, doll?" he questioned, reaching into his duster and pulling out a rag and a small bottle of liquid.

Her eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

Keith continued to smile, stepping closer to her once again. "Don't worry. It will all be over soon." He opened the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto the rag, putting the bottle away and locking gazes with her. His eyes hardened as he lunged towards her, wrapping one hand behind her head and forcing her face into the cloth.

Shiori struggled with all of her might, but it was a loosing battle. She breathed in the fumes of the liquid and felt her vision beginning to swim.

"What…is this?" she asked as she blacked out.

Keith caught her as she fell, his smile never leaving as he shoved the rag back into his pocket and throwing her over his shoulder.

"It's time I reigned you in again, doll. That's all."


	19. Ch 18 A Calm in the Storm

Chapter 18 **A Calm in the Storm**

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Meryl awoke to the shrieks of her daughter and leapt from her bed, rushing to the little girl's side.

"Hikari! Calm down! It's ok…it was just a dream…" she scooped Hikari into her arms as the girl woke, tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy…" she cried, latching onto Meryl's neck and burying her head in her chest.

Meryl rocked her back and forth, shushing her gently. "Shhh, it's ok angel, I'm here…"

Vash stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel as he looked at Meryl. "Another one?"

Meryl sighed as she nodded, holding Hikari closer to her. "Yeah…"

Vash tossed the towel behind him and it landed on the floor of the bathroom as he reached for his black shirt. "One more day…than we can go back home…"

"This was supposed to be a fun vacation…" Meryl said quietly as she continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

Vash pulled his black shirt over his head, looking at the chair where his red duster was dangling and reached for it. "I know. I wish that things could have been less…dramatic."

Meryl sat on Hikari's bed and the little girl grasped her tighter, not wanting her mother to put her down. "I don't think we made a mistake…but, I don't know how Jesse will behave from now on."

"How would you behave?" Vash asked pointedly, putting his deodorant on.

Meryl blinked. "I…never thought about that. I don't know…probably the same…"

"You actually have felt more like him than you know, Mer. What about finding out about who you really are? _What_ you really are?"

Again, Meryl blinked. "You're right…"

Indeed, she had been shocked to find out that she was a plant, and frightened that her friends wouldn't accept her. Also, finding out that she was 'The One' had thrown her for a loop that she had never expected. It had taken some time to adjust…

"I think that you could comfort him better than any of us could, Mer." Vash stopped getting ready to look at her.

"I guess…but will he listen? He was so upset…I knew he would be hurt…"

Vash shrugged, continuing his morning routine. "Whether he wants to accept it or not, what he saw was the truth. He can't shy away from it. All he can do is stand up and face it. With the acception of Knives, I believe that we all have pretty much gotten over things. We all understand that he isn't Shikio. It will just take him time to come to that realization. But, I know it can be done. Look at Knives, for example. He hated humans for so long, but is a changed man now. He might still associate Jesse with Shikio, but I know that he will come to his senses sooner or later. Jesse will too. We just need to support them both."

Meryl stared at him for a moment, a slow smile coming over her face. "I love you Vash. You are always my voice of reason, you know that?"

Vash came to stand in front of her, winking. "I know. And here I used to say the same of you." He grinned as he leaned into her, kissing her. "I love you too Mer." He said as he pulled away, walking towards the bathroom again.

Meryl smiled after him before looking down at Hikari, who had loosened her grip on her. "Angel, let's get ready ok? Today is a big day and we have to look our best."

"You look your best everyday, beautiful." Vash poked his head out from the bathroom, smiling as he brushed his teeth.

Meryl grinned. "Smooth talker." He winked, pulling his head back into the bathroom.

"Hey, Vash? I was thinking. Maybe you shouldn't wear your duster today. Wear something else. I think that if all of Star City were to see you up on the stand with me, they would recognize you and freak out."

Vash poked his head out again, done with his teeth and looked at her a moment. "You're probably right. What should I wear then?"

Meryl stood, setting Hikari down and going over to his bag. "I packed some jeans for you. You could wear them with the black leather jacket I bought you…"

Vash grimaced. "Jeans? Woman, you know I hate those things…no room to breath…"

Meryl snorted. "They are baggy, with lots of room, dear. My goodness, you sound like a little kid." She chided with a smile and he came over to her, leaning into her heavily.

"But Mer, I don't wanna…" he whined on purpose and she chuckled as she whapped his arm.

"Vash, put them on." She commanded and he stood to attention smartly, saluting her.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mommy, what should I wear?" Hikari tugged on her arm and Meryl stooped in front of her so that they were eye level.

"I have just the thing. Hold on, ok?" Meryl winked, as she stood upright, going to the small closet in the room and pulling out a box from the top shelf.

She came to stand in front of Hikari, presenting the box to her. "Here you go. I saw it the other day and thought you would like it, sweetie."

Hikari's eyes lit up and she sat down with the box, opening it quickly. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she brought forth the dress from the box, holding it up to get a better look.

Meryl grinned from ear to ear as she looked at Vash, who had a similar expression. "You like it angel?"

Hikari nodded vigorously as she continued to stare at the dress. It was a shimmering gold color; black velvet accent lining the short sleeves, collar and bottom of the dress and a large black bow was tied around the waist.

"I thought you might. I know gold is your favorite color." Meryl smiled and Vash chuckled lightly.

"Uh oh, it worries me when gold is a girl's favorite color."

Meryl shook her head, pinching him as she turned again to her daughter, reaching into the bottom of the box. "Look. There's a matching gold and black bow to go in your hair. You'll look like a little princess." Meryl said lovingly and Hikari glomped onto her tightly.

"Thank you!"

"You really like it?"

"Mm-hmm!" Hikari responded happily.

"Alright, girls, get in the shower! Mer, you have to look your best, remember? You'll be in there for hours at this rate!" Vash teased and she rounded on him, hands on hips.

"So what are you saying? That I have to work extra hard to look my best? I thought you said I looked my best everyday Mr. Stampede!"

Vash raised an eyebrow, an air of mockery in his voice. "Oh? Did I say that?"

Meryl raised a fist and he lunged away, laughing loudly as she gave chase in their small room. "Vash! I swear, when I get my hands on you…!"

Hikari smiled widely as she watched her parents run around the room, giggling when Vash tripped and fell to the floor. Meryl leapt on top of him and he let out an 'oof', laughing again.

"Ok! You win!" he wheezed and she held her fist in the air.

"Yes! I win!"

Vash chuckled as he grabbed her around the waist, rolling on top of her and pinning her to the floor. He leaned very close to her face, his breath on her cheeks. "So, do you want to know what you've won?" he asked seductively and her heart accelerated, a small amount of pink staining her face.

"Vash! Our daughter is in the room!" she chided quietly, not bothering to stop the smile that spread across her face.

He chuckled again, snapping his fingers in disappointment as he sat back, helping her to her feet. "Better luck next time."

Meryl shook her head, smoothing her slightly disheveled hair down as she walked to the bathroom. "Whatever dear." She winked at him and looked to Hikari. "Shall we?" she indicated to the bathroom and Hikari set the dress on the bed, coming to her mother's side.

Meryl smiled down at her. "Come on. I'll help you wash your hair. It's getting so long." She said as she played with it.

Hikari smiled as she nodded. "Will you do something pretty to it today?"

"Of course. If you are going to wear a princess dress, you have to have princess hair too, right?" Meryl winked and Vash entered the bathroom, clapping his hands loudly.

"Ok, ladies, less talking, more bathing, we don't have all day!"

"All right already! Out with you!" Meryl smiled as she shoved her husband out the door, giving him a quick kiss before shutting it. "And Vash, wear the jeans!" she yelled through the door.

"I will! Get in the shower!"

Meryl chuckled as she looked at her daughter, who was smiling as well. "He's so impatient, huh?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Knives awoke to the feel of Blue slapping her arm over his chest. He grimaced lightly at the rough contact, cracking his eyes open and blinking a few times. His gaze fell upon his wife, who was at his side, spread out over most of the bed, her arms outstretched in either direction. He smiled as he chuckled and removed her arm from his chest, rolling on his side so he could look at her. "You know, it doesn't matter what size bed we sleep in, I always end up on the edge with you taking over the entirety of if the bed, woman." He said quietly and she smiled, eyes still closed.

"I just want to be close to you, that's all." She mumbled and he blinked. He hadn't realized that she was awake yet. He rolled so that he was over her, snuggling closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his exposed skin.

"So, that's it, huh? Well, here you go. This is as close as we can get, woman."

Blue opened her eyes, smile still in place. "Oh, I think we can do better than that…" she trailed off and he grinned.

"Care to try?"

She laughed lightly, trying to push him off of her. "We need to get up and get ready. We're supposed to meet the other's in the lobby in an hour." She glanced to the clock.

"Aw, we don't need that much time, you know that…"

"Yeah, I _do_ know that…" she teased and he tickled her lightly.

"Hey! That's not nice woman!"

Blue laughed again, hugging him close. "Just kidding sunshine."

They lay like that for a moment before Knives reluctantly got off of her, holding out a hand to help her up. "Let's get going."

"What are you wearing today?" Blue asked and Knives blinked.

"Uh, my normal stuff. Why?"

"Well, it's the big day. We should dress up a little more, don't you think?"

Knives snorted. "Dress up? Woman, the only time I ever dressed up was when we got married, and that's it!"

Blue stalked over to him, trailing her finger on his chest. "Aw come on sunshine…you looked so sexy in that suit…" she drawled and he closed his eyes.

"Woman, I swear, you had better cut it out or else…"

"Or else what?" she drawled again and he grabbed her, kissing her heatedly, forcing her back onto the bed.

"Or else _this_ would happen…"

Blue sat up, her rapidly beating heart slowing down as she willed her breath to become normal. She grinned at Knives. "Nope, we didn't need that long at all…"

He shook his head; grinning as well as he stood and headed to the bathroom. "Ok, this time, we really will get going…"

Blue came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and looked at him through the mirror. "What, you don't want it again?" She giggled when he gave her an 'are you serious' look and let him go, heading to the shower to turn it on.

As they showered, they were silent, each in their own thoughts.

"I wonder how Jesse is doing…" Blue said quietly.

Knives tensed lightly but relaxed right away. "Who cares?"

Blue stopped scrubbing her body and looked at him. He was doing the same thing and continued to scrub at his chest, trying to ignore the stare she was giving him.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked hesitantly and he stopped, gripping the bar of soap tightly in his hand.

He didn't answer for a time, staring at the tile on the shower wall. "I don't know anymore." He finally responded, resuming his shower.

Blue blinked in his direction, eyes widening slightly. He hadn't said no…

"Knives…"

"Yes woman, I still hate him." He cut in, still soaping himself up.

Blue snapped her mouth shut, stepping into the water to rinse herself. "Ok…" she said quietly and Knives' shoulders slumped a little as he set the soap back into its holder.

"I don't know what I think about the whole situation anymore Blue. I…still feel the hate, but I…also felt something else last night when I looked at him."

Blue perked up, looking at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, rinsing himself off as well. "I kind of…felt sorry for him, I guess. I don't really know. He looked so…so…"

"Hurt?" Blue finished and he nodded.

"Knives, I'm so proud of you for admitting this…"

He stared at his feet; not responding and Blue hugged him, laying her head to his chest. "I mean it. You are beginning to see Jesse for Jesse, instead of Shikio…"

"Am I?" Knives asked softly.

"I think you are. Little by little Knives, you are healing from this. It may take years, but I swear, I will help you however I can." Blue said with determination.

He stared at her a moment before wrapping his arms about her, closing his eyes.

They pulled apart, finishing their shower and stepping out to dry off. Blue's eyes traveled across the sink and landed on her bottle of pills. Her heart thudded with guilt and she took in a deep breath. It was time to come clean with her husband. "Knives, I…" she began and he stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to finish. She felt her words freeze in her mouth, and she stared at him, heart pounding in her throat.

"What is it Blue?" he asked gently, sensing her turmoil.

"I…" She couldn't do it! She couldn't say it…

"Blue…you have been hiding something from me. I know it. I can feel it. What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

Blue felt her tears come unbidden and she tried to force them back but to no avail. Two large drops fell down either cheek and she opened her mouth again. "I can't…" she choked.

Knives raised an eyebrow. What could have gotten into her? She was fine moments ago…" Blue, you can tell me…"

She shook her head. "No, I can't…I'm not ready…"

He felt panic begin to fringe his stomach and he stepped towards her again. "Blue…tell me…does it have to do with…another man?" he asked, feeling fear creep over him.

She blinked up at him, seeing his panic and couldn't help the smile that came over her. "Oh no Knives, it's nothing like that…don't worry sunshine, I'm just being emotional right now."

Knives visibly relaxed and he nodded. "Ok…"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything. I'm being stupid…" she trailed off, turning to go and get dressed.

Knives caught her hand and stopped her, forcing her to turn and look at him again. "Blue, can't you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked gently. "Let me help you…with what ever it is…"

Blue looked at him a minute before dropping her gaze to the floor, another teardrop forming and falling. "You…can't help me with it Knives. It's something I have to get over myself."

He let go of her hand, watching as she went about getting dressed. Understanding dawned on him and he snapped his mouth shut, feeling the sick pool of guilt in his stomach rise. He knew that it had something to do with children. But, what couldn't she tell him?

He sighed as he went to her side. "What would you have me wear, woman?"

Blue looked up at him, wiping the last of her tears away as she smiled. "So, you're going to wear what I tell you?"

Knives folded his arms, eyebrow ticking. "Yes, now get me the clothes before I change my mind." He said, smiling at her.

"All righty! Here you go!"

Knives blinked at the clothing she pulled from her bag. "What's this?"

"They're jeans of course! Meryl said that Vash would be wearing them, so, I thought I would buy you a pair too!" Blue chirped.

"Jeans? Are you kidding?" he grit out and she chuckled, patting his arm.

"Nope! Now put them on sweetie! We need to hurry and get going!"

Knives watched her go to the bathroom to do her hair and he looked again to the clothes in his hands. He shook his head as he got dressed, going to stand behind her with a dry look on his face.

"Is this what it's supposed to look like woman?" he indicated to the jeans, black boots and short Navy blue suede coat he had on over his black shirt.

Blue's eyes widened as she grinned. "Now that's what I call dead sexy!"

Knives could help but chuckle at her reaction as she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Yeah yeah, whatever woman. Let's get going already."


	20. Ch 19 Trying to Act Normal

Chapter 19 **Trying to Act Normal**

Meryl smiled as she waved to Blue and Knives, watching as they walked through the lobby towards her. "Well don't you two look sharp!" she said when they came to a stop in front of her.

Blue grinned, looping her arm with Knives'. "I liked your idea for jeans so I got him a pair."

"You look great Knives. It's nice to see you in something different." Meryl said and he shrugged.

"Whatever you guys say."

"And look at you Vash! Your jeans look good too!"

Blue smiled his way and he looked at Knives.

"How do yours feel brother?"

"I feel like my ass has no room I these." Knives said flatly and Vash laughed out loud.

"Yeah, it looks that way from here, too!" Tasuki called as he and Milly came walking up.

"Mommy, uncle Knives said ass again!" Hikari chimed and Meryl grit her teeth.

Knives shot his niece a light glare of betrayal. "No fair, telling on me…" he tried to stop from grinning when Hikari shook a finger at him in a very Meryl-like fashion.

"Ass is not a nice word uncle Knives!"

Vash couldn't help it and threw his head back with laughter.

Meryl whacked his arm, turning her attentions to her daughter. "You're right honey, it's not a nice word."

Knives, Tasuki and Vash chuckled loudly as Meryl shook her head at them.

"So you girls look nice today…" Tasuki said of the women and Hikari stepped forward, a look of happiness on her face.

"Mommy says that I look like a princess!"

"That you do, little lady. Give us a twirl." Tasuki smiled and she spun around, causing her dress to flare at the bottom.

"Wow, Mer, that's some dress." Blue said.

"Yeah, it's her favorite color, I couldn't resist. And I love that color on you Blue."

"Thanks…" Blue said almost shyly. She was wearing knee-length red suede skirt, a black three-quarter sleeved shirt to go with it. Instead of her heavy combat boots, she wore little black heels, a generous portion of her legs showing. "Are you sure that it's not too much? I'm not used to this color, or not wearing my high boots…"

"Woman, I told you that you look hot! Now quit being all shy!" Knives grinned, pulling her closer.

Meryl smiled widely. "He's right Blue, hot would be the word for it." She winked and turned to Milly. "You look great too!"

"You think so? I wanted to dress up a little more for you today Mer!" she chirped. She was wearing a long khaki skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt that dipped in the front into a 'V'. Her chestnut hair was pulled half-up half down, bringing more attention to her blue eyes.

Meryl chuckled. "The infamous half-up half down hair…you only do that for special occasions Milly!"

"Well, Sempai, you are certainly worth the extra efforts! And you look just as fabulous!"

Meryl shook her head. "There's that word again, you know, that word that doesn't ever describe me…"

Blue put her hands to her hips. "Well, I agree with her. You look absolutely fabulous! And as well you should! Today is your big day!"

Meryl felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked down to her clothing. She was wearing a little black spaghetti strap dress. It hugged her body perfectly, flaring out a little at the ends as it fell about her knees in slight ruffles, giving it just the right touch of femininity. She wore her hair in a sweeping up-do, away from her face with small tendrils of her shining black locks framing her face. She had it pinned higher on her head with large curls falling down her back, a shining diamond necklace about her neck.

"And your hair, it's so beautiful!" Milly chimed in again and she felt her blush deepen as she scratched the side of her head.

"Yeah, well, it took quite a bit to get the curls right…I'll be lucky if they stay for an hour. My hair doesn't hold curl very well…"

"I think you look very nice Mer…"

All eyes snapped to Jesse as he walked up slowly, a hesitant look on his face.

"Jesse…" she rushed over to him, ready to hug him. He stepped away and she stopped short, a miserable look coming to her face. "Jesse…I've been so worried…"

He didn't say anything as he dropped his gaze to the floor, arms straight at his sides.

"Jesse, are you coming to breakfast with us?" Blue asked.

He shrugged lightly, eyes still downcast. "I…don't know…" _"Am I welcome to?" _He thought.

Meryl placed a hand to his arm and he flinched lightly. "Please come with us…"

He continued to stay tensed under her touch, willing himself to relax. "I…if you want me to…"

"We want you to. Let's go." Vash said, stepping forward with purpose and leading them out the doors.

Jesse stood for a moment, Meryl's hand still on his arm as the rest exited the lobby. "Come on Jess…" He flinched again, bringing his eyes to hers.

Meryl's gaze softened. She could see his confusion and the pain that he so obviously was feeling. "Jess…it's ok…let's go…"

He allowed her to pull him out the door and she looped her arm with his as they followed behind the others.

After a time, he spoke up, his voice soft. "I really…think that you look nice Meryl."

She smiled softly, squeezing his arm. "Thank you Jesse."

He fell into silence once again, unsure of what to say to her, or to any of them for that matter. For some reason, he felt that 'I'm sorry' just wouldn't be enough…

"Hi uncle Jesse! Like my dress?"

He blinked when Hikari appeared beside him, a happy look on her face.

He smiled down at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. "You look beautiful. Like an angel."

She grinned wider. "That's what mommy and daddy _always_ call me!"

He chuckled, tugging lightly on a lock of her curled hair. "Well, how about a princess then?"

"An angel princess?" she chirped and he nodded.

"That's it, an angel princess."

She smiled again, skipping off. He watched her go, observing her as she danced around the group. "She's so happy today…"

"Yeah…it's refreshing. She hasn't been herself since we left Ship's Landing." Meryl spoke up and he glanced to her.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "She has been having weird dreams. It's always the same one, about a man."

Jesse cocked his head, fully interested now. "A man? What happens?"

Meryl shook her head. "I don't know. It's always the same. She's running, there are very bright lights, and she says that she can't see us. Then, he appears before her and she wakes up."

Jesse's eyes landed on his niece once again, worry rising. "She's a pre-cognitive…"

"I know…that's what I have been worried for too. What if…it comes true?"

"I'll help protect her Meryl…I swear it." He said, his jaw set in resolution.

She turned her head fully to him. "Thank you Jesse. From the bottom of my heart."

He only nodded, going quiet again.

"Here we are." Vash stopped and Tasuki's eyes lit.

"The waffle house! I love those things! I didn't know that this was here…"

They all stepped through the doors and were seated almost immediately. Once settled, they placed their drink orders and looked at one another.

"So, what time did you need to be there today Mer?" Vash asked.

"Uh, I think they said that the award would be at one pm today. So I need to get there an hour early to talk to the press, they said…"

Knives raised an eyebrow. "The press, huh?"

Vash grinned. "Ah, to be famous…"

Meryl felt her cheeks redden. "I am not that famous Vash…":

"Then how come everyone knows your name around here? I swear, everywhere we go, they all fall to their knees to serve you when they find out your name!" Tasuki teased and Meryl shot him a crusty glare.

"Here she comes to save the day! Meryl Stryfe-Saverem is on her way!" Tasuki sang out loud, earning laughter from the table.

Meryl shook her head a small smile on her features. "Yeah, whatever you guys."

The waiter came and took their orders and soon, they were eating.

"Mph! Gods, if I knew that this place was here, I would have come everyday!" Tasuki spoke through a mouthful of his waffles.

Knives snorted as he ate a bite of scrambled eggs. "Yeah, that's what you say about everything you eat, you gluttonous human!"

"Well, I'm sorry, mister I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass, for having an appreciation for good food!"

"Mommy! Uncle Tasuki-"

"Tasuki!" Meryl cut in before Hikari could finish and Vash hunched over as he choked on his eggs.

Tasuki and Knives grinned, feigning ignorance as they continued to eat.

"I swear you two do it on purpose…" she muttered.

"She found us out again, Red." Knives winked and Tasuki nodded knowingly.

"Nothing gets passed our Meryl. Like I said, here she comes to save the day! Meryl Stryfe-Saverem will kick our _ass_ for saying those things!" he belted dramatically and Vash threw back his head, roaring with laughter as Knives bent over, nearly spitting his juice out.

Even Blue and Milly couldn't contain themselves and laughed out loud.

Meryl clamped her mouth shut, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried desperately to stop the laughter bubbling within her. She glanced to Vash, who was still laughing his head off and opened her mouth, the sound pouring from her. Why was it that she could never hold a straight face around this group?

Jesse was sitting by Meryl on the edge of the table. He had been quiet the entire time and glanced to the group as they laughed out loud. He allowed a small smile to come to his face, feeling the urge to join in the merriment. He held himself back still, not comfortable enough yet to fully be apart of them again.

"_Was I ever apart of them in the first place?" _he thought sadly, letting his smile drop as he looked at the table in front of him.

"I swear Tasuki, I will kick you there when you're not looking!" Meryl said, wiping her eyes as the chuckles died down.

"Yeah, well, I'll be ready for you. I'll always look over my shoulder from now on." He winked at her, digging his fork into his waffles again.

"Oh, nothing will save you from my wrath once I get a hold of you…" Meryl threatened, pointing her fork in his direction.

Vash leaned in, a look of seriousness on his face. "You think she's joking, but she's not!" he warned and Meryl whacked him on the head.

"You just keep quiet mister!"

Vash smiled sweetly at his wife. "Of course dear!"

Knives snorted, taking a sip of his juice. "Look at you brother. Pathetic how you let your wife run you like that." He said knowingly and Meryl folded her arms, looking pointedly at him with sarcasm.

"Oh, and I suppose that your relationship is different huh?"

"Woman, I don't think so, I know so."

Blue folded her arms. "Oh, is that so?"

Knives looked at her, a slow smile creeping over his face. "Yeah, what of it woman?"

"So you say that I have no say in things? That you rule the roost, eh?" Blue said with sarcasm and Knives winked as he looked to his brother.

"See? She knows her place."

Vash chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm sure…"

Blue smiled wickedly, making a connection with him. 'Oh yeah, sunshine? So, you want to play this game? Well, you're on! We'll see who's on the top when I'm done!'

Knives' mouth twitched as he tried to stop his smile. 'I wasn't aware that that was your favorite position…'

Her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks redden lightly.

"Haha, he must have said something dirty!" Tasuki guffawed and the other's chuckled.

Blue smiled again, responding, 'That's it. You're so toast.'

Knives crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. 'All right woman, you asked for it. You know I'll win.'

Blue snorted out loud. 'Yeah right! This is a battle of wills! And unlike you, I have a secret weapon!'

'Oh? And what might that be?'

She smiled wickedly again. 'That's why it's _secret_.'

'So, I know what I can do to win you over. No new clothing for a week. I hold the money, so what I say goes. Top that one.'

Blue's eyes widened in mock surprise. 'What? No new clothes?? Oh the horror! How could I ever survive!'

'That's just it. You couldn't. Admit defeat!'

Blue sat back, her arms clasped behind her head. 'Oh, I don't _think_ so. You have _so_ asked for it. I got one for you. No sex for a _month_. And don't tell me that I wouldn't make it. You know I could…'

It was Knives' turn to be surprised and he broke the connection. "All right woman. You win."

Blue threw her hands up in triumph. "Ha! I told you it would work!"

Vash chuckled as he locked eyes with his brother. "So, brother, you were saying…?"

Knives smiled broadly, shoving a bite of food in his mouth.

"I was saying that I have such a wonderful wife." He said around his food and Blue ruffled his hair, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Meryl smiled at them, turning her attentions to Jesse. He was picking at his plate, his food hardly touched. "Jess, not hungry?"

"Not really…" he answered shortly.

"Is it not good?"

He shrugged, not responding.

Meryl sighed. "Jesse, please talk to me…"

"What's there to talk about?" he answered dully. To tell the truth, his thoughts weren't mainly on his past, they were on Shiori.

"Jesse, there's plenty to talk about. Like for instance, how are you doing? With…everything, I mean…" Meryl trailed off.

He took in a long breath, holding it a moment and then letting it go slowly. "I…don't really know what to feel at this point…"

All eyes were on him and his mouth formed a tight line as he looked to the table again.

"I'm…so sorry Jesse…I knew that it would hurt you…" Meryl said softly and his eyebrows furrowed.

"It does hurt…it hurts a lot…" he admitted.

Knives snorted softly. "Yeah, but do you really fully comprehend the gravity of what happened? Of how many were hurt because of you?"

They went silent for a moment, Jesse staring at him.

Finally, he responded by standing, his fists clenched by his sides. "Maybe I don't know how much you were hurt, Knives. But I do know one thing."

"Oh? And what is that?" Knives shot back, though his voice was very calm.

"I do know what it feels like to know that a mere 'I'm sorry' could never make up for what happened. That I might never be able to repent for my sins…that I might never have any of you look at me without seeing Shikio…"

Knives' mouth fell open lightly, but he snapped it shut, tearing his gaze from Jesse. There was that look again. And Knives' felt the sympathy rising within.

"Jesse…" Meryl said softly and Jesse turned around, pulling a few double dollars from his pocket. He let them go over the table and they floated down, landing near his plate.

"That should be enough to cover things." He said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Jesse, where are you going?" Blue called after him.

"Don't worry, I'll be at the ceremony…" he threw over his shoulder, not bothering to look their way.

Meryl watched him go, her sadness coming to the surface all over again.

"Meryl, your foods getting cold…" Vash said gently, pushing her plate in front of her.

She nodded, picking her fork back up and eating again. The group was silent for a time, Tasuki finally speaking up.

"This sucks." He said flatly.

"What does?" Knives asked.

"This." The red head indicated to the entire group. "We always get so depressed, and this sucks."

"We can't help feeling this way…" Milly said softly and Tasuki nodded slowly.

"I know…it's just, this was supposed to be a fun trip…not a…"

"Dramatic one." Knives finished.

Vash nodded. "That's exactly what Meryl said today."

Meryl felt her eyes begin to water and Blue gave her a look of panic. "Oh Mer! Don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up sweetie!"

Meryl laughed as she let one large tear fall, wiping it away. "I know…I just can't help but feel that this is my fault for some reason."

"Mer, we don't blame you, right guys?"

They all nodded, even Knives, in response and she smiled sadly. "I know…but you're right. It was supposed to be fun."

"Come on Mer, how many fun trips have we had? Tons! This is just a passing thing. Besides, you don't regret telling him, do you?" Tasuki asked.

"No…I just regret lying to him about it, I guess. If we had told him earlier…"

"Then he would have reacted the same way." Knives said bluntly.

Meryl blinked at him. "You think so?"

"I know so. Why wouldn't he have? Because we wouldn't have 'lied' to him about it? We didn't lie, we withheld the truth to avoid hurting him, right?"

They all turned to him, wonder in their eyes.

"I guess that…you're right…he would have been hurt either way…"

"My point exactly." Knives confirmed, crossing his arms as he sat back.

Blue smiled softly at him. Could it be that he was actually ready to recognize Jesse's feelings?

"Knives is totally right. We just suspended the damage for a while, that's all. He had to know sooner or later." Vash spoke up.

"Yeah…" Meryl nodded.

Milly clapped her hands together just as the somber mood was setting over them again. "Come on guys! It's our last day here! Let's go and have some fun!"

Meryl smiled. "You're right Milly. We _should_ go and have fun before we go."

"And you need to stay in good spirits Mer. It's a huge day today!" Blue winked.

"All right. I will do my best!"


	21. Ch 20 The Awards Ceremony

Chapter 20 **The Awards Ceremony**

"Uh…" Shiori let out a groan as she tried to move. Her body felt heavy, her mind swimming as she fought to open her eyes.

"So, you're finally coming to, doll?"

Her silver orbs snapped open as Keith's voice resounded in her ears. She sat up quickly, realizing that she was gagged and bound. Her arms were tied behind her back, her feet tied together as well. She looked quickly from left to right, observing the fact that she was in Keith's room, lying on the spare bed. Immediately, she tried to connect with Kitaro, but felt a numbing shock run through her. She let out a moan of pain and scrunched her eyes shut, willing the pounding in her head to stop.

Keith appeared in front of her as he pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He shook a disapproving finger towards her. "Uh uh uh, doll, no connections allowed here. I can't have you getting anyone else's attentions and spoiling my plans, now can I? I wouldn't try it again; I have seen to it that you can't make any and it's quite painful if you try."

Shiori's head stopped aching and her eyes widened as she locked eyes with him. He knew how to do such a thing? "Hmph hmph hmph?" she tried to speak through her gag and he stood, chuckling.

He walked over to her, reaching behind her head to undo the tie, bringing it away from her mouth. "Now, I will only leave this off for now if you promise not to scream, doll. The moment you try, you'll be knocked out again, understood?"

She glared daggers at him, gritting her teeth. "What the hell are you doing this for Keith? I thought…I thought we were family!"

He stared at her, darkness swirling in his depths. "I don't have a family." He bit out, turning away.

"Where is my brother?" Shiori asked forcefully, eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's fine. He's just out getting repairs done to the car. We need it in good condition for our trip back, don't we?"

"Keith, please…tell me why you have me tied up like this? Does it have to do with the Stryfe-Saverem's? Because I have told you all I know of them, and I really didn't think you needed the diary anymore, so I gave it back to its rightful owner!" Shiori pleaded, trying a different approach with him.

He rounded on her, anger flitting across his face. "Well you thought wrong, doll. I still needed it. But it doesn't matter now. I did read it and retained most of the important information I wanted. Now all that remains is to get Meryl's attentions."

Shiori stopped struggling with the ties on her hands, raising an eyebrow as she felt her dread increase. "Attentions? What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough. That's why you are to stay here until everything is said and done. I don't want you ruining things." He spoke to her as if she was a little child and she scowled in his direction.

"Keith, you've changed…"

His eyes darkened again as he forcefully put the gag back in her mouth. "No, I am just showing my true colors now, Shiori."

He turned and headed to the door, and she called out to him through her gag, trying to stop him. He opened the door, turning to spare her one last glance. "Try anything funny and you will regret it doll. Now stay here and wait." And he shut the door.

Shiori felt her panic rise, tears pricking her eyes as she fought against her ties with all her might. She tried to stand, but fell to the floor, finally letting her tears go as she cried.

"Jesse…Kitaro…someone…help me!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Shiori…" _Jesse thought to himself as he walked the streets of the city. She still hadn't made a connection with him yet today and he was beginning to worry. Who was 'he' that she had been talking about? Could it be her brother? He shook his head. She hadn't given off any negative vibes when Kitaro had shown up and interrupted them.

He sighed as he switched directions and began to walk back the other way. It would be time for Meryl's award soon and if he didn't get there, he would have terrible seats. He didn't want to miss her big moment…

"Jesse, right?"  
The blond's attentions were drawn to Kitaro as the other plant called out to him. Jesse turned to see Kitaro standing by what looked to be an auto repair shop and walked over to him. "Yeah, Kitaro, I believe…" he said with a smile.

"Yup. So what are you doing wandering by yourself? I thought my sister would be with you, seeing as though you two are an item now." Kitaro asked nonchalantly.

Jesse felt his cheeks redden lightly and he coughed. "Um, well, I don't know about that…I mean, I like her a lot, but I don't know if she would consider us an…item or anything…"

"Oh believe me, she likes you just as much." Kitaro answered.

Jesse stared at him, trying to stop the grin that spread over his face. "Oh, I see…"

Kitaro snorted, turning away and heading towards the door of the establishment.

"Hey, have you see her today?" Jesse called to him and Kitaro stopped, looking at him.

"No, like I said, I figured that she would be with you. She didn't come back to the hotel room last night, so…" he trailed off, feelings of dread springing up within him.

Jesse felt similar feelings and narrowed his eyes lightly. "She didn't? She ran from me, saying that she was very scared of someone…do you have any ideas as to who?"

Kitaro's eyes narrowed as well. _"Keith…" _

When Shiori's connection had broken, Keith's name being the last thing he had heard, Kitaro had bolted from his room, looking for her. He was worried, to say the least. He searched the city for her, but came up empty handed. When he returned to the hotel room, he had seen Keith outside his door, ready to knock. He asked where Shiori was and Keith had shrugged.

"_I was angry with her, she got upset and ran off. I assume it was to be with her friends from the family."_

Kitaro's eyes narrowed even more. He had believed Keith…but was he wrong?

He suddenly began to walk away from the doors, towards the sidewalk. Jesse ran to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

"To look for her. Alone." He threw back and Jesse stopped, staring after him.

'Hey, do me a favor and have her connect with me later…so I don't have to worry…' Jesse made a connection and Kitaro mentally sighed.

'All right…' He didn't know how much he liked Jesse, or trusted him, but the blond seemed to care a great deal about Shiori.

As he neared the hotel, his sinking feeing grew. What if Keith had actually done something to her? Why couldn't he connect with her? That had to mean that either she didn't want to connect, or she was unconscious.

His eyes narrowed again. "I swear, if he hurt her…" Family or not, he was going to let Keith have it.

He opened the door to he and Shiori's room. Finding it empty, he slammed it shut, going to stand in front of Keith's door. He held up a fist to pound on it and Keith opened the door, looking surprised.

"Kitaro, there you are. I was wondering how the car's coming."

"It's almost done. Say, Keith, you haven't seen Shiori, have you? It's funny, I can't make a connection with her." Kitaro's voice held accusation and Keith blinked.

"Kitaro, what are you saying? You can't possibly be thinking that I did something to her, could you?"

Kitaro folded his arms, eyes still narrowed. "Keith, this isn't a joke. I'm really worried about her! When you can't connect, it means that they don't want to, or they can't because they are unconscious. Now, what's going on??"

Keith stared at him a moment, a slow smile creeping over his face as he stepped aside, holding an arm out in invitation to come in the room. "You want to know? Come on in…"

Kitaro stepped inside and Keith shut the door behind him. Kitaro's eyes widened when he saw Shiori bound and gagged, tears streaming down her face. She was sitting in a chair and tried to stand abruptly when she saw her brother. The ties on her feet hindered her and she fell forward. Kitaro was quick to catch her before she fell and set her down gently. "Shiori…"

Shiori's eyes were wide as she tried to talk to him through her gag. "Mph! Mph!!"

He turned his gaze around. "Keith, what is the mean-" he was cut off suddenly when he was met with a rag in the face, Keith wrapping his arm about the back of his head.

"What the hell…!" he let out, his vision swimming. After a moment, he locked eyes with Keith, his piercing green depths the last thing he saw before dropping into unconsciousness.

Shiori was struggling with new determination now, calling to her brother through the cloth around her mouth.

Keith smiled as he stood and went to his bag, coming forward with more ties and a strange small piece of metal. He knelt down, tying Kitaro in a similar fashion as Shiori. He chuckled as he looked at her, watching her struggle feebly. "Now now, Shiori, he's ok. Just like with you, it only made him pass out. Don't worry doll. After tonight, things will return to the good old days, when it was just us on the open road, going where we please. I wasn't planning on doing this to Kitaro too, but clearly he would have been a hindrance to tonight's plans as well. So you two just sit tight and I'll come get you when I'm done."

Shiori stopped moving, heaving lightly from her exertions, tears still trailing her face as she glared at him.

He chuckled again, pulling back some of Kitaro's hair, just above his temple. He clamped the little metal piece under his hair, letting the rest fall over it and looked again at Shiori. "Don't look at me so, doll. It's almost done, ok?"

He stood, smoothing out his duster and then checking his watch. "Almost time. The after ceremony party will be tonight. Sit tight, I'll be back soon. Remember, no funny business. And no more connections. Trust me, you'll be in great pain if you keep trying it." With that said, he smiled and waved, closing the door behind him.

Shiori immediately tried to crawl over to her brother, calling his name despite the gag. When she got close to him, she laid her head on his chest, letting herself cry fully once again.

"_What is Keith planning? I have to warn them!"_

Keith had confirmed her fears when he mentioned Meryl's ceremony. She knew he was planning something terrible. What, she didn't know, but she desperately wanted to connect with one of them.

"_How?? I can't! I don't know what he did but…"_ her thoughts trailed off when she looked again to Kitaro. Her eyes fell upon the place where Keith had put the metal piece and she cocked her head. _"Could that be what it is? Is that stopping the connections?"_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

From his place near the back, Jesse watched the press crowd around Meryl, Vash and Hikari. He smiled softly as he watched Meryl speak, her eyes lit brightly as she displayed her obvious intelligence to the media.

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem, what inspired you to write this book? It has been a controversial issue amongst the people of Gunsmoke since it came out."

Meryl smiled as the reporter shoved the microphone under her nose. "Well, all that I can tell you is that I must have a vivid imagination, that's all." She winked and more photographers snapped pictures off, the bright lights flashing off sporadically.

"Miss Stryfe, does your book have anything to do with the true events of the Great Awakening?" another reporter asked and she sighed.

"I really don't know much about it, but if you have read my other novels, you know that I love science fiction. That's all. Maybe the thought of the Great Awakening inspired me, but that's it."

"Miss Stryfe, is it true that your husband is the infamous Vash the Stampede?"

Meryl chuckled, indicating to Vash beside her. "Well, he's right here. Ask him yourself."

All eyes turned to Vash, who connected with Meryl. 'Gee, thanks a lot dear.'

"Mr. Saverem, do you have any relation to Vash the Stampede, sir?" someone shoved the microphone in Vash's face and he closed his eyes, trying to contain his irritation.

"Well, I can tell you that I don't have relations _with_ him, if that's what you mean."

Meryl put a hand to her mouth, trying to contain the giggles that threatened to erupt from her as the reporters face colored lightly.

"Uh, well, sir, anything else you would like to say on that note?"

Vash grinned, folding his arms. "Nope."

"All right ladies and gentlemen, that's enough questions. Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem, right this way. It's almost time." A kindly looking man with dark hair and brown eyes stepped forward, holding an arm out to her.

She smiled as she accepted it, allowing him to pull her and her family away from the media. "Thank you Mayor. That was a little close and personal, if you know what I mean."

The man winked at her. "Oh, believe me, I know. Right this way. There are seats on the stand for you, your husband and daughter. Please, sit and we will begin the presentation in a moment."

She smiled, thanking him as she and Vash lead Hikari to their seats. All at once, Meryl's heart leapt into her throat as she stared out over the vast auditorium where hundreds of people were convened.

"Nervous?" Vash elbowed her and she swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

"A little. I just don't know why there are so many people here…" she trailed off quietly as she searched the audience for her family.

"Because you are the famous Meryl Stryfe-Saverem, that's why." Vash winked and she sighed.

"I really don't know why there is so much hype about my books."

"Like the reporter said, they are very controversial."

"Yeah, but this one was meant to be purely fiction and Sci-fi!"

"But there's truth in your words…"

Meryl nodded slowly. "Yes, but _they_ don't know that…"

Vash sat back, eyes landing on Tasuki, Milly, Knives and Blue as they waved up from the first row. "Don't they? Mer, I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who believe your writings. You know, those junkies who hang on every word of their favorite authors. To them, you are more than just some random writer. I'm sure that your words have inspired thousands of people. And that, my dear, is why you are getting this award today." Vash finished.

Meryl was silent for a moment before she smiled widely at him. "Thank you Vash, for the compliments."

He leaned in for a quick kiss, smiling as he pulled back. "I love you Mer. I'm always on your side."

She nodded, waving to Milly and the others. "Look Hikari, there's your aunts and uncles! And here comes Grandma and Grandpa!" Meryl saw Grace and Jack make their way down the front row, greeting the others and seating themselves.

Meryl locked eyes with her parents, smiling broadly as she mouthed 'Hi mom! Hi Dad!'

They waved back at her, both mouthing back hellos. Whereas they couldn't vacation with them for the entire week, Grace would have been damned before she and Jack missed their little girl's award, or so she had said…

Hikari sat forward, smiling as she waved down to the group, who waved back animatedly. "But where's uncle Jesse?" she asked, eyes flitting to and fro for him.

Meryl shook her head. "I don't know sweetie. I'm sure he's here. Let's look for him, ok?"

Hikari nodded, standing and looking out over the crowds. Meryl felt her heart sink when she couldn't find him.

"Maybe he really won't come…" she whispered and Vash squeezed her arm.

"He'll be here. He knows how much this means to you." He said reassuringly.

Just when she was about to give up, her eyes landed on him. He was standing, leaning against a wall towards the back, arms folded, as he looked her way. She smiled, making a connection with him.

'Hey you, I almost thought you wouldn't be here…'

'You know I wouldn't miss this Mer. I meant to get here sooner, but got held up. Looks like I'm out of luck for a good seat, but I can still see you and hear you from here. There's sure a lot of people here, huh?'

Meryl smiled broadly, happy to have him speaking to her in more than one word. 'Yeah, there's tons! It's a little overwhelming.'

'Don't worry Mer, you'll do great. It's not like you have to give a whole long speech or anything, just stand up, say your thanks and that's it, right?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, that's about what I plan on doing.'

'I'll be here watching, ok?' Jesse said, trying to convey his support to her and she smiled softly.

'Thanks Jess…it means a lot to me.'

He didn't respond for a moment. 'You're welcome, Mer.' He finally said, severing the connection.

Meryl sat back, the smile still on her face.

"So, everything ok?" Vash asked and she nodded as she watched the mayor walk up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Star City! I would like to start by expressing my appreciation for all those who are in attendance today! As you know, today we honor a great author by the name of Meryl Stryfe-Saverem! It is her novels, her words, that cause us to convene today! And I am honored as Mayor of Star City to have her in our presence today! Furthermore, I would like to extend an invitation to all here to attend a gathering in her honor tonight at 7:00 pm, in the gardens of this building. There, she will be giving out free autographs and pictures. So, with these things said, I now turn the time over to Bill Foxford, the president of the Author's Guild!" The Mayor stepped down from the podium amidst the applause and smiled at the short gentleman who nodded to him as he stepped in front of the microphone.

"Thank you all! As you know, my name is Bill Foxford and I am the current president of the Gunsmoke Author's Guild. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a rare occasion that we gather for something of this nature. The Gunsmoke Author's Award has only been presented to four other people in the Guild's seventy-six year history. What makes a great author, you ask? Well, let me explain." He reached an arm out, bringing attention to Meryl behind him, who blushed furiously.

"A great author is one who writes their feelings, despite what other's may think. A great author is one who inspires, who brings life to worlds that others only see in their dreams. And, a great author is timeless, their words stretching out across the ages, touching countless persons with their words. Meryl Stryfe-Saverem is one such author. Her stories have brought this planet to life, and they have topped the charts at number one for more consecutive weeks than any other books in the history of the Guild. It is my belief that many on Gunsmoke feel this same way, otherwise you would not have gathered from across the planet to witness this award. Thank you all for being here, for showing your support."

He turned his smiling face to Meryl, who was fidgeting nervously with her dress. "Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem, will you please come to the stand?"

Meryl took a deep breath in, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and smiled as she stood. She held her head high as she straightened her shoulders, walking to the podium to stand beside the speaker. She locked eyes with the members of her family below and Tasuki gave her a grin and thumbs up. She smiled widely, feeling some of her tension melting away.

The Guild president smiled at her before turning his attentions back to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure, and a great honor, that I present the fifth ever Gunsmoke Author's Award to Mrs. Meryl Stryfe-Saverem."

Cheers could be heard throughout the auditorium along with vast amounts of applause as the man took the award from his assistant and in turn, handed it off to her.

Meryl smiled as she held the golden statue in her hands, observing that it was a replica of an open book, her name and novels etched onto the pages.

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem, will you say a few words before we disperse?" he asked her and she nodded.

He smiled, stepping down and leaving her alone on the podium. The applause and cheers quieted down as the audience waited for her to speak. Meryl smiled out over the vast array of people who were gathered, feeling tears of gratitude prick her eyes. "I…" she started, trying to find the right words. "I don't know if I can ever express my gratitude to all of you…to all of you who have supported me over the last eight years of my writing career. But…I want you to know how much you mean to me. It's people like you who inspire me to keep writing, and I want to continue for you. I am truly honored and overwhelmed at the vast amount of support that I have received from you all, and would like to thank each and every one of you for attending today. This is amazing…" she trailed off, wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

"I would also like to thank the Author's Guild and their kind words and support. It is an honor to have received such an award. And thank you, Mayor of Star City, for the welcoming and fun atmosphere you have provided for my family and I while here."

Meryl stopped, staring out over the audience, eyes landing on Jesse. She smiled again. "And last but not least, thank you to my family. Every single one of them. For their love, support and guidance. I couldn't do it without them." As she spoke, she traveled from once face of her family to the next, earning soft smiles from all of them.

"Thank you once again, to all of you, and I hope to see you all at the gathering tonight!"

Meryl smiled broadly as she held up her award for all to see and they cheered and applauded once again as she stepped down from the podium and sat next to Vash.

The mayor stood up and said a few words in closing before they began to disperse.

Vash smiled at Meryl, gripping her hand. "I'm proud of you Mer."

She smiled, wiping the last of her tears away. "Thanks Vash. I meant what I said. I couldn't have done it without your support. Or without the family's."

"Can I see it mommy?" Hikari jumped up, coming to stand in front of her mother.

Meryl held out the award, chuckling as Hikari tried to lift it. "It's heavy angel, watch out. I don't want you to drop it on your foot."

"Congrats Mer!" Tasuki and the others pushed through the crowds and Meryl stood, hugging him.

"Thank you Tasuki."

She let him go, making her way to each of them and embracing them as well. She stood back, smiling at her family. "Thank you all for being here guys…it means so much to me…"

"_You_ mean a lot to _us_, Mer. Of course we would be here." Blue said and they nodded.

"My little girl, all grown up an getting awards and stuff…" Jack's smiling face walked up, followed closely by Grace.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Hikari squealed as she ran and jumped into Jack's waiting arms.

"And how's my favorite granddaughter today?" Jack asked fondly as he ruffled her hair.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Thank you so much for coming…" Meryl stepped forward, hugging Grace tightly.

"What, you think we would miss our only daughter's award ceremony? I think not!" Jack winked and Meryl smiled broadly.

"So what now? It's only one thirty. We have lots of time to kill before the party tonight." Tasuki asked and Meryl shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we haven't visited the theme park that they have here yet…" Vash said hopefully and Meryl smiled.

"You really want to go there, don't you?"

He nodded. "I hear that their rides are the best on Gunsmoke."

Knives snorted as he folded his arms. "Stupid child's play if you ask me."

Tasuki grinned as he latched onto the plants arm. "Aww come on, man! You don't mean that! What you really mean is that you're a pansy and are really afraid to go on them!"

Blue giggled as Knives reached out a hand to strike Tasuki, but the red head leaped away, chuckling. "Well, I never thought of that. Knives, afraid of something?" she teased and he scowled at them all.

"All right, you want to play it like that? Let's go then!"

"Yes!" Vash threw his hand in the air and then bent down to pick Hikari up as they all made their way off of the podium.

Meryl stopped and looked at the Mayor and Author's Guild president. "Thank you both so much again for your support. I will be back tonight around 6:30, ok?"

The men nodded, and the group was on their way.


	22. Ch 21 Held Hostage

Chapter 21 **Held Hostage**

"Dude! Stop arguing this with me! I saw your face, man! I looked over at you and you looked scared shitless!" Tasuki quipped and Knives clenched his jaw.

"I was not!" the plant bit out and Blue laughed out loud with the others.

"I don't know Knives, we were all screaming, you included, I'm sure!" Blue poked and he gave her a crusty glare.

"Woman, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Grace smiled sweetly at him as she latched onto Jack's arm. "Oh Knives, it's ok to show a little weakness in front of us dear, we all know you were scared too, so why fight it?" she winked and he clamped his eyes shut, fists at his side as he tried to control his temper.

"I-was-_not_-scared." He emphasized his point by separating each word.

Vash snorted. "All right brother. You were terrified, how about that?"

Tasuki laughed loudly and Knives grit his teeth, plopping himself into a chair in front of one of the concession stands.

"What the hell ever." He glared off into the distance and Blue giggled as she came and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, come on sunshine, don't be angry…"

He looked at her, trying to maintain his scowl, but always found it hard to when she smiled at him like that.

He grinned, pulling her closer as he tickled her sides. "Yeah, well, you screamed louder than I did…"

"Ha! So he admits it!" Tasuki called out and Knives looked pointedly at him.

"Yeah, but at least I don't scream like a girl."

Tasuki's smile turned to a grimace as the group exploded with laughter, even Milly giggling. "Hey, I do not!" he defended.

"Well, actually…" Meryl laughed harder at the expression on his face.

"It was sort of girly…" Vash poked and Tasuki snorted.

Knives grinned widely, liking the fact that the fun was being poked in Tasuki's direction now.

Grace sat down next to Meryl, sipping from her drink as she smiled. "This is nice, being with all of you here…"

Meryl smiled as she reached out and grabbed Grace's hand. "I'm glad you could come mom."

"I am so very proud of you Meryl. Your father is too." Grace said.

"Thank you…"

The other's had grabbed their food and settled around the small tables, digging into their dinners. Vash set Meryl's plate in front of her and she smiled up at him. "Thanks sweetheart."

He leaned in, giving her a quick kiss before sitting next to her, Hikari by his other side. "No prob Mer."

Grace suddenly looked up, glancing in confusion from side to side. "I knew that there was someone missing…"

"Mom? What's up?" Meryl asked, cocking her head.

"Where's your brother?" Grace asked and the group went quiet.

Meryl felt her sadness bubble up. "That's right…you don't know…"

Grace's eyes widened. "What happened Meryl? Is Jesse ok??" she asked in motherly concern and Meryl smiled softly, her sadness coming to her eyes.

"He's ok, mom. Don't worry. He's not injured or anything…"

"Well, maybe, but not physically…" Vash intervened and Meryl nodded slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jack spoke up and Meryl began to fidget with her own fingers.

"He…found out the truth…"

Grace and Jack looked confused. "The truth? About what?" Grace questioned.

"About what happened…about who he was…and what he did…" Meryl trailed off, looking at her food.

Her parents snapped their mouths shut, eyes wide with surprise. "How?" Jack asked quietly and Meryl put her head in her hands.

Vash reached over and rubbed her back soothingly. "He knew we were hiding something from him, and wanted to know. We didn't want to tell him, but decided that it was doing more damage to keep it from him than not. So…we told him. And then…Hikari…showed him…"

Grace and Jack once again looked confused. "Showed? What does that mean?"

Meryl looked up, her face miserable. "She's a pre-cognitive, first of all. We found that out in the beginning of the trip. She can…also show you the past, evidently. I don't know if there is a name for it. But, she touched him, and we all saw it replayed in our minds, like a movie…"

Graces' mouth dropped open. "Hikari? Our little Hikari?"

The group nodded, remaining quiet.

"So, where is he now? Jesse, I mean?" Jack asked and Meryl shrugged.

"Ever since he found out, he has been scarce. He comes and goes, never saying very much. He was at the ceremony, but when I looked for him after, he was gone."

Grace felt tears rise and she let them fall as she looked to Jack. "Jack, what if…he never comes back?"

Meryl felt the tears in her own eyes fall as she dropped her head to her hands again. "I'm so sorry mom…I never wanted him to know…this is my fault…"

Meryl knew how hard it had been on Grace and Jack when she had left, and was gone for ten years. Now, Jesse might not come back home either…

"Meryl, it's ok sweetie, it's not your fault. Your father and I knew that he would probably find out sooner or later. We tried to keep your past secret, but couldn't, and we knew his would come up as well." Grace said softly.

"I know…I just wish that he didn't have to be so hurt." Meryl said, wiping her tears.

"It was inevitable. How did he react?" Jack asked.

"He…was unbelieving…he said he couldn't handle it and ran away. The look in his eyes…they were so sad…" Meryl trailed off.

"Don't worry Mer. I'm sure that he will come back. He will find us before we leave tomorrow. How else would he get back to September?" Tasuki piped up.

"That's just it. I don't know if he will want to go back to September…I don't think that he feels like he belongs _anywhere_ right now…" she responded and Tasuki hung his head lightly.

"Let's look for him after the party tonight. Maybe if we all sit him down, Grace and Jack included, we can convince him to come home." Vash picked up his fork and began eating.

"That sound's like a good idea son." Jack seconded the plan.

Meryl looked to her parents, and then to Vash. "All right…all we can do is try…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kitaro woke to a pounding in his head and he grunted in pain as he tried to move. He rolled over on his back, grimacing as he squeezed his eyelids together. A loud thump brought his attentions in front of him and he cracked his eyes open slowly. He sat up, confusion crossing his face as he saw Shiori on her knees. She was hitting the side of her head on the side of the table, each time letting out a pained sound as she did it again and again.

He scrambled to his knees, crawling to her side and looking at her. "Hmph hph hph hmph??" he tried to ask, looking crossly at her.

She looked at him, determination in her eyes as she continued her assault on the side of her head.

Kitaro watched her do it a few more times, finally seeing a trickle of blood run down her cheek, mixing with the tears that followed. Before she could do it again, he planted him self in between her and the table, the cross look still on his face. "Hmph hph!!" he cried and she leaned into him heavily, resting her head on his shoulder as she cried around the gag in her mouth.

Kitaro's eyes softened as he tried his best to comfort her, considering his hands were tied.

After a moment, she sat back, locking eyes with him. "Hmph…" she began, but gave an angry look as she struggled with her bonds.

"_Damn these gags! I can't communicate at all to him!!"_

For the last few hours, Shiori had been wracking her brains for a way out. She needed to be able to connect, so she could get a hold of Jesse. He would surely come to help…

The problem was, she couldn't make a connection. She remembered the small metal piece that Keith had placed on Kitaro and knew that had to be what caused the interference. How Keith had known about something like that was beyond her. She hadn't even realized that such a thing could be done. So, she had been trying to break hers, but to no avail. The only thing that resulted from her smashing her head into the table was a huge headache and more frustrated tears.

"Hmph?" Kitaro got her attentions and she blinked at him as he made his way to kneel in front of her.

All at once, he shot his face forward, mouth clamping onto the side of her gag. Shiori's eyes widened as she felt her brother rip at the cloth with his teeth, pulling with all his might. She pulled away from him, hoping that the opposing forces would tear through the gag.

After a moment, Kitaro let up, breathing heavily from his exertions. He looked at her and she could see that he was still determined and nodded her head for him to continue.

He clamped onto the cloth again and Shiori felt excitement well up when they were greeted with a large tearing sound.

"Hmph hmph!" she encouraged him and he pulled yanking his head away from her as the cloth tore apart. He let go and sat back, looking expectantly at her.

Shiori spit the gag out, more tears falling as she moved her jaw up and down. "Gods, this hurts…" she said quietly before looking at her brother.

"Ok, let me get yours."

He nodded and she bit onto the side of his, clenching her eyes shut as she pulled back with force.

She had to let up a few times to give herself a break, but didn't give up. She felt Kitaro pull back against her force and she nearly shouted out in happiness when the cloth ripped in half.

They flew back from one another, both landing heavily on the ground with thuds.

Kitaro spit the offending item from his mouth as he sat up gingerly, opening and closing his mouth as well. "Shit…that hurt…"

Shiori sat up as well, her head pounding even more now from the harsh hit it took when she landed on the floor. All at once, her tears began again as she locked eyes with Kitaro.

"Brother! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so… what the hell happened?"

"Keith, he knocked you out…" she said quietly.

"Yeah, what was that stuff??"

Shiori shrugged. "I have no clue, but it sure is powerful…I didn't stand a chance when he held it to my face."

Kitaro scowled. "Damn him! I actually believed it when he said that you had run off last night…"

Shiori, stared at her feet, feeling hopelessness set in. "What will we do??"

"Why were you hitting you head Shiori? I was trying to tell you to stop it." Kitaro asked.

"We can't make a connection right now. He did something to hinder it, so I was trying to see if I could break it."

"What? Blocked us from making connections? How in the hell did he do that? I didn't even know that it was possible." Kitaro said in confusion.

"Yeah, me too. But, when he knocked you out, I saw him put a small piece of metal under your hair, above your left temple. I'm almost positive that's what's causing the problems. I was trying to get mine off. But, as you can see, it didn't work too well."

Kitaro scooted closer to her, staring at the spot where the trickle of blood was coming from. "Let me see if I can see it. Maybe I can get it off with my teeth, too."

Shiori nodded, trusting her brother completely.

"Lean to your right, so your hair is kind of hanging away from you face." Kitaro commanded and she did so. He leaned in, trying to search for a metal object. "I see it…damn that's tiny. You wouldn't even know it was there…"

She nodded. "I know, I saw it when he put it on you

Kitaro snorted. "Stupid of him to let you see him, right?"

"Yeah, but lucky for us." She responded.

"It actually looks like you have done some damage to it. Try making a connection and see if it's broken."

Shiori looked at him, worry on her face. "All right, I'll try it…"

She reached out to Kitaro and scrunched her eyes shut as the screaming pain pulsed through her head. She cried out in agony as she fell to her side in the fetal position. She curled up into a ball, willing the sting to subside.

"Sorry Shiori, are you ok??" Kitaro asked in concern as she finally sat back up, tears pricking her eyes again.

"Yeah…it just hurts worse than anything I have ever experienced."

"Why the hell would he do this to us??"

Shiori shook her head. "I don't really know brother. He said that we needed to stay here, that we would be hindrances in his plans for tonight. He said he would come get us when he was done, and then take us home."

"What plans? This is news to me. And does he really expect us to go home with him when he has done this to us??" Kitaro bit out, anger on his face.

"Like you said a while ago, I really don't think that we have a choice."

"I trusted him…" Kitaro trailed off.

"I did too…until Hikari said something."

They went silent for a time, mulling over the gravity if their situation.

"Let me see if I can get your ropes off with my teeth." Kitaro suddenly said and she nodded, maneuvering herself around so that he was behind her. She felt as he latched onto her bonds, pulling with all he had.

After a time, he let them go, flopping back. "It's useless. They're ropes, not just little pieces of cloth." He said defeatedly and Shiori turned back around, crawling to the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If we could just get outside, someone might see us and help us…"

"Sis, the door knob is to high. Even if we stood, we couldn't possibly bring our hands up to reach it."

"We have to try something Kitaro! Meryl and her family are in danger, and I have to warn them!" Shiori cried, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"What do you think he's going to do to them?" Kitaro asked quietly and Shiori clamped her eyes shut.

"I have no idea…but it can't be anything good…"

"Come here. Let me really try getting your metal thing off with my teeth."

She nodded, crawling back to his side. She leaned over again, causing her hair to fall away from her face.

"All right, there you are you little bastard…come here…" Kitaro said quietly as he leaned in, trying to latch onto the object with his teeth.

"Ouch! Watch my hair! You're pulling at it…" Shiori hissed.

"Shut it, pansy. Give me a minute. Do you want it off or don't you?"

Shiori scowled lightly but snapped her mouth shut, grimacing as he tried again.

"I thunk uh gut ut…" he tried to speak through his teeth. "Ru-ey? Ere uh gu!"

Shiori clamped her eyes shut as he tore back from her, letting out a cry of pain as she felt the piece of metal, along with some hair, being ripped from her head.

"Gods Kitaro! That hurt so bad!! You didn't have to tear my hair out too!" she cried.

He grinned as he spit her purple locks from his mouth, along with the metal piece. "Yeah, but I got the damn thing off, didn't I?"

She blinked as she looked to the floor, the silver metal gleaming in the light.

"What are you waiting for? Get Jesse over here!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jesse smiled from his spot in the back corner of the gardens as he saw his parents come into view. "Mom…dad…" he said softly to himself. He really wanted to go to them, to hug them and feel like he was accepted by them. But he stilled himself when the others fell into view, crowding behind the table where Meryl sat sighing autographs.

Why didn't he just go over to them? He put one foot out and took a step, but stopped again as he hesitated.

"I can't…I just can't do it…"

"_You are a coward…" _he thought to himself as he leaned back against the wall.

What would he do tomorrow when they were ready to go back to September?

"Can I really go back?" he asked himself softly, eyes falling to Meryl and then to Grace and Jack again.

"Mom looks worried…" he said, observing as Grace looked right and left. "She's probably wondering where I am…" His guilt rose, but it was overpowered by his pain, and he stayed where he was.

He dropped his gaze to his feet, kicking lightly at a pebble. "What if…I don't want to go back…?"

His thoughts turned to Shiori. What if…he wanted to stay with her? Go where she went?

"What is it that I feel for her?"

He knew that he liked her, a great deal. Could he be falling in love with her? He really didn't know…he was still young, and had never experienced something like love from the opposite sex. But the feelings that he had been having while in her presence were definitely a good indication.

"I could be falling for her…" he confirmed softly. He smiled. That wouldn't be such a bad thing…

His smile dropped as his thoughts drifted back to Kitaro. "Why hasn't he contacted me? Or Shiori for that matter? Something is definitely not right."

But he had no clue where to begin looking, and he still couldn't make a connection with either of them. He had let his worry get the best of him for a while, but ultimately had to calm down when he realized that there wasn't much he could do at that point.

"They will contact me sooner or later…at least Shiori will…"

He sighed as he looked up again, locking eyes with his mother. His blue orbs widened at the sudden contact and he looked down as she made her way quickly to him.

"Jesse? Son! I have been so worried about you!" Grace glomped onto him and he smiled as he hugged her back gently.

"Mom…it's good to see you. I've…missed you and dad."

Grace pushed back to look at him, worry on her face. "Jess…Meryl told me what happened…"

He stared at her a moment, before looking away. "I…" he trailed off. What could he say?

"Please look at me, Jess…" she coaxed softly and he did so, hesitantly. "Jesse, I want you to know something. Meryl was in your same boat. When we she found out that she was a plant, she was so afraid…so afraid that we would reject her…but son, we loved her. And we love her still. No matter what she is, or _who_ she is…we still love her. She is our little girl."

Jesse felt tears prick his eyes as he sniffed lightly, trying to control them. His heart jumped to his throat and it thudded painfully there. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find the air to speak.

Grace hugged him close again and he hesitantly hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "Jess…you are still our little boy…no matter what you are…or _who_ you once were…"

Jesse let out a sob and tightened his hold on her and she smiled. "It's ok to cry…I know you're in pain…"

"Mom…" he let out, more tears coming. "I have felt so alone…"

"I know you must have…it's ok now, it's ok Jesse." She soothed and held him like that for a time, letting him cry.

When he was finished, he pulled away from her slowly, wiping his eyes. "Thanks mom…"

Grace reached up to pinch his cheek. "Come with me? Come and see your father, and your sister?"

He smiled as he nodded, grabbing her hand.

'Jesse?? Are you there??'

He stopped short, his eyes widening as Shiori connected with him. 'Shiori? Thank the Gods! I have been so worried for you!'

'Jesse…please...we need help!'


	23. Ch 22 Kidnapped

Chapter 22 **Kidnapped **

"Jesse! Where are you going?" Grace called after her son as he tore away from her.

"I'm sorry mom! I have to go! I'll find you guys later, ok?"

Jesse stumbled through the crowds of people that were in attendance of the party in the garden.

'Shiori, where are you?'

'In the Sun motel, near the park.' She answered, her voice cracked with emotion.

'What happened to you?' Jesse asked, eyes narrowing when he felt her upset, knowing that she was crying.

'I…I'll tell you when you get here…it will be much better if I told you in person…'

Jesse's eyes lit as the motel came into view and he put on more speed. 'What room number are you in?'

'Fifty seven, I think…'

The plant stopped in front of the door and pounded on it. "Shiori? Are you in there?"

Shiori's face brightened as she called out to him. "Jesse! We're in here!"

"Ok, hold on a minute- it's locked, I'm going to have to break it down…"

Shiori's eyes widened. "Break it down? Ok…if you say so!"

Jesse stood back for a moment, and then thrust his shoulder into the door, grunting when he was forced back from the hard obstruction. His eyes narrowed as he rolled up his sleeves. "Ok, here it goes again…" He hit the door again and again, willing it to open. After a time, Shiori called to him through the door. "Keep going! It's working!" she said when she saw small splinters or wood coming from the door.

Jesse heaved, putting more back into it and he fell through the door, catching himself before he fell to the floor. He stood upright, dusting himself off and locked eyes with Shiori.

"Jesse…" she said, her tears beginning again as she crawled his way.

His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. "Who the hell did this to you??" he knelt down by her side. He quickly untied her hands and feet, and then moved onto Kitaro's bonds.

Shiori sat up, touching the spots where her ties had been gingerly, wincing at the deep abrasions.

"Shiori, who did this to you??" Jesse asked again, putting both hands on her shoulders.

She choked on her tears, leaning into him and his eyes softened as he wrapped his arms about he. "It's ok Shiori…it's ok now…"

Kitaro stood slowly, rubbing his wrists. "His name is Keith."

"Keith?" Jesse looked at him, feeling Shiori tense in his arms.

"Yeah. He has been our trusted friend for as long as we can remember now…" Kitaro trailed off, anger in his eyes.

"Then why would he do this?"

"To get to Meryl…" Shiori answered almost inaudibly.

Jesse's eyes widened as he pushed her gently away from his chest to look her in the face. "What do you mean by that Shiori?"

She shook her head, more tears coming forward as she scrunched her face in pain. "I don't know…I really don't…he tied us up to keep from warning you all…"

"What happened to the side of your head?" Jesse asked, reaching out to touch the dried blood on her face.

"He…also did something to obstruct our connections…he put a little piece of metal above our temples, and I was trying to break mine…"

"How did you get it off?"

"I ripped it off with my teeth." Kitaro stated and Jesse stared.

"A piece of metal? Obstructing connections? Is there even such a thing?"

Kitaro shrugged. "Well, evidently there is now…"

Shiori stood shakily and Jesse jumped up to catch her before she fell forward. "We have to go…we have to stop him…"

"Shiori, you are too weak right now. Wait here, I'll go."

"No! Please don't leave me here!" Shiori felt panic and she latched onto his arm.

His eyes softened and he grabbed her in a hug. "Shiori, Kitaro will be with you. I will go and stop whatever it is he is planning. Please, wait here for me…"

"He's right Shiori. I don't think either of us could stop him anyway if we tried, not with how weak we are right now. I still feel woozy from whatever it was he knocked us out with." Kitaro stepped forward.

"I could stop him…" Shiori said quietly and Kitaro looked sadly at her.

"Would you really want to do that?" He knew how she felt about using her powers. Keith had forced her to use them countless times in the past, and she had always felt terrible for it.

"I…" she began, looking to her feet.

"Stay here Shiori. I will come back for you." Jesse said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

He turned to go and Shiori's hand stopped him. He turned and she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Please be careful…"

He smiled, nodding as he stepped away and out the door.

Kitaro stared after the other plant, sighing. "I hope he knows what he's doing, or what he's getting himself into…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And what's your name hun?" Meryl asked the teenage girl kindly.

The girl smiled widely, responding, "It's Katie!"

Meryl nodded, opening her book and signing it. She finished and slid the book towards the girl. "Here you are Katie. Thank you so much for reading my books."

The girl clasped the book closer to her, grinning. "Oh I love them all! Thank you for signing it! It was so great to meet you and congratulations on your award!"

Meryl smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much Katie."

"Bye!" the girl turned and got out of line and Meryl watched her go, smiling as the next person came up to her.

"Hello Meryl."

She looked up and locked eyes with the man in front of her as he slid his book forward. Her eyes widened as she stared.

He chuckled, cocking his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head, trying to smile as she pulled his book towards her, her eyes never leaving his.

"N-no…and what's your name sir?" she asked, opening his book and readying her pen.

He leaned in, face closer to hers. "Keith."

Meryl felt her nervousness rise and her mouth go dry. Why was she so disturbed by this man? It could be the fact that he looked hauntingly like someone she knew…

"Ahem." Vash folded his arms, looking pointedly at the man. Keith chuckled, pulling his face away from Meryl's and smiling good-naturedly.

"Well, here you go Keith…thank you for reading…" she slid the book back and he took it, bowing graciously.

"Oh, it was my pleasure Meryl. See you around." He winked and walked off.

She stared after him, wonder in her eyes.

"You ok?" Vash elbowed her lightly and she nodded, taking the next book in her hands.

"Yeah…" she answered, smiling up at the next person.

After a time, Meryl's nervousness rose instead of dissipating. "Why did he get me so worked up?" she asked softly.

"Maybe the way he stared at you, or got close to your face…" Vash answered, his voice fringed with irritation.

Meryl smiled as she nudged him. "Don't tell me that you're feeling jealous?"

He shrugged. "He just got a little too close for comfort, that's all."

She nodded. "You're probably right."

"He looked a lot like…" Vash said quietly to himself and Meryl nodded slowly.

"I thought so too…"

Meryl plastered a smile on her face as the next person came forward, book at the ready.

'_What a weird guy…' _she thought inwardly as her pen moved across the page. _'Oh well. No use in dwelling upon someone that I will probably never see again.'_

People slowly moved through the line and she greeted them all with smiles, thanking them graciously for reading as Vash sat back watching, eyes off in the distance.

After a time, Meryl looked around, concern coming to her features. "Vash? Where's Hikari?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hikari skipped along the outskirts of the garden, smiling as she reached out to touch the beautiful flowers.

"Hello doll."

Her eyes fell to a man who was leaning against the wall, arms folded. She took a step back, fear creeping over her. "It's you…" she said almost inaudibly.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he pushed himself from the wall, walking slowly towards her. Hikari turned and began to run, pushing her way through the crowds of people. It was very bright, the lights of the garden almost blinding, and she found herself becoming very disoriented.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Hikari ran through the blinding light, shielding her blue eyes from the brightness. Tears began to leak down her cheeks "Mommy! I can't see you!"

"Over here little girl…" a voice resounded out of the brightness and she felt fear creep over her. The man with the piercing green eyes caught onto her arm and she felt her mouth go dry, no scream coming from her lips.

She shrunk back from him, yelling, "Stay away!"

The people milling about them paid no attentions to the scene. It was too crowded and Hikari felt her terror increase when he pulled her closer, striking a finger on the back of her neck. She blacked out immediately and he caught her as she fell forward, unconscious.

"Is she ok?" a lady asked when Keith picked her up in his arms and he nodded.

"She's just not feeling very well. I'm going to get her home."

The lady gave him an unsure look, but nodded anyways, going on her way.

Keith smiled as he turned and made his way towards the outer door of the gardens, chuckling quietly to himself. "This was almost too easy."

"Um, excuse me a moment, would you?" Meryl looked to the person in front of her, standing to look out over the crowds.

"She was here moments ago…" Vash said, standing as well.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching her?" Meryl nearly snapped and Vash held up a hand.

"Whoa, Mer, you're jumping ahead of yourself here. She's probably with your parents or something."

"Mer? Vash? Are you guys ok?" Blue asked as she and the others walked up.

Meryl looked quickly to them, taking a head count. She looked stricken. "Where's Hikari? She's not with you?"

Grace's eyes widened. "No, last I knew she was with you two up here…"

"Oh Gods…" Meryl let out, scrambling from behind the table.

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem? Is everything ok?" The Mayor walked up, followed by the Author's Guild president, concern on both their faces.

She grabbed the mayor's arm, panic in her voice. "My daughter, I can't find her…"

Bill Foxford stepped forward. "I'm sure that she was just enjoying the beautiful flowers in the garden. You know how little girls are, ma'am. We will help look for her right away."

She nodded, watching the two men separate and head towards the back of the garden.

"Meryl, it's ok. They're probably right…" Vash put his arm about her shoulders and she felt her tears rising.

"I know…I just can't shake this feeling…that something is wrong…"

"Jesse! There you are!" Grace called out to her son as he came jogging up to them.

His eyes narrowed lightly when he saw Meryl's tears. "Meryl…what's wrong? Did somebody hurt you?"

She shook her head, latching onto the front of his duster. "Jesse, Hikari is missing!"

Jesse stopped short, his eyes widening as dread pooled in his stomach. "So that's what that bastard was up to…" he said, tearing himself from Meryl's grasp and taking off towards the exit.

"Jesse! Wait! Where are you going?" Meryl yelled and he connected with her.

'To the Sun Motel. I know who took her.' He severed the connection, running as fast as he could to the motel.

He tore around the corner, seeing the vast stretch of green grass. He sped across the park, heart in his throat as he ran towards the door. His heart twisted in anxiety when he saw a car in front of the busted down door. "Shit…is he already here? Shiori!"

"Jesse!" She yelled out to him and he stopped, eyes narrowing as he gazed at the man who stood in the middle of the room.

"Keith, I take it?" he bit out, clenching his fists. "What have you done with my niece?"

Shiori's eyes widened. "Hikari??"

Keith chuckled, pulling out a bottle of strangely colored liquid. "So, you must be Jesse. You know, you _do_ look just like Shikio, don't you? Maybe I should take you with us. You could be of some use." Keith drawled, stepping towards the other plant.

Undeterred, Jesse remained where he was, glaring at Keith. "Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it."

Keith stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Won't I?"

"No! Meryl will stop you!" Jesse spat.

Keith laughed again, continuing to walk towards him. "Ah yes. Meryl Stryfe-Saverem. Also known as 'The One'. I wonder what other kind of powers she harbors?"

Jesse's eyes widened. "You really _do_ want to get to her, don't you? That's why you took Hikari!"

"Such a smart man you are. But, I'm afraid that I have a get away that I must make, so I don't have time to deal with you. Sleep well." Keith said as he brought his hand up, throwing the bottle of liquid on the floor forcefully. It smashed open; a cloud of foggy fumes traveling throughout the room. Kitaro, Shiori and Jesse began to cough violently.

The siblings collapsed on the ground, unconscious and Jesse reached out to them, taking a step towards them. "Shiori…" he choked out, dropping to his knees as the fumes permeated his senses.

"What the hell have you done?" he bit out, looking in Keith's direction. The green-eyed man seemed to be unaffected by the cloud and Jesse vaguely wondered why, falling forward as blackness took over.

Keith chuckled, bending down to scoop Shiori up in his arms. "Like I said Jesse, just making my get away, that's all." He smiled as he walked out the door and dropped Shiori into his car before returning to get Kitaro and their luggage. Once loaded, he started the car, smiling broadly to himself as he took off into the night, the lights of the five moons shining down on him.

"And so it begins. Come for me Meryl. I now hold what's most precious to you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jesse? Jesse! Wake up!!" Meryl shook her brother, worry on her face.

"Uh…" he groaned, rolling onto his side. He felt nauseous and opened his mouth, throwing up on the floor. He got on his hands and knees, heaving some more before finally wiping his mouth, swallowing thickly. The bile tasted bitter and he made a face.

"Are you ok Jesse??" Grace knelt down beside him; watching as tremors racked his body, sweat beading his brow.

"I…think so…what happened?" he asked quietly, trying to get his sour stomach under control.

"You said this was where you were going, so we came after you…" Meryl said.

"Did you find her?" Vash asked, hope in his voice.

Jesse shook his head. "No, but I do know who took her. His name is Keith."

Vash and Meryl's eyes widened as they looked at one another.

"The man…who unnerved me…" Meryl said almost inaudibly, disbelief in her voice.

Vash narrowed his eyes as he stood, anger coming over her face. "That bastard…I knew he rubbed me the wrong way!" He closed his eyes and the air sparked around him. His eyes snapped back open, glowing red, his hair changed to silver.

"Vash, what do you intend to do?" Grace stepped forward.

He stood there; eyes clamped shut again, his fists tight at his sides as anger pulsed through him. He let out a yell, punching out and hitting the wall across from him, nearly knocking a hole into it. He continued his tirade, knocking things over, kicking the chairs on the ground, yelling out in aggravation.

"Vash! Calm down!" Meryl stood, latching onto his arm and he stood still, eyes still shut.

"I wasn't there…I wasn't there to protect her…" he let out, tears of frustration leaking out from behind his closed eyes.

Meryl's tears began again as she grabbed onto him tightly, burying her head in his chest as they both cried.

"Meryl…it's ok…I will help you find her…I promise." Jesse said with determination.

Meryl sniffed, pulling her face away from Vash and locking eyes with him. "How Jesse?"

"He has Shiori too. When she's conscious again, I'm sure she will connect with me, and tell us where they are headed…"

"He took Shiori too? Why?" Blue stepped forward.

"I…don't know the whole story, but she said that she once trusted Keith…" Jesse trailed off and Knives stepped forward, anger on his face.

"I knew that she was trouble! Right from the get go! And none of you would listen! Now, because of her, Hikari is gone! It's that bitch's fault!"

Jesse was in Knives' face instantly. "She is not a bitch! You don't even know her!"

"I know her well enough to know a traitor when I see one!"

"Shut up Knives! You don't know what you're talking about!" Jesse yelled, feeling his temper rising almost out of control.

"Oh, and I suppose that you _do_??"

"Stop it you two! Right now! This is no time to be fighting when we have a little girl's life on the line!!" Blue raised her voice above theirs' and the two plants snapped their mouths shut, looking away from one another.

"Blue is right…we need to get a plan right away…" Jack stepped forward.

"Jesse, what kind of man are we dealing with here? Do you know?" Tasuki asked and Jesse shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"Well, what kind of plant is he? What are his powers?" Vash asked and Jesse looked at him.

"He doesn't have any, not that I know of."

"What the hell do you mean?" Knives bit out, getting frustrated again.

"He's not a plant. He's human."


	24. Ch 23 A Parent's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 23 **A Parent's Worst Nightmare**

"Do it, Shiori."

Shiori shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, please don't make me…"

"Shiori, don't you trust me? It's ok, just do it…"

The tears leaked down her face and she clamped her eyes shut. "Keith, no…please don't…"

Shiori's eyes snapped open; the tears from her dream trailing down her face.

"Shiori? You're awake…" Kitaro's soft voice rang in her ears and she turned towards him, stiff from the strange position she had been sleeping in. She briefly made the realization that they were in Keith's jeep, flying through the fields of green grass. It was still night, the moons bathing all in silvery light. All at once, she felt nausea overtake her and she turned her face to the side of the jeep, throwing up. She was grateful that it whipped out of the jeep, instead of towards her.

"Are you ok?" Kitaro asked quietly in concern and she wiped her mouth, turning to face him.

"Ughhh…I feel sick…" she said groggily.

He nodded. "I felt that way when I came to, also." He had woken moments before, heaving over the side of the jeep as well.

"Ah, so I see that you kids are awake. Don't worry, the nausea will go away soon." Keith threw over his shoulder from the driver's seat.

Shiori glared daggers at the man from her and Kitaro's position in the back seat. "Keith, what the hell have you done?"

He smiled, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "Done? What I had to." He said as he shrugged, smile never leaving.

Her eyes narrowed as she sat forward, peering into the front seat beside him. "What's that?" she pointed to the bundle next to him and he reached over, lifting a corner of the blanket to reveal the sleeping form of Hikari.

Shiori gasped. "You really did take her…" she trailed off, disbelief in her voice.

"Like I said, doll, I did what I had to do."

"For what??" she nearly yelled and Kitaro placed a hand to her arm, trying to clam her down.

"Sit back sis, it's been kind of a bumpy ride."

"You should listen to your older brother, doll." Keith winked and she scowled, but did so, folding her arms as she looked away.

"Come on Shiori, don't be like that. One more stop to make and we are on our way home. How does that sound?" Keith asked and she huffed.

"I don't have a home to go back to."

Keith feigned hurt as he glanced through the mirror at her again. "Oh, come now Shiori. You don't mean that? I thought we were family?"

Shiori glowered his way. "You said you didn't _have_ a family, remember??"

He chuckled. "I did say that, didn't I?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You can't just do this with people, Keith! You can't just take their kids and mess with people's lives! Is this your idea of a sick joke??"

Keith's gaze darkened. "Oh no Shiori. I have never been more serious about something in my life."

Shiori looked at him, locking gazes with him through the mirror until he had to look to the road again. She went quiet, looking to the side as she felt her tears rise again.

"What is he going to do with us? With Hikari?" 

She looked at Kitaro, who had a blank expression on his face as he looked at his hands, eyes unfocused. A thought came to her and she tried to connect with him. All at once, the shooting pain came through her head and she winced, burying her face in her hands.

Keith chuckled. "What, you think I wouldn't have notice that you got it off? Of course I put another on you. Oh, and one on the girl too. So try all you like Shiori. You can't connect. I am watching your every move. If you try to take it off again, I'll tie your hands, understand?"

She glared at him, gritting her teeth. _"Perfectly_."

"That's a good girl. Now why don't you sit back and enjoy the ride? It will be a couple days until we get there, so let's try to get along, shall we?"

"I hate you Keith." She spat as she stared out at the landscape that flew by.

"Hate is such a strong word Shiori…are you sure?" he drawled and she clenched her teeth again.

"Oh, I'm sure."

He only responded by chuckling and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Kitaro looked up to the mirror, to see if Keith was watching as he slowly brought his hand towards hers, latching onto it and giving it a squeeze.

Shiori locked eyes with his and he shook his head lightly, trying to tell her not to be so obvious. She looked forward quickly, her curiosity overtaking her upset at the moment.

Kitaro tapped his fingers on her lap, out of Keith's line of sight and she looked to her lap. Her eyebrows creased in slight confusion as her brother tried to sign something to her.

He pointed to himself first.

"_You…" _she thought, and then gave a small nod to say she understood, glancing up to see where Keith was looking. She locked eyes with him and glared.

When the man looked away, she peeked back down to Kitaro's hands as he signed more.

Shiori had a hard time at first reading his letters that he signed. As children, they used to do it all the time. But, as they grew, it became much more of a childish game that they had grown out of.

"_C…A…N…" _she watched as he signed the letters individually and nodded again_. "You can…"_

Kitaro used both of his hands now, looking up to see if Keith was watching. When the green-eyed man appeared to be focused on the road, Kitaro formed fists, with only the pointer fingers out, slightly curved.

Shiori watched as he brought the two fingers close, latching them together. Her eyebrows furrowed again. _"What the hell is that?"_

Kitaro saw her confusion and nearly let out an aggravated sound as he brought his fingers away momentarily, then latching them together again.

Shiori stared at them, mulling over the possibilities. Her eyes widened. _"Connect? He can connect still??"_

She locked eyes with him, silently trying to communicate to him and he saw the understanding in her eyes as he squeezed her hand, nodding lightly.

"_How?" _she cocked her head, wonder in her eyes as she looked at him and he shook his head.

It was way too much information to try and sign, and the more time they wasted, the farther they were from the Stryfe-Saverem family.

Shiori began to sign and Kitaro kept his head straight forward, peering down only with his eyes sporadically.

"_Contact Jesse…"_

He nodded as the inevitable was brought up. The only reason he hadn't yet was because he was still trying to get his bearings, his head still foggy from whatever it was that Keith had knocked them out with. He gave a quick nod, letting his sister know that he understood and sat back, trying to look comfortable.

Shiori began to feel her heart pounding lightly in her chest as her anxiousness rose. Though human, Keith knew everything about plants, including what they looked like when in connection. She squeezed Kitaro's hand, urging him to be careful.

He seemed to understand her silent plea and squeezed back, giving her a reassuring look. He then stared at the back of the seat, trying to look unfocused as he reached out his energy to Jesse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where do we even start?" Meryl asked out loud as she paced the automotive dealer.

"Meryl, why don't you sit down? Vash should be out in a moment dear…" Grace urged her restless daughter.

Meryl spared her a glance, still pacing. "Mom, do you really think we will get a car? I mean, it's eight at night!"

"Sweetie, the mayor is doing everything in his power to help us. It was no surprise that he could talk this dealer into opening up the lot for us to get one." Her mother said and Meryl sighed as she stopped and flopped down next to Blue.

"Are you ok Mer?" she asked and Meryl shook her head, eyes scrunching together as more tears fell.

"No…I just can't believe that this is happening…I should have seen it coming!"

"Mer, no one saw it, except for Hikari. And it was only snippets of what was to come, for some reason. Even she didn't know exactly what was going to happen." Tasuki spoke up, trying to help.

"I know…I just want to find her…this is taking too long…I don't even know where to start looking…the police are out trying already, but who knows where that man is headed with her!" Meryl cried through her hands.

"All right people, let's go." Vash came from the other room, Jack close behind, a pair of keys dangling from his fake hand.

Meryl leapt up. "You got something?"

He nodded. "Yep. Thanks to the nice dealer and the mayor, that is."

"Thank you both so much! Thank you!" Meryl turned her attentions towards the mayor and the dealer.

The mayor bowed deeply in respect. "Of course Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem. I feel terrible that this had to happen in my city…I hope this will be of some use to you."

"Ok, so who's going with who?" Tasuki asked, standing.

"Vash, Jesse and I will go with Mom and Dad in their car, you and Milly ride with Knives and Blue in the new one." Meryl confirmed and all nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get a move on." Vash said, heading to the door.

'Jesse? Are you there?'

They all stopped when Jesse's eyes widened. "Kitaro!" 'Kitaro, I'm here! Are you guys ok? Where are you?' he asked frantically and Meryl ran to him, latching onto his arm.

"Jesse?"

He held up a finger, indicating that he was listening.

'We are ok; we are in Keith's jeep. I have no clue where we are, but I can tell you that ultimately we will end up back in Independence. He says that we have a stop to make outside of September. It's a building. That's all I know.'

'How is it that you can connect with me?' Jesse asked in wonder.

'When I came to, I was lying with my head in the seat. It was the first thing I thought of to do when I opened my eyes. I took off the metal piece without Keith seeing me while I was lying down. He has no idea. He put another on Shiori and one on Hikari too.'

Jesse nodded slowly to himself. 'I see…'

"Jesse, what's going on?? Where are they??" Meryl pulled on his arm, her anxiousness doubling.

"Hold on…" he answered her before getting back to Kitaro.

'Ok, can you give me any indication as to where you are right now? A sign or landmark perhaps?' Jesse asked and Kitaro looked out over the landscape.

'It's dark, with only the light from the moons, but…oh, there's a sign coming up…let me see…it says Creek Valley one hundred and fifty iles…after that, Tuesday County four hundred and thirty two iles… it really does sound like we are on route to September. It will take much longer to get there by regular car though…'

'Ok, that's the direction we will head. It doesn't sound like you are too far out of the city. It's only been a couple of hours, we should be able to catch up to you within a day.'

'Yeah, if Keith stops, that is…' Kitaro trailed off.

'He has to sometime. He's human, right? He gets more tired that we do.'

'I guess you're right. It's hard to remember sometimes that he is human.'

"Jesse?? Please! What's going on?" Meryl pulled at his arm again.

'I will contact you later Kitaro. Let me know if anything changes. We are coming for you, don't worry.'

'Ok, I'll let Shiori know.'

'Kitaro…please keep her and my niece safe…'

Kitaro went silent for a moment before steeling. 'I will Jesse. I will protect them. I won't let him hurt them.' He said with determination as Jesse severed the connection.

"They are heading towards September. Kitaro says that ultimately, they will end up in Independence."

"What? Why there?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, Shiori said something about it being her home town." Jesse shrugged as he strode towards the door, the other's close behind.

"September? He's stopping there?" Vash asked.

"Actually, Kitaro said something about Keith wanting to stop somewhere outside of September. A building. Other than that, he couldn't tell me anything else. It sounded like they weren't far outside of this city, a few hours maybe. We could catch up to them if we hurried…"

Thanking the mayor and dealer again, they headed out to the new car, Grace and Jack's vehicle already in the parking lot. They loaded up, heading back to the hotel to grab their things.

Meryl flew through the door to the lobby, intent upon grabbing her bags and leaving.

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem?" The woman at the front desk stopped her briefly.

"Megan, hello." Meryl said in a rush.

"I am so sorry to hear about your daughter, ma'am…"

"Don't worry. We are on our way to get her back." Vash walked passed them, stepping up the stairs.

"What will you do when you find her, sir? Call the police?" Megan called out in curiosity and he stopped, turning his gaze to hers.

"Do you have to ask?"

"We'll kill the son of a bitch that has her, that's what." Knives strode passed, Blue in tow.

She shot the woman a look. "Well, I don't know if we will go _that_ far…"

Knives snorted. "Oh, I do. He's nothing but a stupid human, who deserves nothing less for this."

Blue gave Megan an apologetic look and the girl smiled, watching as the group exited the room, returning moments later with their luggage and changed into their normal attire.

Meryl stopped at the desk, handing over the keys. "Thank you Megan. It was nice to know you." She said as kindly as a woman in a hurry could.

Megan smiled. "It was nice to know you too ma'am. And good luck!" she called to the party as they pushed through the glass doors.

They made their way quickly to the cars, hoping in and taking off.

Meryl was tense as she stared out the window of her parent's car, willing them to go faster. "We are going too slow…" she said with anxiousness.

From his spot in the middle, Vash grabbed her hand in his, pulling it to his lap. "Mer, it will be ok…don't worry, we will find her."

"I hope you're right Vash…what will he do to our little girl??"

"He can't do much. She's a plant, remember? She's immortal."

"But…he could torture her…she can still feel pain, and be afraid…" she trailed off, tears threatening to fall.

"Shiori's parent's died…are we really immortal?" Jesse asked almost inaudibly.

Meryl tensed and he shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Meryl, I didn't mean to upset you more…"

"It's ok Jesse…it's true…you told me about her parents…"

"What do you mean they died?" Vash asked. "I thought Shiori was a plant? Did she have human parents like you?"

"No, they were plants, according to her. I don't know how they died. She doesn't remember them."

Vash's eyes darkened as he stared straight forward, his mind turning. _"I bet Keith knows what happened to them…"_

"At any rate, why don't you try to get some sleep? It's getting late and sitting here worrying will get you nowhere. You need to conserve your energies. Who knows what this man is capable of…" Grace trailed off.

Meryl nodded, resting her head on Vash's chest. "I hope we find her soon…"

"Me to, Mer. I'm so sorry…" Jesse said quietly.

"It's not your fault Jess." She responded, feeling her eyes begin to droop. She felt sleep hit her almost immediately, realizing how tired she really was from her emotional torments.

"_I know Mer…but…I'm sorry just the same…and I'm sorry about everything else…"_ Jesse thought to himself.

Within minutes, Meryl was asleep, the soft sounds of slumber emanating from her.

Vash stared down at her, raising a hand to push back a few strands of her dark hair. "Jesse, why did Keith take Shiori? Really?" he turned his gaze to the other plant and Jesse sighed.

"I still really don't know, Vash. I didn't know that Keith even existed before tonight. Her brother, Kitaro, said that he had been a trusted friend their entire lives. I asked why he would be doing this and Shiori had said to get to Meryl. What for, she didn't know. He tied the two up to keep them from warning us."

"Why didn't they just connect with us earlier?" Vash asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Keith put something on them to stop their connections."

Vash looked very surprised. "What? Is there such a thing?"

Jesse gave a humorless smile. "That's what I had asked them. Kitaro made a good point when he said that it didn't matter, there was something like that now."

Vash nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "Jesse, Shiori was the one who really took the diary, wasn't she?"

Jesse tensed lightly but relaxed right away. He knew Vash and knew he wouldn't be terribly angry for his lie. "Yeah…she did."

"Why?"

"I still don't know. She had told me that Kitaro wanted it, but I'm positive that it was Keith who put her up to it. She didn't tell me that, but then again, she didn't have a lot of time to explain things before he showed up."

Vash's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "I wonder what he wanted it for…"

Jesse shrugged. "I have no idea. But I guess we will find out soon."

Vash nodded, looking back to Meryl's sleeping form. He pulled her closer, resting his head on hers.

After a time of silence, Jesse spoke up again. "Vash?"

"Hmm?"

"I…wanted to tell you…that I'm sorry…" he trailed off, his hands clasped together as he stared at them.

"For what Jesse?" Vash asked, eyes closed.

"For…you know…everything. I mean, I don't know if a mere 'I'm sorry' will fix things, but…I still am…"

Vash didn't answer, his eyes remaining closed and Jesse felt his upset begin to rise, fearing the worst.

"Jesse…" Vash opened his blue eyes, locking gazes with the other plant. "Thank you. For saying that. It's…ok now Jesse. I know who you are. And, who you _aren't_. You're not him."

Jesse stared at him, a look akin to awe in his eyes. "You mean, you've…forgiven me?" he asked quietly, hope fringing his voice.

Vash gave a lopsided smile, closing his eyes again. "With _you_, Jesse, there was never anything to forgive."

Jesse continued to stare at Vash, feelings of disbelief rising within him. "I…don't know what to say…I mean, you should…hate me…" he trailed off, swallowing the thick lump in his throat as he thought of Knives.

Vash opened one eye, his lopsided smile still in place. "Who do you think I am? Knives? I don't hate you Jesse. I never have. So, you don't have to say anything else."

The blond looked to his hands again, the disbelief still evident on his face. "Vash…thank you…"

Vash opened both eyes, winked at him then closed them again, intent upon getting some rest.

Jesse gazed out the window for a long time, watching the moons hang in the sky, moving by considerably slower than the rest of the star lit landscape. When he heard the soft sound of snores coming from beside him, he looked over to Vash and Meryl, both sleeping soundly. His gaze fell on Vash. The man was amazing, to say the least. He had his momentary break down in the hotel room, but was able to pick himself right back up and be strong for Meryl.

His eyebrows furrowed. _"Don't worry you guys. I will help get Hikari back…no matter what it takes…"_

His thoughts turned to a certain purple haired girl and his worry increased again. _"Shiori…please be ok…"_


	25. Ch 24 Trying to Catch Up

Chapter 24 **Trying to Catch Up**

How many hours had they been driving non-stop? Shiori didn't really know, but had a good indication when the sun peeked its face over the horizon, streaking the sky with pink and gold.

"Oh my GODS Keith! We have been driving for like ten hours straight! Don't you need to stop for gas _sometime_??" she complained, her fear subsiding for a bit as her irritation took over.

"You just leave the driving to me, doll." Keith drawled.

Shiori let out another aggravated sound, noticing that his green eyes were fringed with red from lack of sleep. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! And, I have to go!" she cried.

Keith's eyebrows furrowed lightly, his annoyance evident. "Just shut your mouth, Shiori."

She was a stubborn girl, and only persisted further. "Keith! I said I have to go!"

"Fine! The next town is in ten miles! Can you wait until then, you annoying little _brat_??" Keith exploded and her eyes widened as she blinked.

It was rare for Keith to let off steam, especially in her direction. But then again, things had drastically changed, hadn't they?

She felt herself deflate as her shoulder's slumped, tears threatening to fall. "Why are you doing this…?" she asked inaudibly, looking down to the sleeping form of her brother as his head lay in her lap.

Keith heard and glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "I have my reasons Shiori."

"This isn't fair…."

Keith's eyes narrowed as he looked back to the road, his mouth a tight line. "Life is never fair. Especially in my world."

Shiori looked up at him, feeling anger rise. "In your world? What does _that_ mean Keith? _Your_ world is _my_ world too!" she said, her voice becoming more and more aggravated.

He snorted, a humorless smile coming to his lips as he remained looking ahead. "Oh no, Shiori. Our worlds are most definitely different."

"How so?? Just because you are a human and I am a plant doesn't mean that-"

"I thought I told you to shut up?" he cut her off, his eyes hardened as they stayed on the road.

Shiori snapped her mouth shut, tensing as she dug her fingernails into the seat she was sitting on. _"How long can this go on? How is this going to end?" _For some reason, Shiori knew that when this whole chase came to a head, things would never be the same.

"_I hope that Jesse finds us soon…"_

Her thoughts drifted to the blond plant and she sighed. Would he really come for her? Or would it be mostly for his niece?

"_Stupid Shiori, of course he would come for you too…he likes you, remember?" _she silently berated herself.

What did she feel about him?

"_Why am I thinking something like that at a time like this?" _she wondered.

"_Because you care about him. A lot."_

She let her head drop to her hands, feeling her tears begin to fall. _"Jesse…I'm sorry that I got you and your family involved in this…"_

After all was said and done, would he still feel for her?

"_You are falling in love with him, aren't you?" _Her eyes widened lightly as the question asked itself.

"Am I…?" she wondered, taking her face away from her hands briefly.

"What was that?" Keith called over his shoulder and she shook her head, burying her hands again.

"Nothing." She answered from behind her fingers.

"Look, there's the town. We have ten minutes. Get some food, go to the bathroom, then it's time to get going."

Shiori sighed as the town came into view. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Tuesday County. A place called New Indiana." Keith answered, as they pulled closer to the small city.

"I have never heard of it."

"You passed it on your way to Star City. But it doesn't surprise me that you didn't notice it. It's pretty small, and the sand steamers probably pass right by it."

"Quit talking to me like things haven't changed Keith." She nearly spat, feeling her irritation rise again.

He chuckled, bringing the car to a slow stop in front of a gas station. "Whatever, doll. Now, wake your brother."

"What about…her? I'm sure she will be hungry or something…" Shiori said, pointing to Hikari.

"Get her some food. And Shiori, I swear, if you bring unwanted attentions to us, you will severely regret it, understand? I am going to be waiting outside the bathroom door for you. No funny business." Keith threatened and she glowered at him.

"I got it already. You don't have to hold my hand."

"Don't I?" he raised an eyebrow in teasing and she ground her teeth.

"Kitaro…wake up brother." She shook him gently and he sat up, stretching his arms to the sky.

"Where are we?" he yawned, trying the work out a kink in his arm.

"New Indiana." Keith said. "Now, get some food and go to the bathroom. We leave in ten. And no funny stuff with you either, Kitaro."

Kitaro glared lightly at him, snorting. "Wouldn't dream of it Keith."

"When did we all start to harbor such hard feelings towards each other, guys?" Keith asked nonchalantly and Kitaro's glare deepened.

"When you decided to betray us."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that what it's called?"

Kitaro snorted again, shaking his head as he turned towards the bathrooms. "I don't know what happened to you Keith, but whatever it is has changed you."

Keith adopted a far away look, eyes focused on nothing as his smile faded. "I didn't change, Kitaro…I have been this way for many many years…"

Kitaro stopped and looked at him, seeing the almost lost look in Keith's eyes and his own softened briefly. "Keith, please…why-"

"That's enough talking. We need to get back on the road." The green-eyed man cut him off and he shut his mouth, his glare returning.

Kitaro resumed his walk to the bathrooms, his thoughts heavy. _"Why is it that he is doing this? I didn't see it coming at all…I trusted him like a brother…"_

He didn't know what had caused Keith's sudden turn about, but he intended to find out. However, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered. Was Keith right? Had he been this way for a long time? Did that mean…he had been planning to use them for something like this all along?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Kitaro? Where are you guys now?' Jesse walked the aisles of the small convenience store, looking for something to eat.

'We just stopped in a small town called New Indiana. We are on the road again now, though. Where are you?'

'We are stopped in Rockland.' Jesse responded, picking up a bag of chips, staring at it a minute and then replacing it on the shelf.

'I don't know where that is in relation to where we are. I was asleep.'

The blond sighed. 'It's ok. We drove all night, switching off as we went, so we can't be far behind you. How are Shiori and Hikari doing?'

'Shiori is ok. She cries a lot, but otherwise she just stares out the windows. Hikari is still out cold.'

Jesse felt his stomach turn, anger building within him. 'Tell Shiori that I'm coming for her, so…so…' Jesse trailed off, feeling his cheeks redden lightly with embarrassment.

Despite their circumstances, Kitaro found himself chuckling mentally. 'I'll be sure to let her know, Jesse.' He nearly teased and Jesse let a small smile come to his face.

'Thanks Kitaro. I promise, I will get you guys out of this.'

'I don't know you hardly at all…but…for some reason, I really believe you.' Kitaro answered. 'Gotta go, Keith's talking to me.'

Jesse sighed as he felt the connection sever. He looked once more at the snack shelf; finally settling on some chips and brought them to the counter to pay for them.

He walked out the door, seeing Tasuki, Milly, Knives, Blue, Jack and Grace sitting at some small round tables in the small dining patio of the restaurant inside the gas station.

He hesitated for a moment, seeing an open chair next to Tasuki.

"You can sit here, man." Tasuki patted the chair and Jesse slowly walked to it, sitting down and staring at his feet. He felt his nervousness rise. He still didn't feel like he was apart of them, and had nowhere to go at that moment. He couldn't just stand up and leave if he wanted…

"Where's Vash and Meryl?" he asked.

"Meryl's in the bathroom, Vash is getting his food still." Tasuki answered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh." Jesse responded, looking at his bag of chips and opening them.

All eyes seemed to be set on him and he stopped, still staring at the chip bag. "…What…?" he asked slowly.

Tasuki shrugged. "Just wondering how you're doing. That's all."

"What do you mean, how I'm doing?" the blond asked, sticking his hand in the bag.

"You know…with…things…" Blue spoke up and Jesse froze. He really felt uncomfortable now, with everyone staring at him expectantly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Quit acting like you don't know what the hell they're talking about." Knives said, annoyance in his voice.

Jesse nearly glared at him, but only responded by furrowing his eyebrows lightly as he shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Jesse, if you don't want to talk to us about it, we understand…" Blue said softly.

"Do you?" he asked point blank, staring at her.

She blinked. "Well, of course."

"How can you understand? I'm sure that _he_ is all you guys see when you look at me, right?" he said, almost bitterly.

"That's not fair Jesse. We don't see you that way, we never have!" Milly said and he shoved another handful of chips in his mouth, looking right at Knives.

"Some of you do."

Knives glared at him, taking his gaze away and looking the other direction.

"The point is, we still care about you Jesse. I think that's what we are trying to convey to you, that's all." Blue said.

Jesse went silent, his chewing slowed down as he started again at the chip bag in his hands. Did he believe them?

_"Jesse, with you, there was never anything to forgive."_

Vash's words rang in his mind and he glanced to Knives again. _"Vash may have forgiven me…but Knives sure hasn't…"_

Yes, but could he blame him? Not when he witnessed the acts of cruelty that Shikio had done to him over the years.

Jesse felt his heart sink. How could he ever get passed this?

"Do you…remember anything? I mean, like, what it was like?" Tasuki asked carefully, not wanting to upset Jesse further.

Jesse looked up at him, not answering for a time. "No. I don't remember what it was like…to be him, Tasuki."

The red head nodded, ready to ask another question when Jesse went on.

"But that doesn't mean…that I don't feel the pain associated with it…"

Knives discreetly turned his head so he could view Jesse's face, his eyes softened ever so slightly.

'He looks pretty serious to me, sunshine.'

He blinked, looking away quickly when Blue connected with him. 'Whatever woman.'

Blue mentally sighed. 'Don't you 'whatever woman' me, Knives. Don't think I don't see the way you look at him. I Know that you are beginning to understand…and…it's ok, Knives. You're letting go slowly.'

Usually, Knives would have been irritated with her for saying something of that nature, but he turned his head slowly to Jesse once more, seeing that the blond had gone silent once again, eating his chips slowly. 'I don't know if you're right Blue. But, I am trying. To understand, that is.'

Blue smiled, squeezing his hand. 'Like I have said. It may take years before you fully figure it out, and perhaps forgive him. But, this is a step in the right direction.'

Knives squeezed her hand back, still looking at Jesse. He blinked again when the other plant looked up, locking gazes with him. Knives was surprised when he could so clearly see the pain in his depths. It somehow mirrored his own. All at once, he realized that Jesse didn't feel accepted. Just like he had felt for so long.

He tore his gaze from Jesse, scowling lightly. _"Now he knows some of the pain I had to endure."_

However, as soon as that thought had crossed his mind, his scowl lightened, and he felt it, surprisingly, replaced with something akin to self-loathing

_"You all seem to have forgiven him…"_

"_And maybe one day, you will too."_

'Blue…I don't think I know how to forgive…' he connected with her again and she looked at him sadly. 'I mean, Vash has so effortlessly forgiven me, and Jesse…Meryl and the other's have forgiven him too. But me…I don't know if I really know how…'

Blues squeezed his hand again, bringing his attentions to her face as she looked at him, her amethyst depths staring into his. 'Knives…yes you do.'

He raised an eyebrow, curious. 'I do?'

She nodded. 'You have been able to forgive yourself, Knives. And forgiving oneself is probably the hardest form of absolution.'

He stared at her, wonder in his eyes. Was that really true? Had he really forgiven himself? Completely?

He looked down, breaking the eye contact. If he had really gotten over himself, then…why was he so afraid to be a father?

"Are you all ready to go? Sorry, they were slow in the restaurant." Vash walked up, Meryl in tow.

"Jesse, have you heard from Kitaro?" Meryl asked and he nodded, dusting the chips from his shirt.

"Yeah, he said that they had just stopped in New Indiana."

"Hmm…if I remember correctly, that's about 200 iles away." Vash put a hand to his chin, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

"That far ahead? Then we better get a move on!" Meryl reached out, grabbing onto Vash's arm as her anxiousness began to take over her once again.

"We'll keep in connection. If any of us need to stop for any reason, just let us know." Vash said, going to the car.

Once loaded up, Jack relieved Vash of the driver's seat. "You should get some sleep son. You drove most of the night."

Vash smiled. "It's ok, I can stay awake and alert much longer than the average human."

"If you need me to drive, I would be happy to, also." Meryl pointed out.

Jack nodded as he started the car, heading out onto the rocky trail. It had been a bumpy ride and Meryl sighed. "I wish that they would get these roads paved, like in Summerville, or Star City."

"Yeah, but remember how new the great awakening is Mer. Before, our cars were suited for the desert, not so much the rocky terrain. The planet is still playing catch up." Vash said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know…I just have to find something to complain about." She said softly and he gave her a squeeze, smiling.

"It's ok Mer. Complain all you want."

"It…keeps me from thinking about…what he might do to her. My fear is just growing by the minute Vash. And it's going to drive me insane."

"Sweetheart, why don't we play that game that we used to play when you were little." Grace turned around in her seat, smiling to Meryl.

"You mean, the I-spy game?" she asked and Jesse couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"You mean that they played that one with you too?"

Jack chuckled deeply and Grace gave an indignant look. "What? I really enjoy that game, and I thought you kids did too!"

Despite her fear, Meryl gave a short laugh, smiling widely. "Oh mom, you know I loved that game."

"Yeah mom, so did I." Jesse said.

Jack's chuckles deepened. "You notice the fact that they said that in past tense, Grace, meaning that they _used_ to like that game."

Vash smiled broadly, feeling some of his tensions melting away. "Hey, I want to play it."

Grace smiled brightly, hope on her face as she looked at him. "You do? Well, there! At least someone wants to participate!"

Meryl giggled. "I'll play mom."

"Yeah, me too." Jesse said, smiling as he locked eyes with Meryl.

"I'll start." Grace said, almost excitedly. "I spy, with my little eye, something…red!"

Meryl gave her a 'no-duh' look. "Um, Vash's duster?"

Grace grinned, shaking her head. "Nope! I knew that you would think so."

"Hmmm…" Vash looked around. "Does it have to be something in the car?"

"No, it can be anything within your line of sight." Jack said.

"Ok, how about those red flowers in the grass out there?" Vash pointed and Grace grinned again.

"Try again."

"Ok, I got it. Your nail polish." Jesse sat back, an almost smug look on his face as his mom pouted.

"How did you know?"

"Because I used to play this _all_ the time with you guys. I'm good at it."

Meryl smiled as Vash took his turn, feeling as some of her fears were lessened. Maybe, with all of the support and love that her family offered, not to mention the strengths of those involved, things would turn out ok…


	26. Ch 25 Breaking Down Walls

Chapter 25** Breaking Down Walls, if But for a Moment**

"How long until we will be where ever the hell it is we're going Keith?" Shiori asked, staring out the window of the jeep.

"We will probably reach the place in another day or two." The green-eyed man answered and Shiori sighed, sitting back to lean on the form of her brother.

"Don't act so glum. We will be back home before you know it." Keith said, staring at her a moment through the mirror.

Her eyebrows furrowed lightly, but she didn't say anything. _"Yeah, but what will happen once we get back to Independence? Will he let us do what we want? Somehow, I think not…"_

Keith continued to glance up at her, having to look back to the road now and again. "Shiori, really, just relax."

Her eyebrows furrowed more as she locked eyes with him, a scowl coming to her face. "Just relax?? Yeah right Keith. How can I relax when you practically have us held hostage?"

"Hostage? I merely stopped you from interfering with my plans, that's all."

Shiori looked incredulously at him. "Keith! You hit me, knocked us out and have stopped our connections! Not to mention, you stole Vash and Meryl's daughter! That is what I would call a hostage situation!"

Kitaro snorted, obviously agreeing with his sister, and Keith looked at him. "So you think that way too?"

Kitaro looked at him, his face also incredulous. "Shouldn't I? I mean Keith, you haven't really left us any choice!"

Keith gave a small smile. "We have practically been family for the passed few years. How could you think that?"

The siblings continued to stare at him, disbelief in their eyes as she shook their heads slowly.

"I just can't understand you Keith. You can't just expect us to be normal again, can you?" Kitaro asked and Keith shrugged, eyes on the road now.

"Why not?"

"Keith, you hit me!!" Shiori cried.

"I'm sorry doll, I was angry, and I did what I had to do."

Shiori felt her hands form into fists. "That's not an excuse!"

Kitaro cocked his head. It was almost as if Keith was actually trying to maintain their relationship that they once had, and it was confusing him. "Keith, don't you trust us enough to tell us the truth? About what is really going on here?"

Keith went silent, mulling over the question. "Kitaro, I…can't tell you." He said quietly. "Not yet."

Shiori stared at him. Could he actually be trying to have a real conversation with them? Without the sarcasm or a higher than thou attitude? "Please tell us…we deserve to know."

Again, he went quiet, eyes to the road. "Like I told you Shiori…all in due time. What will really count is if you are willing to stand by me in the end, or go to the other side."

Kitaro felt his temper rising. "What the hell does that mean? The _other side_?? And how can you expect us to 'stand by you' now?! Keith, this isn't fair! We trusted you! _I_ trusted you! Like a brother…" he began to deflate, glaring at his hands now.

"Maybe…you shouldn't have…" the other man trailed off, adopting a faraway look.

Kitaro looked up, blinking. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's in the past, there's no going back now." Keith put on a smile and the siblings looked at one another, wonder in their eyes.

Keith seemed to be done talking and went quiet, focusing on his driving.

Shiori continued to lean against Kitaro for support, her head on his shoulder as she went into her own thoughts. _"It was as if he wanted to have a normal conversation with us…what is going on with him?" _She glanced up at the back of his head, feeling a pang in her stomach.

"_I hate you Keith."_

Her words to him earlier rang back in her mind. Did she really hate him? She dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling her tears rise._ "No…" _she thought to herself. If she hated him, then she wouldn't be feeling like she wanted the old Keith back, the one who loved her…

"You don't love us anymore, do you?" she asked out loud, her voice soft.

Kitaro looked at her, his eyes softening as he realized what she must have been thinking. He looked up to see Keith's hands tightened around the steering wheel, conflict on his face.

"What was that Shiori?" he asked, though Kitaro knew he had heard.

"Nothing." She answered, closing her eyes as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

Kitaro reached up and wiped it away and she leaned back to look at him. He gave her a sad look and she felt her bottom lip begin to quiver uncontrollably.

He pulled her close in an embrace and she latched onto him, burying her head into his chest as she let more tears fall.

Keith glanced to them through the mirror, his eyes softening ever so slightly. "Don't cry doll…"

Shiori responded by letting out a soft sob, her grip on Kitaro tightening. _"Jesse…" _she thought. She wanted more than ever to be in his presence, missing him sorely.

Keith continued to glance at them through the mirror, finally letting out a sigh and returning his gaze to the road ahead. "You shouldn't cry over me Shiori. There's no reason to."

Shiori sat back abruptly, fire in her gaze as the tears trailed down her cheeks. "You have no right to tell me that! Not when Kitaro was right! I trusted you Keith! Loved you! Like a brother!"

The green-eyed man's mouth formed a tight line as his face held no feeling. "I'm sorry Shiori." It was all he said before he went quiet again.

She continued to look in his direction, throat tight with emotion. She latched onto Kitaro again and he ran his hand through her purple hair, trying to comfort her.

After a time, her tears had subsided and she sat back, staring out the window once again. "Thanks Kitaro."

"Things will be ok Shiori." He responded, chin resting on his hand as his elbow rested on the window.

"I don't see how…" she said almost inaudibly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jesse? Have you contacted Kitaro lately?" Meryl asked from her place in the driver's seat.

"No, I'll try right now." The blond answered, reaching out to the other plant.

'Kitaro? Can you hear me?'

'Jesse, I'm here.'

'Where are you guys now?' Jesse asked, looking out the window to the night sky.

'We just passed a sign that said September was about 1100 iles away. So another two or three days until we are there. But I don't know where Keith will veer off the path to find the building he's looking for. I'll just have to let you know when it happens.'

Jesse nodded. 'Ok. How are the other two?'

'Hikari is still out. I wonder if she will wake up soon…it worries me that she hasn't already. Shiori is ok. Still cries, and I think that she misses you a lot.'

Jesse felt his face heat lightly. 'Tell her I miss her too. And as for Hikari, maybe you should try to wake her up yourselves.'

Kitaro sighed. ' Yeah, I'll suggest that to Keith, although I doubt he will go for it. I still don't know what his real intentions are, but he was acting more normal today. It's strange.'

'Normal? You mean he hasn't always been like this?'

'No, Shiori and I trusted him with our lives. He saved us, after all.'

Jesse looked confused. 'Saved you? What do you mean?'

'When our parents died, he took us in, raising us like an older brother. I don't know what we would have done without him.'

The blond raised an eyebrow. 'Did he say how your parents died? I mean, they were plants…'

Kitaro sighed. 'No, he said that when he found us, they were already dead.'

Jesse went silent, thinking about it. 'That's still strange.'

'What is?'

'That your plant parents died. We are immortal. How did it happen?'

'Yeah, I have wondered that too. But, I had to give up on it, because I would never find out and it would drive me crazy otherwise.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right…' Jesse said, still thinking.

'I had better go. It's not good to stay in connection too long in Keith's presence. He is very sharp and will catch me if I do.'

'All right. Contact me again soon.'

'I will.'

Jesse felt the connection sever and sat back, still in his thoughts. _"Keith definitely knows more about their parent's deaths than he is letting on…he knows other things about plants that even we didn't know, like how to stop our connections."_

"Jess?" Meryl spoke up, sensing that his connection was severed and he looked up at her through the mirror.

"He said that they just passed a sign that said September was about 1100 iles away. He told me that he doesn't know where they will separate from that path to get to the building that they are looking for, though. He will contact me and let me know when they do."

"I wonder what this building is?" Vash asked from his position in the front passenger's seat.

"Dear, what buildings are outside of September?" Grace asked Jack, who shrugged.

"Beats me. I thought that there was nothing but desert out there, well, when there was desert, that is."

"Yeah, I did too. There's not a town or anything, so…"

Vash brought his hand to his chin in contemplation. "That's strange…"

Meryl nodded, trying to stay focused on the road. "I just hope that we can get there…I want to see our little girl again…"

"Me too Mer…don't worry, we will. And by the sound of things, she is ok. He hasn't touched her, right Jesse?"

"Kitaro says that she is still out, and he hasn't mentioned Keith doing anything to her, either. So right now she's ok."

Meryl nodded, feeling some of her anxiousness subside, thought the painful lump remained in her throat. "He had better not lay a finger of harm on her head…" she said quietly, feeling protectiveness rise within her.

Vash chuckled lightly, eyeing her. "Oh no, he had better not. 'The One' will most definitely have something to say to that."

Meryl deflated a little. "Yeah whatever Vash."

"You're the most powerful one of us all Mer. If anyone will stop him, it will be you, right?" Vash poked, trying to lighten her mood and she gave him a look.

"I don't know that I'm _that_ powerful…"

"I do…"

All eyes fell to Jesse as he stared out the window. He had seen her powers, seen what she had done to Gunsmoke…what she had done to Shikio…

"Are you ok Jesse?" Meryl asked.

"I'm fine Mer." He answered, not wanting to be the center of attention again.

They went silent, each in their own thoughts, until Jesse broke the quiet again.

"If anyone can save her, Vash is right Meryl, it would be you. You're…'The One', right?"

Meryl blinked at him, not answering for a moment. "Yes, Jesse. I guess I still am…"

In truth, she really didn't feel any different from before, and had never again tried to hone her full powers. Perhaps, it was a one-time thing? She didn't know.

"Jesse…what are you thinking?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing, really. I just saw how powerful you were…that's all." He answered.

"Do you…remember it?" Vash ventured.

Jesse shook his head. "No…Tasuki asked me the same thing. I don't…not at all. But, that doesn't mean that I…" he trailed off.

"That you…what Jesse?" Meryl urged, glad to be discussing this.

He took a deep breath in. "That doesn't mean that I don't regret things, or don't feel terrible for what I did to you all. Especially Knives."

The group went quiet again until Vash spoke up.

"It's understandable that you feel that way Jesse. But…remember what I said before. With you, there was never anything to forgive."

"Vash is right. Shikio was to blame, not you. You were re-born Jesse. You are a completely different person." Jack said.

"I know…you all say that, but are you sure? What if…I really do start to remember things and turn back into him?"

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Meryl asked and he nodded.

"I just realized it, too. I'm afraid Meryl. Afraid that I might become like him." He admitted.

From her position next to him, Grace reached a hand to her son, placing it on his. "Jesse, the reason that you don't have his memories is because you are not him. Which means, even if you have his tendencies, you can stop from becoming like Shikio."

Meryl smiled brightly. "Mom's right Jess. You have that power."

"Do I?" he asked softly, looking unsure.

"Of course you do! Everyone has the power to change themselves, or to not. All you have to do is just be yourself, Jesse. That's all." Meryl said and he blinked at her.

"Myself?" Did he know who he really was anymore?

Jack leaned forward, winking in his son's direction. "If you need some help reminding yourself of who you are, I'd be happy to help." He grinned, holding up a fist.

Jesse couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Dad, you know I would win against you, so why even try it?"

Grace chuckled. "What, in arm wrestling? Your father is just a glutton for punishment, son, you know that."

Meryl continued to smile as her father and brother bantered lightly back and forth. She could see some of Jesse's insecurities melting away.

_"Just like with Knives, this too will take time…"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey sunshine, you ok?" Blue asked, sitting next to him in the back seat.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he brought his gaze to hers.

"No reason, really, you're just quiet." She shrugged.

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About?"

"Everything." He admitted.

"And?" she pressed.

"And what?"

"And what do you think?"

Knives eyebrow ticked and Blue smiled, knowing that she was irritating him. "Think about _what_ woman?"

"About whatever it is that you're thinking about?"

Knives let out a large breath, smiling as his eyebrow still ticked in irritation. "You know how to get me started, don't you woman?"

She smiled sweetly, latching onto his arm. "Of course! I haven't been with you for almost three years and not learned anything about you Knives." She winked and he grinned, shaking his head.

"Seriously Knives, I want to know what you're thinking about." She said, her smile leaving.

"When I say everything, I mean, everything. Hikari, Jesse…us…" he trailed off.

"Uh oh, sounds like it's getting deep…" Tasuki muttered to Milly from the driver's seat.

Knives gave him a look, connecting with Blue. 'Let's discuss this like this, shall we?'

Blue chuckled quietly. 'Yeah, this is better. So, what about…Hikari?'

'I'm just worried about her, that's all.'

'You love her a lot, don't you?' Blue asked, fidgeting with her hands as she fringed the topic that seemed to be the Bain of their existence.

'Yeah…' Knives answered, feeling the awkwardness rise.

'Ok, so what about Jesse? What are you thinking about him?' Blue asked quickly, trying to veer away from the subject.

He sighed. 'Same as always. I think I hate him, but find that maybe I don't.'

'You don't, not if you keep second guessing yourself like this.' Blue said logically.

'You could be right…I don't know how much I like him, though.'

'You don't necessarily have to _like_ him a lot Knives, but it would be nice if you didn't _hate_ him, right?'

Knives nodded, his thoughts drifting back to their current situation. 'So what do you make of this Keith guy?'

Blue shrugged. 'I really don't know. I mean, I just don't see how a human could be doing this. Plants are much more powerful than they are, so how did he get the best of us?'

Knives' eyes darkened. 'Oh, believe me, humans can be treacherous, Blue. I know you like them a lot, but most of the ones I have seen over the years are greedy, spiteful and stupid. This one fits that mold, don't you think?' he asked of Keith.

'Maybe…though probably not stupid. I mean, we haven't even seen him, or talked to him, so I really have no clue what to think. All I know is that he is terrible for taking a child. I wonder what he wants with her?'

'I don't know, but he deserves every ounce of our anger.' Knives folded his arms, a slight scowl on his face.

Blue smiled as she reached a hand to his face. She gave him a loving look and he blinked. 'What is it woman?' he asked in curiosity and her smile broadened.

'I just love you Knives, that's all. I just wanted to tell you that.'

His eyes softened as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" Tasuki's grating voice pierced the air, ruining to moment.

Blue grinned as Knives grimaced. "Thanks a lot, fire-crotch."

Tasuki guffawed. "No problem tight-wad." He winked at Knives through the rear-view mirror.

"Remind me why we are riding with him again?" The plant turned to his wife, who was laughing softly.

"Because you love me, that's why." Tasuki confirmed, earning a snort from Knives and giggles from Milly and Blue.

"I'm not so sure about that, sweetheart." Milly said sweetly and Knives nodded.

"At least your wife is smart."

"Aww come on Knives, you know you couldn't live without me!' Tasuki grinned again, and Knives couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Yeah whatever, human."

The four smiled some more as they went silent, nothing but the sounds of the car permeating the air and their thoughts.

"I hope Hikari and Shiori are alright…" Milly voiced her thoughts out loud. It seemed to be what was on all their minds as they all nodded.

"Me too Milly…poor Meryl. She is taking this so well…I would be beside myself if someone took my child…" Blue said, locking eyes briefly with Knives.

They stared at one another for a moment before they dropped their gazes to their hands, both unable to broach the subject any further.

They sighed simultaneously, their thought mirroring one another's. _"Will this every get any easier?"_


	27. Ch 26 Warnings One Cannot Ignore

Chapter 26 **Warnings That One Cannot Ignore**

Kitaro sat forward, peering over the seat at Hikari's prone form. "Hey Keith…don't you think that she has been out for a long time? What exactly did you do to her?"

The green-eyed man didn't answer for a time, eyes remaining forward. Finally, he spoke up. "I hit a pressure point on the back of her neck. I'm not surprised she's not awake yet."

Shiori sat forward, reaching a hand out and smoothing back a lock of Hikari's dark hair from her face. Her gaze fell to the odd blond streak and she picked it up in her fingers, examining it. "Strange…" In the nearly three weeks of knowing the family, she could have sworn that the streak was larger somehow.

"Don't you think we should try and wake her?" Kitaro persisted.

Keith shrugged. "You can try, but I don't know if it will work. Usually it takes them waking up on their own."

Shiori gave a confused look. "How do you know this Keith?"

He shrugged again, neglecting to answer and she sighed, sitting forward more so she could look at Hikari's sleeping face. She cupped the little girl's face gently, shaking it lightly. "Hikari? Hikari, can you hear me? Wake up, sweetie…"

She stilled her hand, waiting for a reaction. When there was none, she tried again, this time shaking her more firmly on the shoulder. "Hikari? Come on, wake up sweetie."

She was greeted with a small groan from the girl, and Hikari's eyebrows furrowed lightly.

"I think that it's working." Kitaro said, urging his sister on.

"Come on girl, wake up." Shiori shook her again and Hikari's eyes fluttered slowly open. She blinked, letting out another groan.

"Hey! She's awake!" Kitaro said, almost excitedly and Shiori let out a sigh of relief, glad that the little girl was actually moving. It had been nearly two days, after all, and she was becoming worried.

After a moment, Hikari was finally able to hold her eyelids open and her bright blue orbs scanned her surroundings in bewilderment. They came to rest on the smiling face of Keith and widened, fear rolling off of her immediately. She had a sharp intake of breath as she tried to sit up.

"Where am I??" she asked, tears pooling in her frightened eyes.

"On your way to Independence." Keith said cheerily and her eyes widened even more.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?? I want them!"

Shiori put a hand to her arm, a soft smile in place. "It's ok sweetie, you're not alone." She said soothingly as the child began to heave, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Hikari, you're ok…" Kitaro said and she looked at him, fat tears trailing her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, hiccupping between words.

He smiled. "I'm Shiori's brother, Kitaro. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she looked apprehensively at it. "It's ok…I'm not going to hurt you…" he coaxed and she reached up slowly, finally grasping his hand.

Both of their eyes widened as a shock ran through them and Hikari wrenched her hand away, staring at him as both of their mouth's fell open.

"_What…was that?" _he thought dazedly. It had felt as if she had just peered inside his very soul, and it was unnerving to say the least.

Hikari seemed equally as unnerved, but didn't say anything as her tears began to subside. She turned to Keith, looking at the side of his head.

He felt her stare and turned his head to her, smiling again. "Hello there, glad to see that you're finally awake.

"You're the man…from my dreams…" she said quietly, fear in her voice and his smile broadened.

"Oh? Is that so? That's right, you're a pre-cognitive, right? So of course you had a premonition about this. But if that was the case, then how come you still let this happen, eh?" he winked and Hikari's face scrunched up again as more tears fell.

"Keith, stop that!" Shiori berated, placing both hands on Hikari's shoulders. "It's ok, sweetie, you will be ok…I'm here."

Keith snorted. "Oh and that's going to make things all that much better, huh?" he asked, his voice fringed with sarcasm.

Hikari's eyebrows knitted together slightly as she stared at him again. When she didn't say anything, merely gazing at him, he turned his head to her again. "What is it? What are you looking at?" he asked.

She didn't answer a moment, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Keith's eyes shot open, his mouth dropping as a shock went through him, images flashing through his mind. "What the…hell…?" he let out, finally wrenching his arm from her, eyes still wide. He glanced between her and the road. "What did you just do??"

Hikari's bottom lip quivered, new fear rising within her as she locked eyes with him. "You're a very bad man…" she said, her tone almost inaudible.

Shiori and Kitaro's eyes got bigger as they looked at one another, and then back to Hikari.

Keith looked momentarily surprised before his face darkened, a small smile coming to his lips as he stared ahead. "You have no idea…"

Hikari scooted as far away from him as she could, turning around and looking out the window, tears still running down her face. "Mommy…daddy…" she whimpered.

Shiori's eyes softened. "Hikari…"

The little girl looked at her. "You helped him…" she said sadly and Shiori's felt her stomach pitfall, tasting bitterness in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm…so sorry…" she said quietly, dropping her eyes down to her hands.

Hikari looked at her for a moment before returning her teary gaze to the window. "What is he going to do with me?" she asked and Shiori took in a shaky breath, her eyes steeling with determination.

"Nothing, Hikari. I won't let him."

"We'll see about that." Keith said quietly and Shiori turned her gaze to him, anger on her face.

"You won't touch her Keith! That I promise."

He grinned. "Wow, you have grown in such a small amount of time Shiori. It really is commendable."

She shook her head, the lump in her throat tightening as more tears threatened to fall. "I just remember why I said that I hated you Keith." she spat, folding her arms and turning her head to the window.

"Oh, and a word of advice to you little girl, don't try any connections. It will be very painful." Keith eyed her and she turned her head to him, seriousness on her face.

"You think that you can stop me?"

He blinked at the blatant question. "What do you mean?" he asked in pure curiosity.

Hikari gave him a light glare, a fraction of her fear replaced by smugness. She didn't answer his question, instead turning her head back to the window, burying her face in her arms as she continued to cry softly.

Keith continued to blink at her, raising an eyebrow as he continued to drive.

Shiori and Kitaro were equally as curious about the little girl's comment, looking at each other in wonder.

Shiori glanced out the window, going into her thoughts. _"Does that mean…that she has the power to override Keith's obstructions?"_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Ugh…" Blue groaned lightly in her sleep and Knives glanced her way.

"Blue?" he asked quietly, shaking her gently from her slumbers.

The raven-haired woman opened her eyes slowly, a look of aggravation passing over her pale face. "I don't feel so hot…" she said as she wiped the layer of perspiration from her cool forehead.

Knives adopted a look of concern as he placed his hand on her cheek. "You feel like you might have a fever."

"Hey guys, I need you to pull over…" Blue called to Tasuki, who was manning the driver's seat at the moment.

"Pull over?' the red head questioned.

"Yes, like, right now…" Blue answered, clamping her eyes shut as a wave of nausea passed over her.

Tasuki didn't question it further as he took his foot from the gas and veered the jeep to the right, slowly coming to a halt. Blue wasted no time in taking her seat belt off and flinging the door open. She dropped to her knees, not caring about the fact that she was still in her skirt and little high heels, no combat boots to protect her knees. She began to heave uncontrollably, not liking the taste of her bile one bit.

Knives squatted down beside her, resting his hand on her back. "Are you ok Blue?" he questioned, worry in his voice.

After a moment, still shaking with tremors, Blue nodded, sitting back and taking a deep breath in. Slowly, she began to stand and her husband quickly straightened, helping her up. He walked her back to the vehicle, letting her lean on him for support as they got back inside and shut the door.

Milly turned around in her seat to look at her sick friend. "Blue, what's wrong?"

Blue shook her head, buckling herself back in. "Keep going Tasuki, we can't fall too far behind."

He nodded, getting back onto the path they were following.

"I really have no clue where that came from. I was feeling fine hours ago." Blue breathed as Milly turned back around.

Knives eyed her. "I hope you aren't getting sick, woman…" he said, worried for her.

"I don't think so. It might just be nerves, and my anxiety." She affirmed. Indeed, with the events that had rocked through her family in the last few days, she wouldn't be surprised if she became physically ill. "I bet Meryl feels something like this…" she said quietly and Knives wrapped his arm about her frame, squeezing her to him.

"Just relax Blue. Things will be alright."

"I know…it's just the suspense of waiting for the outcome."

Knives nodded in understanding. "How long have we been chasing this bastard now?"

Tasuki shrugged. "I don't know, a few days? It seems that no matter how hard we keep following, he is still always a step ahead of us."

"What I want to know is where outside of September he is headed." Blue spoke up and all head nodded in agreement.

The four went silent for a time, in their own thoughts.

Milly suddenly glanced to Tasuki, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Hey…do you think it could be Shikio's old fortress?? I mean, it was not far outside of September, remember?"

Knives's jaw dropped. "Why the hell didn't we think of that sooner? What else _could_ it be??"

Blue spoke up. "More importantly, _why_ would he want to go there?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Brother?'

Vash sat up, feeling the connection from Knives. 'Hey, what's up Knives?' he responded.

'Did you ever stop to think that the place outside of September could be Shikio's fortress?'

The gunman's eyes widened, like he had just been hit with an epiphany. 'Why didn't we think of that before??'

Knives let out a humorless chuckle. 'That's what I said. Could it be a possibility?'

'I think it's right on the mark, actually. It would make sense.' Vash answered.

'Yes, but how did he know about such a place?'

'He read the diary, remember?'

Knives blinked. 'That's right.'

Both brothers remained in connection, silently lost in their own thoughts.

'Could we make it there before he does?' Knives finally asked.

'I don't know. And if it's not the right place…' Would they really have time for a n error like that?

'But where else could it be? It would just have to be a chance we would have to take, right?'

Vash thought for a moment, weighing the situation out in his mind. 'You're right. We should veer off now and see if we can't beat him there. We could at least get there around the same time he does…'

'I agree brother. I will tell the others. Tell Jesse he should contact Kitaro to tell him as well.'

Vash nodded. 'Ok.'

He felt his brother sever the connection and turned his face in Meryl's direction. She was staring at him intently.

"Talking to your brother?" she asked and he nodded.

Jesse leaned forward from his spot next to Meryl to look at his brother-in-law, although he said nothing.

Clearing his throat, Vash asked, "Hey Mer, what if the place outside of September was Shikio's old fortress?"

The silver-eyed woman blinked momentarily before understanding dawned on her. "What if it was?? We know where that is!" she said almost excitedly.

Grace turned from her place in the passenger's seat to face them all. "Fortress? I didn't know such a thing existed out there."

Vash nodded, looking out the window. The horizon was giving off a faint glow of orange and pink, foretelling the suns arrival. "It was where everything happened."

"Everything?" Jack asked and Meryl spoke up.

"Where…we all were the night of Shikio's rebirth."

Jesse tensed lightly and looked out his window, unsure of what he should say, or if he even had anything to say to that. Instead, he listened intently to their conversation.

Grace nodded in understanding. "Why would he want to go there?"

Vash shrugged. " I have no clue. Knives doesn't either. Keith did read the diary, I assume, so maybe something peaked his interest. Maybe he just wants to see where the Great Awakening took place."

"What is his fascination with that anyways?" Meryl asked, her voice full of bitterness.

"If we knew, this whole thing would make more sense." Her husband shrugged again.

Meryl felt her anger burning inside her again and she narrowed her eyes. "He took her to get to me. 'The One'. What does he want me for, and why didn't he just come for me instead of Hikari?"

She was shaking slightly now and Vash squeezed her shoulder with his arm. "We will know soon enough Meryl."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Kitaro?' Jesse reached out to connect with the other boy.

'I'm here Jesse.' The green haired plant responded.

'We think we have figured out the place Keith will be going outside of September. Has he veered off of the course yet?'

'No, and we just passed a sign that said September was bout 500 iles away.' Kitaro confirmed.

'Ok, let me know when you do.'

'Where do you think he's headed?' Kitaro asked before Jesse could sever the connection.

'To Shikio's old fortress.'

Kitaro felt momentary surprise. He knew about the place from reading the diary, but it hadn't crossed his mind that Keith would want to go there. 'Hmmm…why would he go there? Perhaps to find something…?'

'We don't know either, but where else could he be headed? It kind of makes sense. If he is so interested in 'The One', he would want to find out as much on her as he could. Now that he knows the truth, maybe he thinks that there will be more answers there.'

Kitaro nodded mentally. 'Yeah…ok, I'll let you know when he makes his move. I assume you all know how to get there already?'

'Yeah…Meryl and Vash do.' Jesse said.

'You don't?' Kitaro questioned.

Jesse felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. Kitaro didn't realize that although he used to be Shikio, he didn't have his memories. 'No Kitaro, I have no memory of that place.'

'Oh…sorry Jesse, I guess I just assumed…' the young plant trailed off, feeling a bit guilty.

'It's ok Kitaro. By the way, how is Shiori and Hikari?'

'Shiori is the same. Hikari woke up finally. She is doing ok. She has cried a lot, like Shiori.'

Jesse felt his anger building, responding, 'He had better not hurt any of you.'

Kitaro would have smiled if he could have. 'I know you won't let him Jesse.'

'Contact me later Kitaro. Bye.' Jesse severed the connection quickly, feeling his anger beginning to pulse through him.

From her place beside him, Meryl didn't need to be in connection with her brother to know he was upset. "Jess? What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

The blond visibly deflated, letting out a long sigh. "I didn't realize I was holding my breath." He smiled faintly. "I was just talking to Kitaro."

This peaked everyone's interest. "Anything new?" Meryl asked, anxiousness fringing her voice.

Jesse shook his head. "No, not really, just letting Kitaro know where we thought Keith was headed."

"What made you so angry?" Vash asked, apparently having felt it as well.

"Hikari woke up finally. And the thought of her being held by him just got to me, that's all."

Meryl latched onto his arm. "Is she alright? What did Kitaro say??"

"He said that she was ok. She has cried a lot, but not said too much."

Meryl squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her tears rising at the prospect of her daughter being afraid. "I wish I could see her now…"

"Me too Meryl, me too." Vash breathed, letting his emotions rise to the surface as well.

"So, if we know where this guy is headed, is there a short cut or another way to get there?" Jack spoke up.

"I know a different way to get there. I don't know how much of a short cut it would be, but maybe we could reach the place at the same time they do." Vash responded.

"OK, son. Tell me where to go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy…Daddy…" Hikari sniffed quietly from her position next to Keith. She had her head on her arms as she stared out the window, watching the landscape fly by.

"Don't worry doll, everything will be alright. You'll get to see your mommy soon enough." Keith cooed from the driver's seat.

The little girl turned to face him, any remnants of tears gone.

The green-eyed man glanced her way, a feeling of confusion sweeping over him. The girl just sat there, her piercing blue eyes boring into him, like she was searching his soul. It unnerved him. "What are you staring at girl?" he almost snapped.

Hikari merely remained staring at him, seemingly unfazed by his tone.

Shiori was interested now and sat forward a little, so she could see Hikari's face. "Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked gently and Hikari's eye's never left Keith.

"Your plans will fail." She finally spoke.

Keith swallowed, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry a bit. "You are a creepy little girl, you know that?" he said casually.

"I wouldn't take her words too lightly if I were you Keith." Shiori said, a little superiority in her voice.

"Shut up girl. You don't know what you are talking about." He snapped, eyeing Hikari, who was still staring at him.

Shiori smiled smugly leaning close to his ear. "Actually, I do. First hand. She told me about you Keith. Told me that you would betray me. That you already had. I wonder what she meant by that?" she asked softly, feeling Keith tense up in front of her.

Kitaro remained silent, observing as Keith tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

"Shut up Shiori." He said quietly.

"Why don't you just give this up Keith?" Shiori went on, the sarcasm in her quiet voice oozing from her. She say him tense even further and realized that her words were having an affect upon him. She kept talking.

"Why don't you just stop the car, drop us off and keep going? You can put an end to this right now. We won't turn you in, if you would just let us go…"

"I said, shut up Shiori…" Keith spoke a little louder, his grip tightening even more.

Shiori was unfazed. "You know I speak the truth when I say that Hikari cannot be held by you for long. You know as well as we do how powerful she must be."

"I _said_-SHUT_UP_!!" He finally snapped, roaring at the plant.

Shiori gave another smug smile and sat back, arms folded. She glanced to Kitaro, and then to Hikari. "He knows I'm right. It will be only a matter of time."


	28. Ch 27 Shikio's Fortress

Chapter 27 **Shikio's Fortress**

Kitaro fought to keep his eyes open. Most of the day had passed and Keith had yet to change the course. _"I can't fall asleep…I need to let Jesse know when he does…" _But it seemed to be a loosing battle. He fought hard to keep his leaden lids from closing, his vision blurring as he did so. Slowly, a sign began to come into view. He sat up straighter rubbing his hands over his eyes, trying to focus.

"_50 iles from September…" _He read the sign mentally. They were close to the city. He looked forward. The suns had not set yet, but hung low in the sky. He looked at Hikari, noticing that she had fallen asleep in the front seat.

He glanced to his sister, noting that she too was asleep and snorted inwardly. _"Well, it's not like there's anything else we can do but sleep in this damn car." _

He ventured a glance at Keith. The green-eyed man's eyes were red-rimmed, and he looked as if he wanted to sleep as well. "Keith, you haven't slept in days. How much longer are you going to keep this up? Surely you can't stay awake forever…?"

"Watch me." Came Keith's quiet reply.

Kitaro sighed as he sat back staring out the window once again. When were they going to change directions? Could it be that they were wrong about the fortress? He began to nod off again, this time, unable to fight as hard. His eyes shut for the briefest of moments, only to be jolted back open when the jeep made a sharp left turn. "Where are we going?" he asked, watching as Keith changed directions and headed east, away from September.

"To the building I was telling you about."

Kitaro nodded, feeling his stomach turn with anxiousness.

'Jesse? You there?' he reached out immediately to the other plant.

'I'm here.'

'He just turned left, going east away from September. We passed a sign not too far back that said we were 50 iles from the city.'

Jesse didn't respond momentarily, as if contemplating something. 'Ok. Good. I will let them know.'

Kitaro yawned loudly, settling down and leaning his head onto Shiori's finally allowing his eyes to close._ "Maybe when I wake up, we will be safely with the others at that time…like I will have woken from a nightmare…"_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"Kitaro told me that he has begun a new direction, heading east away from September. He also told me that they passed a sign that said they were 50 miles outside the city." Jesse spoke up.

"Seems we were correct. The castle is east of September." Vash acknowledged the other plant as he stroked Meryl's hair. She was asleep on his shoulder.

"What will we do when we get there?" Jesse asked quietly.

Vash's eyes darkened slightly, his mouth forming a thin line. "We will get my daughter back."

Jesse stared at him, unsure of what to say. So, he merely nodded, turning to look out the window again. After moments of silence, he turned back to Vash, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So…this fortress…it belonged to Shikio then? It was the one…the one we saw when Hikari touched me?"

Vash locked eyes with him, nodding. "It is. But it is desolate and crumbling now. I was surprised that it had withstood the time when 'The One' destroyed Elysian."

Jesse nodded, breaking eye contact. "I wonder what I…what Shikio used to be before all of that…"

Whereas it had shown him happy, living there, Jesse still didn't know what Shikio had been like before that. Did he have a family? Parents? A wife? Children?

"What are you thinking?" Vash's voice permeated his thoughts and Jesse looked at him again.

"Just wondering what Shikio's life was like before all of that happened. And…" he trailed off.

"And…?" Vash gently coaxed him.

"And, I'm wondering how I will react to being in that place again. Will I remember it?"

Vash gained a look of understanding. "Well, do you have any other memories of him now?"

Jesse put his hand to his chin in contemplation. He knew now all about his former self and what he had done…but, were they his memories?

"No…all I know is what I have been told and shown."

"Then you probably won't remember it." Vash confirmed.

For some reason, Jesse severely hoped he wouldn't. He knew that if he did, it would only bring more pain.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hi sunshine. How are you doing?" Blue smiled up at Knives, reaching a hand to stroke his face.

Knives snuggled her closer, resting his head on her silky black locks. "I should be sking you the same thing woman."

Blue smiled. "I told you I'm fine, really."

The blond wasn't that easily convinced, however. "Yes but, you have had to throw up three times now, Blue."

Blue sighed, untangling herself from her husband and staring out her window. She had the inkling that all was not right either, but didn't want to alarm Knives anymore than he already was.

"Blue…?"

She turned to face him again, smiling. "Please don't be so worried. I'm a strong woman. I will survive, even if it is a virus or something. Besides, what do you suggest we do? Pull over and take me to the doctors? We can't afford that. Hikari needs us."

Knives sighed, knowing she was right. "I know. Just don't push yourself woman. I know you would be the first to throw yourself into the fray if needed."

She grinned. "The same could be said of you."

"What do you think is going to happen when we get there?" Tasuki spoke up from the driver's seat.

They sat for a moment in contemplation.

Blue shrugged. "I don't know. We have never personally met the man. So, we really don't know who we are dealing with."

Knives snorted. "He's human. What could he do against 7 plants?"

"There's that many?" Milly questioned, looking upwards, as if that would give her the answer.

"Yeah. Me, Blue, Meryl, Vash, Jesse, Kitaro and Shiori. 7." Knives confirmed.

"Yes, but what could I do against him? Or Jesse for that matter? I don't think that he even knows how to use any of his powers. I have never tried to change form either. And who knows about Shiori and Kitaro? They are only as old as Jesse, if I am correct, so how do we know that they know how to hone their abilities yet either?" Blue said logically and Knives sighed. "I mean, I could try to do it…but I don't have any idea how powerful I will be…or what my abilities could do."

"Well, we do have 3 plants that _do_ know how. Besides, when a plant hones their abilities for the first time, they kind of come naturally, you know? You don't need to practice very much to control them. So, when you and the others try, you will know what to do at that time. And not to mention, Meryl is 'The One', the most powerful plant of all."

"That's true…but she was worried that it may have been a one time thing…" Milly brought up.

"Let's hope not. I don't see why. Vash and I can change whenever we need to. Why couldn't she? Even if she changes again and it's only half the power she once had, she would still be more powerful than any of us combined." Knives responded.

"I still wonder what Keith wants Meryl for." Tasuki broke in.

Blue shrugged. "My guess is that he wants to use her powers for some reason."

Knives blinked. "I never thought of that."

"Why else would he want her?" Blue continued. "It's the only logical explanation."

"A human, using the power of 'The One'…does he want to destroy the planet again for some reason?" Knives asked, more to himself than anybody,

"Hmmm…I mean, it's your typical villain story right? The villain had something terrible happen to them, and now they hate the world and want to either rule it, or destroy it." Tasuki said.

They all nodded. Knives turned away from Blue, looking out the window as he went silent.

"What is it sunshine?" she asked, placing her hand to his arm.

"I can understand that frame of mind."

Blue blinked, realizing what he meant. Before she could respond, he went turned to face her again, continuing.

"In that train of thought, all you want is revenge. Revenge to try and ease your pain. All you want is to be noticed…to have someone look at you…and be understanding of your pain."

Tasuki and Milly gazed sadly through the rear view mirror, letting Knives's words sink in.

Blue leaned in and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe, if you understand what Keith is going through, we can get to him after all. Look at you? If you can change, maybe he could too…"

"Yes…but I did many terrible things before I even contemplated change, Blue."

Blue looked down at her hands. What could she say to that?

Knives's gaze hardened again, his fist clenched tight. "Besides, he may be nothing like me. He may never want to change. Like you said, we have no clue who we are dealing with."

"Well, we will know soon enough. There's the fortress." Tasuki intervened, pointing to the small speck ahead of them.

Blue, Knives and Milly all leaned forward eagerly to get a glimpse.

"You're right. There are lights coming from it…he's already there…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What is this place?" Shiori breathed as she followed Keith and Kitaro through the stone hallway. The place was barren, uninhabited and dead, the cold steel gray stone sad and crumbling, in desperate need of care. Tapestries hung haphazardly from the walls, ripped and torn, pieces of some on the ground below them. It looked like it might have been a fine place once, lived in and cared for. But the stillness that now emanated from the walls and ground frightened her, like it might be an old haunted mansion or something.

Hikari held onto her hand tightly, obviously frightened as well. Shiori squeezed her hand lightly and smiled down encouragingly at her. Hikari smiled back.

When they had first gotten out of their vehicle, Keith had tried to force Hikari to stay by his side, but the little girl had wailed in protest, running and latching onto Shiori's hand. The purple haired plant had felt a jolt run through her at Hikari's touch, eyes widening when it seemed that Hikari could see into her very existence. It was strange, to say the least. But Hikari had smiled up at her and held onto her hand still, refusing to let go.

Shiori felt some semblance of relief at the prospect of Hikari accepting her. When the little girl had touched Keith, she had said he was a very bad man. Could it be possible that Meryl's daughter really was capable of looking at your soul? Of judging whether or not you were a good or a bad person?

So…did that mean that she was a good person? Shiori felt bitterness rise to her throat. How could she be? When Hikari had looked at her and said that she had helped him, the overwhelming sense of guilt she felt at that moment was terrible. It was true. She had helped Keith, every step of the way.

"But…I didn't know…" she said quietly and the little girl looked up at her, wonder in her eyes.

They locked gazes and Hikari smiled again. 'I like you. You are a good person Shiori.'

Shiori almost cried out. She had made a connection with her, despite the devices on both of them.

Shiori breathed in a little shakily. Should she risk trying one?

'It's ok, we can talk freely. I have bypassed his obstructions.'

Shiori gulped, her palms beginning to sweat. Why was she afraid all of the sudden?

'You are scared of me…aren't you?' Hikari gazed sadly at her.

'Oh Hikari, no! I'm just…this is just so strange. That you could do such a thing…'

Hikari shrugged a little. 'Is it really? I am the daughter of 'The One'.'

Shiori blinked. Not only was she powerful but Hikari was smart too. 'You're right sweetie. I guess it's not that strange. I want you to know that I will protect you, ok? I won't let him hurt you.'

It was Hikari's turn to squeeze her hand, smiling still at her. 'No…_I_ will protect you.'

Shiori stared at her, disbelief in her eyes. 'Could it be…that you could have escaped at any time?'

Hikari broke eye contact, staring straight ahead. 'I am here to free you. And so I shall.'

The connection broke and the strange light in Hikari's eyes faded, seemingly returning her to a normal little girl.

"What does she mean?" Shiori thought inwardly, bringing her gaze forward as well. 

"Keith, what are we here for anyway?" Kitaro's masculine voice echoed through the empty corridor, bringing Shiori back to the reality at hand.

"Some books. I just need a little more information, and then we can go." Their captor responded vaguely, not really paying attention to them as he searched every nook and cranny.

Shiori sighed. She could see this taking forever. The castle was huge.

"Don't just stand there, help me." Keith ordered.

"Keith, this could take us forever! It would be better if we split up and looked." Shiori voiced her opinion and the man laughed heartily.

"Yeah right doll. Like I would let you out of my sight."

"The information you seek is close by, but I will tell you again: you will fail. It will do you no good." Hikari's ominous voice rose into the dusty old air of the corridor, sending chills down Keith's spine.

"I'll be the judge of that." He responded, trying to seem unfazed by her words. "Why don't you just tell me where it is then?" he asked, irritation fringing his voice.

Shiori's eyes widened when Hikari pointed the way to the next room. "Why are you telling him that Hikari??" she asked anxiously.

"This is part of what is supposed to happen." She shrugged.

Shiori closed her eyes, willing herself to calm. She was just going to have to trust the little girl…

"It is in there." Hikari indicated to a small room. They walked slowly through the doorway. Shiori looked at her surroundings, noticing that it looked like an old science lab. There were numerous shelves lined with what looked to be specimens of different things. Broken flasks lay scattered about the old wooden table in the center of the room, dark stains covering the surface of it. "Was Shikio a scientist?"

"There." Hikari pointed to a small bookshelf in the corner of the room.

Keith walked up to it, scrutinizing the wooden structure. "It's empty. I have been here before girl. I took all of the existing books already. There must be more." He said flatly.

Shiori and Kitaro's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You have been here before??" Shiori breathed. He didn't answer her.

"Behind it." Hikari responded.

He stared at her for a moment before pushing the shelf out of the way. Dust rose amidst his grunts and pushes. Kitaro made no move to help him. Finally, Keith stepped back to survey his handy work. His exertions had revealed a hidden door behind the shelves.

Without a second thought, he opened the door, the iron now squealing lightly, obviously needing oil. The door swung slowly open, the hinges creaking loudly, giving away the fact that this door had not been opened for many many years.

Shiori began to cough lightly, holding her hand to her face in an attempt to stop from breathing in the dust that flew out. They stepped inside, the stale air of the room almost stifling to them.

"What's in here?" Kitaro asked, waving his hand in front of his face to deter the dust.

Keith didn't say a word, instead holding up the lantern he had.

Shiori sucked in her breath. There were rows upon rows of books, old and tattered, yet still intact. "They must tell of Elysian…before it was destroyed…Shikio must have collected them…" she said quietly.

"Precisely. There must be more information on 'The One'…" Excitement could clearly be heard in his voice.

Shiori stepped forward as Keith eagerly began to go through the books. "What do you want 'The One' for Keith? It's obvious that you need her powers for something. But why would there be information on it? According to the diary, Shikio only learned of 'The One' from Rem."

"Yes, but he had 140 years after that to think about things. He probably collected material on it then." Keith smiled, continuing his search.

Shiori sighed, still holding Hikari's hand. The little girl still seemed as calm as ever and her presence was what held Shiori's fear at bay, it seemed.

"I'm going to need to come back here again. We are in a hurry, so I don't have much time…" Keith muttered, thumbing over the books. He stopped at one, eyes widening. "What have we here?" He picked up an old and faded navy blue book, its cover tattered, the writing nearly scraped off. He could still read it. "The Powers of 'The One'." He smiled widely, clutching the book to him possessively. "It's all in here. The answers to what I am looking for. It has to be."

He was about to say something else when Hikari adopted her ominous aura once again. "They are here for me."

"Hikari!! Shiori! Kitaro! Where are you??" Jesse's voice rose faintly from across the castle and Shiori's heart leapt.

"Jesse!" She yelled out.

Keith shoved the book in duster, a scowl coming to his face. "Shit! How did they know to come here??"

He glared at the 3 plants. Kitaro wrung his hands, trying hard to mask his fear. Keith's piercing eyes fell upon him. "You…it was you wasn't it boy?!" he grabbed the plant by his collar, lifting him high in the air to his eye level.

"Keith! Put him down!" Shiori yelled out, fear seeping into her stomach. What would Keith do to them?

"I told you before, you couldn't stop my with your obstructions." Hikari's calm voice echoed through the small room and Keith glared in her direction. Thrusting Kitaro away, he stalked to stand in front of her. The little girl seemed to give off a calm vibe, no fear coming from her at all.

"_She has changed so much from the time she first woke up…is she protecting Kitaro by taking the blame herself?" _Her eyes widened when Keith raised his hand, looking like he would strike the little girl.

"Hikari!" Shiori threw herself in front of the hand as it came fast towards the girl's face. It connected with Shiori's jaw, the numbing smack sending her crashing back into Hikari.

"Shiori!" Kitaro and Hikari cried out simultaneously.

"You should learn to stay out of the way girl." Keith spat cruelly.

"You bastard!" Kitaro stepped forward, ready to spring into action. Keith whirled upon him and he shrunk back the slightest at the cruelty in Keith's eyes. "Let's go. NOW." He barked.

Kitaro sprang forward, latching onto Shiori and Hikari, dragging them from the room, Keith not far behind. 'Jesse! We are here! Hurry! He is taking us away again!'

Jesse snapped his attentions forward. "Kitaro!" he yelled out. 'Where are you?' he asked frantically.

"Jesse? Do you know where they are??" Meryl stepped forward.

He held up his finger, indicating he was still in connection with Kitaro.

'I don't know Jesse! He took a right at the entrance. That's all I know!'

'Ok, we are coming!' "This way guys!" The blond took off down the right hallway, the others close behind him.

"Keep going!" Keith commanded as he pushed them along against their wills.

"Give it up Keith! They will never let you keep Hikari!" Shiori yelled, panting from her exertions.

He said nothing, but continued to prod them on from behind. They came to a stop at a doorway and Keith called out, "Open it and go through! Don't just stand there!"

Kitaro reached out and pushed through the doorway. All at once, they were outside.

"A courtyard?" Shiori breathed. It was dark, but the light from the moons was sufficient light to see the crumbling walls around them.

Recognition dawned on Shiori. "This is where it happened…" she stared at the cracks in the ground, the huge ashen circle in the middle of the courtyard. "That's where Meryl was standing when she was holding Shikio…before the pillar of light came down upon them…"

"Get moving girl!" Keith pushed her forcefully forward and she whirled on him.

"There is no way out of this place accept through the door we just came from Keith! Don't you get it?? You have lost! Just like Hikari said you would!!"

A gleam came to his eyes, a smile covering his face. "Oh, I don't think so…"

Shiori shook her head in disbelief. "You are mad Keith…"

The door burst open and Shiori almost cried out in relief when a familiar face came through. "Jesse!"

"Shiori!" the blond was about to rush the other plant but Keith's voice rose above all.

"Stay where you are! Or Hikari dies!"

Jesse ground to a halt as the rest of his party filed through, standing next to him on either side.

"Hikari!" Meryl called out to her daughter.

Keith had Hikari in front of him, one arm wrapped around her, the other holding a syringe to the back of her head. "I said stay where you all are, or she dies!" he yelled again and Meryl's blood ran cold.

Blue put a hand to her mouth, gasping. "By the Gods, he looks like Kiba!"

Tasuki was pale, his mouth hanging open as he gazed at Keith.

"Kiba? There's a name that I haven heard for a few years." Keith chuckled.

"How are you related to him?" Vash asked straightforwardly, a grimace on his face.

Keith's looked turned dark. "I am his brother."

Gasps could be heard all around.

"Kiba didn't have a brother!" Milly blurted and Keith began to chuckle. It was not at all a pleasant sound.

"Oh yes he did. He didn't know, apparently. I am only his half brother. His father's first son." He said bitterly.

"First son? What madness are you talking about?" Meryl asked, tears streaming down her face.

"His father's illegitimate first son. Our father abandoned my mother and I, only to marry someone else, never acknowledging my existence. And then, when he died…everything went to _Kiba_." His voice was dripping with contempt.

Meryl was in shock. Kiba had a brother that he didn't know about? "What does this have to do with my daughter??" she asked, her voice pleading.

"Nothing. It has everything to do with you. Stay back, or I will kill her." He said again, seeing Knives take a step forward.

Knives stopped, his jaw clenched in anger. "Like a mere human could kill a plant! I call you on your bluff!"

"Care to find out?? It's not Hikari I really need…it's Meryl." Keith threatened, thumb to the end of the syringe.

"Stop Knives!" Meryl begged and the plant stepped back grudgingly, jaw still clenched tightly.

"What the hell is in that syringe?" Vash called out.

"It's not the right time for you to know yet. But just know that only a few drops of this mixture inserted into the brain of a plant _will_ kill them. Don't believe me? Let me show you then."

"NO!" Meryl screamed as she lurched forward. Vash held her back, gritting his teeth together.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hikari seemed to have reverted back to her little girl state, and she called feebly to her parents.

"Keith, don't! She's just a little girl!" Shiori begged, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "We believe you! Please! Let her live!"

Keith chuckled as he took his thumb from the syringe slowly. "That's better. Now that I have control of the situation, Shiori, if you would my dear." He looked at her expectantly and her eyes widened.

"You can't mean-"

"Yes, I do mean that. Now do it." He barked.

Jesse stepped forward. "What does he mean Shiori?"

Her tears began to fall harder and she put her hands to her face, crying into them. She shook her head again. "Please Keith! Not again! Don't hurt them _please_!!"

Kitaro stepped up, saying, "Keith! Just let them go! You have what you want right now!"

The man adopted an almost far away look, a light gleaming in his depths. "Do I?" he said softly. "Shiori. NOW!" he commanded and she leapt slightly, trembling. "I will kill her Shiori, so help me." He threatened.

"Please don't hurt them…" she sobbed, her words soft and almost understandable.

"I merely want you to stop them long enough for our escape. That's all." He said, becoming more agitated.

"You promise??" she asked imploringly and he nodded.

"Now do it."

Shiori clenched her eyes shut for a moment, trying to get herself under control. She cracked open her tear laden eyes to stare at the Stryfe-Saverem family. "I'm so sorry…" she said quietly and held out her hands in front of her, towards them.

"Shiori, what are you…" Jesse asked pleadingly.

She locked eyes with him and could see the betrayal on his face. Again she closed her eyes, saying, "I'm so sorry!"

A power seemed to form around Shiori and she opened her eyes again. Jesse gasped. Instead of their normal silver, they were a deep green, glowing with a surreal light. Her hair, normally blackish purple, turned to a deep red, foretelling the fact that she was honing her true powers.

Jesse stared unbelievingly. "I thought…you didn't know how to do this…"

It was the last thing he remembered before the darkness came.


	29. Ch 28 So Close Yet So Far

Chapter 28 **So Close, Yet So Far**

"Jesse…"

The plant let out a soft groan as he felt his mind swimming towards the sound of Meryl's voice.

"Jesse, wake up!" she begged again and he cracked one eye open. His head hurt, and he felt as if there was a great weight on him physically.

"What…happened…?" he asked, his voice soft and forced.

"I don't really know…"

His eyes focused finally, after blinking rapidly, on the tear-stained face of his sister. He carefully began to sit up and Meryl quickly reached out to help him.

"Are you ok Jesse?" Blue came to kneel by him and he nodded, placing a hand to his throbbing head.

"I think so…" He gazed around them, noticing that they were all still in the courtyard of Shikio's fortress, the light from the twin sun's beating down upon them. "Daylight?" he questioned softly.

He looked to find Knives, Vash, Milly and Tasuki sitting not too far away, a silence between them all. Somberness had settled over the group, intermingled heavily with sorrow.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked out loud to everyone.

"We really don't know…we all blacked out. All I remember is Shiori in her transformed state, and it was hard to breath. I couldn't move a muscle. It was like I was frozen to the spot I was standing on." Meryl breathed out shakily, small tremors wracking her body.

"She is a powerful plant." Knives bit out, not looking in their direction. "Why didn't you tell us that Jesse?" he asked, accusation on the edges of his voice.

Jesse felt his defenses rise quickly as he snapped back, "Because _Knives_, I didn't know! Shiori told me…that she didn't know how to do anything…" the blond plant sounded almost forlorn, feeling betrayal well inside of him. _"Shiori…why did you lie about this?"_

"Did he…take Hikari again?" he finally asked after a time of silence.

"Yes." Vash answered, his voice flat and even.

Jesse blinked. Was he angry with him?

Meryl put her head in her hands again, her tears beginning anew. "We were so close! She was _right there_!"

"I'm so sorry Meryl…" Jesse reached out to put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"Do you think that the stuff he had in his syringe really could have killed her?" Tasuki spoke up, staring at his hands.

Vash shrugged. "I don't know…but I didn't want to find out."

"I think it would have. Keith knows things about plants that even we ourselves don't know. How did he know how to obstruct our connections? He also knocked me out with fumes that didn't even affect him. He must have known it would only affect plants." Jesse spoke out. "So, I have no reason to doubt that what he said was true. That liquid would kill plants. My question is, where did he learn to make it, and for what reasons?"

Again, a quiet settled over them as they mulled over the frightening prospect of a human being able to kill a plant.

"He had to be the one who killed Shiori and Kitaro's parents…" Meryl breathed, her tears drying.

Jesse clenched his fists, anger coming to his face. "And they trusted him, like family. How could he have done such a thing?"

Knives gave a humorless laugh. "It's just like the humans I have always known. Ready to do anything if it meant their own gain."

"Yes, but what would he gain from _this_??" Jesse bit out, not liking Knives's condescending tones.

Knives's only response was to shake his head.

Meryl stood, a far away look in her eyes as she gazed at the corner of the courtyard. "That's where…where…" she couldn't say the words.

"Where Kiba died…" Tasuki finished and Jesse felt a pang in his stomach as he looked at the spot.

"And that's where you stood Meryl…" Milly stared at the ashen circle, standing.

Vash, Knives and Tasuki followed suit, standing slowly and walking over to Meryl's side.

Jesse stared at the group as they observed the spot, unsure of what to feel, or what to say.

"I never wanted to return to this place…" Meryl said quietly, tears brimming her reddened eyes again. "And now…it holds even more bad memories…" she clamped her eyes shut as images of her frightened daughter flashed through her mind.

"Mer…" Vash pulled her closer and she latched onto him, burying her head in his chest as more sobs wracked her already trembling frame.

Jesse finally stood, gazing at his surroundings. It was funny…he thought that he would remember something, anything, about what had happened, but…he didn't. Being here didn't dig up anything from his past, like he had feared.

"I…don't remember this place at all…" he said almost inaudibly, more to himself.

Blue looked in his direction, her eyes softening as she realized how he must have been feeling. "That doesn't surprise me Jesse. Why would you?"

Knives eyed the other blond, staring at his face for a moment, as if trying to decide if Jesse were lying. It really seemed that Jesse had no recollections, almost looking lost as he glanced from left to right. Knives snorted softly, bringing his gaze forward once again. _"I wish I had no memory of such things either…"_

"We should go." Tasuki spoke up, wiping a few tears from his amber eyes.

Vash nodded. "He still has her. We know he will go to Independence."

"Why didn't he just kill us?" Meryl asked quietly as she stared at the ashen circle, her tears drying on her cheeks.

"Because he needs you still for something." Jesse responded.

"But he doesn't need all of us…" Milly spoke up.

"He looks so much like Kiba…and yet, he's nothing like him…" Tasuki breathed.

Meryl nodded. "I know. He seemed bitter about his past. Could that be why he is so motivated to use me?"

"He said that Kiba had nothing to do with it." Tasuki answered.

"He could have just been saying that. Does he want the hotel chain for himself?" Knives said and they all shrugged.

"Why don't we just offer it to him then?" Blue asked simply.

Vash sighed. "We could try, but I don't think that will suffice. There is something much more colossal to his plan, I can feel it."

"Let's go. Independence is far away. It will take a week to get there and they already are way ahead of us." Knives stepped forward with purpose. His words seemed to spur them into action and they began to head to the door.

Jesse headed up the rear, stopping at the doorway and gazing behind him at the crumbling courtyard. It seemed dead and alone. "I know what that feels like too…" he spoke out loud to it quietly.

"Jesse? Come on…" Meryl placed her hand on his arm and he nodded, sighing heavily as he allowed her to lead him away. "Let's leave this place, and never return."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shiori stared out the window, her silver eyes not really focused on anything as she rested her chin on her hand. Her eyes itched from the salt that her tears had left behind and she scrubbed at them furiously, feeling her head aching with every move she made.

"Are you sis?" Kitaro asked softly and she didn't respond, merely staring out the window again, a feeling of listlessness settling around her. It was as if she had shut down completely, having not responded to anything that anyone had said to her.

Kitaro sighed, sitting back and looking down at Hikari, who was asleep in his lap. The little girl had refused to get back in the front seat and Keith had finally agreed to let her sit in the back with the other two. The green haired plant ran his fingers through Hikari's hair, trying to untangle her midnight locks. The black and gold bow in her hair was lopsided now, the curls that had once been held up by it now flat and messy. Her gold dress that was shimmering and spotless in the beginning was now crinkled and dirty.

"_Poor girl…" _He thought to himself. He spared another glance at his sister, who was still staring unseeingly out the window.

"Shiori…please say something." He coaxed, but to no avail.

He knew how much she hated using her powers, especially if they were for evil reasons. Keith had made her use them in the past many times, and as a result, humans had been killed. She had told him she would never use them again, and so she hadn't, not even against Keith.

But, when their captor had held up the syringe to Hikari's head, Kitaro knew that Shiori felt she had to use them, even if it meant betraying the Stryfe-Saverem family in some ways.

"I didn't have a choice…" Shiori said quietly and Kitaro perked up.

"Shiori?"

She breathed in shakily. "It was either that or Hikari's life…"

Keith eyed her through the mirror. "You did the right thing doll."

The purple haired plant snapped her stinging gaze to his, vehemence in her eyes. "I've remembered again why I hate you Keith."

He chuckled lightly, looking to the road again.

"I never wanted to use my powers again." She bit out.

"You were right. You didn't have a choice." Keith said, his laughter having ceased.

"When will this end??" Kitaro asked, his frustration ringing clearly in his voice.

"It's almost there…" the green-eyed man said faintly.

"Will you tell us what you need Meryl for?" Shiori asked, sitting forward a little. "We deserve to know! After all you have put us through!"

Keith went quiet a minute, as if processing her request. "No." came his short reply and Shiori grit her teeth, sitting back and turning to look out the window once again.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Kitaro spoke up and Keith's eyes narrowed lightly.

"No one did."

Kitaro stared at him, trying to read his thoughts. "Did you hate him?"

Keith didn't answer briefly, sighing. "I hate everyone Kitaro."

"Even us?" Shiori ventured quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keith bit out quickly, and the siblings flinched lightly.

Kitaro's eyebrows furrowed. "How can you say that? After all we have been through together? I thought…I thought you were our brother…"

The man kept staring straight ahead, responding, "Like I said Kitaro, I don't have a family."

Kitaro gazed at his eyes again, noticing the flash of pain that went through them.

"No one cares for me that way." His words were small, a whisper.

Kitaro blinked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Keith said gruffly, his jaw clenched.

Kitaro's vision traveled down to his lap, where Hikari was stirring.

"Mommy…daddy…" she let out softly, her eyes still clamped shut.

"Hikari…" Shiori reached out to smooth the little girl's damp bangs from her forehead.

Hikari sat up slowly, putting her hand to her head. "My head hurts…" she whined and Shiori ran her hand down her back soothingly.

"It's ok Hikari, it will go away soon."

'You helped him again…'

Shiori's eyes widened momentarily before she responded, 'I know…and I'm so sorry…he would have killed you…'

Hikari cast her bright blue orbs to her lap, nodding slowly. 'Thank you…for protecting me. And my family.'

Shiori smiled a small smile. 'I tried my best…don't worry, your parents know where we are headed.'

'I know. Kitaro has told them.'

'Hikari, if you could override Keith's obstructions, why haven't you contacted your parents?' Shiori suddenly realized that Hikari should have been able to contact them sooner then.

The girl shook her head. 'I can't get to them. They are too far away. I could only do it with you because you are in my presence.'

'I see…Hikari, can I ask you something?'

'I already know what you want to ask. I can't reveal it to you now. It would be too much for you at the moment. I will show you when the time is right.'

Shiori's jaw dropped momentarily before she snapped it shut again. 'Oh, ok…'

'But…you do need to know that someone will die before this is through. Someone dear to you.' Hikari went on and Shiori's mouth went dry.

'Who??' she asked anxiously.

'That I do not know. I don't know everything. Not until the time is closer…'

Shiori felt bile rise to her throat as possibilities raced through her mind. Who would it be? Who could she stand loosing? _"No one…"_

"Keith, how long until we get there?" Kitaro broke Shiori from her frantic thoughts and she turned her face towards the driver.

"We are stopping her soon. I have thought of a faster way home."

The siblings cocked their heads. A faster way?"

Keith smiled as he locked gazes with Hikari. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

The little girl narrowed her eyes. "And why should I do it?"

"Because doll, the faster we get there, the sooner this is over with. I thought you could see into the future? You know what I'm planning, don't you?"

Hikari folded her arms, a cross look on her face. "I can't see it. Not yet. For some reason, it's not revealing itself yet."

"Well, here looks like as good a spot as any." The man slowed the car to a halt on the side of the trail.

"Everyone out." He barked and they scrambled for their seatbelts.

Once out of the vehicle, Kitaro put his hands to his hips. "What are you doing??"

"Hikari, come here. Stand in the middle. And don't tell me you don't know how. I already know you can do it. I saw inside of you too, when you touched me. Bet you didn't realize that?" he asked smugly and Shiori blinked.

Keith saw inside of Hikari? Why hadn't she?

Hikari sighed. "Get into a circle and hold hands."

Shiori blinked again. No longer was Hikari acting like a little girl, but someone who had many years of experience. Is that what it meant to be the daughter of 'The One'?

The other 3 did so, forming a circle around Hikari.

Kitaro and Shiori seethed as they held hands with Keith. The man noticed and merely smiled, squeezing both of their hands.

Hikari closed her eyes, arms held high above her.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!" Keith cut Shiori off abruptly and she scowled lightly but shut her mouth.

The siblings eyes opened wide when light began to glow around all of them. It came from no where, and they felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise.

Hikari opened her eyes, her gaze skyward, as the light grew brighter. No longer where they deep ocean blue, but swirling gold and silver.

"Here eyes…is she using her full powers?" Shiori breathed the question and Kitaro swallowed thickly as he shook his head.

"I don't think so…she is not fully transformed."

Shiori felt fear intermingled with awe as she watched Hikari. _"To think, she has this much power, and this is only a fraction of it…"_

All at once, the bright light became blinding and there was a flash, followed by what sounded like a thunderclap.

Shiori shrieked out loud as she felt her body become tingly, warmth racing up and down her entire being.

In a snap, everything stopped and the light was gone.

Shiori opened her eyes, her body trembling uncontrollably. "What…just happened??"

"Look around you." Keith grinned, letting go of their hands.

"How the hell did we get here?" Kitaro bit out.

"Gods, we are back in your house Keith!" Shiori said, surprise in her tone.

He grinned more. "That's right. I told you it would be faster."

Kitaro scowled. "Why didn't you do this before??"

"Because, I had to be closer to the destination before I could safely transport us. If it had been farther away, even I don't know what would have happened to us." Hikari answered for them.

"Yeah, our heads could have ended up in New Oregon and our bodies back in September for all we know." Keith winked.

"Hikari!" Shiori cried out as the girl fell forward, unconscious. She caught her falling form, setting her down carefully.

"Don't worry doll. I'm sure she is just exhausted from her exertions.

Shiori sprang up, pointing to him. "How could you ask something like this of her?? She is just a little girl! This isn't fair to her!!"

Keith's smile turned grim. "Like I have always said, life's not fair. And you know as well as I do that she is no mere little girl. Now come with me quietly you two. And bring her." He commanded.

Kitaro bent down and picked her up, cradling her to his chest as he and Shiori reluctantly followed Keith down the hall.

"What will you do with us?" Shiori asked, voicing her thoughts.

Keith stopped in the middle of the hallway, bending down to push aside the rug on the floor. It revealed a doorway in the floorboards and Shiori felt a shiver run through her.

Keith still hadn't answered her and Shiori gave up for the moment, knowing he wouldn't.

Lifting the doorway, he pointed down the stairway. "Get down there."

They did as they were told, trudging down the stairway.

"What is this place? I didn't know it existed…" Kitaro mumbled as Keith prodded them along.

Shiori felt her insides go cold as she passed what looked like a laboratory, much like the one in Shikio's castle. Only this one seemed to be still in full use. "Keith…what have you been doing down here?"

Her words died on her lips when they rounded the corner. Down the dungeon-like hallway were sets of what looked like cells, cold iron bars lining the hallway.

"What the hell is this? A jail or something??" Kitaro asked, trying hard to mask his fear.

The green-eyed man still neglected to answer, instead stopping at one of the cells and pulling a set of keys from his pocket.

Shiori gazed into the cell and felt her fear double. "Who else has been in these cells?"

The portentous sound of the door as it sung slowly open made her shiver even more.

"Get in there." Keith said abruptly, shoving Shiori forward. Kitaro stepped through willingly, not wanting Keith to shove him as he was holding onto Hikari.

The door slammed and they both flinched as Keith began to walk away.

"Keith!" Shiori ran to the bars, grasping tightly onto them as she stared out at him pleadingly. "Please! Let us go!"

He stopped and she felt a glimmer of hope light within her. Maybe he would change his mind. The light faded quickly when he turned to face them, cruelty in his eyes. "To answer your question from earlier, Shiori. It's not what I will do _with_ you. It's what I will do _to_ you."


	30. Ch 29 Lost

Chapter 29 **Lost**

"Dad! Pull over!" Meryl cried out pointing to a jeep on the side of the trail.

Vash leaned forward, staring at it. "Is it Keith's?"

"It looks like the one we saw outside the fortress…" Meryl breathed.

Jack slowed their vehicle to a stop, Tasuki pulling up behind him. Quickly, they all jumped from their seats and flung open the doors, crowding in front of the abandoned jeep.

"Where the hell are they?" Knives asked, opening the driver's side door and peering inside.

Meryl looked stricken. "Where could he have taken them??" She spun around, scanning their surroundings for any signs. It was dark, so they couldn't see much.

Vash closed his eyes, the air sparking around him.

"What are you doing?" Meryl questioned when he appeared in his transformed state.

"I can see in the dark like this." He stated, looking out into the inky blackness around them.

"See anything?" Blue asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing…"

Jesse closed his eyes, concentrating hard on Kitaro. 'Kitaro, can you hear me?' He hadn't tried making a connection all day.

'Jesse…' Kitaro's forlorn voice rang through his head.

The blond's eyes widened. 'Are you ok?? Where are you guys? Your jeep…it's abandoned on the trail…'

'Jesse, please…help us…' he said quietly, fearfully.

Jesse felt his insides churn. Kitaro sounded so afraid… 'What has he done to you? Are you hurt??'

'Not yet…but we will be…we are back in Independence now.'

The other plant's eyebrows shot up. 'How? How did you get there already?'

"Jesse? Are talking with Kitaro?" Meryl latched onto his arm and he nodded quickly.

'It was Hikari. She transported us here. Keith made her do it.'

"Hikari did…?" the plant voiced out loud.

Meryl couldn't take it. "Jesse! Where are they?! Are they safe? Is my daughter ok??" she begged.

"They are already in Independence…Hikari transported them there." He answered.

'Kitaro, what do you mean that you will be hurt? What is he planning?'

'I don't know, I don't know!! But I have never been more terrified in my life Jesse!'

Jesse felt anger filtering through him and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Kitaro had seemed like a voice of reason throughout this whole ordeal and to hear him in this state was almost too much to bear. How would Shiori be reacting right now??

'Wait for us, we are coming for you! I won't let him do anything! I swear it!' the blond tried to convince him.

'Hurry, please!' Kitaro pleaded.

'I have to go at the moment, I will connect again in a bit.'

'No! Please, Jesse…don't leave us alone…not with him!'

Jesse shoved his face into his hands, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He felt sick, like he would vomit at any second.

'I promise Kitaro! I will come!' and he severed the connection. He needed to discuss plans with the others, and they needed to get there, fast.

He turned his attentions to his party, who were currently talking loudly about transporting.

"What the hell? I didn't know that was possible!" Knives threw out.

"Neither did I! How could a little girl have transported 4 people like that??" Meryl asked, almost frantically.

"Mer, do you think you could do it? I mean, you're 'The One', right? You have power, couldn't we try it?" Vash stepped forward and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Vash! What if something were to go terribly wrong?? I have never done that before and who knows the risks involved?" she asked incredulously and he shrugged.

They all began to talk at once and Vash rose his voice above the melee.

"You guys! Quiet for a minute!"

They all obeyed, staring at him intently.

"Ok, so we don't know the risks involved. So, what is there to loose? We just all need to concentrate hard on Independence, right? I bet we could make it work, with 5 plants here. What else do you suggest? We don't have time to waste, they are already there, and judging by Jesse's reactions, things aren't good."

They stood there momentarily, taking his words to heart. Jack stepped forward. "I don't know what will happen, nor do I care at this point. My granddaughter's life is on the line and I will be damned if I'm going to sit by and watch. We need to get there, and we need to get there fast."

Grace nodded, agreeing with her husband.

Milly stepped forward. "I agree."

Tasuki nodded. "I'm in. I vote Meryl tries it."

"Me too." Blue stepped forward, determination on her face.

"Let's try it Meryl." Jesse pushed.

"I don't see another way." Knives said and Vash turned to his wife expectantly.

She was pale and wide-eyed, looking at them with disbelief. "You would…risk this?"

Knives snorted. "Woman, do you even need to ask that?"

She looked at him, the gratitude in her eyes deep. She felt her determination solidify, pushing any fears aside as she nodded once. "Ok. Let's try it. Jesse, any ideas on how they did it?"

He nodded. "Kitaro said that they stood in a circle around Hikari, holding hands. That's all he said though."

"Ok, everyone circle Meryl." Vash said and they grasped each other's hands, palms sweating.

Meryl blinked nervously, looking at them all. "Um, ok, I don't know what I can do, but close your eyes and help me concentrate on Independence."

They nodded, their eyelids fluttering closed as they linked hands. Meryl took a deep breath, closing her eyes. _"Hikari…help me please…I don't know what to do…"_

'Concentrate on me mommy…'

Meryl's eyes snapped open briefly, hearing her daughter's faint voice in her head. It wasn't a connection, she knew that, but she could have sworn she heard it. She closed her eyes again. _"Ok Angel. I will try."_

"_Independence…Hikari…Independence…" _Meryl thought hard, her eyebrows creased in concentration. All at once, she felt a strong current of power running through her. It felt similar to what she had experienced as 'The One', but not as powerful. It was warm, and tingling, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"I think it's working…" Jesse whispered as he cracked an eye open. His jaw went slack as he took in Meryl's appearance. Her hair color had not changed, but her eyes swirled golden, like there was a light coming from inside of her.

"She's not honing her full abilities…" Knives observed quietly.

All opened their eyes to take in the sight and Grace and Jack's eyes popped out of their heads. "Meryl…is this your powers?" Grace asked softly, to herself.

"I feel it…the pathway is opening, pulling us towards it…" Meryl said, her voice calm and smooth. "Concentrate more…"

They closed their eyes once again and all at once, they were engulfed in a blinding light, a thunderous sound following. The group felt as if they were traveling at great speed, their hair whipping to and fro wildly.

"I feel like…I'm being ripped apart!" Blue cried and Knives gripped her hand tighter.

"Hold on Blue! Don't let go!!"

"Tasuki! Hold on!" Milly cried as she felt the red head slipping from her grasp.

"Meryl! I'm slipping!" Tasuki yelled out.

Meryl's eyes opened and she felt fear overcome her as she watched her friend slip from Milly and Knives's grasp, flying backwards and away from the group.

"TASUKI!" Knives yelled, reaching out to him.

"Help guys!" Tasuki yelled and all at once, they ground to a halt.

Breath labored, and coming in short gasps, Meryl looked around them.

"Where…are we??" she breathed.

They were suspended in air, hovering like there was no gravity. For all intents and purposes, they were swimming in the open air.

"Are we in space?" Blue asked, shaking lightly as she clasped onto Knives's arm.

Indeed, it looked like they were in outer space, many stars and bright colored lights hovering about them. A deafening silence surrounded them, their breathing magnified many times louder than normal.

"Tasuki! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Milly was crying as she swam towards her husband. Her tears fell from her face and floated away, shimmering like diamonds in the sun as she grasped his hand and pulled herself into his embrace.

"I was so scared, Milly…I was so scared I would never see you again…" he said quietly, relieved.

"What are we going to do Meryl?"

Knives turned to his sister-in-law. She had her head bowed, her own tears floating away from her unseen eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I tried…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Keith, what are you…" Shiori questioned faintly from her fetal position on the cold stone floor of her prison.

The door swung open, clanging loudly as he stepped inside. He had gloves on, goggles atop his head and a white jacket on. He looked like a mad scientist.

Kitaro's eyes widened as Keith brought a syringe from his pocket, flicking his finger on the side of it to move the liquid around. He pushed his thumb on the end of it, causing some of the liquid to shoot straight up, as if testing it. "Good."

"Keith, what are you going to do with that??" Shiori asked imploringly.

He grinned, squatting next to Hikari's prone form and moving her hair away from her neck.

"Stop it! Are you going to kill her? Don't Keith! Please! She has done nothing to deserve this!" Shiori was crawling towards them now, tears streaming down her face as she reached for the little girl.

"Stay where you are Shiori! I am not killing her." Keith warned, shooting her a glare. She froze as he stuck the needle deep into the child's exposed neck, earning a soft groan from her. Her eyebrows furrowed, like she was in pain and Shiori buried her head in her hands, sobbing.

"What is that?" Kitaro spat out and Keith pulled the metal from her neck, grinning.

"I have to keep her under control somehow, right? I can't have her transporting you out of here or something like that. Don't worry. She will not die from this. It merely puts her abilities into a comatose state. She will not be able to use them for quite a long time. It should be enough time to get what I want from Meryl."

With that said, he rose and stuck the syringe back into his pocket, walking out of the cell and slamming it shut.

Shiori felt the slam echo through her mind and she stood, rushing the bars. "Keith! Wait! If you are doing that to her, what are you doing to us?"

"All in good time, doll. All in good time. Now, behave like good lab rats and sit tight." He sauntered away, leaving the siblings alone once more.

"Lab rats??! Is that all we are to him?" Shiori huffed as she sat down next to Kitaro.

"I hope he was right…I hope she will live…" the green-haired plant mumbled, stroking Hikari's raven locks.

"Look Kitaro…" Shiori pointed to Hikari's hair.

He stared at it for a moment. "What?"

Shiori reached out and picked up a lock of the girls hair, pointing to it. "It's another blond streak. She only had one before. There's 2 now."

Kitaro's eyes lit up as he nodded. "You're right…I wonder what it means?"

"Could it be a side effect from her using her powers to transport us?"

"Hmmm…maybe…before, the other one was just getting a little bigger. But, she used a great deal more power this time, and now there's another. I bet that's the reason."

Shiori nodded, smoothing the shimmering gold lock down amongst the black ones.

"Kitaro…I'm so scared…"

"Me too Shiori…me too…"

They went silent for a time, both finding strange comfort in stroking Hikari's hair. "She said…that she would protect us…that she was here to set us free…do you…think she will?" Shiori finally spoke up, her voice quiet and cracked.

"I don't know…"

Again, brother and sister went silent.

"Shiori?"

She blinked her silver eyes in her brother's direction. "What is it?"

Kitaro hung his head. "I…I just want you to know…how sorry I am."

Her eyebrows creased in confusion. "Sorry? Kitaro, what for?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He breathed in shakily, trying to control his tears. "For not listening to you when you first had suspicions of Keith. For not…protecting you more…" he trailed off as two fat tears ran down his cheeks.

Shiori scooted closer to him, leaning forward and wrapping her arms about his shoulders, burying her face in his green hair. She felt her own tears come again, like they had so many times that day. "Oh Kitaro…I don't blame you…you did the best you could…we both did."

"I should have listened to you!"

Shiori clung tighter to him, shaking her head. "I understand why you didn't. We…both loved him."

They stayed like that for a while, leaning on each other for support as they cried softly.

"Ugh…"

They almost leaped apart as Hikari stirred by their feet.

"Hikari!" Shiori cried, crawling to be next to the little girl. She sat down and lifted her head on her lap, cupping her cheek. "Hikari! Wake up!"

The girl's eyelids moved slightly as she fought to regain consciousness and Shiori smiled. "She's alive!"

"Ugh…where…am I?" Hikari sat up gingerly, both Shiori and Kitaro helping her up.

"We are in Keith's dungeon." Kitaro said quietly, trying not to scare her too badly.

Her eyes snapped open and she doubled over in pain, falling over and into the fetal position. She scrunched her blue eyes closed as she grunted and panted.

"What's wrong??" Shiori gasped as she watched the girl writhe in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad!" she cried, tears slipping from beneath her eyelids.

"Oh Hikari! What can we do?" Shiori nearly wailed.

As quickly as it came, the pain seemed to pass and Hikari relaxed, opening her eyes again. She sat up slowly, rubbing them with her hands to clear her vision. "I…don't know what that was…it hurt so much…" she whispered.

"It was Keith." Kitaro bit out, his eyes darkening. "He put something in you. He said that it would keep you from using your powers."

Hikari blinked at him, bringing her hand to her neck, where she felt the needle prick. "Keep me from using my powers?"

Shiori nodded. "I was so scared…I thought that the stuff was…"

"The stuff in the syringe from last night…" Kitaro concluded and Shiori nodded. She reached out and crushed Hikari to her, crying into her hair. "Like I said, I will protect you. Don't be scared."

Hikari pulled back gently from her grasp to look into her eyes. Shiori gasped lightly. Hikari didn't look scared.

"Are you ok Hikari?"

The little girl smiled. "I can see things much clearer now. Would you like to know?" She looked from Shiori to Kitaro, then back to Shiori.

"Know what?" Kitaro questioned, and Shiori answered, her eyes never leaving Hikari's.

"How our parents died…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Meryl, it's not your fault…" Vash grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"How can you say that? I was responsible for getting us there…and now look at us! I don't even know where _this_ is!" She waved her hands about wildly, indicating to the space around them.

"Let's calm down and think about this rationally, shall we?" Grace's motherly voice echoed throughout the silence of the dimension they were in and all eyes snapped to her.

"Well, if you ask me, we are in between places." She continued and Knives blinked.

"As in, another dimension or something?"

She shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"You could be right…so, if that's the case, how do we get out?" Blue asked, floating next to Knives.

Another round of silence came over them as they thought, trying to find answers.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but this is a great feeling! Look at me! I can do flips!" Tasuki's cheerful voice permeated the thick air and they all looked at him.

"That's all well and good Red, but this is a little more serious than that, don't you think?" Knives berated him and the red head stopped flipping, eyes downcast as his aura took on a more serious air.

"I…I'm sorry guys…this is all my fault…"

"Tasuki, you know we don't think that…" Blue pointed out.

"But, if I hadn't slipped…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Like we would leave you behind, you worthless human. You wouldn't survive a minute without us!" Knives broke in, his tone a bit harsh.

Tasuki looked up, meeting the plants gaze. He could clearly see the relief in Knives's eyes and his own softened. "Thanks Knives…for caring…"

Knives broke eye contact, a little embarrassed. "Yeah well, if you were gone, who else would I make fun of, huh?" he said quietly, still looking at his feet.

Tasuki smiled softly, looking at Meryl. "What do we need to do?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea…"

"Well, we concentrated on Independence before, right? So why can't we do it again? The only reason it failed is because we all lost our concentration when Tasuki slipped, right? So, if we can hold on tighter this time, we could try it again…" Vash spoke up.

"Sounds reasonable." Jack shrugged.

"Let's link arms this time, instead of holding hands." Milly suggested and they all nodded.

Meryl breathed in deeply. "Ok, let's try it again. At least we ended up here all in one-piece right? It could have been worse."

"Oh, soooo much worse…" Tasuki said and Knives looked at him questioningly.

"Oh? How so?"

Tasuki grinned madly. "Well, our legs could have ended up somewhere else from our bodies, not to mention our-"

"Tasuki! I think we get the point dear!" Milly cut him off and Vash threw back his head, laughing.

"I didn't think of that!"

Knives felt his mouth twitch in amusement, despite their dire circumstances and began chuckling as well. The sound was infectious, and soon, they were all laughing.

As the merriment died down, Meryl shook her head, smiling. "I can't believe we have found something to laugh about at a time like this."

Blue smiled widely. "It's a good thing…"

They all nodded, linking arms tightly.

"Don't let go this time Red." Knives eyed his best friend and Tasuki smiled.

"I won't. Don't let me go now, you hear?"

Knives's smile grew. "I might…"

"Ok, concentrate again. Close your eyes…" Meryl commanded, and they did so, Independence on their minds once again.

"Hikari, wait for me…I'm coming…"


	31. Ch 30 Doorway to the Past

Chapter 30 **Doorway to the Past**

"Our parents?" Kitaro gasped. "You could tell us? But how?"

Hikari smiled, not answering as she stood shakily.

"Hikari, are you going to be ok? Do you need to lean on me?" Shiori asked in concern and the little girl shook her head.

"I'll be ok. I just need to eject some of the poison he put into me."

Kitaro cocked his head. "Huh?" he was genuinely curious.

The girl closed her eyes, as if concentrating.

Shiori's eyes widened as liquid began to ooze from the needle mark on her neck. Hikari let out a pained sound as it seeped from her. Her brow beaded with sweat as she clenched her hands into fists, as if pushing very hard.

"My Gods…she can do that?" Kitaro whispered and Shiori shook her head slowly.

"Nothing is surprising me anymore about this little girl…"

After a moment, Hikari let out a gasp and fell to her knees, hands to the cold stone floor as she heaved with exertion.

"Are you ok?" Shiori reached out for her, placing her hand to her back.

"I'm ok…that's all I can seem to get out…but, it should be enough to show you…"

Shiori gulped, feeling as her pulse quickened suddenly, anxiousness welling within her. What would Hikari show them? She knew it was going to be something terrible…but she needed to know.

"First…I think this belongs to you…" the little girl reached for a chain around her neck, grasping the locket and pulling it up and over her head. It dangled from her fingers as she gave it to Shiori.

"What…is that?" the purple haired plant asked softly, almost afraid to hold it.

"Open it." Hikari told her.

She reached out and took the necklace from Hikari. "I…recognize this…I think…" Indeed, it seemed to spark a small hidden memory from deep in her mind and she licked her dry lips as she carefully undid the clasp on the locket.

Kitaro's eyes bugged out. "That…isn't that mom and dad??"

Shiori's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the pictures of the man and the woman. "I don't know…I didn't remember what they looked like…but, they do look like us…don't they?"

"Where did you find this Hikari?" Kitaro asked.

"On a branch in the middle of a lake in September…"

"It feels like I have seen this before…like I have touched this, known this…" Shiori said quietly.

"Are you ready?" the small plant asked the siblings and they nodded slowly.

"Give me your hands." Hikari breathed and they hesitantly reached for her small fingers, grasping onto her.

The three stood in a circle, grasping each other's hands, staring at each other.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hikari asked.

Kitaro nodded. "We need to…" and Shiori nodded as well.

"Ok." Was Hikari's reply and she closed her eyes.

Power was flowing through the other plants all at once and they sucked in their breath quickly, finding it hard to breath.

Pictures began to flash through their minds slowly, like a movie playing in their heads.

Shiori's eyes widened. "That's us…"

"Hello Keith! How are you?" A tall plant with dark purple hair and green eyes called out to the human as he waved his hand high.

Kitaro shook his head slowly. "Dad…you knew Keith…" He had a sinking feeling, already seeing where this was headed, but not wanting to fully believe it yet.

"_Kazuya, how are you friend? And how's my favorite kids?" Keith walked up to his long time friend, smiling down at the two children by his feet._

"_Uncle Keith!" A small Kitaro ran forward, latching onto the green-eyed man's legs._

"_Keith smiled down at him, ruffling his green locks affectionately. He looked over to see Shiori standing by her father, an almost untrusting look on her face. "What's wrong doll? Don't be shy, come give your uncle a hug." He winked and the small plant shrunk back slightly, grabbing onto her father's pants._

"_Shiori? What's wrong sweetie?" Kazuya looked down lovingly at his daughter, running a hand through her dark locks._

As she watched, Shiori snorted lightly. "I didn't trust him, even back then…"

"_Keith, how was your trip? September was just as grand as I remember, right?" Kazuya patted Keith on the back heartily as they began to walk back to the small house in the background._

"_Oh, you know, it was the same as always, the same as when we used to play around there, friend."_

"_I remember the good old days, when I was a bachelor…" the plant winked and they chuckled._

"_Keith! It's so good to see you! I was wondering if you had dropped off the face of the planet or what!"_

_Keith felt his heart constrict lightly at the sight of the woman in the doorway of the house. She was short and slender with shoulder length green hair and shining silver eyes, a kind smile adorning her beautiful features._

"_Meiko…good to see you." He smiled, locking eyes with her._

_She smiled brilliantly, bending to pick her daughter up. "Come on in! I have dinner already done."_

_The men nodded and Kazuya elbowed Keith, a grin on his face. "I bet you missed her cooking, eh?" he winked and Keith chuckled._

"_Everyday."_

_They walked inside the quaint little house, seating themselves in the small kitchen as Meiko busily brought out plates and food._

"_Go wash you hands Kitaro, and help your sister please." She ordered her children lightly and Kitaro nodded, dragging his little sister away._

_Meiko seated herself next to Kazuya, across from Keith and she leaned forward, hands clasped beneath her chin. "So, tell us about your trip."_

_Keith stared at her a moment, blinking. "Oh, ok…well, it was hot. Dusty."_

_They went silent for a time before Kazuya grinned. "Is that it? How riveting."_

_Meiko laughed lightly, the sound pleasant and twinkling._

_Keith found himself staring at her, a faraway look in his eyes._

"_Hello? Keith?" he was brought from his thoughts as Kazuya waved his hand in front of his face._

"_Sorry, just thinking that's all."_

"_You have seemed far away Keith…I noticed before you left…and it hasn't changed, apparently." Meiko observed and he sighed, looking to the table._

"_Friend, what's the matter? Can't you tell us?" Kazuya asked kindly._

"_I…just…it's nothing guys, really, I'm fine…"_

_The other two nodded slowly._

"_You can tell us when you're ready Keith." Meiko said softly, a gentle smile coming to her face._

_The green-eyed man allowed a small blush to paint his cheeks as he nodded._

"_Let's eat, before it gets cold…"_

_Keith sat outside on the porch of the small house, staring up at the night sky, the stars twinkling above him. How long had he been lonely? How long had it been since he felt love?_

"_Keith?"_

_He was startled from his reverie by Meiko and he felt his heart accelerate as his gaze locked with hers._

"_Uh, hi…" he mumbled, turning to look at the stars once more._

_She stood in the doorway for a time, staring at the back of his head, unsure if she should sit beside him._

_He slowly reached out and patted the wood next to him, not bothering to look her way._

_She smiled and walked out the door, closing behind her and sitting next to him._

_They were silent for a time, content to be staring at the bright orbs above, mesmerized by their beauty._

_Keith glanced at Meiko from the corner of his eye, unable to stop himself from staring._

"_Keith…remember when we were younger?"_

_He turned fully to face her. "Yeah…what about it?"_

_She smiled broadly, facing him as well. "We all had a great time together, didn't we? You, me, Kazuya…sometimes, I miss those carefree days…"_

_He stared at her, soaking in her appearance as the moonlight bathed her in an eerie glow. Her silver eyes shone in the darkness, and he found himself wanting to reach and touch her face. He refrained, instead sighing and turning to gaze upwards once again._

"_I miss them too…"_

"_Remember the time when we got lost in the desert for a night? I was so scared!"_

_Keith snorted as he smiled in remembrance. "Yeah, I believe it was Kazuya who had us out on one of his crazy adventures…it was a good thing that those people came by that morning and picked us up…"_

_They chuckled together as they began to talk about their teenage days._

"_What about that place in September where we always used to go? The cliffs overlooking the city? It was always such a beautiful sight…" Meiko said dreamily._

"_I loved that place…" Keith agreed._

"_Yeah, and I remember when you poured water all over Kazuya when you found us kissing behind the house!" Meiko laughed._

"_Hey, he needed to cool down!" Keith winked._

_Meiko shook her head her smile fading slightly as she stared at Keith. His smile faded as well, somberness settling over them slowly._

"_Keith, can't you tell me what's wrong? Is it…something to do with your past? Maybe your family?" she asked softly, trying to get through to her friend._

_Keith's smile faded completely as his eyes dropped to the ground._

"_Meiko…I don't have a family…" he muttered, the slightest hint of irritation in his voice._

"_Keith, your father-"_

"_Abandoned me and my mother, remember? And she died…like humans do…" he trailed off and her eyes gained sympathy._

_He looked up and locked gazes with her. "Meiko, I don't need your pity…"_

"_I wasn't…" she didn't finish, looking down to her hands._

_Keith went quiet, staring at her. Slowly, he reached his hand to her face, cupping her chin and bringing her eyes to his. All at once, he leaned in and placed his mouth to hers. _

_At first, she didn't register what was happening, but after a moment, Meiko's eyes snapped open and she pushed him lightly, causing him to sit back and away from her._

"_Keith, what are you-"_

"_I love you Meiko…I always have…" he breathed._

_Her mouth dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. "But Keith…Kazuya…"_

"_Why did you choose him over me?" he asked bluntly._

_She snapped her mouth shut, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't answer._

"_Is he so much better than I am? Easier to love? Would you have chosen me if…I was a plant?"_

_Meiko felt her tears rise as she stared helplessly at him. "Keith…no, I just…"_

"_Loved him more than me, right?" he almost snapped and she rose quickly._

"_Why are you telling me this now? Its too late Keith…it's too late for us…maybe, at one time…but not anymore…" she said almost inaudibly and he hung his head._

"_They always pick someone else over me…am I that easy to push aside? To forget about?" Anger was clearly surfacing in his voice and Meiko felt a tear slip down her porcelain cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she began to open the door, turning to go inside._

_Keith stood abruptly and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to face him again. He kissed her again, this time with much more force and she struggled in his strong grip._

"_Keith! Let go!"_

"_What's going on?" Kazuya flung open the door, anger in his eyes as he stared at Keith._

_The green-eyed man let go of Meiko as he backed up and way from them, his eyebrows furrowing in resentment._

"_Keith, go home." The other man snapped at him, wrapping his arm possessively around his wife's shoulders._

_Keith grimaced as he spun on heel and stalked away to his vehicle._

_The plants watched him go and Meiko put her head into her hands, allowing more of her tears to come._

"_Are you ok?" her husband asked and she nodded, leaning into him._

"_I don't know what's gotten into him…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes on her apron._

_Kazuya stared sadly after the retreating from of his friend, shaking his head. "I don't know…"_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Keith walked into his home, slamming the entrance open. The door hit the wall with a thud, the sound resonating throughout the vacant house. He stared at the insides of his living place, eyebrows still furrowed. It was empty and cold there._

"_Just like inside of me…" he muttered, closing the door behind him._

_He stalked to the hallway, bending down and sweeping away the rug in the middle of it, revealing a trap door. He pulled it open easily and trudged down the stairs. Silently, he pulled the white lab coat from its place on the wall and slipped it on, walking over to his laboratory. He sat on the small wooden stool, staring at the table in front of him. The flasks of colored liquids shone in the artificial light of the room, their contents glimmering with odd gleam._

_He glanced to his books on the corner of the table, picking one up and opening it. "The Power of Plants." He muttered the title of the chapter, thumbing through it. He stopped, staring at the liquid in front of him. He closed the book slowly, reaching out and picking up one of the flasks, bringing it close to his face._

"_What will you do?" he asked it softly, shaking the contents ever so slightly. His eyes wandered over to the back of the room, to the hallway containing what looked like jail cells. His eyes fell upon one cell and there they remained as the clockwork of his mind began turning._

_He had discovered this place when he first moved in, but had never figured out why there were cells. He had shrugged. Did it matter? He had, however, found this room to be the perfect spot for his experiments. He loved science and had studied it in school._

_He gripped the vile in his hand tightly, so much that it threatened to shatter._

"_If I had been a scientist, would he have loved me? If I had been a plant…would she have loved me?" he bit out._

_After a few moments, his anger began to subside, and he released his death grip on the vile. Placing it back, he buried his head in his arms._

_He remained like that for a long time, his thoughts flowing through his head. "I'm alone…I'm always alone…and I always will be…"_

_Memories of he, Meiko and Kazuya flashed through and he felt his jaw tighten again._

_He had met them years ago, when he was a mere boy. They had been friends ever since. They played together daily and as the years passed, the plants grew up quickly, leaving him to age slower in human years. But, they never left his side. He had loved Meiko, but as she and Kazuya had matured, so had their love. When they were married, Keith was still a boy of 17. He had been happy for them…he never allowed his true emotions for Meiko get in their way…_

"_If I had been a plant…" he whispered, raising his fist and bringing it hard to the table. The viles shook, almost leaping up and out of their container._

_He sat up, bringing his gaze to the hallway of cells once again._

_His eyes narrowed. Maybe there was a use for them after all._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_We should go talk to him…" Meiko told her husband. He shook his head._

_"I will do it. You stay here with the children." Kazuya said firmly and she sighed._

"_Ok…please let me know what's going on…"_

_He nodded once, walking out the door and getting into his jeep. He traveled towards Keith's house, which was only ten minutes away from his own._

"_I am going to get to the bottom of this…of him." He muttered, pulling into the driveway._

_Getting out of the car, he walked to the door, knocking loudly upon it. "Keith? Open up!" He was surprised when the door swung open, like it hadn't been fully shut and he stepped inside. The human was no where to be seen and Kazuya let himself in. "Looks just the same as it always has…empty." He said aloud as he walked slowly forward._

"_Keith? You home?"_

_No answer. He headed towards the hallway and stopped when he saw the open trap door. "What's this? I didn't know this was here..." he said quietly as he ventured down the stairs._

"_Keith? Are you-hmph!"_

_All at once, a rag covered his mouth from behind and he felt his vision swimming as he was forced to breath a potent chemical of some sort._

_He felt his knees go weak and he was lowered to the floor by an arm. Once down, he looked up through hazy vision to see Keith standing there over him, a look of disbelief on his face._

"_Keith…" Kazuya said groggily, reaching feebly up to him._

_The human stared at him through sorrow filled eyes. "I'm sorry Kazuya…"_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Kitaro glanced up to his mother, who was sitting in her chair rocking Shiori to sleep._

"_He went to visit uncle Keith. He will be back soon honey, don't worry." Meiko tried to smile, but couldn't shake the feeling of dread building inside of her. "Something's not right with Keith…I saw it in his eyes…" she thought worriedly._

_She glanced at the time. It had been three hours since Kazuya left and she was getting more anxious by the moment._

"_Come on sweetie, let's get you two to bed." She stood carefully, cradling Shiori in her arms._

"_I don't wanna!" Kitaro said haughtily and she almost smiled at his defiance._

"_If you do, you will get a surprise tomorrow." She winked and he perked up._

"_Really? What??" he begged to be told and she chuckled as she lead him to the room that he and his sister shared._

"_Well, if I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? You will only get it if you are a good little boy, ok?" she said cheerily and he let out a dramatic sigh._

"_Oookaayy, if you say so."_

_She broadened her smile as she placed Shiori on her bed, covering her and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight love." She whispered to her daughter and the little girl mumbled as she turned over._

"_Come on dear, get into bed." She looked at Kitaro, who reluctantly did so. _

_Meiko brought the covers up to his chin, smiling lovingly at him before placing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you Kitaro. You always remember that, ok?"_

"_Ok, mommy, I will…" he trailed off as sleep immediately overcame him and his eyes fluttered shut._

_Meiko stood in the doorway for a long time, looking from one child to the next, like she was memorizing their faces. "Goodnight my loves." She whispered as she turned out the light and shut the door._

_All at once, her worry returned as she though of her husband. "Kazuya…what's taking you so long…"_

_She closed her eyes, concentrating on him. When she couldn't connect with him, her eyes opened, the pool of worry in her stomach doubling. Either he didn't want to connect…or he was unconscious…_


	32. Ch 31 No Turning Back

Ch 31 **No Turning Back**

"_Where…am I?" Kazuya sat up groggily, trying to focus his green eyes. When they did, they widened. "What is this place??" he questioned out loud from his spot inside what appeared to be a jail cell. He stood shakily and walked to the cold iron bars, gripping them and peering out into the hallway._

_He saw Keith sitting on the stone floor, head buried in his hands._

"_Keith!" he called and the human looked up slowly, locking gazes with the plant._

_Kazuya's mouth hung open. "What…has happened to you?"_

_The other man looked lost and almost afraid, his eyes shining with tears. He said nothing, but stood and began to walk towards the cell, dragging his feet. He stopped at the doorway, his face mere inches from Kazuya's._

"_Keith…let me out…please…" the plant asked softly, almost pleadingly._

_Keith shook his head slowly. "I can't."_

_Kazuya's eyes narrowed lightly, anger beginning to take hold of him. He gripped the iron bars tightly, gritting his teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you and what are you doing? I thought we were friends Keith! Family! Is this what family does to each other??"_

_Keith stared at him, his eyes empty and far away. "I don't have a family…"_

_Kazuya let out a pained sound as Keith brought his hand from his pocket swiftly, stabbing him in the neck with a syringe. He emptied its contents quickly into the plant._

"_Keith…" he gurgled. "What are you doing??" he dropped to his knees, feeling like the very life was draining from him. "Why are you doing this??" he breathed shakily after Keith had taken the needle from his neck._

_The man looked at him again as he put the syringe in his pocket. "I can't turn back now…it's too late. I need to finish what I started…"_

"_What the hell do you mean?? And what did you do to me??" Kazuya demanded, placing his hand to the sore spot on his neck._

"_Transform." Keith said, his tone even and commanding._

_The plant's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"_

"_I said, try to transform."_

_Kazuya let his anger return and he shut his eyes, searching for his power. They snapped back open, fear swirling within their depths. "I…can't…" he whispered._

_Keith allowed a small smile as he turned and began to walk away._

"_Wait! Did you do that to me?? Is that what you were doing? What was in that syringe?"_

"_Kazuya! Keith! Where are you??" Meiko's soft voice rang out from upstairs and both men froze._

"_Oh Gods…Meiko! Don't come down here! Run away!" Kazuya tried to call out feebly._

"_Kazuya? Are you down there?" she called from the top of the stairs and Keith backed up down the hall._

"_Meiko! No! Don't come down!" Kazuya called faintly again._

_The green haired plant rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks as she surveyed the sight in front of her._

"_Meiko please…run…" Kazuya's hoarse voice was just above a whisper, his energies completely gone._

"_Kazuya…" her bottom lip quivered and she snapped her gaze to Keith, who stood staring at her._

"_What have you done to him?" she demanded, her voice low and accusing._

_Keith didn't answer as he began to stalk towards her._

"_Stay back! What is wrong with you??" she all but yelled._

_When he didn't stop, she closed her eyes, the air about her sparking to life. When she opened them, her silver depths were a deep purple color, her green hair a shimmering shade of black._

_Keith halted, a half smile forming. "I always knew you had these powers…" he whispered and she glared at him, most traces of her fear gone._

"_I will be taking Kazuya back with me now Keith. Now step aside." She said, commanding in her tones._

_Keith reached a hand to her, a pleading look on his face. "Please Meiko…please understand…I love you…I have always loved you…please…" he clenched his eyes shut as tears began to leak down his tanned face and her own eyes softened slightly._

"_Keith…I-"_

"_MEIKO!" Kazuya yelled as loudly as he could._

_Keith lunged forward, bringing another syringe from his pocket and grabbing her behind the head. He thrust the needle into the back of her neck and emptied it into her head._

"_MEIKO! NO! Keith, what are you doing to her!?" Kazuya screamed out as he watched his wife's knees buckle, her arms falling limply at her sides. Her eyes were wide, unfocused as her mouth dropped open._

_Keith finished putting all of the liquid into her and took the needle from her head, lowering her to the floor carefully._

_He stared at her, sorrow mixed with madness in his green depths. _

_Meiko began to convulse lightly, shuddering as she tried to suck in her breath over and over again._

_Her pupils began to dilate and she locked eyes with Keith._

_He watched her in her death throws, smoothing her hair away from her damp forehead as her spasms slowed._

"_If I can't have you…no one will…" he whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back, she had stopped shaking, her pupils fully dilated, her mouth ajar as blood seeped from the corner of it. Her unshed tears trailed down her cheeks as she let out one last breath before becoming still._

_Kazuya stared unbelieving. "No…we are immortal…she's…not dead…"_

_Keith slowly lowered her to the floor, closing her lids for her and standing._

_He looked at her momentarily before turning his attentions to the other man in the cell._

"_You…killed her…you killed Meiko…" Kazuya said, his voice becoming frantic._

_Keith pulled out the keys to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open slowly as he brought forth yet another syringe from his coat. "Just as I suspected. This liquid is deadly to plants. Even immortality does not last forever…does it?" he said quietly, his eyes unseeing, unfocused._

_Kazuya felt a tremor of fear come over him as he stared at Keith. "You're going to kill me too, aren't you?"_

"_Like I said…I can't turn back now."_

"_Tell me why you did this…" the plant asked, his mouth quivering._

"_I needed to study you…I needed to find out all about plants, and how they work…"_

"_But why??" Kazuya pressed._

"_Does it really matter?" Keith gave a small smile as he reached out with the syringe._

_Kazuya sucked in his breath as he attempted to wrench his head away from Keith's grasp._

_He failed and Keith grabbed him by the hair, putting the needle to his brain base._

_Kazuya clamped his eyes shut, readying himself. "Keith…I came here tonight to tell you how much I cared…to tell you how much I missed having you around…" Kazuya felt his tears leak down his face, eyes still clamped shut._

_Keith quivered slightly, the needle in his hand shaking lightly. "It's too late for that now…goodbye…I will take care of them for you…"_

_Keith put the needle into Kazuya's head, pushing the liquid all the way in, feeling the plant begin to shake uncontrollably. He lowered him down to the floor, where he left him._

_He walked out of the cell and stared at the dead woman in front of him. His eyes were cold, unfeeling as he bent down and picked up the necklace around her neck. He stared at it before taking it off of her and walking up the stairs. He hung his lab coat up and walked to his front door, shoving the locket in his pocket._

"_You won't have need of this anymore."_

_Keith sat on the edges of the cliff, overlooking the city of September. How long had he sat there?_

_He held up his hand, staring at the locket dangling from it, the silver gleaming in the light of the full moons._

"_Keith? What is that?" Kitaro asked from his spot beside him. Keith smiled, ruffling the boy's hair and looking down to the sleeping form of Shiori in his lap._

_"It's nothing of importance Kitaro…" he said quietly, holding the locket over the edge of the cliff. He opened his hand, feeling the silver chain slip from his fingers, falling far below and out of sight._

"_Nothing of importance…"_

Shiori sucked in her breath sharply and loudly, sitting back and staring up, tears streaming down her face. She felt Hikari let go of her hand and she fell forward, hands to the cold damp stone of the floor. She began to shake uncontrollably.

"He…killed them…" she choked out, clamping her eyes shut.

Kitaro fell forward as well, vomiting heavily, his tears coursing down his face.

Hikari fainted and Shiori quickly moved to catch her, lowering her down to the floor.

She stared at the little girl, emotion pulsing through her as she continued her shaking.

Kitaro sat back making no move to wipe his mouth, or his tears.

"Kitaro…" Shiori whispered.

"I know…" he responded, his voice equally as quiet.

She fell forward again, clutching her head as she began to sob heavily.

Kitaro clamped his eyes shut, tears still burning rivulets down his cheeks. He fought to contain the sob that threatened to erupt from his mouth, but it was a loosing battle, he cried out openly, bringing his head to his hands.

"Keith…what have you done??" he let out.

They cried for a long time, both unable to speak, heads throbbing in pain, hearts heavy with sorrow.

"I can't believe it…" Kitaro said after a long while.

Shiori sat staring numbly at her hands. "He's going to kill us…isn't he?"

Kitaro didn't answer.

Shiori buried her head in her arms, crying softly still. "Jesse…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Independence…Hikari…Independence…" _Meryl kept her eyes closed, arms linked with Vash and Milly, as she concentrated very hard. After a few moments, she began to feel the power flowing through her once again.

"I feel it again…the pathway…" she said. "Harder. Concentrate harder…and hold on…"

The blinding light flashed down upon them, followed by the thunderous sound, and they were once again moving at great speeds.

"Hold on tight!" Vash roared above the almost deafening sounds, squinting as brilliant lights flashed all around them.

Meryl felt her concentration slipping and opened her golden gleaming eyes. "Hikari! Help us!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hikari?" Shiori questioned when the little girl suddenly opened her eyes, standing slowly.

"Her eyes…they are glowing…" Kitaro breathed shakily, his tears still trailing his face.

"What is going on? Is she using her full powers?" Shiori asked out loud.

"Take my hands…" the little girl whispered. "She needs our help…"

"Who?" Kitaro asked.

"'The One'…"

Shiori's eyes widened. "Meryl??"

Without a second thought, the siblings grabbed onto her hands and felt as she transported them.

Moments later, they ended up outside, just behind Keith's house.

Shiori went to let go of Hikari's hands, but the girl held on. "Keep holding on…concentrate on her…bring them here…"

Shiori nodded, closing her eyes once again. _"Meryl…Meryl come to us…we are here…"_

The ground under them shook lightly, but the plants stood still, concentrating.

After a few moments, a blinding light flashed in front of them, the thunderous sound not too far behind.

"Meryl? Jesse!" Shiori cried out, running forward.

She screeched to a halt at the look on the blonde's face. It was one of betrayal and her eyes widened. "Jesse…"

"Mommy!" Hikari screeched as she lunged forward towards her mother.

Before she could go any further, Keith appeared behind her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her into his arms.

"Hikari!" Meryl and Vash yelled simultaneously.

"Stay back! I have her still! I will still kill her!" Keith roared and they all stopped still.

"That's it. I've had about enough of this bastard." Knives shouted, the air around him crackling. He stepped forward, his eyes glowing crimson as he transformed.

"Me too." Vash spat, his eyes glowing red as well.

"Mom…dad…step back…you too Milly and Tasuki…" Meryl asked quietly of them.

"But Mer-" Tasuki began and she held up her hand.

"Tasuki…I know you want to help…but it's too dangerous for humans…"

"He's just as dangerous to plants as he is to us Meryl!" Milly cried and Meryl shook her head.

"Please…" she turned to give them a sad smile, pleading in her eyes.

The stood there staring momentarily before they nodded, the four humans stepping back and away from the group.

Meryl turned her attentions fully to Keith, coldness in her gaze. "Release my daughter."

Keith smiled. "Not until I get what I want from you."

"And what the _hell_ is _that_??" Knives ground out.

"Should I tell you now? Hmmm…is the time right…I wonder…" Keith toyed with a lock of Hikari's hair idly.

"Quit stalling! If it's the hotel you want, you can have it!" Vash yelled and Keith's eyes darkened at the mention of the chain.

"Like I would want that filth!" he said vehemently. "Why would I want something that was never going to be offered to me in the first place? My _father_ didn't even recognize me as his son!" He spat bitterly.

"Is that what this is all about?" Blue stepped forward.

"Stay where you are bitch. I mean it. I will kill her."

"Yeah, how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Tasuki yelled out.

"He killed our parents…" Shiori said painfully. "Hikari showed us…"

Keith's eyes gave way to the slightest amount of surprise before they hardened again. "So, the little girl is powerful enough to even get passed that…" he said more to himself. "Maybe all I need is her…not you Meryl…" he said, contemplating this new idea.

"Just tell us what you want, and we will give it to you!" Jesse cried.

"Give me what I want? Really now?" Keith feigned surprise before his face turned to a mask of hate. "You could never give me what I _truly_ want!"

Meryl stepped forward, her eyes softening lightly. "Keith…please let her go…can't we talk about this? Let us help you…"

"Stay back!" he said loudly, gritting his teeth as he clutched Hikari closer to him.

The little girl grabbed onto his arm and his eyes widened as he felt a pulse of power flow through him.

The group stopped, wide-eyed as pictures began to flow through their minds. Shiori cried out as everything she had just seen through Hikari came tearing through her again. Meryl gasped. "You really did kill them…"

The pictures moved on still, moving passed that and onto more.

_Keith crept slowly up to the crumbling castle. "I wonder if someone is in there…" he mumbled to himself._

_The fortress looked dead, but he wanted to be careful. He crept to the window and gazed in, seeing no one. Slowly, he made his way to the door, opening it slowly. Heading down the hall to the right, he stopped at the small room on the left hand side, stepping in. He gasped. It looked like a laboratory, but it was abandoned. His eyes scanned the room, falling onto the bookshelf in the corner. His body moved automatically in its direction and he stopped in front of it. He reached a tentative hand out to the books there, running his fingers over the old and tattered texts, eyes wide with fascination. They were all books on plants. He picked one up and read it's title. "The Anatomy and Powers of Plants." He thumbed through it excitedly. How was his luck so good and how did he stumble upon this place? He had merely taken a road trip by himself, coming to find these ruins that apparently no one knew of…_

_A sudden noise caused him to jump and he turned around. There was no one there, but suddenly, he knew he was not alone in the castle. Quickly, he shoved the book into his duster, along with a few more and fled, running down the hall and out the door. As he drove away, he smiled. "I will be back."_

The scene flashed to the Great Awakening, and Keith's reactions. He had been fascinated. It showed him reading Meryl's books, unable to stop, his suspicions of the truths behind her words growing. _"She knows something about the Great Awakening…but what?" His curiosity had been peaked._

It changed to Kiba's funeral, and showed Keith eyeing Meryl from across the room._ "She's…a plant now??" he had wondered. He knew now that he had to know more about her…_

It flashed again…Keith returning to the now deserted fortress, collecting the information on plants, that was still there.

Keith forcing Shiori to use her powers so he could get humans and plants alike under his control.

Keith performing experiments upon his captors, including the plants…searching for something…

Keith's reactions to finding out more information on 'The One', realizing that his true ambitions could finally be realized…

Meryl shook her head. "What is it that he wants?"

The light faded and the visions suddenly stopped. The group's eyes were wide, having a hard time taking everything that they saw. Shiori and Kitaro were crying all over again and Jesse stared at Shiori.

She looked up, locking eyes with him and his softened. She looked so afraid and alone.

"Ok, now we know everything up to this point. So, I will ask you again, Keith. What-is-it-that-you-want??" Meryl emphasized each word, clenching her hands into fists.

He smiled faintly. "What I want? Isn't it obvious?" He threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing into the night.

" I want immortality. I want you, 'The One', to turn me into a plant."


	33. Ch 32 Madness

Chapter** 32 Madness**

"Immortality?" Shiori breathed.

Vash narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. "A plant??"

Blue shook her head. "It can't be done…can it?"

Keith smiled dramatically. "Of course it can! With the power of 'The One', anything is possible!"

Meryl clasped her hands in front of her, pleading in her eyes. "Keith…what you ask is madness, can't you see that?"

The green-eyed human grinned, stroking Hikari's hair. "Madness? That is a matter of opinion."

"Oh yeah? _Whose_??" Knives yelled.

"Why couldn't it be possible? If Meryl was able to cause Shikio to be reborn, then why couldn't she change me?"

"You realize that you would be using her powers for reasons completely your own, right?" Knives ground out, ready to pull his gun from it's place at his hip.

"Keep your hand where it is, Knives. Your niece's life hangs in the balance, remember?"

The blond grit his teeth, but stilled his hand.

Keith chuckled lightly. "That's better. Now Knives, we all know that you would do the same thing." He reprimanded, a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? No he wouldn't!" Blue sprang to her husband's defense quickly, a scowl on her face.

"Oh? Wouldn't he?" the human drawled and Knives's eyes darkened.

"I have changed."

"Once a killer…always a killer…" Keith whispered, a strange look coming over him.

Blue's eyes widened when she saw the look on Knives's face. "Knives…don't listen to him! He knows nothing about you!" she pleaded, grasping his arm.

"I know everything. I read the diary after all." Keith retorted. "I know what Millions Knives did…how many lives he took…and for what? His own personal gain." He continued.

Knives shook his head slowly, disbelief and sorrow surfacing in his blue depths.

"Brother, don't let him do this to you. It wasn't your fault!" Vash grabbed his other arm, shaking him lightly.

Knives snapped his hate filled gaze to his brother and Vash's eyes widened. He could clearly see the pain and self-loathing swirling there and his jaw dropped. "You…haven't really forgiven yourself…have you?" he whispered and Knives tore his eyes away, clamping them shut as he dug his nails into his palms.

"Knives…don't believe him…it wasn't your fault…remember? It was mine…"

All eyes instantly went to Jesse as he stood there, head bowed, eyes covered by his shining blond hair.

"Jesse…what are you saying?" Meryl asked quietly, reaching for him.

He wrenched away from her grasp, bringing his gaze up.

"That's right Shikio. You can't forget what you have done either, now can you? It was also for your own gain, was it not?" Keith prodded and Jesse tensed.

"How the hell could he forget something that he didn't even _do_??"

All eyes widened as Knives stepped forward again, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Knives…" Blue breathed.

"So quick to defend the plant who held you hostage for so many years…" the green-eyed man smiled and Knives took a step back, eyes widened slightly.

"Shikio…Knives…we are not so different, you and I…a troublesome past, our tortured souls just wanting to be noticed…to be loved…"

Knives's and Jesse's mouths dropped.

"He's right…" Jesse whispered, feeling tears rise unbidden.

"No Jesse, he's not! You are not _him_!" Vash cried and the blond shook his head.

"He's right…"

"How could they ever forgive you? How could _they_ ever understand that once you have taken lives, you can never return? Once you take that first step, there is no turning back?" Keith stepped towards Knives and Jesse, anger filtering through his gaze as he continued. "How could _they_ possibly comprehend the torments of souls such as ours? Not ever understanding the pain of knowing that you will never be accepted again? That you were _never_ accepted!

Knives felt his breath intake sharply as a lone tear escaped from his eye, his jaw clenching tightly as he felt pain course through him.

"Knives! Please don't listen to him! We have forgiven you…I love you!" Blue begged, shaking him.

Knives opened his mouth to respond but Keith spoke up first.

"How could she? After what you have done? How could any of them love either of you? Or forgive either of you? Aren't you _just like me_?" he said cruelly and Jesse and Knives flinched.

"Because it is in our nature to forgive those we love!" Milly stepped forward, unable to stand it any longer.

Keith's eyes flashed. "What would you know? You are a mere human…whose life is short and meaningless."

"If so, aren't you the same?" Tasuki retorted and Keith laughed.

"Not after tonight!"

"Jesse…" Shiori reached out to the shaking plant and he pulled away from her grasp.

"I can't take this…" he whispered as more tears came.

Vash reached for his gun, pulling his colt from its holster and pointing it in Keith's direction, fire in his eyes. "I have heard enough of you!"

"Vash! He has Hikari!" Meryl grabbed his arm as Keith pulled his signature syringe from his pocket.

"That's right Vash. I still have your daughter. What will you do?" Keith asked faintly, no fear in his voice.

"Jesse, snap out of it! You aren't him! You never were!" Shiori cried, trying to get through to him.

He looked at her, the betrayal still on his face. "How would you know? And why would you care?" he snapped and her jaw went slack, her fingers releasing him as he stepped forward.

"Because I…" she trailed off, feeling nausea sweep over her. Did he hate her now for lying?

"They always choose someone else…they always lie to you and abandon you…" Keith let out, his voice low as he stared at Jesse.

Meryl watched as her brother locked eyes with Keith, holding his head high. "I know what you are doing. And it only worked momentarily."

Knives stared at him, eyes wide as the other plant continued.

"I may be someone worth hating…I may never be forgiven, if that is to be my fate. I know the pain of not being able to take back the past, of knowing I hurt so many…I know the pain of being hated…" he glanced to Knives, who stared at him still. "And, I know the pain of rejection. But I also know something else. Something that you don't seem to have known or understand."

They were all looking at him intently, Meryl feeling a lump in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. "Jesse…"

"I know the feelings of love." Jesse looked from one family member and friend to the other, eyes finally falling upon Shiori. She opened her mouth to say something, but he went on.

"And that is what sets me apart from you. Knives knows it as well. And it is love that has saved us. Love that has shown us mercy and compassion…and forgiveness." Tears fell from his blue eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away.

"And it will be love that will set us free from our tortures." He breathed in shakily as his eyes found their way back to Keith, determination radiating from them amidst tears.

Keith felt tremors coming over him as his mouth dropped open, disbelief surfacing in his look.

"Keith…give Hikari back…please…" Meryl asked softly, gently and he looked at her, as if he might actually do her bidding.

However, his green orbs hardened once more and he pulled the little girl tighter, gritting his teeth as pain filled his demeanor.

"This is madness! That train of thought is _madness_!"

"Keith…the powers of 'The One' cannot and should not be used for selfish purposes…" Meryl said softly, stepping towards him.

"Stay back! They can be, and I _will_ use them!" he yelled.

Meryl smiled gently. "No…it could destroy the world…"

"Then so be it! What use is there for such a place if all one receives is loneliness?" he cried, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Jesse??" Shiori whispered as she watched him walk forward slowly. He didn't respond to her, merely continuing towards the man who held his niece captive.

"What is he…" Vash questioned as Jesse closed his eyes.

The air crackled around him and Meryl gasped. "He's…using his full powers…" she breathed.

When he opened his eyes, no longer were they ocean blue but crimson red, his hair shining a deep blue-black color.

"He…has a lot of power…" Vash whispered, noting his red eyes.

Shiori looked on, awe on her face.

Keith glared in his direction. "What can you do? You have never even honed your abilities."

"How do you know?" Jesse's voice was low, unfeeling. He reached a hand out and held it towards Keith.

Knives sucked in his breath as he watched the ball of light grow around Jesse's hand, recognizing the attack immediately. It was the one that Shikio used countless times.

"Keith…let her go." He demanded quietly, his crimson eyes boring into Keith's green ones.

Keith grinned. "Don't you care about your niece?"

"She can protect herself." He countered, unfazed.

"Jesse! Wait!" Blue called out. Did he really think that the little girl could shelter herself from his direct attack? She recalled taking one such blow in the past from Shikio and it had knocked her out cold. What would it do to Hikari?

Keith threw back his head, laughing manically. "By all means, do it then!" he yelled out.

"No Jesse!" Meryl cried, but it was too late. Her brother had shot off the ball of energy and it sped towards Keith, and her daughter.

"Hikari!" Blue buried her head in her hands, unable to watch.

Meryl began to run forward, ready to throw herself in between her offspring and the energy, but Vash clamped onto her arm, holding her there. "Wait Meryl…look…"

She turned her tear-streaked face forward, gasping.

Hikari had her eyes closed, a light emanating around her and Keith. The man had a confused look on his face.

"What is going on?" Kitaro asked and Shiori shook her head.

Jesse's ball of light closed in on them and Hikari opened her eyes. The light surrounding her and Keith grew and Meryl blinked in surprise when the attack hit them straight on with a powerful explosion.

The group had to shield their eyes momentarily as the light became blinding.

Meryl didn't need to and she watched in fascination as Jesse's attack split in two around Keith and Hikari, traveling up towards the sky and dissipating.

Blue brought her face from her hands, blinking. "What happened??"

"Hikari…why did you protect him?" Jesse asked softly and she smiled.

Keith's eyes widened as she stepped from his grasp, like he was powerless to stop her. She turned to face him reaching up and placing her hands to his.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

"Giving you what you want." She said, closing her eyes again.

They all stared wide-eyed as a light began to flow around Hikari. She opened her orbs once more, the colors of silver and gold dancing through them. Her hair turned had changed as well, streaks of gold mingling with her black. Her golden dress turned to pure blinding white and Meryl placed a hand to her mouth.

"She looks like…'The One'…"

All of the sudden, Keith was afraid. "What are you going to do?" he asked warily, stepping back from her.

She smiled again, clasping tighter onto his hands.

He threw back his head, a yell erupting from him as he felt indescribable feelings rip through his body. It felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out. He brought his hands to his face, the syringe he held falling loosely from his grasp and rolling away.

After a few excruciating moments, Hikari stepped back from him. He fell to his knees, eyes cast upwards.

Knives's eyes widened. "He's…a plant…" he said, fear suddenly creeping over him.

"Hikari…why…?" Blue asked softly and the little girl turned to look at her family, a sad smile on her face.

"Hikari!" Meryl yelled, running forward and catching her daughter as she fell.

She held her close, burying her head in the girl's hair, tears falling into the messy locks as Meryl sobbed in relief.

"Why did she do that…?" Jesse wondered, stepping backwards as Keith stood, face towards the ground.

"This can't be good…" Tasuki whispered, feeling Milly squeeze his arm closer to her.

The new plant clenched and unclenched his fists as he brought his gaze up. He had a smile on his face, eyes narrowed, as he began to laugh quietly. "I had no idea the power you had…no idea how _weak_ mere humans truly are…" he said.

"Keith, what will this accomplish?" Shiori asked and he locked eyes with her. She shrunk back in slight fear.

"Accomplish? No Shiori, _doll_, the question is, what _can't_ I accomplish now?"

"It's not like we're Gods, you bastard." Knives spat and Keith threw back his head, letting his laughter permeated the darkness around them. The lights from the moons fell upon them, soft and mysterious.

"And why can't we be? I understand things so much clearer now. I see why you hated them." He looked at Knives and Jesse, who were glaring back.

"I can see why you wanted to dispose of the weakness called the human race."

"Wait, you were just one of us!" Tasuki called out indignantly and Keith's eyes darkened.

"Don't compare me to you, you filth!"

Milly's eyes widened as Keith suddenly flew towards them at lightening speed, obviously intent upon harming them.

"Tasuki! Milly!" Meryl cried, ready to spring into action. She didn't have to.

In a flash, Knives was in between them. As Keith came running, Knives struck at him, nailing him in the gut and sending him flying backwards. The new plant landed on his back, grunting in pain.

Knives's eyes burned into him. "You obviously have a lot to learn about plants." He said with disgust.

"Thanks man…" Tasuki breathed and Knives didn't respond, merely stalking towards the fallen man.

Keith smiled at him as he stood shakily and Vash's eyes widened as he literally disappeared. "No, not disappeared, just fast…" he corrected.

"Knives! Behind you!" Blue yelled loudly and her husband swung around, pulling his gun from his holster. He shot it off in Keith's direction, but the other plant dodged, flying towards him still.

Vash ripped his silver colt from his side and aimed at the blur coming at his twin. Before he even had a chance to pull the trigger, a ball of energy was shot in his direction. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Meryl and leapt out of the way. The other plants had to hit the ground, narrowly missing the light as it sped overhead. The attack flew by and hit Keith's house with a deafening crack, demolishing the entire side of the building.

"Knives!' Blue yelled again as Keith continued forward, undeterred. He reached out and grasped Knives around the throat, slamming the blond plant against the fence surrounding his yard.

Knives felt his breath leave him and he let out a huff of pain as his head hit the hard wood.

"What are you going to do now? The mighty Millions Knives…I would have thought you more powerful…or could it be that you truly have become _weak_?" Keith ground out, his face close to Knives's.

"Fuck…you…" Knives wheezed, feeling his airway still constricted.

"Knives…" Blue whispered frantically, looking around for any help.

Shiori shook her head, tears in her eyes. "What can I do? What can I do!?"

'Shiori…'

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Hikari's voice float through her mind. She looked to the fallen form of the girl, obviously still unconscious.

'Shiori…look…'

Shiori scanned the area quickly, her silver eyes flitting to and fro rapidly. 'Look for what??'

'Look…' came the little girl's voice again.

"I don't know what I'm looking for!" she cried. Her words died on her lips when her eyes landed upon the object Hikari was talking about. Her mouth came open. "Maybe…" she trailed off. "Jesse…could you cover me?" she turned to him quickly and he narrowed his eyes.

"Cover you?? Just what are you planning?" he asked, accusation fringing his voice.

"Jesse…I know you don't trust me anymore…but, please…I have an idea…please…Knives needs us…" she pleaded and Blue grasped his arm.

"Jesse?"

He clenched his jaw. "What do you need me to do?"

"How does it feel? To be completely out of control?" Keith cooed softly into Knives's face and the other plant grimaced.

"I…already…know what…that feels…like…"

"Come with me Knives. We understand each other. We could work together…build a new world for all, where no one would have to be alone again…"

Knives's gave a half smile, eyes narrowing. "You…think that…just because you…are a plant now…you can rule the world? You really…don't know…anything…"

Keith's eyes gave way to anger and he pulled Knives away from the fence briefly, only to slam his head back to the wood.

"Then if you're not with me, you're against me."

Knives blinked a few times, trying to calm his swimming head. "I was…never with you…to BEGIN WITH!" he yelled, grasping onto Keith's arms and slamming his head into the other man's.

Keith fell back, momentarily dazed from the impact, but he recovered quickly and grabbed onto Knives's head with both hands, a light forming around him.

"Knives!" Vash hollered as he began to run towards him.

His twin let out a cry of pain as he dropped to his knees, his powers seemingly fading. He melted back into his normal state, falling forward as he breathed heavily.

Vash skidded to a halt, eyes wide with disbelief. Keith threw back his head, laughing once again as he held his arms out. "I have been missing out! Such power!"

He looked at Vash, eyes glowing red, hair pitch black.

"Did you…take Knives's powers?? Is that your power…?" Vash asked softly, amazedly.

"I will be the most powerful one of all!"

His crimson depths fell upon Meryl as he grinned wickedly, stalking towards her. "I will take the power of 'The One' for myself!"


	34. Ch 33 Immortality

Chapter 33 **Immortality**

Vash's eyes widened as Keith headed towards his wife. He stood in front of her, arms outstretched protectively, gun still in one hand. "You'll have to get through me first." He said coldly.

Keith didn't flinch. "I shall have your powers as well, then."

Shiori ran forward, seeing her opportunity. Keith's attentions were on Vash. "Jesse, hurry!" she cried lunging across the yard, Kitaro in tow.

Jesse ran in step with her, ready to protect her if the need arose.

Blue followed closely behind, and she came to a stop in front of her husband's prone form. She fell to her knees quickly, eyes tearing as she cradled his head on her lap. "Knives! Are you ok??" she asked frantically, smoothing his disheveled blond hair away from his ashen face.

He was breathing labouredly, his breath coming in short gasps. He opened his eyes weakly and smiled. "I'll…be all right woman…"

She clamped her eyes shut as she pulled him close, crying into his chest. Slowly, he brought his arms about her shoulders, hugging her feebly back. "It's ok blue…"

"Shiori, what are you looking for??" Jesse asked quickly, looking to where Keith had Vash by the head, draining his powers as Meryl cried out his name.

"I swear, it was here!" She said frantically, dropping down to the ground and feeling around. Her hand came in contact with her object of interest and she gave a sigh of relief. She shoved it in her pocket and stood, breath sucking in.

"Meryl! Vash!" Tasuki and Milly cried out.

"My daughter! What have you done?!" Grace was crying now as Keith walked away from the forms of Meryl and Vash as they lay heaving on the ground. Tasuki ran to them, falling beside them, Milly close behind.

"Gods! Are they ok??" she cried out, tears running down her face.

"Milly…I'm ok…just weak…" Meryl tried to smile, but could barely keep her eyes open.

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked, her gaze following the form of Keith as he stalked towards the remaining plants.

"Oh Gods…he's coming this way…" Shiori breathed.

Kitaro stood, trying to control his shaking body as he tremble in absolute fear. "Don't worry Shiori…I'll protect you…" he said bravely, hardly able to mask the terror in his voice.

Jesse stood solidly, glaring in Keith's direction, no fear apparent on his face. "Let's see what you have." He spat. Quickly, he turned to Kitaro. "Don't let him get to her, until last."

Shiori's eyes widened as she watched Jesse engage Keith in battle, reaching his hands above him. The light poured down upon him, gathering in his hands. He shot off the ball towards the enemy, who smiled as he evaded it.

Jesse grit his teeth as he tried again, shooting one off after another.

"Your efforts are futile." Keith said calmly as he grasped Jesse by the head.

The other plant stood still, staring grimly at Keith, who gave a small look of confusion. "It's as if you are letting me do this…" he questioned curiously.

Jesse merely smiled as he felt the energy drain from him and he fell to the ground, heaving.

"Jesse!" Shiori yelled out, feeling helplessness come over her.

"Jesse!!" Grace and Jack's faint voices could be heard from across the yard.

Keith released the now blond plant and turned away, smiling in her direction. "Shiori, doll…"

"Stay away!" she ground out, taking a step backwards.

"Blue…what are you…" Knives tried to ask as she stood.

"I have to try sunshine…" she said quietly.

"Blue…don't…he's too much…" he begged feebly, reaching for her.

She smiled down at him. "You have always protected us…let me protect you." It was all she said before she ran forward, planting herself between Shiori and Keith.

"You'll have to get by me first!" she said, determination radiating from her amethyst depths.

"Blue!" Kitaro and Shiori said simultaneously.

"Such bravery…" Keith sneered. "It makes me SICK!" he lunged for her and she dodged, smiling.

"You'll have to try harder than that." She winked and then closed her eyes.

From his spot on the ground, Knives lay helpless, watching as his wife transformed. "Blue…"

When she opened her eyes, they were a bright pink, her normally onyx locks a light blue.

Keith grinned. "You're not too bad. Maybe when this is done, I'll take you for my own."

She gave him a smug look raising her hand above her head. "Sorry. I already have a mate." She snapped her fingers and a fire erupted in the palm of her hand, burning low and red, the flames licking about her slim fingers.

"Fire is your power? I want that one for myself." Keith smiled again before racing towards her.

Blue remained still, no fear on her face as she smiled on, waiting. Just when it seemed he was upon her, she brought her other hand up and snapped her finger again. The fire exploded again, arching over her head and landing on the other hand. She slapped her palms together and brought them apart quickly, the fire seemingly like clay in her capable hands. She continued to pull her palms open wide, stretching the fire into a thin rope. Grabbing onto the end of it, she began to wield it like a whip, expertly cracking it off in his direction. At first, he dodged. But she seemed unfazed as she whipped the rope around her head in a circle before whipping it back out and lassoing him.

Keith ground to a halt as the ring of fire surrounded him tightly, rendering him immobile for the moment.

Knives's eyes were wide. He didn't know that Blue knew how to hone her full abilities. She was very powerful; her pink eyes the next level down from his red ones.

Keith began to chuckle. "You are a pain, you know that? And here I thought that Vash would have at least put up more of a fight…"

From his place on the ground, Vash's eyes narrowed. "Bastard…Hikari told me to let it happen…" he whispered.

Blue smirked, the fire blazing from her hands. "Surprised? Bet you didn't think a mere woman could be so powerful."

Keith chuckled again. "I want your powers even more now, bitch."

Blue's eyes opened wide when he wrenched his arms free from her whip and grasped onto it. Quickly, he tugged hard and she came flying towards him.

"Blue!" Shiori cried out as Keith grasped her head, draining her powers away. He let her fall hard to the floor and Shiori stared down at her, tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Shiori…" she breathed.

Keith stood, dusting himself off briefly before smiling at her and her brother. "And then, there were 3. Kids…come to your uncle…"

Kitaro ground his teeth together. "Come and get us Keith. Just get it over with."

Keith needed no second bidding as he lunged forward, grasping onto Kitaro's head, draining him.

Shiori sobbed into her hands. "Kitaro!"

As her brother fell, he locked eyes with her, a soft smile on his face. "You know what to do…don't be afraid…"

Her eyes were wide as she snapped her gaze to Keith as he came to stand in front of her. She stood trembling, tears still leaking down her face as he reached a hand to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself. When Keith didn't drain her powers, she cautiously opened her eyes to find him staring at her, a soft smile in place, sorrow in his eyes as he caressed her cheek. "Shiori…doll…"

She felt her breath hitch as she found herself staring at the Keith of old, if only for a moment. His hands came to rest on the sides of her head, his eyes hardening once again.

She felt her powers beginning to be sucked from her. It was painful and she felt it hard to breath. Slowly, she reached her hand to her pocket, grasping for the item inside. She found it nearly impossible. She felt as if her very life were being sucked away, her body heavy and shaking.

"I…can't…" she said feebly, still reaching for her pocket.

Meryl turned over slowly, breathing hard.

"Mer, don't move yet…" Tasuki coaxed, but she did anyways. Vash was already staring in Keith and Shiori's direction.

"I have to see this Tasuki…" she said weakly.

"What will happen?" Milly asked from her place by Meryl's side.

Vash shook his head. "I don't know…"

Blue sat up slowly, leaning on her elbows to stare at the scene. Knives was watching as well and she crawled slowly to his side.

"Are you ok woman?" he asked quietly and she nodded, eyes never leaving Shiori.

"Come on girl…you can do it…"

Jesse looked up at the tear stained face of Shiori, calling out to her. "Shiori…"

She looked in his direction, growing weaker by the minute. "Jesse…"

"You can do it…" he smiled and she clamped her eyes shut.

"Meryl! Look!"

Milly pointed, gasping. Meryl's eyes widened dramatically when Hikari sat up, light emanating from her.

Her golden hair flowed lightly behind her as she walked quietly towards Keith and Shiori.

"Hi…kari…" Shiori wheezed, finding it harder and harder to speak.

Keith's eyes snapped open as he immediately released Shiori's head and stepped back.

Shiori fell forward, winded, but not all the way drained. She looked up as Hikari's floating form passed, rocks suspended in midair about her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as the seemingly celestial being stopped in front of Keith, a smile on her child-like features.

She reached out and grasped onto his hands and his eyes widened further. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you what you wanted." She answered, the light growing around her.

All at once, Keith threw back his head, yelling out. Light exploded from him, seeming to emanate from the inside. "What's…happening…to me?!" he cried, feeling tears fall unbidden from his eyes.

Hikari stepped back, looking to Shiori. "You know what to do." It was all she said, merely looking back to Keith as he writhed in pain.

Shiori stood shakily, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the syringe. She stepped towards Keith's figure. He had fallen to his knees, his mournful sound never ceasing as the light continued to come from him. It wrapped around him like fire, burning and stinging it's way up and down his frame.

Shiori felt her tears increase as she came to stand in front of him.

He opened his eyes. They were green once again, all of his pain, sadness, betrayal and rejection surfacing. She saw it, felt it and clamped her eyes shut, a feeling of utter sympathy welling within her. She dropped to her knees in front of him, locking eyes with him.

"Shiori…no one loves me…they never have…and they never will…" he choked.

Shiori wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him close in a fierce hug. "Keith…my parents love you…Kitaro loves you…and I love you…we always have…and we always will…" she sobbed quietly into his hair as she felt him wrap his own arms about her frame.

"Shiori…" he let out, his emotions getting the best of him.

She pulled away slightly, so she could look at him in the eyes again. He was smiling, tears coursing down his face.

She smiled back, bringing the syringe to the back of his head and pushing it in. His eyes widened slightly, his mouth going slack as a look of surprise came over his features. Shiori felt her heart constrict, her eyebrows furrowing in pain as she cried. "Keith…"

After she pulled the needle out, he looked at her again, smiling sadly. "It's ok doll…this…is…good…" he slowly let out, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Shiori carefully lowered him to the ground as the light coming from him began to fade. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Keith…" she whispered, watching as her tears fell upon his cheeks.

"Don't be…" he said weakly, trying to suck in his breath one after another.

He looked at her one last time, reaching to smooth a tear from her face. "Shiori…immortality…it doesn't last…forever…does it…?"

She couldn't answer, the lump in her throat to big. She watched as he took a last breath before coming still, his pupils dilating fully.

She stared at him, shaking uncontrollably. She reached out and shut his eyes, wiping away his disheveled brown hair from his forehead.

"Keith…" she whispered. She laid her face upon his chest, heaving as she began to sob again.

"Keith…"

In those last moments, when Shiori had thought she had hated the man under her, she had caught a glimpse of the Keith she had known. The Keith she knew still existed.

And she knew then that she had always loved him.

Meryl sat up groggily, Tasuki and Milly by her side in an instant. "Mer? Are you ok?" the red head asked and she nodded, standing.

She looked at Vash, who had already stood and reached out to him, grasping him in a hug. "Vash…"

"It seems that our powers have fully returned…" he said, noticing everyone was standing now.

They all gathered around the fallen form of Keith, Shiori still crying on his chest.

"What happened to him?" Blue questioned, leaning on Knives.

Hikari spoke up, her voice soft and faint. "The powers he took from all of us…were too much for one plant to handle. His body began to reject it."

Knives's eyes widened as he stared at his niece. "You knew that would happen. That's why you allowed him to take from us, and then delivered the final blow with your own powers…"

Hikari said nothing as she continued to look at the shaking form of Shiori.

Jesse bent down to the purple haired plant, placing a hand to her back. "Shiori…" he said softly and she looked up at him.

"I…killed him…" she said, her voice cracked with emotion.

Jesse pulled her into a hug, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. "You did the right thing."

Her eyes were wide at first, but she allowed him to hold her, grasping onto his duster and crying loudly into his chest.

"He just wanted to be loved…" Kitaro stared at Keith's body, his eyes dry.

"That's all any of us ever want…right?" Blue asked softly, grasping Knives's hand. He looked at her a moment, before pulling her to him.

"It's not over yet…" Hikari's ominous voice rang out. They snapped their heads to her just as the earth around them began to quake furiously.

"What's happening!?" Milly cried above the deafening noise.

"The powers of 'The One' were used…" Hikari said and Meryl's eyes widened.

"It's going to destroy the planet again!"

"Oh Gods! What do we do??" Blue yelled, trying to maintain her balance.

Rocks began to shoot up from the ground in places. In others, the earth began to come apart, causing great rifts in the surface.

"Meryl! What do we do?" Tasuki yelled.

"I don't know!" she responded loudly, jumping aside as a rock jutted out from the ground beside her.

" Mommy! Daddy! Give me your hands!"

They all looked to Hikari, who had walked to the middle of the courtyard, still in her transformed state.

Without a second guess, Meryl and Vash rushed to stand on either side of their daughter, clasping her small hands in their own.

Meryl felt her powers flowing through her, opening her eyes. They were gleaming golden, her hair matching Hikari's golden streaks. Vash had transformed as well, his crimson eyes staring up into the night sky.

The earth continued to rumble and shake, tearing Keith's house in half. Part of it sunk away into the ground.

"We need more power!" Hikari shrieked.

Blue stood, closing her eyes. She transformed, quickly going to Meryl's side and clasping her hand. The light and energies that were surrounding the other plants engulfed her and she looked up, allowing her powers to mingle with theirs.

Quickly, Knives ran to her side, linking his hand with hers, crimson eyes cast up.

"It doesn't look like it's working!!" Tasuki hollered, now on the ground on all fours, unable to stay standing.

Knives looked to Jesse a moment before holding his free hand out to him. "Jesse!" he called.

Jesse looked dumbfounded for a minute before closing his eyes and transforming. He stopped by Knives, looking at him with uncertainty.

"Take my hand you idiot!" Knives barked above the melee and Jesse flinched, reaching out and grabbing the other plants hand.

Shiori watched as the plants in front of her radiated with power, the long strings of lightning like energy crackling and sparking around them, all over their bodies.

"Kitaro…let's help!" she cried and he nodded. She ran to Jesse's side and he looked surprised briefly before lacing his fingers tightly with hers, transferring some of the power over to her. Kitaro joined, the 8 plants looking up to the heavens.

Tasuki, Milly, Jack and Grace, held their hands to their foreheads, shielding their eyes from the overwhelmingly bright energies that coursed through the plants as they gazed upwards, eyes glowing. Rocks were suspended in midair about them, the land still quaking and breaking, threatening to be the end of the world.

"Mommy…it's ok…" Hikari locked eyes with Meryl and smiled.

Meryl nodded, closing her eyes as she focused all of her energies into one thought. "Please…save the planet…"

All at once, a pillar of light shone down upon the 8, streaking from the sky above and filtering down towards them.

Tasuki and the other humans were knocked back at the sheer amount of power that came from the pillar, falling to the ground as the world flashed bright white.

Then…suddenly, as if it had never been…the quaking stopped. The light dissipated from the plants, the lightening like energies crackling to a stop.

Slowly, the humans sat back up, scrunching their eyes in pain as they tried to regain their breath.

"Look…" Milly breathed shakily, pointing to their friends.

The 8 plants still stood in a row, eyes cast upwards, hands still linked.

Shiori and Kitaro fell to their knees, stopping briefly before falling forward, unconscious.

Jesse went next, followed by Blue.

One by one, they dropped, knees hitting the earth first.

Hikari fell forward, followed by Vash, until all who remained standing was Meryl, her hands cast upwards, eyes close as her powers melted away.

"Meryl!" Milly cried as her best friend fell, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Are they ok??" Grace asked frantically as she and the others came to the plant's aide.

Jack put his fingers to Meryl's throat, checking for her pulse and smiled.

"They are just unconscious."


	35. Ch 34 After Effects and Resolutions

Chapter 34 **After Effects and Resolutions**

"Meryl…Meryl…wake up Meryl…"

Meryl groaned lightly, her eyes refusing to open. She felt as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks, her body heavy, her breathing labored slightly.

"Meryl…" She heard Vash's voice and fought harder to regain her consciousness.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she forced her lids to flutter open, blinking rapidly against the bright light of the twin suns above her.

"Here, let me help you sit up Mer…" came her husband's gentle voice once again and she nodded feebly. She felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders, heaving her up.

"What…happened?" she questioned, her voice cracked, her throat dry. She swallowed thickly, trying to bring moisture to her parched mouth.

"It's over…" Vash stood next to her and she looked up at him.

"It's over? The world?" she breathed.

Blue appeared to her other side, smiling faintly. "No…it's saved. You did it Meryl…"

All at once, the memories of what happened flooded her mind and she looked frantically for her daughter. "Hikari!" she called out.

Vash stepped aside, smiling, to reveal the young plant.

"Mommy!" the girl raced towards her mother, bowling into her and wrapping her arms about her neck.

"Oh Hikari! I'm so glad you're safe…" she cried, feeling tears of relief slide down her already tears stained cheeks.

"I missed you mommy…" Hikari whispered, burying her face in Meryl's hair.

"Are you ok angel?" Meryl pushed her back gently to look at her.

The little girl nodded.

"Your hair…" the plant reached out to touch her daughters' locks. Whereas she had one blond strip before, she now had many streaks, striping their paths amongst the onyx ones.

"It was like that when she transformed." Knives observed, coming to sit beside Blue.

"Meryl!" Grace, Jack, Milly and Tasuki ran to her, relief on their faces.

"Oh Meryl! Are you ok?" Grace came to sit beside her, worry on her face.

"I'm fine mom."

"When you were the last to wake, we were worried…" Jack said.

"It's probably because she used the most power." Knives observed.

"Where's Jesse and the other two?" she suddenly asked, not seeing them.

"They are burying Keith." Vash confirmed, his voice somber.

Understanding came to her eyes and she nodded slowly, looking over his shoulder and into the distance. Her eyes fell upon her brother and the other plants, standing over a bump in the earth.

"How is Shiori?" she asked and Vash shrugged.

"She hasn't said a word."

Meryl's eyes softened. She knew that the girl must be in a great amount of turmoil.

"Is the planet…ok?" she asked, looking around.

"It seems to be. The worst of it was a few rifts in the land around us." Blue said as she eyed the sunken part of Keith's house.

"We will only be able to tell when we travel home." Tasuki said.

"Home…" Meryl said wistfully. "What I would give to be happy and safely at home…"

She looked up to see Jesse, Shiori and Kitaro trudging silently up to the rest of the group. Jesse's eyes lit when they fell upon her and he smiled.

"Mer! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked and she smiled broadly.

"I'm feeling fine Jess. How about you?"

She swore she saw sadness in his depths. "I'm fine Mer. Everything's just fine."

"So, is Hikari 'The One'? Blue suddenly asked.

They went silent for a time, contemplating the possibility.

Vash shook his head. "No, Meryl still is. But…Hikari is just as powerful."

"I think she's even more powerful than I am. Like she has surpassed even 'The One'…" Meryl added on quietly, "Thank you all…for aiding us." She looked up to her family, and locked eyes with Shiori.

At first the purple haired plant didn't respond. "Oh…you're welcome Meryl…" she finally said, her voice low, uncertain.

"Can we go home now Mommy?"

They all blinked at Hikari, who was digging her toe into the ground.

Meryl stood up with the help of Vash, ruffling her hair. "Of course. Let's go."

They all nodded, heading towards the city in search of a sand steamer.

Jesse stopped briefly, turning around to see Shiori and Kitaro standing there, staring off into the direction of Keith's grave.

"Hey. Are you coming?" he called softly and Shiori flinched as she locked eyes with him. She looked sad, alone, like she didn't have anywhere to go or be at that moment.

Jesse smiled, holding out his hand. "Come with us."

Shiori's eyes widened as she looked at Kitaro.

"Jesse, we couldn't…" she breathed.

"We couldn't intrude on your family any more than we already have…" Kitaro translated.

Jesse's smile widened. "Come on. Where else do you have to go?"

Shiori's shoulders sagged. "No where…we don't have a home anymore…" she looked to the ground, tears threatening to fall. "Did we ever have one in the first place?"

Jesse's eyes softened. "Shiori…let's go. Let's go home."

She looked up, unable to hide her surprise.

Kitaro smiled, latching onto her arm and dragging her forward. "Let's get going."

She still looked uncertainly from her brother to Jesse and the blond grinned.

"They are waiting for us." He pointed to the group, who had stopped and were patiently waiting for them to follow.

Shiori closed her eyes allowing a few tears to slip down her cheeks as she finally allowed Kitaro to lead her forward.

Jesse continued to smile, glancing at her as they walked. _"Everything will be ok…you'll see."_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Knives sat on his porch, staring up at the moons of Gunsmoke, the stars twinkling in all of their brilliance across the midnight sky. The sounds of his family rang from inside, their laughter and rowdiness seemingly lost on him at the moment. It had been 3 days since they had returned to Ship's Landing, and for some reason, he had agreed to let them all stay at his house for the time being. And when he said all, he meant all.

Grace, Jack, Jesse, Shiori, Kitaro, Tasuki, Milly, Meryl, Vash and Hikari, all under his roof. His house was fairly good sized, with 4 rooms, but it was getting a little crowded in there at the moment and he had found he wanted some space.

He tensed slightly at the sound of the screen door opening. He felt Jesse's presence and scowled lightly. What was he doing out here?

"Knives?" the other plants voice rang out into the night.

Knives contemplated not answering but sighed, not bothering to look in Jesse's direction. "What?"

"Can I sit? It's too hot in there…" Jesse asked almost timidly.

Knives sighed again, a shrug his only answer.

Jesse settled himself next to Knives, making sure to keep some distance between them.

They went into a silence, both looking at the stars.

"Knives?"

Knives looked to the man next to him, surprised that he wasn't feeling as irritated with his presence as he thought he would.

"I…uh…" Jesse trailed off, feeling his uncertainty rise.

When he didn't finish, Knives looked at his hands. "Say what you want. I won't yell at you." He said firmly, causing Jesse to look up in disbelief.

When he still didn't say anything, Knives's eyebrow began to tick in irritation. "Just say what you want and then be gone." He said flatly and Jesse snapped his mouth shut.

"Knives…I'm sorry." There. He had said it.

Knives continued to stare down at his hands, and Jesse couldn't gage his reaction. He hadn't gotten mad, so, he continued.

"I know how you feel about me. And I can't help that. I wish I could. Everyday I wish I could take back what I did to you Knives. I am truly sorry." He stood, gazing at the top of Knives's head.

"I just wanted you to know that." He turned to go back inside, to leave the plant alone.

"Jesse…"

He stopped, a little surprised. He looked again at the top of the other plant's head, waiting for him to go on.

Knives seemed to be struggling within himself. When he looked up and locked eyes with Jesse, his gaze held no trace of animosity.

Jesse was astonished.

"I…am beginning to believe you." It was all Knives said, keeping his eyes locked with Jesse's for a minute, and then turning his head to the stars again.

Jesse stood there for a bit, registering Knives's words. Silently, he smiled. "Thank you Knives…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"OK, that was totally unfair!" Tasuki yelled out, standing abruptly as he pointed to the card pile in the middle of the table.

Knives smirked, sitting back and folding his arms. "You're just mad because you lost, human." He said, an air of superiority in his voice.

Vash laughed out loud. "Yeah, pretty much."

Tasuki huffed, taking his seat again, a cross look on his face. "Nooo, it's because you always _cheat_!"

"Aw come on Red! You just suck at this game! It's too much for your little mind to handle, that's all." Knives smiled and Tasuki stood up again, nearly knocking his chair out from under him.

"That's it! You're dead!"

Knives's eyes widened dramatically as he stood quickly, daring Tasuki to come for him. "Like you could catch me! You're too slow!"

The red head gave chase to the plant, determination in his eyes. "_You're too slow_…blah blah blah!" he said out loud, voice dripping with sarcasm as he chased Knives around the table.

"You two! Take it outside or something! Hikari is asleep!" Meryl reprimanded, trying hard to keep a straight face.

It was a loosing battle and she laughed loudly when Knives's tripped and fell forward. The other man was on him in a flash, poking him in the chest. "Haha! I win!" he cried triumphantly.

Knives wasn't having any of that and he rolled Tasuki off of him, using one arm to pin him down to the floor, another smirk on his face. "You were saying?"

Milly laughed. "Honey, he's a plant. He's a lot stronger than you!"

"Oh gee _thanks _Milly! Why don't you kick me again while I'm down!" he grit, trying to move under Knives's intense grip

"Keep trying fire crotch. You'll never win."

"_Ooooh_! You are _evil_!" Tasuki flailed about and they all began chuckling.

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" Knives winked.

Jesse sat on the couch, observing his family as they played, a small smile on his face. Knives and Tasuki were always like this, weren't they? It was weird to see a plant like Knives be so fond of a human. Or for anyone for that matter. He was never nice to him…and maybe he never would be. He sighed lightly, remembering their conversation earlier.

"_I…am beginning to believe you…"_

He had been surprised to say the very least. He smiled. Maybe Knives would be all right with him after all…

He looked over to the chairs where Kitaro and Shiori were sitting, seeming to be enjoying the entertainment as well. He felt his heart leap lightly when Shiori made eye contact with him, but it didn't last long. She dropped her gaze, fidgeting with her coat. She hadn't said a word to him since they had returned to Ship's Landing. What was she thinking? Better yet, what was he thinking? Was he angry at her still?

He shook his head lightly. _"It wasn't her I was really angry with…"_

Sure, he had felt some betrayal when he found out about her lies. But…he understood now why she did it.

"I should try to talk to her about it…" 

Normally, he would have shied away from communication with her, too unsure of himself. But, after spending time in the presence of his family, and also spending time alone, he realized that he had matured a great deal in a short amount of time. And Shiori had as well. What was it that he felt for her?

He stood, smoothing his pants down and walking slowly her way.

He could practically feel her nervousness rolling from her as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Shiori?" he asked softly and she looked shyly up at him. She didn't say anything, merely staring at him.

"You…wanna go for a walk? It's nice out tonight…I thought…" he trailed off, seeing the utter confusion on her face. What was she so afraid of?

"I…" she began, clasping her hands in front of her. "Ok…" she finally let out and he smiled.

Wordlessly, she stood, locking eyes with Kitaro. He smiled almost encouragingly at her and she broke contact as she and Jesse walked towards the doorway.

"Going to make out or something?" Knives bantered from his position on the floor, Tasuki still pinned.

"None of your business." Jesse shot back smugly, a smile on his face.

Blue's eyes widened as she let out a laugh. "Well, I guess he told you Sunshine!" she said and he smiled in her direction.

"Whatever woman."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shiori wrung her hands in anxiousness as she and Jesse walked silently along the streets of Ship's Landing.

Jesse glanced her way, noticing her nervousness had doubled. "So, have you ever been to Ship's Landing before?" he asked casually.

She nearly jumped. "Oh, uh, no…I haven't…"

When she went silent again, he stopped, sighing heavily. "Shiori, what's the matter? You have been acting like this since we returned. It's not…your normal personality." Images of the spunky carefree Shiori flashed through his mind.

She hung her head. "I…" she began. Jesse's betrayed face came to the forefront of her mind and she closed her eyes, feeling upset rise within her.

He could sense her emotions clearly and reached out a hand to her arm, feeling her tense under his touch. "Shiori…you can tell me…" She snapped her gaze up and he was surprised to see trace amounts of anger there. What was even more surprising was the fact that it seemed to be directed at herself, more than anything.

"Can I?" she questioned, feeling her tears rise quickly. "Why would you even want to talk to me anymore? Why would anyone in your family want to?"

His eyes widened as tears began to fall down her porcelain cheeks. He reached for her face and she stepped back, a look of pain coming across her features. "Why don't you hate me??" she questioned, her words almost inaudible as her eyebrows furrowed.

Jesse stopped dead, realization coming over him. She thought that he hated her…for what had happened.

He smiled, reaching for her again. This time, she closed her eyes, the pain still on her face as he pulled her into a hug.

She was stiff in his arms, a light sob escaping her mouth as she began to cry into his shoulder.

"Shiori…I don't hate you…" he coaxed softly and she pushed away from him abruptly, disbelief in her silver eyes.

"But _why_? I would hate me! I nearly cost you and all of your family's lives!"

He smiled again. "But you didn't know, Shiori…"

She stopped, staring at him. "But…"

"The fact is that you loved him. You had no reason not to trust him until the end. He deceived you." Jesse went on and she shook her head.

"But _I_ deceived _you_! I did the same thing he did!" she insisted, taking another step back from him.

"That may be. But answer me this. Even after Keith did all of those things…you still loved him…right?"

Shiori blinked, eyes wide as she allowed his words to sink in slowly. She nodded. "I…did…"

His eyes softened. "Shiori…I know why you did it. And…I still love you, regardless. You didn't really have a choice, and I probably would have done the same in your circumstances.

Her jaw dropped, a glimmer of hope faint in her eyes. "You…love me?" she asked softly, afraid that it might not be true. "But…how could you have forgiven me so quickly?" she questioned, still not daring to believe him.

"Shiori, as Shikio, I did things many times worse than what you would ever be capable of. And yet…" Knives's face flashed through his mind. "They have found a way to forgive even me."

She still stared at him, her expression never changing and he reached his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. "Is it that hard to believe in forgiveness?" He smiled inwardly, realizing that he had felt the same way she did in the beginning…but had come to realize that it was indeed possible to forgive even the most terrible of sins…

She scrunched her eyes shut, leaning into his hand as more tears came. She couldn't speak and he pulled her close again, running his hands through her purple hair.

"It's ok Shiori…"

"Jesse…" she let out, her grip tightening around his neck. "I was so afraid…afraid that you hated me…for some reason, I could live with everyone else hating me…but not you…" she cried softly.

Jesse let her cry into his chest for a long while, comforting her as best as he could. When she pulled back, her silver eyes still shone with a few unshed tears, her cheeks flushed from her emotional outburst.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently and she nodded.

"I think so…" Would she ever be ok again? Knowing her parents past…and what she had done to help Keith…

They looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next. All at once, Shiori realized that Jesse was holding her still, liking the warmth that his body produced. She found she wanted to be closer to him, but refrained. A small blush painted her cheeks as she felt her heart accelerate. Dropping her gaze, she began to untangle herself from him.

When he didn't let go, she looked up again, her mouth opening to say something.

He leaned forward, placing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first, and Shiori felt the familiar weakness in her knees as she leaned into him.

Her eyes began to close as she felt herself become wrapped up completely in Jesse, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She brought her hand to his neck, running her fingers into his hair as she felt him smooth his hands up and down her frame.

A noise to the left made Shiori jerk her head from him as she stared at the forms of the Stryfe-Saverem family and Kitaro. They were grinning like mad.

"That's the way Jesse." Tasuki called out loudly, winking.

Shiori thought she might die of embarrassment.

She looked shyly back to Jesse and blinked. He was looking off towards the family with irritation. "You know, we are _always_ interrupted somehow!" he grit out.

She laughed lightly. "They have no shame, do they?" she said smiling, her eyes twinkling.

He looked at her and grinned, pulling her closer. "Well, if that's the case, then why should we?" he kissed her again deeply, earning sounds of disgust from some members of the group, amidst laughter.

"Awww, come on sis, go get a room!" Kitaro called and she pulled away again from Jesse.

"Why don't you just get lost then? We were perfectly alone out here until you came along…"

He snorted, shaking his head as he turned away, beginning to walk back to the house.

"Don't get too busy, you hear?" Tasuki yelled as they all followed Kitaro.

Kissing Shiori again, he held out his middle finger and Meryl nearly face planted. "What happened to my nice, sweet little brother?!" she laughed as the others chuckled.

Knives couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him. "Why is it that you always get that sort of reaction Red?"

"Maybe because I'm just cool like that." He grinned, elbowing Knives as they walked away.

"Yeah, or maybe you're just stupid…" Knives retorted.

"Hey! Blue, you're husband's so mean!"

"Don't get me involved in fights you can't finish!" she winked and he gave her a look.

"Gee thanks for sticking up for your best friend!"

"I thought _I_ was your best friend?" Knives looked hurt and Tasuki grinned, throwing himself towards the plant dramatically.

"Oh Knives! I tried so hard to leave you! But I just can't!"

Vash and the others threw back their heads laughing as Knives ran, a look of panic on his face.

"I broke up with you Red! Remember?"

"But Knives?! Wait for me!"

Jesse and Shiori were laughing heartily as they watched the family fade from their view.

"They are something else, aren't they?" Jesse asked, his chuckles dying.

"Yeah…" Shiori said fondly, her eyes softened in their direction. "They are the most accepting people I know…"

"Well, most of them anyway…" Jesse grinned, watching Knives disappear.

"So…" she drawled, looking almost seductively at him. "Where were we?"

Jesse grinned wickedly as he leaned in for another kiss. "I think we were about here…"


	36. Ch 35 Disagreement

Chapter 35 **Disagreement **

"Knives…" Blue whispered, carefully treading in between the sleeping forms of her family.

"Coming woman." He whispered back, leaning towards the wall and turning the light out.

Quietly, they made their way upstairs to their bedroom, entering and closing the door behind them.

Before Blue could do anything else, Knives had grabbed onto her, kissing her as he pushed them towards the bed.

She smiled into his mouth. Her head hitting the pillow as her husband lowered himself on top of her, mouth never leaving hers.

He pulled back to look at her, a grin on his face. "You have no idea how long I have waited to get you alone today."

She chuckled, placing a kiss to his nose. "You could have just pulled me upstairs…"

His eyes held a bit of surprise, his grin widening. "You wouldn't have minded? I thought for sure you would be all embarrassed. That thought crossed my mind many times today."

She laughed again. "Well, it is our house, after all…we can do what we want, right?"

His eyes narrowed, grin still in place. "That's right! So when I get this urge tomorrow…" he trailed off seductively, kissing her neck.

Blue closed her eyes, feeling her body reacting to his touch. "You'll let me know, right?"

He stopped briefly, nodding once. "Right."

Blue grinned again, allowing her husband to continue.

"Goodnight woman…" Knives breathed as he felt sleep overcome him.

From her place beside him, Blue reached out, touching his arm. "I love you Knives."

"I love you." He responded sleepily ad Blue let her eyes drift shut, feeling as her heart rate returned to normal.

She lay on her back for a few moments before opening her eyes again. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness. Her body felt very tired, but her mind was turning, and she knew sleep would be a long time coming.

"_I still need to tell him…" _she thought sadly. In all of the mess that had transpired over the last few weeks, Blue had completely forgotten to tell Knives about her birth control.

All at once, she felt her anxiousness double. She hadn't taken the pills now for 3 weeks. And she still felt terrible for not revealing that fact to her husband. How would he react now? How would she _start_ that conversation?

_"Um, honey? You know how you said you didn't want children? Well, I decided I did and stopped my pills."_

She snorted quietly at the utter ridiculousness of it. She should have never stopped taking them in the first place…

She shook her head. "It's too late for that now." All that could be done was to let him know and beg for his forgiveness.

She rolled to her side, a small smile on her face. Knives would forgive her…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Knives woke to the sound of Blue groaning in her sleep. He turned to face her sleepily, eyes closing again as he reached out to her forehead. He smoothed away her hair, noticing that her head was damp and warm, like she was running a fever.

"Blue… he spoke her name softly.

Her only response was to groan softly again, eyes scrunched in what looked like pain.

He sat up, concern on his face as he took in her appearance, the light of the moon shining down and lighting their room enough.

She looked upset, like she was hurting, her teeth clenching and unclenching. It was uncharacteristic, as she rarely, if ever, got sick and he shook her lightly. "Blue…wake up woman." He said a little louder, trying to rouse her.

She began to shiver, her teeth chattering lightly and he reached down to pull the white sheet up over her. He froze.

A large red pool of blood stained the sheets crimson around her thighs and his eyes widened.

"Blue!" he called out, shaking her with more force.

She snapped her eyes open and he could clearly see the pain she was in, tears beginning to leak down her face. "Knives…it hurts so bad…" she bit out, trying to control the tremors that wracked her body.

He leapt up, bending down quickly and carefully, picking her up in his arms.

"Where…are we going?" she wheezed as he opened their door and headed down stairs.

"To see the doctor on the ship." He said, his voice giving away the worry that was running through him.

He continued down the stairs, flipping the lights on as he went. That earned groans of protest from his family and Meryl sat up slowly, blinking, her hair disheveled and messy.

"Knives…?" she called out in wonder as he kept walking towards the door, Blue in his arms.

"Brother, what is it?" Vash was on his feet now, wide-awake as the others struggle to stand.

"It's Blue. I'm taking her to the doctor."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Brother…stop pacing. It's not helping." Vash said quietly as he watched his twin roam restlessly about the front of the laboratory.

Knives let out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he tried to get a grip.

"What happened Knives?" Meryl asked gently, trying not to upset him further.

"I don't know. I woke up to her in a fitful sleep. She started shivering, so I went to cover her with her sheet. That's when I noticed the blood…" he trailed off, mind wandering into the different possibilities.

"Blood?" Shiori asked worriedly.

Meryl stayed quiet. She had seen the red liquid dripping from Blue as Knives had carried her, and she felt concern pooling within her belly. What was wrong with her dear friend?

"Did she get injured in the battle?" Vash contemplated.

"I don't think so…and if she did, why would it appear 3 days later?" Tasuki added and Knives nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

Meryl stared at her hands, an inkling in the back of her mind. She hoped she was wrong. Did it have something to do with the fact that Blue had stopped taking her pills? Maybe her body was reacting to that…

Knives's eyes snapped to the door as the doctor came out slowly, shutting it behind him. The short bald man looked up at Knives, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is she ok?? Can I go in??" Knives nearly knocked the man out of the way but he held up a hand, stopping Knives in his tracks.

"Wait a minute young man." He said, reaching up and scratching his nose briefly.

"Is she ok doctor?" Meryl stepped forward, concern etched on her face.

He nodded. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, I'm not so sure." He said, almost gravely.

"What the hell does that mean? What was with all of that blood??" Knives was becoming impatient now and the doctor looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid to tell you that she has had a miscarriage."

The entire group's mouths dropped, Knives's the farthest, as his words reached their ears.

"A…miscarriage…?" Knives breathed, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over him.

"She was pregnant?" Meryl said, shocked, feeling tears rise to her silver eyes.

"I'm afraid so. With twins, it seemed." The doctor nodded his head slowly.

"Why did she miscarry?" Milly asked.

"I suppose it was due to the sever amount of stress put upon her body these last few weeks. She was about 3 weeks pregnant." He told them and Knives sat heavily in the chair outside the door, a blank look on his face.

"Oh my Gods…" Meryl said softly, images of their battle with Keith flashing through her head. "She fought with him too…and she _did_ use a lot of energy then and after…when saving Gunsmoke…"

"How could she have been pregnant? She was taking pills…" Knives said softly, to himself as his eyes sat unfocused.

Meryl felt her tears begin to slide down her face in utter sympathy for her friends. She put her face to her hands, knowing there were some rough moments ahead for the both of them.

"Actually my boy, judging by the tests I ran, she hadn't been taking them for about 3 weeks. There was no sign of the medication inside of her." The doctor said quietly, beginning to leave.

"Doc, wait. Is she going to be ok?" Vash called.

The doctor nodded. "Just give her some time. You can go see her now. I will be back later to administer some more medication to help her body return to normal."

Vash watched the doctor go before turning his attentions to his brother. "Knives…" he said softly.

The twin didn't look up, his unfocused eyes staring straight ahead.

"Come on guys…" he said, staring to move forward.

"Vash, don't we want to go see how Blue is doing?" Meryl asked in concern and he shook his head, indicating to his brother.

"Let's leave them alone for now…we can come back later…" he said and her eyes lit in understanding.

As they herded themselves down the narrow hallway, Meryl stopped and turned to Knives, who hadn't moved. "Knives…just know that she loves you…she was so afraid to tell you…don't be too hard on her for it…she needs your support right now."

She waited for his reaction briefly. When there was none, she sighed, turning and heading in the direction of her family, leaving him alone.

Knives sat for a good while, his brain unable to process what he had been told. "She was…pregnant?" he breathed in shakily. He didn't know how to react to that. Was he angry? Was he sad? Was he…happy at the prospect? And the fact that she had lost the babies…how did he feel about that? He really didn't know. He almost felt numb, unsure of how he should be reacting.

"She needs your support right now…"

Meryl's words echoed in his mind, seemingly snapping him out of it a little. He stood slowly and turned to open the door. He stopped, leaning his head onto the wood, eyes closed. What would he say to her?

He stood straight again, turning the knob and pushing the door open. He walked in and shut the door quietly, staring straight ahead at the bed to the back of the room, by the window.

Blue lay there, eyes cast out the window, dried rivulets of tears on her cheeks as they glowed in the light of the moons. She didn't bother looking at him, or bother hiding the pain on her face as he came closer and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Blue…" came his soft gentle voice and her eyebrows furrowed heavily, tears beginning again. She still couldn't look at him.

He looked down, trying to search for the right words. "Blue…I'm so sorry…" he said quietly. When he looked up, she was looking at him, her tears glistening in the soft light.

"Knives…" she said, her voice choked.

The sound of her being so isolated and unsure made him want to reach out and pull her to him, to ease her fears and loneliness. But, he refrained for the time being.

"Why Blue?" It was all he could ask.

She clamped her eyes shut. "I…wanted us to be happy…" she whispered.

"I was Blue…with you…" he said in return and she shook her head.

"I wasn't…"

Knives's mouth fell open as the cold reality of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. She hadn't been happy with him? At all??

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he said, the slightest amount of irritation in his voice and she felt her defenses rise.

"Like I could Millions Knives! What was I supposed to say? I know you don't want them, but I have decided to have them anyways? Like it or not??"

"It would have been better than lying to me about it!" he said a bit heatedly, trying hard to keep himself in check.

Blue's eyes burned with anger and sorrow. "Who says?? You wouldn't ever even consider it, so what other choice did I have??"

He stood abruptly, fists clenched. "You could have respected my decisions and left it at that!"

"Oh yeah? How selfish is that reasoning?? So, you don't want them, I do, and since you don't, that's the end all be all of it??" she ground out, her tears still coursing down her face.

"That's right woman! What I say goes!" he said defiantly and her eyes widened briefly before they narrowed in utter anger at her husband.

"I don't _think_ so, Millions Knives! And if you are going to keep that attitude, you might as well hit the road! I am a free woman! I always have been, and no one- I mean _no one_"- she pointed at him and his eyes widened- "Will ever take that right from me! Not even you!"

Her angry words echoed throughout the small room, the tension so thick you could cut through it.

Knives's jaw clenched and unclenched, the anger and hurt flowing through him. "I can't see how you are the one who is so angry_. I_ was the one you lied to." He bit out.

"Yes…and I was the one who had to make the _sacrifices _so that _you _didn't have to!" she yelled and he stopped, blinking.

"Sacrifices?? What sacrifices woman?!" he yelled. He just couldn't understand it.

"Maybe I never would have married you had I known you didn't want to have a family! Knowing that you wouldn't give me children!" she cried, her anger dissipating, replaced by intense sorrow as she shoved her head into her hands, crying uncontrollably.

His jaw dropped again, eyes wide with shock as he registered her stinging words.

He was utterly speechless. What could he say to such a statement?

"I can't do this…" Blue choked, looking around the side of her bed for the garbage can. Knives numbly watched her reach for it, heaving into it over and over.

When she was done, she all but dropped it back to the floor, wiping her mouth.

They sat in silence for a time, Knives staring dazedly at her as she cried, her body quaking uncontrollably.

After a time, Blue began to calm, but her tears didn't cease. She didn't meet his gaze, staring at her feet at the end of the bed.

"Blue…if that's what you really want…I will go…" he whispered, feeling the lump in his throat growing by the minute, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes.

She shook her head, clenching her teeth. "You stupid man…can't you see how much I love you?"

He shook his head as well. "Not right now…"

"Can't you see that all I want is to share in something like that with you? The man I love?" she asked again and he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Blue…I don't think I can give you what you ask…"

"Then perhaps you never loved me the way you thought you did." She said dully, turning onto her side, her head facing away from him.

He stared at her again, shock on his face. "How can you say that?"

"How can you ask me to sacrifice something like _that_ Knives? Something that has always been so important to me?"

"And how can you ask me to give something that I have never thought possible? I would be terrible at it!" he cried and she sat up in a hurry, eyes blazing with anger.

"You don't know that! Damn it Knives! Sometimes…you are such a coward! Sometimes, I wish I could scream at you to get over your selfish fears and MOVE ON!" she turned to him again, yelling and he flinched, shrinking back in the slightest as she continued her tirade. "That's what it is! You realize that, don't you? It's because you are so scared! I have been nothing but a support to you these years, helping you to move up and passed these things. But, stubbornly, you refuse to move passed _this!_ And I will never understand it!!"

He clenched his jaw tightly. "And how could you?? You didn't have to go through what I went through!"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't sympathize with you over it!" she retorted and he shook his head heatedly.

"Well, you're not being very sympathetic _now_, are you??"

She threw back her head, laughing loudly, the tears pouring down her face. "Knives! I just –had- a- _miscarriage_! Or have you forgotten that?! I was carrying _your_ children! And now they are _gone_! And have you even tried to fathom what it is _I_ might be feeling right now? _Now_ who is being _unsympathetic_??!" she all but screamed and he stepped back.

He stopped short, feeling his anger beginning to melt away. She was right. He was being totally and utterly selfish, all because of his own pathetic fears. And, he was hurting her deeper than he could have ever imagined.

"Blue…" he let out, feeling his tears fall freely now. "Please…understand…" he begged.

"I can't anymore Knives. I love you…more than my life itself. But, I know I will never be happy without being able to know the joys of a family." She said firmly and he felt as if she had just sealed their fate.

"Do you…want me to leave?" he said quietly, brokenly.

She didn't answer for a time, building her courage. "Yes Knives…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Knives?" Tasuki questioned sleepily from his position next to Milly on the couch.

The plant came walking through his door, head bowed, an air of indescribable sadness about him.

"Brother? How's Blue?" Vash was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch along with the rest of the group, waiting for any news on their friend.

Knives stopped, eyes still cast downwards and Meryl narrowed her eyes lightly in concern. "Are you ok?"

Tasuki stood, coming to stand by his friend's side. "Hey…what's going on man?" he coaxed almost gently and his eyes widened when Knives leaned forward slightly, resting his head on Tasuki's shoulder.

"I…can't do this…" Knives breathed, his whole frame beginning to shake.

"Knives, you can tell me what's wrong…" Tasuki said and Knives began to heave with sobs, grasping onto his best friend tightly, eyes still buried in his shoulder.

Tasuki placed his hand to Knives's back, patting it slowly, eyes wide as he glanced to Vash.

"Its ok man…go ahead and cry…" Tasuki whispered and Knives heaved again, crying a little louder.

Meryl's eyes softened. "He must really be hurting…"

Vash nodded slowly, still completely surprised at Knives's blatant display of weakness in front of them all. He has seen him upset before…seen him cry…but not like this.

"Maybe I should go see Blue…" Meryl stood.

"I'll come too." Milly jumped up as well, followed by Shiori.

"Can I…?"

Meryl smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it."

The three women headed out the door, leaving their men behind.


	37. Ch 36 Giving in for the Sake of Love

Chapter 36 **Giving In for the Sake of Love**

"Blue? Are you awake?" Meryl knocked softly on the door to Blue's room, opening it as she did so.

Her eyes softened dramatically when she saw her friend sitting up on her bed, heaving softly into her hands.

"Oh Blue…" she and the other two made their way to her side, concern etched on their faces.

Slowly, she brought her face up to look at them, her amethyst eyes puffy and red from her crying. "Guys…" she choked lightly, her bottom lip quivering.

Meryl leaned forward and wrapped her arms about the other plants slim shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "How are you feeling? Physically, I mean?"

After a few moments, Blue found her voice amidst her tears. "I feel ok…"

"What happened Blue?" Milly stepped forward and Blue sat back from Meryl, her tears threatening to fall again.

"Knives and I had a fight. A really bad one." She confirmed, sniffing and reaching to wipe her face.

"He…came home crying…" Shiori said softly.

"It doesn't surprise me. I said something terrible…" Blue whispered, her eyes unfocused as she stared at nothing.

They went silent for a time, Blue's soft sniffles the only sounds in the room.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Meryl finally broke the silence and Blue sighed, feeling her tears beginning to subside.

"I…well, you know what it was about. Children. Always children." Blue smiled softly, almost in sarcasm. "Aren't children supposed to bring joy? Not sadness…"

"Blue…does he still not want them? Even after the fact that you were pregnant?" Meryl asked and Blue shook her head.

"No…he still thinks he would be terrible at it."

"How does he know? He's never even tried…" Shiori said and Blue nodded.

"That's what I think. But…I don't see us coming to an agreement on this…so…"

She went silent, a flash of guilt moving over her face.

"So…what Blue?" Meryl coaxed and Blue's eyes welled up again.

"He asked me if that's what I wanted…for him to leave…and I said yes." She buried her head in her hands, heaving.

"Oh Blue…" Milly said sadly.

Shiori stared at her for a time, running things over in her head. "Blue…you didn't mean that…we all know that, and I'm sure he does too."

"I know! But, I don't see how this will work! When we both have such different feelings about it!"

"A relationship is about compromises. Sacrifices have to be made to make the other happy…right?" Meryl soothed, running her hand over Blue's back.

"I know…and I thought I could do it…I thought I could make the sacrifices necessary…but I don't know if I can!"

"But you love him…right?" Meryl continued and Blue nodded quickly.

"You know I do! More than life itself…"

"So then, tell him that. And ask him what he wants you to do. Blue, if you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. Maybe…he needs to let _you_ go, so you can be happy…"

"I could never be happy without him…" she said softly and Meryl's smile broadened.

"Then there you have it. You could make the sacrifice, because you love him that much."

Blue stared at her hands a long while, contemplating her friend's words.

Could she do it? Could she live with Knives forever without having children?

"I don't know…"

"Do you love him?" Meryl's question echoed in her mind. 

"Yes…"

"Could you live without him? Even if you did leave and find someone else to give you children…would that make you happy?" Milly asked.

Blue shook her head. "No! I want Knives to be the one to do that! Not someone else…" she trailed off, realization dawning over her. She really _had_ been happy still with him, even without kids. His smile, his eyes, his kind words, his touch, his strong presence, his need for her…she loved everything about him. And the thought of not having him in her life was too much too bare.

She nodded slowly, more to herself. "I'll do it…I can do it…even if it's hard. Because…I love him."

Meryl smiled as she stood. "Somehow, I knew that you would say that. And besides…we plants live a long time. He has changed so much Blue…he could _still_ change…"

Blue locked eyes with her, feeling a small smile on her face. "You're right. I could still change his mind. But…I can live with this. And I will…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Knives sat on the couch next in between Vash and Tasuki, leaning forward so that his head rested in his hands, elbows to his knees.

Jesse watched him silently, still amazed at the other plant's display of emotion. He didn't think it possible for someone like Knives to cry so much.

"Hey…you feeling good enough to talk about it man?" Tasuki elbowed him lightly, trying to get to his friend.

Knives sat back slowly, eyes dry, but slightly puffy. He sighed heavily. "Blue and I had a fight. It was the worst we have ever had." He said dully, eyes staring at nothing.

"Was it about…children?" Tasuki ventured timidly and his friend nodded.

"What else? She still wants them…and I don't know what to do…"

"Tell me why you don't want them brother." Vash said.

"You know why. I…" he glanced briefly to Jesse, continuing. "I don't know how to be one…and I think I would be terrible at it.

"So, you're afraid, then?" Vash prodded a little firmer and Knives tensed ever so slightly.

"Well…yes…you could say that."

"What is it that you are afraid of Knives? That your children would turn out wrong? That they would hate you?"

Knives tensed further, feeling himself beginning to get defensive. In all the years' prior, Knives had always been the stronger of the two, Vash usually being the one to back down from him. But it was far different now… "Maybe…I really don't know, Vash." He said in a clipped tone.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out then, brother. This isn't fair to your wife."

"It doesn't matter. She told me to leave anyways." He bit out, feeling his eyes tear up again.

Tasuki's mouth dropped. "Leave??"

Knives nodded. "I told her that's what I would do if she really wanted…"

Vash shook his head, frustration in his voice. " Oh, and I suppose that you are just going to do it then? Knives, you are being stupid, you realize this? If we lived our whole life fearing loss and hatred, what kind of life would we be living? How do you know you wouldn't be a great father? I didn't know what it would be like, but it is the most wonderful feeling in the world!"

His twin shook his head. "You just don't understand…"

"What's there to understand?? You're afraid. Period. Blue has been nothing but supportive to you. Hasn't she changed you for the better? Hasn't she given you everything that you say you didn't deserve? Hasn't she loved you despite your past or your flaws??"

Knives looked angered at his brother. "Well, _Vash_, what would you have me do?? What the hell would _you_ do in my place??"

"I would step up, be a man, and _give her what she wants_! Simple as that!"

Knives's eyes widened at the determination in Vash's voice and felt his anger deflate immediately.

"Think about it. That woman was the one who _saved_ you brother! Not me, not anybody else. It was _Blue_! _She_ did it! Now tell me…would you want to loose the most precious thing in the world because of your fear? Could you really live without her?"

"She told me to leave…" Knives said miserably and Vash stood suddenly.

"Millions Knives! Do you really think she meant that?? Do you really think that she could live without you either? She loves you _so much_! Now quit stalling, and you get up there and tell her the same! Hold her, love her and tell her how sorry you are! For _everything_! She is going through hell right now, even more so than _you_." Vash crossed his arms, daring his brother to question him.

All at once, Knives felt very small, truly feeling stupidity like never before. "You're…right…I couldn't live without her…"

Blue was like the air he breathed every day, like the sun and light, like the skies above. She was his life, his world…his very existence. And he found that whereas he feared children, he feared loosing her even more.

His eyes widened as he came to that understanding. He would rather have the dread of being a bad father than face the panic of loosing the only woman he could ever love.

Vash watched the emotions play across his twin's face and smiled. "Go on Knives. Go bring her home."

Hs stood, nodding. "You're right…I shouldn't have ever let it go this far…" he headed towards the door quickly, suddenly feeling an intense need to be in her presence, to feel her arms around him, to know that she still loved him…

He stopped briefly at the door, looking at Vash and Tasuki. "Thank you." It was all he said before heading out into the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure it's ok to let her go home now doctor?" Meryl questioned her trusted friend and he nodded, handing her a bag.

"Yes dear, she should be ok now. Take this medication with you and make sure she gets it twice a day for the next week, just to be sure her body will stabilize itself. Let me know if there is anything else she needs."

"Thank you so much Doctor. "Meryl said gratefully and he smiled.

"Oh, and Meryl? Make sure that she feels…your friendships right now. She needs all the support she can get. The body won't physically heal as fast if the emotional side of them is broken…" he said softly, to her only.

She nodded. "Of course…thank you."

"Are you ok walking? Does it hurt? I can carry you if you'd like." Milly asked worriedly and Blue smiled.

"Thanks Milly, but I'm ok. I hurt a little, but it's ok. I can handle it." In truth, she was in a great deal of physical pain, but her emotional pain was far greater at that moment.

"_Knives…" _she thought sadly._ "Would he really leave? What if he already has?" _Suddenly, she felt panic well within her. What if he had already left, and he never returned? She had said some pretty terrible things to him…things that she knew she regretted sorely.

She felt her heart begin to accelerate rapidly as she tried to move faster. _"Please…still be there…"_

Her heart nearly leapt from her chest when she saw her husband appear out of the darkness in front of them, not too far ahead. He hadn't seen them yet as he came walking quickly towards the women, as if on a mission.

"Knives…" she called quietly and he stopped, locking his blue eyes with her amethyst ones.

"Blue…" he managed before he ran to her, nearly knocking her over as he grabbed onto her smaller frame, crushing her to him.

They stood there momentarily, tears running down their cheeks all over again.

They pushed apart, staring at one another.

"I'll do what ever you want!" they said simultaneously.

Blue's eyes softened, her eyebrows still furrowed, her voice raw with emotion. "Knives…I love you so much! I didn't mean what I said! I was just angry! I swear, I will take the pills from now on! I won't ever try to do it again! I'm so sorry I lied! Please don't leave!" she begged.

Knives pulled her close again, burying his head in her hair. His eyes closed as he answered, "No Blue…I should be the one apologizing to you…I have been so selfish when All you have been is supportive! I fear a family…but I fear loosing you even more…please Blue…understand that I can't live without you. And the thought of you with someone else…I just couldn't stand it!" he said fiercely, his hold on her tightening.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said…I have always been happy with you…and I still can be! And…I would have married you anyways! I swear I would have!" she cried.

Meryl's eyes softened, a smile coming to her face as she and the other two walked quietly passed the two plants. "We should leave them alone for a while…" she said to her companions, who nodded, smiles on their faces as well.

Meryl looked at her plant friends one more time as she fell out of their sight. _"They will be just fine…"_

After their sobs had subsided, Blue pulled away from Knives, looking shyly up at him. He was smiling gently, love radiating from his blue depths as he reached out and smoothed her hair from her forehead.

"I love you so much Blue. I never wanted to make you unhappy."

"You didn't sunshine…I was just being selfish…and I will take the pill-"

Knives held a finger up to her lips, silencing her and her eyes widened lightly. "No Blue…I want you to stay off of them."

She felt her heart do a leap. "What…? Are you…serious?" she asked, almost inaudibly, not daring to believe her ears.

"I mean it Blue. It's ok. I'm ok with it now." He said, his smile deepening.

"But…I mean…are you sure…? It's just…" she stammered, feeling a blush rise to her face as she stuttered.

Knives leaned forward, covering her mouth with his in a deep kiss. His grip tightened on her and she felt her knees go weak, leaning into him heavily as she kissed back.

When he pulled back, Knives was still smiling. "Blue… I couldn't stand the thought of you with another man. If it's children you want, then _I'll_ be the one to give them to you. No one else, you got that woman?" he said, his smile turning to a smirk as his cockiness rose a bit.

Blue snorted, grinning. "Oh? Is that so? Well, mister Knives…are you sure that's what I want?"

He pulled her close again, staring at her seriously. "I'm sure. And, it's what I want too."

She felt her heart begin to race again at his close proximity, smiling as he kissed her again.

"Let's go home, woman." He breathed and she nodded, allowing him to scoop her up and carry her.

She wrapped her arms about him, laying her head in the crook of his neck as he walked them towards their house. Immediately, she began to feel sleep over taking her, as it was still the middle of the night. She realized just how tired she really was, and felt her consciousness fading fast in the warm arms of the man she loved. She felt safe there, and loved.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Knives opened the door quietly, stepping in and shutting it behind him.

He began to walk towards the stairs leading to his room, stopping briefly to look at the expectant faces of his family and friends. They wore smiles, which he returned silently, indicating to his sleeping wife in his arms.

They nodded as he trekked the stairs, stopping to look at them one last time and heading into his bedroom.

Gently, he lay Blue down, noticing that the sheet had been changed. He smiled. 'Thanks Meryl…' he connected with her and could practically feel her smiling.

'Thank my mom. She did it shortly after it happened.'

'Oh..' he responded. Before he severed the connection, he said, 'Thank you still…for helping tonight, and every time…'

'Your welcome Knives. We are family, remember?'

He reached and covered his wife up with the new blanket on the bed, smiling. 'Yes…we are…goodnight Mer.'

'Good night Knives.'

He crawled into bed beside Blue, spooning her close from behind, laying his head close to her hair. He breathed her scent in, eyes closing in pure happiness just to be close to her.

As he began to drift off, he grinned almost wickedly to himself. "Damn…if we weren't so tired…we could have started tonight…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you're both going to September to live then?" Meryl smiled broadly at Kitaro and Shiori, who both nodded.

Shiori stood next to Jesse, holding his hand, both of them beaming.

"Well will miss you guys…let's get together when we open the new head quarters for the Riviera. I'm sure we will have a big celebration." Meryl said.

"Of course Mer. We will see each other again before we know it." Grace stepped forward to hug her daughter fondly.

"Bye daddy…I love you both. Thank you so much…for everything…" she whispered as she embraced her father.

"See you in say, a month?" he winked.

"Yeah right…like I am ever leaving this damn place again!" Knives snorted, shaking his head.

"Aw come on Knives! You can't not go visit! Especially when I know how much you like those sand steamers." Vash winked and his brother just shook his head again.

"We love you too Knives." Grace smiled and he couldn't help the small grin that came to his face.

"Take care of each other…" Meryl stepped forward, latching onto Jesse momentarily before moving to Shiori, and then to Kitaro.

"We will Mer…" Jesse said.

"Meryl…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…for everything. I know it would never make up for what you had to go through but…" Shiori stared at the ground, trailing off.

"Shiori…I don't blame you. No one does. And I should be thanking you for helping us. For taking care of my daughter."

Shiori looked up, gratitude running deep in her silver eyes. "Meryl…" she said and leaned into the other plant again, hugging her tightly.

A tug at her skirt caused her to look down at Hikari's timid face.

Pulling away from Meryl, she squatted to Hikari's eyelevel, smiling fondly. "Hikari…I'm going to miss you…"

The little girl latched onto her, hugging her. "Thank you…" she said and Shiori shook her head.

"No…thank you…you did what you said you would…you protected us and set us free…"

The girl pulled away, watching Shiori stand upright again. "Come back and visit soon!" she seemed to melt back into a child-like state.

Shiori just smiled, realizing that she might never understand Hikari completely, or her powers. But that didn't matter.

"Travel safely you guys, and we will let you know how the hotel is coming." Vash said.

"Yeah, we will let you know when we are millionaires." Tasuki winked and Knives snorted, but said nothing.

"Bye! See you again soon!" Shiori waved as Grace, Jack, Kitaro and Jesse piled into their car.

The rest of the Stryfe-Saverem family waved their hands high, calling out their farewells as the jeep disappeared from view.

Vash put his arm around Meryl's shoulders, smiling as he led her back towards Knives's house. "Home at last…"

They stepped inside and she nodded. "Yeah…home…"

"So? Who's up for a card game??" Tasuki piped up and Knives's eyebrow ticked.

"What? I thought you were going home?"

Tasuki winked. "Why would I? I thought we _were_ home?"

Blue laughed out loud at the look on her husbands face. "Yeah! As in back to Ship's Landing you stupid human! You have your _own_ house! Now get out of mine!"

Vash, Meryl and Milly joined in Blue's laughter as Tasuki gave a hurt look, clasping his hands together dramatically. "But Knives? I thought this is what you wanted? For me to stay _forever_!" he ran after his best friend, who took off running around the couches.

"Gods! Blue! Do something! It won't leave me alone!"

"It??!" the red head cried and Vash laughed louder.

"That's right! There's just no words to describe you!" Knives couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he ran, trying hard not to trip on the furniture as he laughed.

Blue smiled fondly as she turned to Meryl and the others. "Well, I can see this taking a while. How about some lunch?"

Meryl laughed, turning to follow her friend into the kitchen. "Yeah…that sounds great…"


	38. Ch 37 Life Continues

Chapter 37 **Life Continues**

"Knives, for the last time, get-out-of _bed_!" Blue called from her place in their bathroom, where she was drying her dark locks with a towel.

Her husband sighed loudly, turning over and shutting his eyes again, grumbling, "Just five more minutes woman!"

"Oh no, I don't think so Millions Knives! You said that 30 minutes ago! We are going to be late, and how would it look if 2 of the new co-CEO's of the company were not there on time??" she strode with purpose to the bedside, reaching out and literally ripping the white sheet from her spouse and threw it on the ground.

"Woman! Give it back!" Knives growled and she shook her head, hands on hips as she glared at him with defiance.

"Nope! Now get up and shower before I get a bucket of cold water and dump it on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he muttered darkly as he slowly sat up.

"Watch me Mister!"

The blond plant watched his wife turn on heel and go back to her mirror. He smirked as he crawled to the foot of the bed. He leaned down and retrieved his stolen covers, which he promptly threw back over him, head and all, wrapping it tightly about him like a cocoon. He snickered to himself quietly. "Let's see how you like this, woman."

"Ugh! Knives!" he heard her shrill voice and couldn't contain his laughter.

"What??"

Blue immediately leapt upon him, plastering herself on top of him as she searched for an opening in the sheet.

Knives was laughing so hard by this point that he felt tears pricking his eyes as he fought off the small woman on top of him. "What's wrong Blue? Why don't you come join me under her? It's nice and warm." He laughed loudly as she pulled and grabbed at the sides of his covers.

All at once, the movement stopped and she got off of him, seemingly giving up.

"What? Give up already? You're not that easily deterred woman." Knives said slowly as he unwrapped his face from the sheet. His eyes widened. "What the hell??"

Blue sloshed a pail full of stingingly cold water over his head, roaring with laughter at the look of utter surprise on her husband's face.

"I _told_ you I would do it!"

Knives's face went through a series of emotions-first shock, then confusion, followed by totally irritation.

Blue shook with merriment as she watched them play out, water dripping from his drenched hair, a puddle surrounding him on their bed. "Well, maybe now you'll get up…" she said in between laughs.

"Oh, I'll get up now, wench…you had better run…" he said, his voice betraying the slightest amount of amusement and her eyes widened, laughter bubbling from her as she took off out their bedroom door.

He was up and hard on her heels, water falling from him as a grin overcame his face. "Come here Blue! How about another shower?"

"Knives! Stop! We're going to be late!" she shrieked through her laughter, finding her body slowing down against her will due to such hard laughter. Her knees became weaker and weaker as she laughed on, running circles around the couch.

Knives was laughing too, but was able to keep up with her, gaining on her by the second. Finally, after a few laps, he leapt and tackled her and they tumbled unceremoniously to the ground, towel flung from Blue, water still dripping from his hair.

Blue was still laughing hard, her breath coming in short gasps as she wriggled underneath the onslaught of tickles that Knives delivered her.

"Knives!!! Stop!!!"

"Hahahaha, this is what you get woman! Reap what you've sown!" he kept going for a moment, tickling her ribs without mercy.

"Seriously! We have to get ready now!" she pleaded, tears trailing her face now.

"All right, all right…" Knives's grin never left his face as he stood and helped her up, both still shaking lightly with laughter as they descended the stairs once again.

"Gods Knives! What do I have to do to get you up??" she shook her head as she reached in their closet for her little black strapless dress.

Knives smiled broadly, stripping from his wet clothes and heading to the shower. "Oh come on woman…you know you had fun…" he winked and she snorted as she indicated to the puddle in the middle of their king-size bed.

"Oh yeah? Well, you get to clean this when we get back, I hope you know!"

He shook his head, turning on the water and stepping in. "I don't think so, woman, you did it!"

"We'll see…I bet I'll win this one." she muttered, reaching to her side and zipping the dress quickly before going to the mirror to do her hair. As they went about their morning routines in silence, Blue glanced to her husband as he put gel in his golden hair, fixing it in place.

"Hey. Are you nervous?" she asked and he looked her way, rinsing the sticky product from his hands.

"Why should I be? Are you?"

She sighed, applying her deep shade of red lipstick, rubbing her lips together to even out the cosmetic. "Kind of. I mean, this is a huge responsibility that we are about to take on, you know?"

He nodded, reaching for his deodorant. "I understand. But we aren't the only ones running this thing, remember? There's nothing to worry about." He tried to comfort her and she smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. With 6 of us, it should be pretty easy if we work together, right?"

He snorted. "Now, _that's_ what _I'm_ worried about."

Blue grinned from ear to ear as she continued to brush her hair. "What? It will be fun. Just think-all of us together forever…running what will become our family business."

Knives couldn't help the smile that overcame him, despite his negative thoughts. "Yeah, I can just see it now- me, Vash and Red arguing over how to run a point, while you women go behind our backs and make all the decisions for us."

Blue giggled. "Well, if you dumb men are going to continually fight about how to do things, who else would you expect to run things? Us women will be the brains behind the operations."

He shook his head, smiling still as he went to their closet to pull on his black pinstriped suit pants, zipping them and doing the belt. "Whatever woman, you know that the man is always the head of such things."

She waltzed over to him, looking for her nice little black heels, all smiles. "Ah, that may be my love, but if the man is the head, then the woman is the _neck_ that turns him."

He stopped for a moment, letting her comment sink in. "It's kind of scary how that makes sense."

"Doesn't it though?" she purred, slipping her shoes on.

He just shook his head again, smiling more as he put his matching black suit jacket, complete with faint pin stripes down the sides.

Blue came to stand in front of him, reaching to fix the little bow tie at his neck whilst he did up the shiny silver buttons at his wrists. "There. You look so handsome."

He suddenly pulled her in close, a seductive smile on his face. "I thought I was sexy?"

She reached up and put her arms about his neck. "That's right. You are."

Knives placed a kiss to her lips and she smiled into his mouth, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Quickly, she pushed back gently, shaking her head. "No Knives, there's no time."

"Aw come on woman, there's always time."

She snorted. "Yeah…that's true. But, our hair will get messed up. Nope, sorry, better luck next time."

He chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Damn."

"Come on…I told the others that we would meet them for breakfast."

"Don't forget your necklace woman." Knives reminded her and her eyes lit up.

"That's right! And my earrings."

"Your ring?" he questioned and she smiled as she held up her left hand, diamond in place.

"That's one thing I could never forget."

"Just making sure. Now come on! Let's get a move on! We'll be late!" he grinned and she placed her hands to her hips, shaking her head.

"Whatever Knives, I believe it was you who was making us late!"

"Yeah yeah, let's go!"

She chuckled, grabbing her teardrop shaped diamond earrings and matching necklace. "Here, help me…" she handed the necklace to her husband, who obliged and stood behind her to put it on.

"You look beautiful." He said simply and she felt her cheeks warm the slightest. She knew how Knives felt about her, but it wasn't very often that he used words or phrases like that.

"Thank you sunshine. Let's go. Our family is waiting."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mooom? Where's my ribbon?"

Meryl ran to and fro, trying to get she, Vash and Hikari ready for the big day. She heard her daughter's voice and sighed as she reached for her pearl earrings. "I don't know honey! Check under your bed!" she called out. Indeed, many things went missing under the abyss that was her little girl's bed.

"Mer, slow down. Don't hurt yourself. Everything will be ok. We still have plenty of time." Vash said from his place beside her in the bathroom as he fixed his hair.

"I know…I'm just like this, you know that."

He smiled, stopping what he was doing to stand behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, a look of pain coming to her visage and she hissed when he found a particularly large knot. "Owww…it hurts…"

"I'll rub you more later when this is all over. Just take it easy, would you?" he coaxed, bringing one hand to rest on the small bulge of her belly. "You have to take care of yourself for more than one reason, dear."

She smiled, placing her hand on his, leaning back to rest her head against his chest. They gazed at one another in the mirror, soft smiles in place.

"You look great Vash." She said, rubbing her fingers over his. He was wearing a black suit with a solid dark red bow tie, golden buttons shining on his wrists, a matching dark red cummerbund around his waist. "You look like the owner of a hotel chain." She smiled as he released her, rubbing her shoulders once again.

"Thanks Mer. You look wonderful too."

Indeed, the petite plant was wearing a red dress, similar in color to his tie. It was spaghetti strapped and just low enough to show a good amount of skin. It hugged her curves just right, flaring lightly at her waist and flowing in faint ruffles at an angle to the floor. A large slit ran up one side, a beautiful pearl and diamond broach adorning the dress right above where the slit ended.

Her matching red high heels completed the outfit, giving her a bit more height than normal. Her long black hair was pulled into a sweeping up do as the majority sat on her head, tendrils of curls randomly hanging about her face and behind her head. Small diamonds and pearls glittered throughout her hair, matching her earrings and necklace.

She smiled, applying her red lipstick and blotting. "Thank you honey."

He kissed her cheek before resuming his routine.

"Mom! I can't find it!" Hikari came to stand at her door, a look of dramatic frustration on her pale face.

Meryl smiled. "I'm sure we'll find it. Here. I have something you can wear instead." She rummaged through her bathroom drawer, coming up with a golden silk ribbon. She handed the glittering material to her daughter, who had a look of awe on her face.

"Mom, are you sure I can wear this? It must have been expensive…"

Meryl giggled as she pressed the item into her daughter's hands. "Of course dear. I know you'll take car of it."

"Thanks mom!" the girl ran off and Meryl watched her go, her smile faltering ever so slightly as she turned back to the mirror.

"What's wrong Mer?" Vash questioned and she replaced her smile once again. "Nothing. She's just growing so fast…"

He nodded his head in understanding. It had been nearly a year since their daughter had been born and she already looked and behaved like a 12-year-old girl.

"It's just hard…having them grow so fast…" Meryl mumbled, leaning forward to fix a bit of her hair.

"I know…but that's just a plant for you. I grew up that fast, so did Knives and Blue."

She nodded, grabbing her toothbrush. "I know, and I'm one too. But it was different for me. I guess I just remember what it felt like to grow up like a human, that's all. My mom…she had 18 years to raise me. We will have about 2…right?"

"Well, that depends. I mean, yes, she will have reached full maturity physically after 2 years, but that doesn't mean she will be ready to leave home. If things had played out differently for Knives and I, I'm sure we wouldn't have grown up mentally so fast."

"Jesse and Shiori did." Meryl confirmed, shoving her toothbrush in her mouth.

"True, but think about the circumstances. If Jesse had stayed in September and not had to go through the things that we all did, then I could bet he would still have the mentality of a 16-year-old human boy.

Meryl snorted, smiling as she spit her toothpaste out and rinsed. "Sometimes he still does."

Vash chuckled. "You're right."

"Mom, dad, how do I look? Could you help me with my hair?" Hikari stood in their doorway once again and Meryl smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful sweetheart!" Her daughter had on a solid black shirt with soft ruffles on the short sleeve, a shining gold skirt sweeping to the floor like a prom dress. "That ribbon will match your skirt perfectly!" she beamed and Hikari smiled, coming to stand in front of her mother.

"You look great, angel." Vash winked and she blushed.

"Thanks daddy."

"It won't be long and I'll have to fend off those boys." He grinned and Hikari made a face.

"Boys? Boys are gross, daddy!"

Her parents chuckled, Meryl playing with her gold and black tresses, twisting them up in a beautiful design. "Your dad is a boy…"

"Yeah, that's different…" Hikari muttered, making a pained face as her mom pulled a little too hard on some of her hair.

"You'll like them soon enough." Vash winked.

"Yeah whatever daddy." She rolled her eyes drastically and Meryl laughed out loud.

"Already acting like a teenager!"

Vash just smiled, reaching for his razor and leaning forward to shave. _"Yeah…it will be too soon when she starts dating…"_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Milly ran about her room, searching for her earrings. "Tasuki! Help me please!"

The red head stepped from the bathroom, smiling. "Looking for these?"

He held up her sapphire and diamond earrings, dangling them from his fingers and she smiled in relief.

"Oh yes, thank you!" she came and took them from her husband, putting them on carefully.

"Are you feeling ok babe?" Tasuki reached out and placed his hand to her shoulder, stopping her briefly.

She looked at him, smiling broadly. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

He glanced down to her huge tummy, smoothing a hand over it. "You just need to take it easy, that's all."

"Thanks for being so concerned for me all the time sweetie. I mean it. Don't worry; I'm taking care of myself. Besides, I have you to take care of me, right?" she beamed sweetly and he couldn't help the smile that spread over his handsome features.

"That's right, and don't you forget it. Just tell me if you need to rest at all today, ok? It's going to be a bit hectic at times, so…"

Milly just smiled as she pushed her way into the bathroom, fixing some last minute things on her hair. "I know. I'll tell you."

"You look very beautiful today. Not that you don't everyday or anything…you know…" he trailed off and she grinned. Her husband always stuttered over his words, didn't he?

"Thank you love."

The tall woman had on a stunning navy blue dress made out of a silky shiny material. It had thick straps that crisscrossed in the back, all the way down to the small of her back. The material bunched just right under her bust, flaring out, leaving enough room for her very pregnant belly. It swept down to the floor in dark glittering waves, her navy blue heels peeking out at the bottom. She wore her hair half up, half down, away from her face, the chestnut tresses falling down her back in loose curls. Her earrings matched her necklace perfectly, and the jewels glimmered in the light along side the dress material.

"You look just as good, sweetheart." She complimented her husband.

He had on a black suit; the three men in their family deciding that black looked the most professional. He wore a crème button up shirt underneath with gleaming black buttons up the front. His bow tie was a shimmering navy blue, it and his cummerbund made especially to match Milly's dress.

He smirked lightly, grasping Milly from behind and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "I know. I'm just hot like that."

Milly giggled, patting his cheek affectionately. "Keep telling yourself that honey." She chirped and he gave her a mock hurt look.

"What's that supposed to mean?? My own wife, saying that I'm not hot!" he said dramatically and she giggled louder.

"Oh honey, you know that's not what I meant!"

He continued his dramatic display, looking up at the ceiling "Why? Even Knives wouldn't…"

"Oh yes he would! He would do worse- he'd just say you looked bad or something!" she winked and his mouth curved into a wicked grin.

"That stupid plant! I'm gonna find a way to embarrass the hell out of him today! You just watch and see!"

Milly just chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'll make sure I'm not present this time when it happens. He _may_ kill you this time."

Tasuki threw back his head laughing raucously. "I can still see his face…it was classic!"

He reminisced of the time a month ago.

_Knives was up on a scaffold, painting next to Earl, not paying any attention to anything else but his work. So focused was he that he didn't feel his best friends presence below him._

_"Watch this Milly…" Tasuki grinned to his wife._

_Promptly, he picked up a wad of mud and hurled it towards the back of the plant's head. It hit square on, a yell escaping his lips as he lost his balance and came tumbling off of the scaffold._

"_What the hell??!" Knives fell fast and landed with an oof on the ground, knocking paint buckets everywhere, and generally making a huge mess._

_Tasuki's eyes were wide as he guffawed loudly, hand covering his mouth, as he laughed hard. "Oh my Gods! I didn't think it would knock you off!"_

"_You…are…dead, human…" Knives bit out slowly, carefully rising from where he landed._

_Tasuki took a step away, eyes still wide. "Milly help! He's going to kill me!"_

"_Your woman is smart, she already left." Knives smiled evilly and Tasuki whipped his head from left to right, searching for his wife._

"_Oy! Where are you going?" he called to her fast retreating form._

"_Somewhere safe!" she yelled back and Knives began to chuckle darkly, cracking his knuckles as he stalked forward slowly, like a lion on the prowl._

"_Hey man…it was an accident…" Tasuki held up his hands in mock defense, stepping back slowly._

_Knives shook his head, his evil gleam never leaving his blue eyes. "What are you still doing here human? Go on…I'll give you a head start, although it will do you no good. Just wait until I catch you."_

_Tasuki needed no second bidding as he turned on heel, yelling for dear life. "Help!"_

"Yes, and it's a good thing that Vash stepped in and saved you dear! Although, I think you would have deserved Knives's wrath for knocking the poor man off like that!" Milly smiled and Tasuki snorted, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh huh, whatever you say…"

"Are you ready? We're meeting the others for breakfast. I think that Grace and Jack will be here too, with Jesse, Shiori and Kitaro."

Tasuki nodded, following his wife to the door, flipping off the light as they left. "Well, get a move on girlie! Let's not keep them waiting!"


	39. Ch 38 Family Business

Chapter 38** Family Business**

"Come on guys! Let's hurry! We only have a little more than an hour to eat and be to the hotel for the opening ceremonies!" Meryl ushered her husband and daughter along, trying hard to be quick yet safe in her little red high heels.

She made a face as she felt one of her feet doing something it wasn't supposed to and she stopped briefly to regain her balance. "Damn these heels…this is why I rarely wear them…" she muttered and Hikari giggled.

"Mom said a bad word…" she looked at her father, who was doing his best not to grin.

"Guess even she's not perfect, eh?" he winked and Hikari linked her arm with his as they descended the stairs to the restaurant.

"Hey slow pokes! It's about time!" Tasuki opened the door at the top of the stairs, poking his head out.

Meryl grumbled again. "Yeah yeah, stupid heels…" she was trying to walk up without falling and Vash laughed as he let go of Hikari, scooping Meryl in his arms. He ran up the rest of the flight, his wife wide eyed, mouth opened in embarrassment.

"Here you go dear. Better?" he asked casually and she snapped her mouth shut, shaking her head as a slow smile spread across her face.

"You know, I should be really embarrassed for that…but for some reason, I don't really care!" she giggled and the trio followed Tasuki through the entrance, where the rest of their party was waiting.

"It's about damn time! And here Blue was getting all over me for not getting out of bed this morning!" Knives called, his eyebrow ticking lightly in irritation.

Vash grinned as they came and seated themselves. "Oh, calm down brother. You're just mad because Blue probably did something drastic again, like dump water on you."

Blue burst out laughing, nodding. "I really did!"

"You did? For some reason, I could just picture this…" Tasuki grinned and Knives shook his head.

"Shut up Red."

"Knives, you know Blue enough to know that she will continue to do things like that if pushed. She did it last week, remember? When you had to be at the hotel site to check on things?" Meryl poked and he sat back, smiling.

"I guess some people just never learn, huh?"

Blue snorted. "Or maybe, you're just a glutton for punishment."

Knives adopted a cocky air, making a connection with her. 'Oh? Well, if _you're_ doing the punishing-'

"Knives!" her face was beet red and the others laughed loudly.

"It was something dirty." Tasuki grinned.

"What's so funny?" Hikari questioned innocently, causing the adults to laugh harder.

"Don't worry honey, you'll understand soon enough…" Meryl chuckled and her daughter just shrugged.

The waiter came to take their drink orders, jotting them down before taking off to place them.

"Meryl, how are you feeling?" Blue questioned of her condition when the laughter had died down.

Meryl smiled widely, rubbing her belly lightly. "I'm feeling great! Morning sickness has pretty much passed, which is great because when I was pregnant with Hikari, I had it all the way until about 2 weeks before she was born."

"What about you Milly? How do you feel?" Blue turned to her.

"Oh I'm just great! It's getting closer!" she chirped and Tasuki hugged her with one arm, smiling.

"How's your morning sickness been? You're human, so I imagine it would be a little different."

Milly shrugged. "It was really bad for the first 2 trimesters, but now that I'm in my 3rd, it's virtually gone."

"I don't envy you. As a plant, we only have to carry ours for 6 months, as compared to 9 months." Meryl said.

"Yes, but it's so worth it, don't you think?" Milly's eyes softened as she looked at her best friend, who nodded.

"Yeah…it's a wonderful thing…"

Blue smiled warmly, trying hard to mask her other emotions.

Knives caught her look and sighed inwardly. She had been off of her birth control now for 7 months, and yet, still no sign of children. It seemed to be bothersome to his wife that she was the only one who was missing out on the joys of motherhood.

"Sunshine? You ok?" her smiling face brought him from his thoughts and he smiled.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Hey, look!" Hikari jumped up, pointing to the familiar faces that walked through the door. "Grama! Grampa!" she ran forward, flinging herself onto Grace and Jack, who laughed good-naturedly.

"Hikari! We have missed you so much! You are growing sooo fast!" Grace said warmly, placing a kiss to her grand daughter's forehead.

"You say that every time, Grama!" Hikari giggled, flinging herself in Jack's arms.

"Well, that's because it's the truth young lady!" Jack winked, releasing her.

"Mom…dad…how are you?" Meryl rushed her parents, embracing them fondly.

"Great dear, yourself? You look wonderful! How's your condition?" Grace placed a hand to Meryl's stomach, smiling widely.

"Just fine mom, morning sickness is pretty much gone.

"Oh that's great to hear, I know how sick you were last time."

"Uncle Jesse! Shiori! Kitaro!!" Meryl's daughter was upon the three plants in an instant, hanging from Jesse's neck as they chuckled.

"How's my favorite niece?" Jesse asked and she beamed.

"I'm great! Look at the bow mom let me wear today? Isn't it pretty?"

He nodded kindly, reaching a hand to the shiny material. "It matches your skirt really well. You look very pretty Hikari." He said and her cheeks went pink under his praise.

"Hikari…" Shiori smiled gently, opening her arms wide. Hikari needed no second bidding and leapt into her waiting hug, squishing the purple haired plant to her. "Shiori! I've missed you…"

"Silly girl, it's only been a month…" Shiori stroked her hair, closing her eyes as she squeezed the little girl back.

"I know! It's too long!" Hikari whined and Kitaro reached out to pat her cheek.

"You just need to get your parents to ship you guys out our way more often, that's all." He winked in Meryl's direction and she gave him a dry look, smiling.

"Oh? And I suppose we are supposed to foot the bill for the sand steamer every time too?"

Tasuki stood, throwing his arm about her shoulder. "But Mer, we will be the proud new owners of a huge-ass hotel chain as of today! We will be raking it in big time, so it shouldn't be that big deal anymore, right?"

Vash and Knives chuckled as her eyebrow ticked.

"Mooom, Uncle Tasuki said it!" she pointed and Tasuki stuck his tongue out at her, grinning.

"You always tell! You're a little version of your mother, you realize this right?"

Meryl couldn't help but laugh. "That's right! And it's nothing to be ashamed of!" she pointed to her daughter, making her point and Tasuki sniggered.

"Yeah right…"

Meryl pushed his lightly, as she shook her head, going to give her brother and the other two plants hugs. "Hi guys…thank you so much for coming…"

"You look wonderful Meryl!" Shiori beamed and Meryl smiled, indicating to the other plant.

"Well look at you! You're stunning!"

"That's what I said." Jesse smiled down at his girlfriend, squeezing his arm about her shoulder as she blushed.

She was wearing a small, rather tight fitting dress made out of deep royal purple. It was strapless, a black shawl accenting her outfit as it hung loosely below her shoulders. Her hair was cut a little shorter than it used to be, her purple black locks falling into a sleek bob, giving her a more mature appearance.

"I love the hair too…" Blue pointed out and Shiori smiled.

"Thanks guys…you all look so beautiful…"

"And you look handsome. You two really clean up nice. "Blue winked in Jesse and Kitaro's direction and they gave her a look.

"Hey, what's that mean? That we look crappy at other times?" Kitaro said and Knives had to keep his mouth shut.

Tasuki, on the other hand, spoke up for him. "Yeah, pretty much man." He deadpanned and Knives's mouth twitched, curing into a big smile. Tasuki just always did that too him.

"Oh cut it out boys, let's get to the table and eat! We don't have much time!" Grace's motherly voice spurred them into action as she shooed them all back to the table.

Meryl giggled, pointing to her mother. "See? I come by it honestly."

Vash patted her back. "Whatever you say dear, whatever you say."

It was at that point that the waiter came back and began taking their breakfast orders. Once finished, he left them alone again.

"So Meryl, is all of the paperwork in order then?" Jack questioned and she nodded.

"Yes daddy, I think we got it all signed and ready to go. Thank you so much again for you help in getting this all together, we couldn't have done it without you."

The other's bobbed their head in agreement with Meryl and Jack smiled. "Of course. And I'll be here anytime you need help again."

"So is this the only hotel you plan on opening for a while?" Grace questioned and Meryl sighed.

"Hmmm…we haven't discussed very much about that, but I think we all came to the agreement that the first one we do open will be in September. It will give us the excuse to travel that way more."

"Oh honey that would be wonderful!" her mom smiled.

"I think with time, we could expand all over the place. We already have such a great chain going right now, with a loyal following, all thanks to Kiba. I think we could do him proud by continuing with that." Vash smiled softly at the memory of his friend, the others seeming to be thinking the same thoughts.

"I miss him." Tasuki stated simply.

"We all do." Knives added.

Meryl smiled, saying, "He would be proud of us today. I'm sure he'll be there."

"Have you all been in to see the finished product yet?" Jack asked and his daughter shook her head.

"Not yet. Today will be the first time. I'm really excited…"

"Me too! I bet it will be as grand as the one in Summerville!" Milly chirped and Blue smiled.

"I bet it's better."

"Here you are ladies and gentleman." The waiter set their plates in front of them and they smiled.

Tasuki took a huge bite of eggs, talking around his mouthful. "Eat up guys! It's almost show time!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem? A moment please?"

Meryl sighed, but plastered a smile on her face as another reporter shoved the microphone under her mouth.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Is it true that you once dated Kiba Saotome, previous owner of the Grand Riviera?"

"Uh, well…" she began, eyeing Vash, who just smiled in her direction. "Yes."

"Is this the primary reason he chose your family to take over his business?" he pried and Knives stepped up, saying, "Don't you stupid people have anything better to do with your time?" he snapped and the reporter shrank slightly.

Meryl smiled from behind him, gently pushing him out of the way. "It's ok Knives. Um, I'm really not sure. I don't really think so."

"So why the Stryfe-Saverem family then? He didn't have any other family to pass it to?"

She stopped, closing her mouth briefly as camera after camera flashed in the direction of her and her family standing at the top of the stairs of their hotel. Pictures of Keith flashed through her mind. _"He didn't know he did…and even if he had, would Keith have wanted it?"_

She smiled, looking the reporter in the eyes again. "We _were_ his family, that's why." She said simply.

The reporter nodded, seemingly done with his questions, and another stepped forward.

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem? Any plans for future hotels?"

Knives snorted. "What a stupid question."

Tasuki and Vash had to control their laughter as the others grinned. Even Jesse found himself smiling widely, shaking his head lightly. "He'll never change…" he said very softly.

Meryl smiled, trying not to giggle. "Well, I can't say for sure, but we already have plans for one in September. We are unsure of where else a the present moment."

"Veering off subject a bit, do you have any plans for more novels anytime soon?"

The silver-eyed plant thought for a moment, all eyes, including her family's, on her. All at once, she shrugged, grinning. "Who knows? I'm sure a great idea will come along eventually." She continued to smile, winking at Jesse and Shiori.

'Your thinking of writing about what happened with Keith, huh?' Vash connected with her and she stared at him, smile never faltering.

'Would you expect anything less? Who needs to come up with their own ideas when the things that happen to you personally are so far fetched, anyone would think them to be fiction?'

He chuckled mentally. 'You are very right.'

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem? We are ready to commence with the ceremony."

The reporters and cameramen parted like the sea, a tall brown-haired man in a nice suit came forward, a pair of golden scissors in hand. "That's enough questions for now, if you could please step off of the stairs so we can begin?" he said kindly to the group of people surrounding the family. They obliged quickly, making their way down the very lengthy stairs and standing at the bottom amongst the many citizens of Ship's Landing that had convened there.

"Thank you Mayor. Is everything set?" Meryl asked him and he nodded, smiling.

"Yes ma'am. If you wouldn't mind, it is customary for the primary owner to say a few words after I do. You are the primary owner, I assume?"

Meryl blinked, looking to the faces of her family. "Uh…" she trailed off. Was she? She didn't think so…

"Go on Mer, have at it." Tasuki gave her the thumbs up.

"Ha, you just don't want to speak in front of the crowd." Knives grinned.

Blue snorted. "Same could be said of you mister."

They all chuckled and Vash stepped forward, patting her back gently. "I think I speak for us all when I say that it would only make sense that you are the primary owner. Am I right guys?" he looked over to them all, and they nodded nearly simultaneously.

"I know he would have wanted it that way, Mer." Tasuki said softly and she looked to her feet, wringing her hands.

"Ok…if you all agree then…I'll do it." She looked up to the mayor and he nodded, smiling warmly.

"Ok. Shall we begin?"

The family nodded and the mayor turned to the podium set up at the top of the stairs, turning the microphone on and tapping it lightly to make sure that it was working. "Excuse me? Ladies and gentleman, we are ready to begin! If I could please have your attention!" he called out, waiting for the audience below. "As you all know, we are gathered here today in celebration. It is a wonderful occasion that such a building should be brought to a city, especially one as small as ours. We are growing rapidly, however, and I know that with the opening of the Grand Riviera hotel, we will surely expand even more!"

"Huh. Like that would necessarily be a good thing…more filthy humans coming to our home..." Knives grumbled almost inaudibly.

Blue stepped lightly on his foot, grinding her toe into his as she smiled. 'Sunshine…' she thought, an edge of warning in her voice and he almost chuckled.

'What??'

The mayor continued. "This is the first hotel in our almost 8 year history, and I am sure it won't be our last. I would like to thank the Stryfe-Saverem family for honoring us with this fine building. They have set up a luncheon in the large dinning hall inside for all who would like to attend. So, without further adieu, I give you Meryl Stryfe-Saverem, primary owner of the Grand Riviera hotel chain." He stepped down amidst applause and smiled at Meryl as she took his place.

At first, she felt nervousness well within her, but squelched it quickly. She should be used to being in front of large crowds by now. She glanced to the front of the people, smiling as she saw her parents, Jesse, Shiori, Kitaro, Earl and May. They seemed to be silently encouraging her and she felt her nerves solidify.

"I want to, first and foremost, thank you all so much for being here today, supporting us in this new event. This is a brand new feeling for my family and I. A huge responsibility lay ahead of us. And I would like for you to know how much we appreciate the respect and friendships we have built with all who have been involved in this project. From the architects to the construction workers to the employees now working inside, thank you. Thank you for helping us make this a reality. We have a huge name to follow. Kiba Saotome did wonders for this chain, and it is our firm goal to make him proud and to continue to carry his influence throughout the hotel's future. He was a wonderful man, beloved by many, including us. Thank you for helping us keep his memory alive. Like the mayor has already said, you are all invited to a luncheon prepared specially by our fully staffed kitchens, so please, feel free to come inside once the ceremony is through. Thank you." She smiled broadly, waving out over the crowd.

There was applause and she turned to her family, walking to stand by the mayor. He held out the golden shears. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She nodded, already knowing her family would tell her to do it. Taking the shears, she took a big breath it, opening them up carefully and placing them over the thick red ribbon that was in front of the large entryway. The scissors flashed in the afternoon sun and she smiled, making a clean cut. The ribbon fell apart, followed by loud applause.

The mayor smiled broadly, opening the door and sweeping his hand inside, inviting them all in. "I suppose you would all like to step inside and see your new hotel?"

Vash eyed Knives and Tasuki, smiling lightly as they all moved forward. Jack, Grace, Shiori, Kitaro, Jesse, May and Earl came to stand behind them, just as eager to see the inside.

There were many gasps as they made their way into the massive entryway.

"It's…huge!" Tasuki breathed.

"Oh my Gods…we own this?" Blue said softly.

Milly clasped her hands together, looking up in awe at the high vaulted ceilings. "It's beautiful! Look at all of the detailing!" She pointed to the ceiling, which was round in the middle, a large mural covering it. It depicted the Great Awakening, beautiful plants, flowers and trees surrounding a pillar of light; light that seemed to be giving life to all around it.

"Mer…how do you like it?" Vash patted her shoulder, but his question was lost on her. She was staring at the wall, mouth open as she took in the paintings adorning it.

Vash smiled, squeezing her tightly. "Like them?"

She turned wide-eyed to him. "What…are these?" she asked, turning back to stare.

Blue and Milly turned to stare, mouths dropping as well. "What…?"

"I knew they'd like them." Knives said matter of factly and Tasuki smiled, nodding.

"Painter's did a pretty good job too."

Meryl started forward, coming to stand below the row of massive paintings, eyes tearing. "They're…wonderful…"

She reached out, touching one as she ran her fingers lovingly over the fine craftsmanship, feeling as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Kiba…"

The painting in front of her was one of Kiba, looking for the entire world like a hotel owner, a handsome smile upon his face, his green eyes glittering with life. She let her eyes fall to the gold plaque below it, reading it out loud.

"Kiba Saotome- Owner, Family Member and Most of All, Friend."

"Wow. These are really something else…" Jack strolled to stand beside his daughter, glancing down the row of 6 more paintings.

The one next to Kiba was Meryl, followed by Vash, Tasuki, Milly, Blue and Knives, each with similar plaques under them.

Meryl turned to her husband, a smile on her face as tears still ran down. "Vash…how did these…" she trailed off, indicating to the masterpieces.

"I had them painted. It was easy, actually. I had pictures of all of us. Kiba's was easy to find. I found one of you and him in some of our boxes of old stuff. I simply gave them to the painter, told them what I wanted, and here they are. I thought you would like them."

She nearly leapt on him, wrapping her arms about his neck. "They are amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Wow…it really looks like me…" Blue reached out to run her hand over the image of herself, a small smile on her face.

'I think your better looking, actually.' Knives said playfully and she smiled.

"Thanks sunshine." She leaned into him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to eat!" Tasuki piped up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Knives poked and the red head shrugged, grinning.

"Let's get going before all the guests eat the food!"

They chuckled, following Tasuki.

Meryl stayed for a minute longer, gazing up at the portrait of Kiba, a gentle smile on her features.

"Mer?" Vash stood beside her and she wrapped her arms about his torso, laying her head on his chest as she continued to stare up at the picture.

"I thought that I had to say goodbye to him…but…I've realized that he is always here. He always has been."

Vash just hugged her close, burying his head in her hair.

"Thank you Vash. So much. It means so much to me."

"I love you Meryl. And, you're welcome."

She pushed back gently from him, wiping a tear away. She spared Kiba one last look before grasping her husband's hand, leading them in the direction that their family went. "We will make him proud, won't we?"

Vash smiled broadly, looking up at the mural on the ceiling. "We already have, Meryl. We already have."


	40. Ch 39 Epilogue Forever

Chapter 39** Epilogue: Forever**

"Ok, who votes that the next one be in Tuesday County?" Tasuki's obnoxious voice rose above those of his family.

"No way! It's such a small place! How about May city?" Knives interjected, arms folded crossly.

"Brother, that's not very far from Ship's Landing…would that be smart?" Vash scratched his head, looking up at the ceiling.

From their position in the lobby, Meryl, Milly and Blue sighed heavily, shaking their heads as they watched their husbands deliberate amongst themselves. Knives now had Tasuki by his shirt collar, a threatening look on his face, whilst Vash tried to plant himself in between them, ever the peacemaker.

"Um, Ma'am…will they be ok?"

Meryl smiled apologetically to the clerk at the hotel desk as they observed the scene. "Don't worry Karen, they always do this…"

"You know, it's funny that here they are polling everyone for the next location, but _we_ seem to be left out of the voting." Blue folded her arms, a sarcastic smile on her face.

Milly laughed, nodding as she stroked her daughter's hair from her sleeping position in her arms. "Same as always."

"Mrs. Stryfe-Saverem? We need a decision as soon as possible…" A tall man in a black suit to her right grabbed her attentions and she sighed.

"Tuesday County!" Tasuki shouted to them across the room.

Knives's eyebrows furrowed as he called out, "May city!"

All eyes turned to Vash, who gave a sheepish look. "Uh…Inepril city??"

Meryl turned to the gentleman, no nonsense look on her face as she held up a finger. "Alright. It's decided. New Oregon it is."

The men nearly face planted, jaws slack as Meryl completely overrode their demands.

"New Oregon???" Knives whined and Blue grinned, nodding as she turned to face the manager of the new hotel planning.

"I agree. New Oregon is becoming quite the hotspot. Wouldn't you agree Milly?"

"Oh yes! New Oregon would be perfect!" she chirped, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"If that is what you wish, I will commence with the new plans right away! If you'll excuse me…" the gentleman tipped his hat to the three women, taking his leave.

The three men dragged their feet towards the girls, defeat on their faces. "Miiilly! Why?" Tasuki asked dramatically and Blue put a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"I believe it was me long ago that said there needed to be someone smart enough to run the business while you stupid men argued."

Knives shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever woman."

"Ha! Another great business proposition closed, all thanks to us." Meryl beamed and Vash grinned.

"What would we do without you?"

Meryl winked as she reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the hotel entrance. "Probably dry up and die, that's what." She responded sweetly and he chuckled, allowing her to pull him along.

"Let's get going Sunshine. We have to go. The girls are probably awake and giving May and Earl hell." Blue looped arms with Knives and he grimaced lightly. Blue chuckled. "What's wrong? The prospect of returning home dire?" she poked.

Tasuki elbowed Knives in the ribs, grinning. "It's your fault man. You just couldn't keep it to yourself, could you??" he winked and Knives made a move to grab him. He leapt away laughing.

"Yeah, well it takes two to tango." Knives grumbled and Blue's smile deepened.

"You love them and you know it. No regrets? Remember?"

The blond let his sour face drop as he looked down at her, nodding as he smiled softly. "No regrets."

"Tasuki, we need to get Maddie home for a real nap or you know she will be grumpy all afternoon." Milly looked from her husband to the sleeping girl in her arms and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's a lot like her uncle Knives."

Knives snorted, an air of superiority settling about him. "Good. At least she fell far from the tree."

Vash laughed out loud. "What, and her falling closer to your personality is better??"

His twin allowed a smug smile to come over his face. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, what ever mister stick-up-my-ass. Let's get going Milly." Tasuki smiled at her and she nodded, the two heading down the hotel stairs.

Milly looked to Meryl smiling. "We'll be back to help set up a for the party later Mer!"

"Ok! See you at our place in a couple of hours!" Meryl called to her best friend.

"We'll come help too Mer. Let's go sweetie, we need to save Earl and May." Blue dragged Knives down the stairs as he looked up to his brother.

"Never have twins." He advised, warning in his voice and Blue reached out, lightly twisting his ear. He let out a hiss and he closed an eye in pain, still looking at his twin dramatically. "Heed my words Vash! _Don't do it_!!"

Vash and Meryl chuckled as Blue dragged him off in the direction of Earl and May's house. "He loves them, even though he tries to act tough." Vash linked arms with Meryl and she nodded as they made their way home.

"Let's see how much destruction ours have caused." She shook her head.

"Aww come on Mer, Hikari is watching him…really, how much trouble can one little boy get into?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Makoto! I swear, when mom and dad get back…" Hikari ran around the hallway corner, hands clenched, irritation written all over her face. She ground to a halt, her little brother nowhere in sight. A small smile came across her features as she stalked forward slowly, like a cat on the prowl. "Little brother…come out come out wherever you are…" she cooed almost sarcastically.

A small laugh behind the couch caused her to jump lightly, eyes wide as her sibling leapt up from behind it. Promptly, he brought his arm back and hurtled the fat water balloon in his hand towards Hikari.

The older plant didn't have a chance to duck as it hit her square on in the forehead, the rubber cracking open with a resounding splat.

"Hahahahaha! Gotcha!" Makoto's obnoxious voice rang out as he took off down the hallway again.

Hikari ground her teeth together, eyes closed as the water dripped down her face and onto her shirt, soaking the entire front of her. "That's it- you're dead!"

"Kids! We're back!" Meryl stepped into her house, calling out to her children.

"Get over here brat! This time, you die!"

Hikari's irritated voice echoed throughout the house and Meryl locked eyes with Vash, who raised an eyebrow.

"All right Makoto, what did you do this time?" Meryl pulled out her motherly tone, marching straight towards her son's bedroom.

"Moooom! He's throwing balloons in the house again!"

Vash couldn't help the grin that came over him as he followed Meryl.

She whirled on him and he wiped it off, trying his best to be serious. "What's so funny mister?" she asked almost haughtily. Her cover was blown by the obvious twitch at the corners of her mouth as she tried her best to hold a straight face. She turned again to continue her path, turning the hallway corner.

"Makoto! Hand it over!" Hikari could be seen at the end of the hall, holding her hand out.

A boy looking about 10 or 11 years with short black hair and silver eyes poked his head from his room, a mischievous smile on his face. "You want it sis? Take it then!" Again, he hurled the balloon at her, but she was more prepared this time. Swiftly, she stepped aside, allowing for the offending object to sail past her and she folded her arms. She smiled smugly. "Can't hit me _3_ times, can you?"

Her smugness was short lived as she viewed the look on her brother's face. It was one of utter panic. She turned to see the balloon heading straight for her mother.

Vash covered his mouth as the balloon landed square on Meryl's head, breaking and spilling cold water all over her long onyx locks. It was all he could do to not burst out laughing at his wife's expense.

"Mom…" Hikari said faintly, stepping towards her.

"Uh-oh…" Makoto's small voice echoed through the hall way and it was too much for Vash to bear. He threw back his head, hand to stomach as he guffawed, eyes scrunched tightly as he let it all out.

From her place in front of him, eyes hidden by her bangs, Meryl stood still, water running in rivulets down her face, hair and dress.

Makoto shrunk back as she took a step closer to him, head still bowed. Vash's laughter continued to ring out as Hikari hurried out of her mother's way to stand beside him. "Uh….momma…I'm sorry…"

"You do know what I do to little boys who disobey me, right Makoto-chan?" Meryl let out softly as she stalked forward, head still bowed.

Makoto gulped. "Uh…"

Swiftly, Meryl bent down to retrieve an unbroken water balloon from the hallway floor, a remnant of the obvious war that had been waged early between brother and sister. "I take revenge!" she snapped her eyes up, a grin plastered on her face as she chucked the balloon towards her son.

He was so surprised that he actually allowed the item to hit him before he turned and ran to his room to fetch more.

Vash's laughter grew louder and louder as mother and son engaged in battle.

"Oh shut up would you?" Meryl laughed out loud as she threw a balloon his way. It landed on his shoulder, breaking and splashing water all over his face. His laughter immediately died as his expression took on a serious gleam.

"Now you've done it!"

Meryl and Makoto's eyes widened as he threw himself into the fray, throwing a balloon at his wife. Meryl squealed as she ran for cover.

From her place in the hall, Hikari looked on, arms folded, a look akin to disapproving on her face. She sighed. "Why is my family so strange?"

"Awww come on angel! I know you want to join in!" Vash called and she couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

"No thanks daddy, I've already taken a beating today from your son!"

Suddenly, Meryl was diving behind her, trying to evade an attack from Makoto. The balloon struck her neck, the water exploding all over her once again.

The war went on, no one seeming to notice her plight and she grit her teeth, eyes closed in frustration as she felt yet another balloon explode on her thigh. "Gee _thanks_ _mom_ for using me as your shield!!"

Meryl whizzed by, smiling sheepishly as she tossed a balloon Vash's way. "Sorry honey! Didn't mean to!"

"Whatever happened to no throwing balloons in the house!?" Hikari stomped her foot and Vash tossed a balloon towards her.

"Catch! Here's your revenge!" he winked and she sighed in utter defeat.

Rolling the sleeve to her shirt, she closed an eye as she aimed for Makoto's head. "If you can't beat them…join them…" she said quietly to herself, allowing a huge grin to spread across her face as her weapon hit it's target. Hikari joined in the warfare, smiling softly to herself as she participated with her family. _"Ok, so maybe we're a little strange…" _she thought.

But, it was times like these in the comfort and safeties of her family that she cherished the most.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Knives reached for the doorknob to May and Earl's house, stopping briefly when Blue reached up and wrapped her arms about his neck. "Wait a second Sunshine…" she smiled sweetly up at him, standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his mouth.

He let go of the doorknob as he smiled into her mouth, complying readily as he wrapped his arms around her.

When she pulled back, Blue smiled. "Just a minute more to ourselves…"

Knives grinned as he pulled her close again.

"Hey you two! We can watch the girls a little longer if you'd like…"

Knives's face turned red as Earl stuck his head out the open window next to the front door, a knowing grin on his face.

Blue laughed out loud as she unwrapped herself from her husband, opening the door and stepping inside. "That's ok, we came to save you guys. I know Riri and Reiko can be total terrors…"

Knives continued to blush lightly as Earl patted him on the back, shutting the door behind them. The older human leaned into him. "Are you sure son? You two can go back home for a little longer if you'd like…" he winked and Knives nearly grimaced, putting his face in one hand as Earl chuckled loudly.

"No need to be embarrassed son! I understand perfectly! I too am a man!"

Knives merely responded by letting out a sigh, shaking his head as a smile came across his face. "Whatever Earl."

"Hey you two! Home to save us?" May came around the corner dragging two little girls by her legs.

Blue gave a slight reprimanding look to her twins, hands on hips. "Girls! Let go of Grandma May's legs right now! She's not as young as she used to be!"

May chuckled. "Oh come now Blue, I'm not ancient!"

Two small girls looking to be the age of 2 or 3 years detached themselves from May instantly, running to their parents.

"Daddy!!" Riri squealed and Knives smiled broadly as he bent down to scoop his daughter up.

The little plant squeezed his neck hard, burying her face in his shoulder.

"He's her favorite." Blue stated matter of factly as she picked up the shyer of the two twins. "But I'm your favorite, huh Reiko?" she said fondly to the blond girl in her arms.

"It's still funny how these little girls are a perfect mix of you two." May said warmly, watching as the parents headed to the front door.

Indeed, there was no mistaking who the parents of the small plants were. Riri had Blue's shining obsidian locks along with Knives's striking blue eyes while Reiko had Knives's light blond hair and Blue's deep amethyst eyes.

"Have they had a nap today?" Blue questioned and May gave a sheepish look.

"I tried to get them to go down, but you know Riri, ever the energetic one."

Knives smiled softly at the child in his arms, bringing a hand to stroke her shiny hair. Her eyes began to droop but it was clear that she was fighting sleep as hard as she could. "That's my girl." He said quietly. "Go to sleep now." He coaxed and her hard fought battle came to an end as her azure eyes shut. Sleep overcame her almost immediately and Earl chuckled quietly.

"And here we were trying for hours to get her to do that."

"She certainly loves her daddy." Blue smiled as she locked eyes with her husband. He said nothing, just smiling in response.

"Thank you for watching them. We had better get them home. They need naps before the big party tonight and we need to help set up for it." Blue looked at her grandparents, who nodded.

"You never have to thank us Blue. We love these little girls. We will also come to help set up. Jack and Grace will be there after all, and it's nice to chat with someone from the same generation from time to time."

Earl smirked. "We are even older than them, dear, so not quite the same generation…"

"Oh you know what I mean!" May gave him a grumpy look and Blue smiled.

"I love you guys. See you in a couple hours."

"Thanks for watching them." Knives stated simply and the couple nodded. Around them, he was a man of few words, but it never bothered them in the least.

As they walked, Blue reached out and grabbed her husband's hand, smiling as she looked up into the bright blue sky. It was a beautifully clear day, the twin suns shining in all their radiance, bathing Ship's Landing in light and warmth. Warm gusts of wind blew fresh air throughout the city, bringing with it the scent of grass and flowers.

No words were exchanged between the two as they slowly made their way home, glancing to the precious lives in their arms.

Blue looked up once again to the sky, closing her eyes briefly to feel the warmth upon her eyelids.

"When are they all supposed to get here?"

She was brought from her daydream as Knives spoke up softly, trying not to disturb his sleeping daughters. "Very soon, I'm sure. Meryl said early afternoon, and it's just that. I'm excited to see everyone today. It's been a while."

Knives looked up to the vast blue above them, eyes focusing on nothing, a small smile coming to his features. "Yeah…me too."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Congratulations you two! It's about time!" Blue walked up to Shiori and Jesse, all smiles as she hugged them both.

Shiori blushed lightly. "Thanks Blue…"

"Yeah man, I mean, it's time you made an honest woman out of her, right?" Tasuki nudged Jesse, grinning like mad.

Chuckles could be heard all around and Shiori's blush deepened. "Tasuki…" she said softly.

Jesse, however, had an arrogant look on his face as he smiled back, responding, "Oh? And how do you know that I haven't already?"

Meryl nearly did a face plant as Shiori's eyes bugged out of her head, face the color of a tomato. "Where did my sweet innocent brother go?" Meryl breathed and Vash laughed heartily, slapping him on the back.

"That's the way man."

"Vash! You shouldn't be encouraging him!" Meryl said a little reprimanding.

Tasuki opened his mouth to say something smart, but Knives beat him to it. "Come on woman. You know as well as I do that none of us waited for marriage. You included."

It was Meryl's turn to turn red as she snapped her mouth shut.

"Hahaha, you're so right man!" Tasuki laughed and Knives smiled knowingly.

"It's true Sempai! Tasuki and I-umph umph umph!" The red head clamped his hand over his wife's mouth, a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, well, we all know how brutally honest Milly can be at times…"

"Yes, all I am saying is that maybe they should have waited…" Meryl said

"Come on Mer, we didn't!" Vash interjected.

Jesse threw back his head laughing as Shiori clenched her hands. "Hey…quit talking like I'm not here…"

"Yes, but they are still so young!" Meryl continued.

"That may be Mer, but this planet isn't. This is a new day and age, you know? Youth these days are growing up much faster than we did…" Blue smiled.

"_Hello???_" Shiori tried to speak up again but was cut off by Tasuki.

"What Blue is saying is that you are being too old fashioned!"

"Ugh!" Shiori huffed lightly and walked towards the table and chairs set up in Meryl and Vash's large courtyard. She sat down, folding her arms as she felt her embarrassment burn within her.

"What's wrong with being too old fashioned?" Meryl could be heard defending herself, laughter still ringing out into the late afternoon air.

'Hey you…don't be upset…' Jesse connected with her, a grin still plastered on his face.

She smiled broadly. 'I'm not. I was trying to say that we had done it a long time ago!'

'Haha, you're cute, you know that?' Jesse chuckled and she gave him a conceited look from across the yard.

'Well, duh! That's why you're marrying me!'

'That's right Shiori, that's the _only_ reason.' He deadpanned and she ran a hand through her shinning purple locks.

'At least it's a good reason.'

He responded by shaking his head, smile never leaving.

"Dinner's ready! Come help us get this to the tables!" Grace's voice echoed and they all began to migrate to the kitchen to do her bidding.

Once settled at the table, the Stryfe-Saverem family began to eat, enjoying each other's company.

"How long has it been now? A month?" Tasuki spoke around a mouthful of steaming meat.

"Dear, it's not polite to speak with your mouth full of food." Milly chided sweetly, a huge grin on her face.

The red head swallowed quickly, giving her a guilty look. "Sorry dear."

Knives snorted, shoving a huge bite in his mouth and speaking around it. "What's the big deal? It's just us." He breathed in at the wrong time, feeling a bit of food go down the wrong pipe. He hunched forward coughing as the table began to chuckle lightly.

Blue smacked him on the back. "That's why sunshine. Eat, then talk."

He finally recovered, taking a long draught of water before smiling. "Still, no need to be so polite here."

"Thank you guys for having us here to celebrate this." Shiori spoke up and Meryl smiled warmly.

"Of course! You are family Shiori. Who better to throw you a party in honor of your upcoming wedding?"

"When is the big day?" Tasuki asked.

"A month. July 16th." Jesse answered, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Looks like another trip to September soon." Milly said happily.

It seemed that it was a monthly ritual for the family to gather, either in Ship's Landing or September.

"Are we all done? We should clean up. There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Wouldn't it be great to watch it together?" Grace asked and they nodded, standing to clear the table.

"Makoto! Quit pulling Kuroneko's tail! You're not 3 anymore!" Meryl called to her son, who promptly scampered away in search of other fun.

"Wow, he's certainly energetic, that son of yours." Jack smiled as he picked up a few plates.

Meryl snorted, stacking silverware on top of plates. "Yeah, we certainly know which parent he most takes after, don't we?" she eyed Vash, who gave his goofiest smile as he stepped inside bearing glasses.

"Hikari dear, are you ok? You have been very quite today." Grace came to stand beside her granddaughter.

The girl smiled at her, shaking her head. "I'm ok Gram. Just thinking, that's all."

The black and gold streaks in the plants hair shone in the light of the setting suns, her blue eyes glowing with a maturity that was beyond her years. Grace sighed lightly as she watched Hikari head inside the house.

"Meryl…is she ok?" she questioned her daughter as they settled once again at the table.

"I don't know Mom. Ever since…that time, she has never been the same."

"Has she tried to use her powers again?" she older woman questioned and Meryl shook her head.

"No…but I think that the things that happened had a greater affect on her than we knew. She has grown up so fast…even faster than a normal plant."

Vash seated himself next to his wife, having heard their conversation. "Trauma can cause you to grow up very fast. I know that first hand. Besides…she houses much more power than we ever thought possible. She may have even surpassed you Mer, The One. What kinds of burdens come with that kind of power…?" he speculated and Meryl glanced to her hands.

"It must be hard on her…"

Grace smiled brightly, watching the last of the twin suns set, it's rosy hues streaking across the sky. "All we can do is love her. And support her. With great power comes great responsibility. We may not know what kinds of responsibilities she will have to bear in the future…but we can help her to know that she is not alone. That she never has been, and never will be."

Meryl nodded as she watched her daughter come from the house, going to stand alone by the fence as she stared up into the night sky.

Vash raised an eyebrow as Kitaro came to stand beside her, looking up as well.

"The stars are coming out already." Hikari said softly and the green haired plant nodded, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Kitaro?" she said suddenly, turning to face him.

"What is it?" he stumbled over his words and she looked to her feet, a blush rising to her face.

"I…uh…never mind." She said quickly, bringing her face skyward once again.

Vash felt a grin spread across his face, Meryl smiling in their direction as well. "Well…what do you know…" he breathed as he watched Hikari and Kitaro fidget nervously in each other's presence.

Meryl giggled lightly. "You must be slow dear. I've noticed for months now."

Hikari was, after all, a fully matured plant now. It had been nearly 3 years since she had been born and she was about the equivalent to a 24 year old plant. It seemed that Kitaro had noticed her maturity as well…

Vash shrugged his shoulders, sitting back as he put his hands behind his head for support. "I guess it's ok if it's him."

Grace chuckled, standing. "Let's get to the roof. The shower will be starting soon."

Milly watched as her 2-year-old daughter Maddie ran circles around the yard with Riri and Reiko. "They are just so cute!" she squealed in delight and Knives chuckled.

"Yeah, cute little _devils_ alright. Let them run. Maybe it will wear them out."

"Come on girls, let's go see the stars!" blue called out to her daughters.

They grinned as they came running, Riri to Knives, Reiko to Blue. "Stars! Stars!" they echoed their mother.

"Maddie, you want to see the stars too?" Tasuki called out and the little red headed girl nodded vigorously. She ran as fast as her little legs could go, clinging to his legs as he laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" Makoto poked his head out from inside and Meryl smiled.

"So, the terror emerges! Come on son, we're going to the roof to watch the meteor shower."

He gave a face. "Boooring!"

Vash laughed, grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair none too gently. "Oh come on son, come join us!"

"Daaaad!" Makoto whined, grinning as he tried to escape his father's death grip.

Meryl gave him a warning look. "Makoto, come join us. We don't get together very often."

The boy sighed, grumbling as he waited his turn on the ladder at the side of the house. "Not very often…like every _month_…"

Blue smiled, ruffling his dark hair from behind. "Good boy."

Knives took both daughters in his arms and leapt in one jump to the roof, handing them to Grace and Jack before leaping back down to grab Maddie next, then back down to help May and Earl.

Once all settled, the entire family stretched side-by-side along the vast expanse that was Vash and Meryl's roof. On the far left end lay Kitaro followed by Hikari, Jesse, Shiori, Jack, Grace, Knives, Riri, Blue, Reiko, Meryl, Vash, Makoto Tasuki, Maddie, Milly, Earl and then May.

Almost instantly, the three little girls dropped off to sleep at their parent's sides, curled into balls.

Meryl smiled at Blue as she observed Riri curled up against Knives's neck, her little hand latched onto his collar. Absently, he toyed with her dark locks, a small content smile on his face. "I knew he would change his mind…" she said softly and Blue's smile grew as she locked eyes with Knives.

"No regrets."

Knives's eyes softened as he nodded. "No regrets." His mind wandered back to the time 8 months ago. They had all but given up on Blue ever becoming pregnant. Out of other options, they had turned to the doctor on the seeds ship. He had given her a fertility drug, but had said that it could have complications. She was a plant after all, and it was formulated for a human.

"_Are you sure you want to risk this?" Knives asked her._

_She smiled, nodding as she lifted the pills to her mouth. "No regrets Sunshine."_

He smiled back. "That's right. We won't ever have any regrets…not any more…" 

Knives had had many regrets in his long life…but everything changed when he met Blue. She turned his fake world upside down and inside out, completely changing him forever. And out of all he had done in his life, she was the only thing that he never had regretted. And now…he had two beautiful daughters.

He smiled as he saw the first of the shooting stars streak across the sky.

"Look…" Meryl pointed at it. All eyes followed the brilliant gleam as it coursed its way through the thick blue black, trailing fire across the entire heavens. And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone, the winking stars above never betraying its existence.

"Momma…where does it go?" Makoto's question rang out, catching everyone's attentions.

Meryl's eyes glazed over as she felt the warm June air lift a few of her dark strands, whipping them playfully across her face. "Where do what go honey?"

"The shooting stars? They are so bright…but then they just…disappear. I wanted them to last forever…"

"Disappear, huh…?" Hikari's soft voice could be heard, barely above a whisper.

"Forever…" Shiori closed her eyes momentarily, images of Keith flashing in her mind.

"Sweetie…nothing is forever."

Makoto sat up, eyes still gazing at the meteors as they flew about, only to snuff out as soon as they came. "But that doesn't explain where they go…or why their lives are so short…they're so beautiful…can't they stay longer?"

Vash glanced to Meryl, knowing that Kiba was running through her mind as well.

She smiled as they all went silent again for a time, nothing but the small drafts of warm summer wind tugging at their hair. What could she say?

"I don't think that we will ever fully understand why stars lead such brilliant and beautiful lives…only to be cut short, so abruptly."

Blue looked across Meryl to Tasuki, Milly, Earl and May, an overwhelming sense of sadness coming over her. They were humans…and they would die. She hated that thought, perhaps more than anything…

Knives felt her emotions and knew her thoughts mirrored his own. "We could make them immortal…" he whispered, smiling sadly as he knew his words were just wishful thinking.

"Makoto, don't be sad for the stars…there are many many more where they came from." Milly spoke up, locking eyes with the plants.

"Yes, but…no star is ever the same as another…" Knives looked pointedly at Tasuki, who had to look away.

"So why can't they be forever?" Makoto continued in childish naivety and Meryl smiled softly.

"Immortality…is over-rated…" She looked from one family member to the next. "Don't you all think?"

Shiori nodded, recalling Keith's last words. _"Shiori…Immortality…doesn't last forever…does it?"_

Meryl sighed. "Makoto…stars come and go…it has always been that way. But that doesn't mean that we have to forget them, does it?" Kiba's smile came across her mind and she smiled wider. "And as for where they go…I'm sure it's someplace happy."

"Will we get to see them again?"

Meryl sat up, looking to her human friends. "Yes, Makoto. I believe we will somehow…someday…"

Knives's jaw clenched and Blue gave him a concerned look. "Sunshine…you ok?"

"Gods I don't want to think about this…" he said quietly and Tasuki sat up, tucking his knees to his chin as he looked to the roof.

"Then we don't need to. Not right now."

"But the day will come eventually…" Knives persisted and Hikari sat up to look at him.

"Tasuki's right Knives. We should focus on today. Not the sorrows of tomorrow."

"Easy for you to say…" Knives said.

"Is it? I love them too." She said back.

"Don't worry about us man…we will be around still for a looooong time." Tasuki winked in his direction, trying to be optimistic.

Knives looked at the roof, a feeling of sadness still emanating from him. "To me…it's like the blink of an eye."

Blue reached out as placed her hand to his back, a smile in place as she gazed at him softly. "And what a wonderful few blinks it will be…"

Tasuki nodded, smiling as he settled against Milly once again, gazing at the shower of stars.

Knives went silent, lying back as well.

After moments of silence, Meryl spoke up. "I'm glad we're all together…"

"Me too…" Shiori seconded.

"It's times like these that I will never forget…" Jesse said quietly and Hikari smiled.

No matter how strange her family, she loved them all…and it was truly these moments where she felt the most loved…the most accepted.

"When did this family first form…?" Meryl breathed, a feeling of nostalgia settling over her.

"When we fell in love." Vash squeezed her hand gently.

Normally, Tasuki or Knives would have made a comment about being too mushy, but for once, they smiled as well, squeezing their wife's hands.

"We have gone through so much together…" Milly said.

"Lots of emotions…" Blue said.

Knives added, "Lot's of hard times…"

"And…lot's of happiness…" Vash spoke up and they all nodded.

A soft snore resounded and they all chuckled as Vash ruffled Makoto's hair gently. "Guess it was too boring for him."

A comfortable silence ensued once again, each lost in their own thoughts.

Meryl looked from one face to the next, smiling as she recalled their adventures. She looked at Kitaro and Hikari lovingly. They would make a great pair. Hikari had grown so fast…but for some reason, it was not as difficult for Meryl as she had thought it would be. Her daughter was still at her side, after all. She looked at Shiori and Jesse, marveling at the transformations they had over the first short years of their lives. Shiori had matured greatly, and Jesse…well, he was…Jesse. Not Shikio, not anyone else. And he now felt more accepted than ever.

Jack and Grace came into view and she felt affection rise within her. They were humans…not plants…and they were her loving, supportive parents. She would forever be in their debt for taking her and showing her love.

She gazed at Knives, Blue and their daughters. It was still a marvel to her how much Millions Knives had truly changed. He was an amazing man…a man who only needed to be shown compassion and love…and forgiveness. Blue had given him all of those things and more.

Milly and Tasuki smiled at her as she locked eyes with them. Her dear friends…who had been nothing short of lifelines in her most dire of circumstances. Along with Kiba, they were the steadfast supports that had gotten her through many things in her life.

And last, her eyes fell upon Vash. They softened with love as his aqua eyes met her silver ones.

'What are you thinking Mer?'

'About you.'

'Oh? What about me?'

She closed her eyes, settling down against him in the crook of his neck. She sighed as a content feeling overcame her and she opened her eyes to look at the stars again.

'I love you Vash…so much. To think that it's been almost 10 years since we first met…I never dreamed our lives would turn out the way they did…'

Vash was quiet for a time as he idly stroked her hair. 'Did it…turn out the way you wanted?' he asked and she smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

'No Vash.'

She felt his shoulder's sag ever so slightly and she grinned, leaning to place a kiss on his lips. 'It turned out better than I have ever thought possible Vash. Thank you. For everything.'

He smiled as Tasuki sniggered. "Get a room you two."

Knives chuckled. "You're one to talk Red. You're always fawning over Milly."

"And it's not like you never fawn over Blue?" the red head shot back and Vash chuckled.

Meryl grinned as she glanced over Knives and Blue to see the majority of her family had fallen asleep. She lay back again, listening to the sounds of Knives and Tasuki bickering softly, the sounds of her most loved ones sleeping peacefully around her…watching the stars streak across the sky as the summer wind continued it's gentle caresses on her skin and hair….

And she had never felt more content in her life.

They had gone through so much together, loving and loosing, crying, triumphing over evils…reaching goals…

She found it correct that the single true thing that one could always rely upon was their family. Family is a support…a beacon in the dark…a shoulder for you to cry on. Family is everything. And she had made a wonderful family with Vash and Blue and Knives…everyone.

It was in that moment, when Meryl felt her consciousness drifting towards sleep, her eyes clouded over as the stars continued to light the sky, that she realized something.

Immortality may be over rated…it may be unattainable…who knew? Maybe one day, even plants would cease to be immortal.

Plants and humans may not last for all time…

But…her family…now there was one thing that even time itself could never break.

She smiled softly, allowing her silver orbs to close, feeling Vash's steady breathing next to her, his warmth, his heartbeat…

No…not even time would keep them all apart.

A family…is forever.

Owari.


End file.
